Reckless
by BuyTheTicketTakeTheRide
Summary: All her life Bonnie Bennett had followed the rules. Practically wrote the handbook on how to breeze through it without ruffling any feathers. She was perfect, or as close as one could be. Well, at least that had been the case. Until she met him.. Short multi-chapt AU fic. OOC. Lonely housewife. Cheating. Light BDSM. ect..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N AU fic, Characters will be OOC af. You have been warned.**

RECKLESS

 _Beads of perspiration, salty and plump, dribble in a lazy trail down the smooth path of her supple caramel complected body. Having first gathered at her widows peak of a hair line, then descended down past her delicate neck(which is covered in passion marks thanks to his very talented tongue and razor sharp teeth) then down through the valley of her breast, to the smooth skin of her abdomen, before landing on the tip of his slithery tongue._

 _He's licked all kind of things off of her, chocolate, whip cream, caramel, melted ice, lube, all in which he enjoys, if the moans that slip past his lips is any indication, but nothing excites him more than feasting upon the fluids her own body produces._

 _Her lids are heavy with lust but she manages to peel them open. His bluish-grey eyes are already on her as he continues to use the tip of his tongue to erase all evidence off her over-exerted form._

 _His eyes burn through hers through dark lashes and Bonnie feels her body ignite to even more blazing temperatures. She watches with half lidded eyes as his tongue changes direction and starts to travel down her body, moving lower and lower. She knows where he's headed and when he finally reaches her center she let's out a shuddering exhale. She will finally get what she's been craving for so long. Okay, so maybe eight days isn't what one would consider a ridiculously long time but when you've been deprived of the best sex of your existance for more than a day, eight days starts to feel like eternity. She can't even tell you the amount of times she's masterbated, picturing it was him pleasuring her._

 _She's missed the caresses, sweet kisses he was so eager of giving._

 _She swears when they're apart she feels like she might die._

 _Her body aches for him, lust for him in a way she never lusted before, for anyone. He's the only one who can cause her pulse to skip a beat, her body to shiver, Her loins to sing._

 _All of her toys combine doesn't compare though to the way it feels, the fucking glorious sensations her nerves emits when it's his hands touching her, caressing and tweaking her dark nipples, digits buried knuckles deep inside her twat, his rod pumping in and out of her aching pussy._

 _In all of her thirty nine years of living he's the only one who can make her feel this way, crave the way she craves, lust the way she lust. He has caused her to sink to such despicable levels of depravity and she honestly doesn't know how she will ever climb out of this licentious hole she has fallen into._

 _The guilt though, subsides some, the moment he buries his face in her sex._

 _"Fuck" leaves her lips as he swipes his long tongue down the slit of her wet cunt._

 _She and he both knows this will have to end soon. It's inevitable. But for now she will enjoy the moment, fall deeper into the insanity. Revel in the sweet sweet torture of the release their mating brings._

 _Soon she thinks, as his sinful tongue swirls around her pearl._

 ** _3 weeks earlier.._**

It's on the eve of the eve of Independence day when she first laid eyes on the man who would shift her world off it's axis.

It had been close to a hundred degrees that day, and Bonnie was really starting to feel the heat. Sweat bullets had littered her skin, covering nearly every inch of her dwarfish five-feet two inch frame. She could feel it, slicking to her heated flesh from the very top of her very sweated out strands to the crevices between her perfectly manicured toes. She wouldn't even mention the private areas she liked to stay hidden from the world and how they were nearly saturating her lacy under garments. Even the barely there material of her short and tank combo hadn't help combat the negative effects of this sweltering Portland day.

Bonnie ran the back of her hand over the slick skin stretching over her forehead, wiping away the salty droplets of perspiration before they could continue its path down her flushed face.

Frustrated, she adjusts her earbuds, trying her bestest to hum along to her favorite tune and not think about the record breaking heat as she follows her beloved pooch, waiting for her to finally 'do her thing'. Though, Honey obviously had other plans in mind. I mean, who cares she hadn't releived herself all day, barking at random cars and trying her best to ruin the neighbors flowerbeds were clearly a higher priority to the pint size pooch.

Bonnie tightens her hold around the bedazzled, personalized dog leash she and her daughter had made one afternoon during one of their arts and crafts mother and daughter bonding moments last summer, trying to get a wrangle on her dog, who was dead set on roaming into uncharted territory, the ridiculously over grown lawn of her elderly neighbor, Mrs. Alperstein. Resident pain in the ass, that woman. Seriously, if complaining had been an occupation, lets just say Mrs. Alperstein would be a very wealthy bitter old bitch. Or wealthier than she reportedly already was. Because let Caroline tell it, despite the state of her unkept home the grinch was sitting on enough cash to finance a small country.

Removing one earbud, Bonnie scolds her beloved pet, "Honey, no!" she watches with disapproval as her dog pretends to be ignorant to her pleas, finding interest in something in the nearly ruler length grass. Whatever it was must've been truly fascinating because Honey was completely transfixed, even after the multiple calls from her owner.

Huffing, Bonnie tries pulling on the leash, yet again, making sure to not use too much force but just enough to relay the message to her dog of a year and a half that playtime was over and that they really needed to move it along before Mrs. Grinch moseyed outside and started harping about trespassing and what not.

Honey is still unresponsive to which frustrates her more but also piques her interest. Curious as to what in the world had Honey so spellbound, Bonnie crosses over from the sidewalk and onto her elderly neighbors property, taking a few steps forward to where her dog was nearly buried in the grass.

Upon further inspection she sees that Honey nose is muzzled into the grass, tongue lapping at something.

Leaning in to get a closer peek, Bonnie finally sees what it is and gasps.

A dead bird.

Bile rises in her throat.

"Honey get away from that" She chastise, tugging on the leash with enough strength to elicit a growl from the hound. At the same moment the shrill sound of her neighbors voice blared loud from her porch.

"Get out of my yard!" the older lady yaks causing Bonnie to jerk her head up, and land peeved eyes on the other woman. Her eyes narrows in indignation as she watches the flabby arms of her neighbor flail around dramatically.

Trying her damnest to ignore her neighbors churlish tone, Bonnie redirects the conversation to the more pressing matter at the moment, why Bonnie was even in her yard to begin with, "Mrs. Alperstein, did you know there's a dead bird in your yard?"

Cataract coated pupils narrows in contempt. "You and your filthy mutt, get off my property" she shouts, ignoring Bonnie's question, which mean she knew about the dead bird and didn't care or she was just a bigger bitch then Bonnie gave her credit for.

"I will but first-"

Bonnie hadn't realized until the blaring sound of a horn that she was no longer in possession of her dog's leash.

Panicked, she jerks around, immediately lounging in the direction of the street in efforts to save her pooch who was quite literally in the middle of the street causing a shit load of commotion, and a lot further away than she had expected.

Bonnie attempts to capture her dog before she ends up on the under side of someone's car, but Honey being Honey of course took off traipsing even further down the street.

Bringing a hand up to rest on her forehead, she sighs, knowing she would have to burrow down deep inside for some energy to go chase down her damn pet.

 _Arghhhh_.

Bringing her out her reverie, a deep voice sounds behind her, "You okay, ma'am?"

Instead of turning around to lock eyes with the stranger, Bonnie continues to watch Honey as she disappears out of sight, "No my dog, she took off" she laments frustratedly, gesturing restlessly down the road.

"I'll get her"

"What?" she asks exasperated, still panting, his appealing voice and the words that followed causes Bonnie to whip around and finally lock eyes with him.

What she was hit with she wasn't expecting. Eyes so intense she thought she would drown in their endless depths, the perfect combination of gray and blue, swirling around like a storm cloud, fanned by the thickest lashes she's ever seen in her life, extending out for miles _good God_. His nose, thin and straight, in perfect alignment with rest of his flawless features. Plump pink lips. His jawline, strong, chiseled. His hair spikes up a good few inches from his scalp, shorter on the sides, thick and full and nearly onyx in shade, except for when his dark strands catches the light just right, revealing hints of reddish brown hi-lights, compliments from the suns beaming rays. Then there was his God-like physique which is on full display being that he is currently shirtless. Tan skin glistens, slick with sweat, stretching across a massive frame. Muscles bulge everywhere, biceps, pectorals, perfectly crafted abdominals and Bonnie think she feels a drizzle of saliva leave her lips as she continues to take in his Thor like frame. Okay so maybe he isn't that big, but he's definitely fit enough to where he could model for one of those fitness magazine covers.

"I'll go track her down. What's her name?" the stranger inquires, and only then had Bonnie tore her eyes away from his rippling bod and tips her head back up to those hypnotic grayish-blue orbs of his. It was quite a ways up being he was at least a foot taller than her, and that's a fact Bonnie nearly swoons at. "Honey" she answers, keeping her eyes level, last thing she wants is to be known around the neighborhood as the horny cougar who can't keep her pervy eyes to herself.

He gives a single nod and like that he is off.

It couldn't have been no more than five minutes before he comes back, trotting down the street, Honey in tow, safely tucked under his bulging biceps.

For preventative measure, she is sure. But yeah, there was no way Honey was getting out from under those things.

"She was determined to get ran over, thankfully I was able to grab her before she ended up as roadkill" he informs after meeting her halfway, "Oh my god. Thank you so much." she babbles while extending her hands out in attempts to claim her adventurous pet.

He responds with a warm smile then chuckles when Honey tries to worm her way out of his grip.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" he acknowledges, peering down at her furry friend with soft eyes and tickling laughter.

Ugh. Even his laugh is pretty.

Finally over to her rightful owner Honey starts to settle. Bonnie bends over sitting the pint size pooch on the grass, "Yeah, she's a handful but totally worth it" she responds, straightening, doubling the leash around her fingers, bringing her gaze back to samaritan guy while forcing herself to focus.

Which was not an easy feat being at that particular moment his arm had lifted in a gesture to wipe away sweat from his forehead, the act causing his biceps to flex responsively. Bonnie eyes lingers then she catches herself, scolding herself mentally, embarrassed at the fact he's caught her too. _You are married you are married you are married you are old enough to be his mother!_ Bonnie clears her throat, catching his eyes. There's a gleam to them as if he was privy to her thoughts just now. "Do you need anything for your trouble?" She made to reach for her back pocket for money but he stops her, holding a hand up in a gesture that gives her cause to pause in her actions.

"No. No, that won't be necessary Ms—" he pauses, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

 _Her name. Right._

"Fitz."

"Fitz" he repeats with a nod as if committing it to memory, the right side of his mouth tipping up in a slight smirk.

A silence lapses over them as she waits for him to give her his, not entire but first would have been nice. When it was evident he wouldn't be volunteering that information up, which she doesn't blame him one bit because she was pretty sure she came off as all kinds of creepy, she shifts on her feet and says, "Alrighty. I guess we should get back to our walk." she gestures towards Honey, under the assumption her pooch still hadn't emptied herself for the day. "Again, thank you so much for all your help"

"My pleasure" He beams, a wholesome smile if she's ever seen one right before turning on his heel and finishing his afternoon run.

* * *

"Look what your dog did" Bonnie's husband Ezra scowls, holding up a mangled up Gucci loafer.

Bonnie squints then crosses the bedroom to where he's standing at the foot of the bed. " _Our_ dog" she corrects, snatching the beyond repairable shoe from him. She examines the once impeccable leather closely, letting out a small huff. Yep, it was a goner. It looks like it lost a fight with hedge clippers. "What did I tell you about leaving your shoes laying around for Honey to get to?" she lectures, then winces hating how she sounded like his mother just then.

"You'd think she destroyed enough of my property for me to remember" he snips, agreeing, then blows out a frustrated breath, taking the shoe away from her and tossing it and it's twin in the trash. "I swear one day you're going to come home to a mangled up pup" he threatens, joining her across the room again.

"Touch my dog and it's war" she warns, her green irises flashing with enough faux wrath to pry a smile out of him.

"Promise?" he questions, smirking. He proceeds to grab her by her waist, pulling her flush against him. The soft curves of Bonnie's body melds into his rock hard pecs, a content sigh escaping her lips. Even at forty-two, her husband maintained a better body than most of the quote unquote hot guys in the neighborhood, young and older, which was a bit boggling considering she has yet to see him workout a day in his life. Meanwhile, her hips were spreading by the second despite the fact that she hit the gym every other day.

"Mhmmm" she hums, entwining her fingers with his as he kisses her on the cheek then the corner of her mouth.

Bonnie shifts in his arms, turning her body fully around to catch his lips with her own, using what stregnth she had to goad him towards the bed. The second the back of his knees hit the mattress he collapses down on it, bringing her along with him. Giggles rack her tiny frame as she falls on his chest, his laughter soon following, causing vibrations to ripple through her being.

"Shit, I have to go" he states suddenly. Bonnie body stills, blinking, she prods, "What? Where?"

In an even tone he answers, "I'm flying out to L.A."

Bonnie finally sits up, he mimics her actions. Pulling her brows together, her eyes narrows in on him. Taking in her befuddled expression, he fills her in, "Remember? I told you last week, I have that meeting with my publisher.."

 _Right._ His first attempt at fiction, the novel was dropping in less than two weeks.

Bonnie groans, feeling like for the umpteenth time outside forces has prevented them from getting it on.

She pouts then mocking her he juts out his bottom lip, eyes clouded in amusement. "Don't pout. I'll make it up to you when I get back" he mutters, moving in for a kiss.

"You promise?" she asks against his lips, then pulls away to examine his face, moss colored eyes flickering over his handsome mug.

"Mhmm" he hums, nodding once. "I'll even do that thing you like" he tacks on in a smokey timber, hazel eyes clouded with arousal.

"I'm going to hold you to it Mr. Fitz." she tells him, feeling heat pool in her nether regions.

"Oh, I plan on it" he drawls, stealing another kiss.

* * *

After seeing Ezra off to the airport, Bonnie makes a quick trip to Whole Foods, figuring since she was on this side of town and all she might as well pick up a pint of her favorite vegan ice cream. Bonnie hasn't fully taken the plunge into the no-meat-eggs-or-dairy lifestyle yet because truth be told her dedication was about on par with a meth head attempting sobriety. One day.. for now, baby steps, substituting her cold stone for Talenti. Bigger hurdles, like meat would have to be revisited in the future, for now she loves her big macs too much.

Bonnie is in the midst of grabbing her favorite flavor when out of no where a hand, a rather large, veiny yet impeccably manicured hand settles upon her own and carefully guides it to another flavor.

Immediately taken back at the gall of this stranger putting his filthy paws on her not to mention invading her personal space, Bonnie jerks up instantly ready to unleash a verbal lashing on her offender when her eyes expands to the size of saucers.

The good samaritan from earlier, the one who saved her pooch from becoming road kill.

Stunned at the actual chances of crossing paths with hot samaritan guy twice in one day, all Bonnie could do was stare, mouth slightly agape, yep stunned, however, not too stunned to not take in his appearance. Noting the differences from this morning. Unlike earlier, where he'd been practically naked, his enticing tan skin slick with sweat, muscles glistening sporting nothing but nike trainers and running shorts and a heart stopping grin, his state of undress having much to do with the record breaking heat brought on by the suns unrelenting rays. Now, however, there were no tone abs, perfect pectorals, or sculpted calves to drool over. He stood before her fully clothed - much to her dismay, clad in a pastel blue button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off very impressive forearms, (impressive forearms? Really Bonnie?) a leather terra colored belt that probably cost more than her entire outfit, wrapped around his trim waist, though it only peeked through, being one side of his shirt was tucked neatly into his salmon colored shorts while the other remain loose, which oddly didn't make the outfit look sloppy at all. Said shorts came to rest just above his knee, then finally tan boat shoes on his, if Bonnie was to guess, size eleven feet.

She couldn't help but take in how crisp and put together he looked, like he belonged in the pages of a J. Crew magazine. Sixteen year old Bonnie would have scoffed at the vision standing before her in all of his preppy glory, the perfectly coifed hair, not a single strand out of place. His face, aside from his neatly trimmed eyebrows and impossibly long lashes completely hairless. Sometime between this morning and now he'd ditched the scruff for a more clean shaven look. Annoyingly white teeth, so blindingly white she was sure they glowed in the dark. Everything about his outfit screamed 'I just got back from a day of sailing'. Back then, Bonnie preferred her men a little rough around the the edges, shaggy haired and tatted up with the affinity for leather jackets and biker boots. Nails chipped from all the constant biting he's doing when he can't bum a smoke unlike samaritan guy here who manicure embarrassingly put hers to shame. Very polished, this one. The whole visage, very John Kennedy Jr.

Which was weird to think about because he couldn't have been no more than a toddler at the time of John John's untimely death.

Bonnie tries not to think about how absurdly young he is compared to her(she doesn't know exactly how old he is but she could guess), or how his clean cut boy next door look would have been a complete turn off for her back when she didn't even know what to do with a boy, now suddenly, same look, did _things_ to her.. _Unholy things_. Oh but the biggest one of them all was how she was married with two kids at home (technically they were at Grams, in Mystic Falls, Virginia, where they were spending the summer), but that was besides the point though. Point being, that fact hadn't even been enough to stop the freaking thoughts from becoming actual thoughts in the first place.

Effectively chastised, Bonnie neutralizes her expression affecting a look of disinterest while his did the very opposite, she watches the most dazzling smile he could offer within his arsenal bloom over his tan features, making her heart stutter in response, and instead of waiting for her to say whatever words that were clearly lodged in her larynx, dulcet tones serenade her eardrums, "Your taste buds will thank me for it later" he promises, dropping his hand and taking a step back.

He tilts his head, peering down at her through dark lashes, storm clouds for eyes searching her empty face.

Bonnie stares at him a little longer than she liked to admit, skin still tingling from where his fingers had just been, before she was able to gather her wits about her, "And what makes you'd think my taste buds would be into" She takes a quick peek at the cartoon, "Salted caramel pretzel flavored ice cream?" removing it from the freezer, she made a show of scrunching up her face in distaste, "It sounds disgusting"

He laughs and something inside her stirs.

"Well, so does frog legs but as you most likely know it's known to be one of the worlds most mouth watering delicacies" she finds herself laughing and though she very well considered this to be one of those touché moments she still finds herself skeptical to try the salted pretzel whatever it was. It must registers on her face after the laughter has ceased because one side of his perfect mouth tilts up in a half smirk. "If you don't like it, pints on me" he coaxes, the other side threatening to tip up as well.

Bonnie feels her own lift in response, "Oh trust, I'm going to hold you to your word cus' at nine dollars a pop," she notes eyeballing the absurd price, another reason why she couldn't fully get on board the vegan train just yet, "-I'm not above hunting you down"

She was on a roll with inducing laughter out of him, she loves the sound and can't help but beam as his pale eyes gleam with amusement, "As appealing as that sounds. I don't think it'll come to that" he finally says, still chuckling.

It's when the laughter starts to die when she notices it. The stares they were getting, him in particular.

Annoying humans.

She gets it, he's hot as sin _but damn_ did people really have to stare so openly? And not just women either she noticed a few men doing double takes.

Bonnie proceeds to remove her body from in front of the freezer door, trying her best to dismiss all the unwanted attention as she allows the glass to slam shut, edging more into the aisle, closer to, clearly the hottest guy on earth, if the looks samaritan guy here was receiving were anything to go by. She brings her gaze back to him again, figuring she'd wrap up whatever this was they were inappropriately engaging in the middle of a frozen food aisle of the supermarket. "Well, hopefully you're right and thank you for the recommendation, " her features pulls down into a frown of realization. "-though now that I think about it it's probably a bit premature of me to be giving out thanks being the verdict is still out on whether salted caramel pretzel is a hit or not"

His smile broadens, nearly reaching his eyes now, revealing a set of dimples and fuck if Bonnie doesn't feel heat pool low in her belly.

 _What the fuck was wrong with her? She was a happily married woman! Her loins shouldn't be burning for anyone but her husband!_

God, it was those goddamn dimples. Dimples were Bonnie's weakness, always had been. The obsession started in preschool. She would use her chubby little finger to poke at the indention of Billy Preston, the snotty nose little boy she was heart-eyeing at the time cheek, a habit that would get her constantly put in time out.

 _"Bonnie, you know the rules. Hands to ourselves"_ Mrs. Espree, her teacher would say, disapproval coloring her tone and features. Bonnie could never resist the urge to feel the dimpled flesh though, no matter how severe the punishment was.

Her fascination only grew as time progress, a slew a boys becoming the object of Bonnie's affection, but only if they possessed that particular muscle deformity.

And then, there was Mario Lopez, to which she fell in love with instantly after seeing him for the first time on Saved by the bell (a show that would quickly become fav) after being pretty much forced by her gal pals at a sleepover to watch the high school themed sitcom. Bonnie went along with it because at the time the show was all the rage and frankly she was tired of being left out of conversations involving the Bayside gang, which was more often than not, because Bonnie swears there wasn't a moment that went by where Zack Morris this or Lisa Turtle that wasn't being sprout up in discussion by her girlfriends. Her friends would soon learn what a mistake it was introducing her to the saturday morning show because for years to come A.C slater and his beautiful smile would be all Bonnie cared to discuss. Obsessed was definitely the apt word to describe her fascination with the raven haired hunk. When she wasn't plastering posters of his face all over the walls of her room and Junior High locker, she was pinning fan mail, and busting her ass babysitting all so she could afford to purchase her own personal VCR. The need to record her favorite episodes just so she could re-watch them a billion times over was dire. And when she wasn't reciting line by line of her favorite scenes, she was developing unhealthy detestations for an anorexic actress who happen to play his love interest, her hatred for the girl existing for the sole reason, "Jessie" got to kiss those beautiful lips of his and Bonnie didn't. _It isn't fair_ she would cry over and over into her pillow. Yep, Bonnie was a bit off back then. She could admit that with clarity now, something she couldn't recognize before when her friends would give her the side-eye for yelling obscenities at the T.V whenever Jessie would smooch Bonnie's man. Yes. He was her man in her head. The obsession was real. Mario Lopez was her first celebrity crush and the only reason she continued to wake up extra early on Saturday morning even years after the show had lost it's appeal.

Bonnie frowned because her thoughts had gotten away from her, somehow during her musings she happened to miss his response. He stared at her expectant, clearly having asked her a question.

"I'm sorry can you rep-"

"Sorry to interrupt but could I please get a picture?" a blonde girl, no older than thirteen approached samaritan guy with hearts in her eyes and sugar in her tone.

Bonnie blinks, listening to the exchange with furrowed brows as he gladly posed for a selfie with the lovestruck teen. What was going on? Was he some sort of celebrity? Was this the reason their presence garnered so many stares, or _his_ did rather? Bonnie needed answers so instead of quietly skulking off like she should have done, like she intended to do when the girl first approached, she stuck around instead waiting out the babbling teen and her talk of politics of all things...

"You seem to be quite the celebrity" she states the moment the star struck teenager was gone.

He looks genuinely embarrassed by this. "Not me, my dad." He explains, losing his smile. "He's sort of a public figure"

Bonnie's brow flew into her hairline, a request for him to continue. He blows out a puff of air, finally answering, albeit reluctantly. "He's the Governor of Oregon"

Bonnie's eyes widen, _that_ she wasn't expecting, "Your dad is Joshua Parker?" Well, that explains the odd political talk from the pre-teen.

"Yep" he quips and she gets the feeling he doesn't want to further discuss the topic, so with that, she takes it as a sign to finally get going. There was a bottle of wine chilling in her fridge that was calling her name right now and the sooner she wrapped up this convo, the sooner she could get home and get drunk and lament on her miserable existence.

"Cool" she says with a forced smile, "Well, I should get going.." she turns not waiting for his reply. Just as she was about to retreat and head back the other way, he grabs her wrist.

A wave of heat sweeps through her. Thoroughly and surely, from the top of her head down to her scarlet red toes.

"Honey"

Bonnie blinks. _Honey? Really buddy? So we're on that level of familiarity now? After knowing each other, for what? all but three seconds?_

He laughs at her expression, letting go of her wrist. "Your dog" he explains, still chuckling. "How is she?"

Right. Her dog..

How silly she feels for actually thinking this stranger had assigned pet names for her even after his own government one still remained a mystery.

"Apparently so shaken up she decided to let out her frustration on a pair of seven hundred dollar Italian loafers." she sighs. "So now she's in the dog house. Quite literally."

Amusement leaves his features, a crestfallen look quickly takes over, replacing all traces of humor. "Aww give her a break." he starts. "What she experienced today had to be truly traumatizing, she almost ended up as roadkill" he reminds her but just hearing him say that makes her shudder, a thought she never wants to cross her mind ever again, "And because of you she isn't, I can't say thank you enough for what you did."

He shakes his head and brings up his hand in a motion to dismiss her words. "It was nothing any other neighbor wouldn't have done"

Bonnie laughs because boy was he naive, "I think you're overestimating just how altruistic of our fine little community truly is"

He chuckles but before he could respond to her harsh criticism of a place his probably known his entire life and grown to love with all his heart and here comes this uppity new comer insulting it's residents, "But seriously I owe you, if you need anything.."

"Actually, there is something." he surprises her with his response. She wasn't actually expecting him to take her up on her offer so soon. "My family, we're having a small little get together on the fourth and you should come" he finishes, sheepishly.

Why does she get the feeling this isn't a small little get-together though? Did the word small even exist in a politicians vocabulary?

"Don't I have to have an invitation?" she ponders and she knows he understands she means an official one.

Small get together of not, this was still the Governors mansion here, wasn't like she could just stroll up to the party with a smile and bottle of wine expecting to gain entry. And off of what exactly, a somewhat invite from the first son? There were protocols when it came to this sort of thing.

He tries to reassure her she wouldn't be turned away if she did show, a charming smile lifting his plump lips, "You do. From me" he relays, jamming a finger into his perfect pectorals. Bonnie doesn't need to possess x-ray vision to know what is hiding underneath that muted button down of his.

Doing her best at keeping her eyes level, she takes in an internal breath then squares her shoulders, "Look-" she pauses, remembering he still hasn't given her his name. Picking up on her musings, he fills her in, "Malachai, but everyone calls me Kai"

 _Malachai_ , well that was an interesting name. Not terrible. Just interesting. Despite the unusualness of it, oddly it fit she thought then finds herself shaking her head to clear her thoughts because what the hell? she doesnt even know him...she adds in a detached tone, "Look Kai, I umm.." another pause. How could she put this nicely? "—appreciate what you did retrieving my dog and all, but I'm married" she says, an effort to remind herself as well. "Not to mention I'm nearly twice your age" she concludes, as if it needed to be said because _hello_ obvious.

"Oh, I know." he says quickly and at this she frowns. He takes in her expression and laughs. "About the married part" he clarifies, gesturing down at her ring clad finger, "Not about you being twice my age." he steps closer. "You seriously don't look a day over twenty." That right there was a lie and he knew it, she could hardly pass for twenty. Maybe thirty if you squint.

"Charming" she notes glancing down at her shoes, trying to hide the rosy stain blossoming over her cheeks.

"Will you come?" he asks again, pulling her out of her bashfulness but when she fails to give him an answer, "I swear I'm not hitting on you if that's what you think this is"

To that, her head jerks up and she is immediately sucked into those depthless pools of gray. Bonnie shivers because there is something about his eyes that belies his words, something potentially deviant lurking behind those usually innocent pupils of his. She opens her mouth to speak then closes it then opens it once again, looking like a fish she is sure as she searches for her next words. The fact that he is now standing closer than where he had been before she had adverted her eyes may have also contributed to why she's so tongue tied.

He smiles at her inability to form words, somehow managing to steal even closer, "Just doing my neighborly duty of inviting you to a party at my home to which half the town will be attending by the way. Really this isn't some intimate invitation only sorta thing" So which is it? Bonnie itches to say, a small little get together or the bash of the century? Bonnie is starting to feel like she's being manipulated. He takes in her cautionary look and misinterprets, "Look, if my dad were in my position, I'm he would have offered the same invitation"

The look he gives her is so earnest that she almost says yes, but then realizes being around him probably isn't a good idea. If he could transform a confident middle age woman to a blushing teenager with just the use of a few words, then yeah, this party is definitely a no go. She has an image to maintain, allowing this strapping young fellow to further fluster her was not a good look.

"Thanks for the invite" she states coolly, starting to retreat backwards, ice cream in hand, "But I'm going to have to pass." she watches his face fall at her words, lifting up her hand in a farewell gesture, she paints on a pretty smile.. "Good bye, Malachai"

"Kai" he corrects her.

"Right, Kai.." she responds, a finger wagging at him in acknowledgement.

She turns on her heels before he could say anything else and walked away.

* * *

The first thing she does when she gets home is peel out of her clothes and take a relaxing bath. With the help of luxurious oils and fancy highly priced bath salts she was able to achieve her desired level of tranquillity. Between her wifely duties of cooking, cleaning, dealing with the kids constantly yammering in her ear, tending to Ezra's needs, she rarely gets the chance to properly unwind.

After practicing meditation techniques taught to her by her lovable bestie Caroline, Bonnie was able to emerge from the bathroom, in a state of complete zen.

The soak was just what she needed (hell, it was damn near imperative, because as much as she missed her babies, would long for Ezra, she knew minor reprieves like this was vital to maintaining ones sanity). So yes, she took this opportunity to clear her head of all the mindless drivel that cluttered it on the daily. Banishing thoughts of her sexless marriage, the unnecessary obsessing over how the kids were doing; were they driving her Grams crazy? Was Grams driving them up a wall with all her superstitious ramble? Or lastly, the ruminations of how a six feet-one gray eyed hottie could make all the erotic zones of her body pulse with need with just one look.

Securing her robe snugly around her waist, Bonnie heads to the kitchen for a glass of wine to help her further relax.

She had already started on her second glass, draped quite comfortably on the leather sofa, scrolling through Netflix when she hears the landline sound.

Moving swiftly back to the kitchen, she lifts the cordless off the charger and manages to answer on the third ring.

Not bothering to glance at the caller ID, she speaks into the handset, "Fitz residence"

"Whatcha' doing?" the exuberant voice of her best friend sounds in her ear, not even bothering with a formal greeting, but hey, that was Caroline for you..

"Self medicating in the form of twenty year old Chateau Lafite "

"Mmmm The good stuff" Caroline hums, sounding impressed.

Bonnie snorts while plopping back down on the couch. Kicking her legs up on her coffee table while speaking in a lack luster tone, "Do you want to do something for the fourth?"

"I can't." Caroline answers just as solemnly. "Tyler's dragging me off to The Parker's annual Independence day ball"

Bonnie's brow rose to that. _He didn't say nothing bout no damn ball._ Ball meant formal attire and actually putting an effort into ones appearance. Ugh, she knew her spidey senses were tingling for a reason.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I would totally bail but when is the next time I'll get to sip on expensive champagne and gorge on free food all night?"

Bonnie chuckles, her friend was such a mooch.

"You should come" she hears the blue-eyed blonde say.

"I wasn't invited. That's a lie, I was. I ran into the Parker kid today at whole foods. He invited me."

"Who Lucas?"

"No"

"Joey?"

"No, um..Malachai"

"Oh, Kai!" Caroline exclaims in acknowledgment. "Right, I forgot he and Jo were back for the summer"

"Back for the summer?" Bonnie echoes and then immediately feels a bit dense when she gets her answer, "Well, yeah. College kids do get a summer break you know" Caroline drawls in a tone that indicates her thoughts had matched Bonnie's.

Embarrassment pushed aside, Bonnie came to find huge relief at the fact that Kai was at least legal but a part of her was also a tad disappointed. She had hoped he was at least mid-twenties range.

Ugh. What does it matter Bonnie? No matter how old he is, he is still off limits. You're married remember? Have been for nearly two decades now. Act like it.

"So does this mean you're coming? You should come. Picture it, you and I sitting around sipping on thousand dollar champagne gossiping like a bunch of catty teenagers all night. "

Bonnie interrupts Caro's little daydream, "As tempting as that sounds I think I'm going to stay in, make a date with netflix"

Or the Jacuzzi jets...

Caroline suggests another option, "…Or you could always screw your husband" she sing-songs in annoying typical Caroline fashion.

She really shouldn't be surprised by the blondes over stepping of boundaries, I mean this was Caroline we're talking about, despite her knowledge of just how nosey the blonde could be, it hadn't stop the horrified gasp from coming out anyway, "Caroline!" Bonnie's admonishes, her tone pitching higher than usual.

Except, her friend isn't easily chastiste. "I'm just saying. How long has it been? A month, since you two had sex?"

Actually two, and ugh, note to self: Never disclose intimate information regarding my marriage to Caroline ever again.

"Caroline, we are not discussing my husband and I's sex life"

"Why? Someone needs to" Bonnie could practically see Caroline's blank stare even over the phone.

"No we don't. It's perfectly normal for married couples who've been together forever sex life to slow down at some point"

"Yeah, when you're pushing eighty." came Caroline's predictable retort. " You guys are in your prime." Interesting, middle age equated to prime now. Humph. Learn something new everyday. "There's no reason you guys shouldn't be going at it like bunny rabbits. Take Tyler and I for example, we bang every day! Sometimes twice!" she proudly boasts. Bonnie could just see the nauseating grin stretching over her pale features. She rolls her eyes skyward, settling more into the sofa then takes a sip of the wine her husband was going to kill her for opening. "And you and Tyler are still newly weds. Ezra and I are going on twenty years together.."

Caroline lets out a drawn out sigh. "Okay. Whatever. Don't have sex. What do I care?" she grumbles, finally letting go of operation get Bonnie laid.

Thank God.

* * *

Despite her best attempts to avoid independence day at the Parker's, she ends up there anyway. An official invitation had mysteriously found it's way on her front porch to said party the day of, tucked inside a bold red envelope with her surname written neatly across the front. Ezra finds the invitation tucked in the door. Of course, her naive husband doesn't comments the obvious, the fact that the invitation was personally hand delivered. A fact that Bonnie cheeks couldn't help but turn crimson at. He obtained her address. Which meant he went through the trouble of looking her up she thinks as her husband reads the invitation aloud, crows feet deepening as his eyes roam over the impeccable cursive.

Her husband is giddy, but she can't seem to return the same enthusiasm. "An invitation to the Governors mansion, can you believe that?"

Yes, she could. Because not even twenty-four hours prior, the invitation sender himself had verbally requested her presence in a frozen food section of the local grocery store, she itches to say but doesn't. Instead she adopts a look of surprise, taking the invitation away from him. "No.." she answers, letting faux stupefaction lace her tone before proceeding to reread what he'd just read aloud, this is all to reiterate her disbelief of course.

When she's done pretending she looks up and notice he's grinning ear to ear.

"So" he chirps when their eyes finally lock, his own glinting with enough mirth to make her want to gag. "What are we wearing?"

Now here she is donned in the slinkiest of dresses, black, backless and guaranteed to turn heads, as she sips mutely on the finest bubbly while Beethoveen floats through the atmosphere.

Bonnie does a brief scan of the room in attempts to locate her husband. Green eyes burning with disapproval at the fact that he'd scurried off not even ten minutes within arrival to "network" as he called it, leaving her to her merry lonesome.

Despite her irritableness, this isn't out of the norm for her, she was used to her husband abandoning her to work the room while she stood awkwardly on the sidelines munching on finger food.

Locating Ezra was akin to finding Waldo in the crowd, the number of tall dark-haired middle aged white men made it nearly impossible for Bonnie to spot her partner of nearly twenty years, which was kind of sad when she thought about it. It meant her husband _blended in_ , and _that_ was never good.

Bonnie decides to just text him instead and in the mean time do a little smoozing of her own. Despite not knowing much of anyone, she bravely puts on her big girl pants and work the room, exchanging brief pleasantries with some of the cities most prominent citizens. She even got to meet the Governor and his herd of offspring(fuck there were a lot of them) the one that mattered though was no where in sight. When she felt like she couldn't fake it any longer, in fear her face would split from all the forced smiling she was having to do, Bonnie decided that a little fresh air would do her some good.

Navigating her way through the ginormous house, made her feel like she was in a maze with all it's twist and turns but atlas she locates the backyard. Right away Bonnie traispes her way over to the poolside Cabana which provides ample lighting over the vicinity allowing her to revel in the extravagantness to which the massive expanse of land was decorated. Clearly the party being expected to move outside once the fireworks started, but for now it was just her and the starless sky.

Her eyes move past the brick, tiles and cedar that makes up the manmade structure and focuses solely on the built in kitchen and bar, thinking how at any minute now it will be swarmed with busy workers as they scramble to prepare for the large crowd the firework show will soon bring.

Bonnie's seriously thinking of pulling out a chair and plopping down to give her poor little toes a rest when she feels the air shifts. A shiver suddenly climbs up her spine and at that moment, Bonnie knows she's no longer alone.

She turns, her green orbs taking in an impeccably dressed Malachai Parker, looking devilishly handsome in a sinfully tailored Armani tux and Tom Ford patent leather loafers. Bonnie eyes then flick towards the bottle of champagne that dangles in his right hand before meeting his dark pupils again.

"You showed" the timber of his voice is lower than usual. The corner of his mouth curving upwards in a teasing smirk.

That shiver, that goddamn shiver that left her disjointed just moments prior returns with a vengence despite it being seventy-nine degrees out. Bonnie tries not to explore the hows or whys his presence is causing such a rumble within her being, responding instead with, "I did" a smile slithers over her face as she watches him advance to where she was standing in the Canbana. "Thanks for inviting me." she comments, trying her best to rule her body under control as his dark irises assesses her own.

He nods, gray orbs never leaving her face. "Of course"

Feeling like his unrelenting gaze on her would never lift, Bonnie starts to make her way towards the lounge area in attempt to avoid his penetrating stare, the limestone beneath her feet clacking softly against the soles of her Manolo Blahnik peep toe heels with each step she makes, "It's beautiful out here" she sighs coming to a stop, her hands running up and down her arms in attempts to soothe the goosebumps that has broken over her skin.

The spot she settles on thanks to the LED and fiber-optic fixtures integrated into the trees, rocks and under water features affords Bonnie's with just the perfect lighting to admire the outdoor oasis in it's entirety. She takes in a breath as her eyes feast upon the beauty before her, from the intricately crafted stone work that makes up the paving, to the multi-level waterfall (which is set off by a rocky terrain of boulder-esque field stones and terra-cotta granite) the sight makes her want to peel out of her expensive gown and over priced heels and stand under the sparkling arc allowing the crisp water to drench her body entirely. Bonnie snaps out of her fantasy, allowing her orbs to take in the rich tones of the border planting. The California poppies, Erigerons and knockout roses that the grounds are sewn in with is a welcomed splash of color to the otherwise earthy tone oasis. There's also a sprinkle of Japanese maples, Keteleeri trees and gardenias to add to the private paradise ambiance but what she's impressed with the most is the use of mirror reflecting, the built in lagoon and natural pond that exist side by side provides the perfect combination of nature and architecture. Bonnie's simply amazed. And to think she thought the inside was breathtaking. Whoever designed the landscaping out here deserved a freaking medal because it was definitely a picture worthy of a postcard.

"Your home, it's lovely" she verbalizes her thoughts.

"It's not my home" she feels his presence behind her, tempted to turn around.

"Well, your fathers home then" Bonnie corrects herself, still not glancing at him.

She senses him shift from behind her. That was all wrong. He knew it. She knew it. "He seems nice by the way, your dad. Well, your entire family actually." Bonnie feels another shiver pass through her as he settles beside her. She finally gathers the nerve to look at him and is surprised to see his eyes averted to the emerald waters of the pool ahead. They didnt stay there long, sensing her eyes on him he turns to her, tone grave. "Well, that's exactly what they want you to think"

Her brows hitches as this. "So they aren't?" she questions. "Nice people.." the last bit tacked on as her bright green eyes narrows in on his all too flawless face.

It's makes her uncomfortable how perfect he is.

When he doesn't respond, she replies with, "I'll take that as a no" she sidles closer, ignoring the voice inside her head that is telling her to turn around and high tail it out of here before she does something foolish. "So what about you? Does the apple fall far from the tree?"

He ignores her questioning, holding up the bottle of pricey champagne. "Want some?"

She lifts a hand to refuse. "Thanks, but I think I've had more than enough already" she confesses and then raising a questioning brow, tone humorous, "Are you even old enough to drink?" she asks poking fun but also secretly trying to find out exactly how old he was.

He gives her a knowing smirk, like he was all too privy to the real reasoning for her question. "September can't come fast enough"

Which meant he was twenty. She was almost correct when she said she was twice his age. Off by just one year.

"Underage drinking. Under my watch. Great." she continues to prattle on in a seemingly joking manner but deep down she feels disgusting for crushing on someone who isn't even old enough to buy a beer.

He laughs and her heart flutters at the sound, temporarily burying her disgust. "You say that as if you're my baby sitter"

She glances at him, curiosity coating her pupils. "At least tell me your parents are allowing it solely for the holiday" she made a slip up, his mom was dead according to google search. She opens her mouth to apologize but he speaks first.

"Okay." he begins, not at all seeming fazed by her oops moment. "My dad is allowing it solely for the holiday"

She eyes him skeptically. "Wow. That doesn't sound like a lie at all" which earns her another chuckle.

"You're free to ask him if you like" he encourages, gesturing towards the mansion, amusement clouding his dark pupils, bringing a level of playfulness to them.

She's not sure which look she prefers, the smoldering sexy heart throb or approachable boy next door.

Bonnie bites down on her lip then sighs, irritated at her line of thoughts. "That won't be necessary"

"You believe me, then?" he says peeking up at her through dark lashes, tone deliciously low.

"No" she admits and then laughs. "But you're almost of age and what harm could a little alcohol do?" his lips twitches yet he says nothing, Bonnie continues on, or rambles on rather, "Besides, you're in the confines of your own home. It's not like you're out on the roadway putting others in danger or anything" she finishes lamely.

His free hand lifts, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I knew I pegged you for one of the cool ones for a reason"

And by _ones_ , did he mean _geriatrics_?

"Ha" she snorts. "Be sure to mention that to my eleven year old, he seems to think otherwise"

"Oh, I doubt it. I'm sure he thinks you're the coolest." he disagrees, smiling a little and then just like that his face is all planes and angles, "How many kids do you have?" matching his expression, his tone is quite serious, as if he's truly interested in learning more about her personal life.

"Two." she answers proudly, feeling a tug pull at her lips, "Boy and a girl. Eleven and nine" she continues suppressing the urge to whip out her phone and flaunt her babies.

He nods. "I have siblings close to their age. Joey and Claire, always getting into trouble those two" he tsks before taking a swig of champagne.

A small smile graces her features, thinking of her own and how venturesome they were. "Sounds like mine. Kids are definitely a handful" she agrees, a content sigh blowing past her lips. As much as her babies gave her a headache at times, she wouldn't trade those little monsters for the world.

"Yeah but that's why there's cartoons and iPads and video games.. To keep them busy.."

"Is that what you do to keep them out of your face, push them off to electronics?" she immediately wants to take the words back because it had come off as annoyingly judgmental.

He gives a lazy shrug, unbothered by her accusing tone. "Sponge bob is far more interesting than I am"

"Yeah, well, distractions only works for so long, after a while you'll have to put in some actual work"

Ugh Bonnie.. what are you saying? Taking care of his siblings shouldn't be a burden he should have to bare. Hell, he's damn near a kid himself.

"And that's where Jo comes in, she loves the whole nurturing thing, playing _substitute mom_." the last part almost comes out bitter but his brain must have registered how it sounded because suddenly his tone sweetened up "She's great with kids. It's in her nature. If Jo was put on this earth to do anything, it was to be a mom."

Bonnie recalls meeting her earlier, her memory serving up images, tabling them to the forefront of her brain of a tall pretty girl with black shoulder length hair and striking blue eyes.

"Jo is your twin right?" she's heard this somewhere by someone tonight. Or maybe she read it online when she Internet stalked him the other day.

 _Yeah that._

"Fraternal"

"No way" she comments eyes widening, in mock humor.

"Yeah, believe it or not people have a hard time telling us apart"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it. You two do look identical" she says, playing along.

"I always tell 'em to look at the eyes. It's our only tell"

Bonnie finds herself snickering at his unexpected sense of humor. When she finally sobers, "You and Jo, what school are you attending?"

"Columbia"

"Ivy leaugue" she says with an approving nod.

"Daddy dearest wouldn't have it any other way" he makes known, offering a small smile but she couldn't tell how genuine it was.

Bonnie clears her throat, edging more towards the shaded area, this time under a Japanese maple. Something about carrying on a conversation with a guy young enough to be her son who also happens to be drop dead gorgeous made her extremely aware of the optics. All she could think of was, what if someone saw her out here talking to him..? What would they assume?

Bonnie pushes those thoughts to the far recesses of her brain, "What year are you in?"

'I'll be a senior in the fall," he follows her, though in his head he's probably wondering why she can't stay still. "-and then after that Med school it is" his tone is quite neutral for someone discussing their future, which makes her think this future of his isn't of his choosing.

Bonnie can't help but commiserate, she was all too familiar with the burden of having an overbearing parent.

"What kind of doctor are you aspiring to be?"

"Psychologist"

"Oh? What made you want to go that route?" For some reason she was expecting him to say a dermatologist or cosmetic surgeon, an occupation leaning more towards the shallow side of the medical field. Plus, who could really blame a beautiful person for catering to the needs of those who longed to possess such beauty of their own? By no means did he strike her as the type to want to pick apart somone's brains, but then, Bonnie had to swiftly remind herself that she doesn't know this man from Adam...

"I dunno" he shrugs breezily, a dimpled smile blooming over his handsome face. "The human mind fascinates me I suppose"

Hmmm, maybe she was wrong about her assessment earlier about his future being decided for him, "My husband, he's actually a psychoanalyst" she says brushing a stray lock of hair out of face. Her bun was starting to loosen, when she got the chance she would have to find a bathroom to fix it.

"Really?" he steps closer, his tone cool, belying his expression. His eyes had widened considerably in complete and utter fascination, which was weird because surely he couldn't be this interested in her husbands profession.

"Yeah, he used to have his own practice back home" she answers listlessly.

 _A practice that nearly ruined my marriage._

"Back home?"

"Virginia," He had nothing to say to this just nodded for her to continue, "but, um, he was recently offered a job at KPAM as an on air psychiatrist, that's why we moved here actually, he starts next month after his book tour." she answers proudly.

"Is he here?"

"What?"

"Your husband. Is he here?" she blinks not sure why him asking her this unnerves her so much. Though unnerve isn't quite the right term to use, more like frighten the beejesus out of her. What if he plans on seeking Ezra out?

His next string of words confirms this..

"Don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting him yet.." he tilts his head down, giving her an expectant stare.

Bonnie shifts on her size six feet, breaking eye contact, looking past him towards the mansion where her husband was somewhere sipping on champagne and smoozing it up with Portlands most influential because _Lord knows_ he wasn't running around the place searching for her. Asswad still hadn't returned her text.

"Uh, he's around here somewhere" her words were hurried. She felt fidgety. Like she'd just ingested a gallon of caffeine, "I have to go" she let's him know, her head snapping back in his direction to give him one last glance before she's off but not really because even though her eyes are trained in his general direction, she's still not looking at him. Her gaze settles somewhere over his head. They don't rest there long, immediately whipping back around as she begin her pursuit back to the party.

His velvety tone stops her retreat dead in their tracks.

"You're leaving?" the obvious disappointment clear in his tone.

Bonnie turns, hesitantly, catching the tail end of him stuffing his hands into his pockets. Having placed down the bottle of champagne, apparently sometime when her back was to him or maybe this occurred when she was looking every where but at him while carrying on like an idiot with her barely thought out ramblings, she isn't sure which.

Slapping on a masquerade of a smile, she says in a even more fraudulent tone, "Yep, I should go find my husband before he gets lost in this monstrosity of a home" all while gesturing behind her.

He doesn't comments just nods. This should have been the part when she turns around and heads inside to do exactly what she said she would do, locate her husband. Instead, she allows her lustful orbs to flicker greedily over his face. Finally taking in her fill of him. She's glanced but hasn't truly _looked_ at him since he's stepped outside to join her. Afraid her eyes would linger too long and he would get the wrong impression of her.

Wrong impression. _Ha_.

She could feel the heat flush her cheeks as he stares back, the look he gives, mirroring her own. Bonnie doesn't think, doesn't breath, doesn't even know she isn't taking in oxygen until her lungs starts to scream for air. It's when she lets in a breath that she realizes how much time has passed and how very inappropriate this little starring match of theirs is. Bonnie doesn't get to reflect on this long before a sultry voice pulls them out of their bubble.

"Oh, there you are" Bonnie's head whips around to find Katherine Pierce, daughter of Stephen Pierce, state's attorney, approaching, donned in a red Marc Jacobs number, strapless heels colliding against crisp fresh cut grass, her chocolate colored orbs narrowing in on Kai as she finally comes to a stop just a foot away from him, passing up Bonnie in the process. "I've been looking all over for you" She says, her voice a touch out of breath and slightly irritated. She ignores Bonnie's presence completely, even though they've met briefly, not even fifteen minutes ago. Instead of getting offended Bonnie takes this as her opportunity to get the hell out of dodge, shuffling past the brunette in determined strides towards the mansion. She doesn't clear five feet before his voice halts her steps for the second time tonight.

"Mrs. Fitz" The deep pitch of his voice vibrating through her bones. It was a moment before she turns to face him. Half of his face is hidden by the shadows of the large tree. There was a _yes?_ waiting somewhere on the tip of her tongue, but never slips past her lips. He speaks, and she doesn't know what to expect but the "Enjoy the rest of your evening" that spills from his mouth was definitely not it.

Tipping her head forward in a parting nod, she utters the words, "You too, Malachai" he opens his mouth to speak, "Kai" she says correcting herself before he gets the chance to. The last thing she sees before turning around and making her way back inside was an almost there smile twitching his perfect lips.

* * *

The good news? Ezra hadn't gotten lost. The bad news? He wanted nothing to do with her. Engulfed in sports related talk with his new found besties Atticus Shane and Alaric Saltzman he pretty much shooed her away the moment she interrupted their basketball talk to ask what a drop step was. Feeling neglected, Bonnie went looking for Caroline to vent out her frustrations regarding her seemingly perfect husband, only to find out she and Tyler had left shortly after arriving, thirty minutes ago. Apparently Tyler had developed a stomach bug, having gotten hold to some bad seafood from earlier. Who eats sushi on the forth of July anyway?

As the evening progresses, more and more of Bonnie's friends starts to show. Wait, maybe friends was too strong of a word to use. Because lets be real, she's only known most of these people for just a handful of months. So if anything they were more like acquaintances. Ugh. Does it matter? Just be grateful to be in the midst of some familiar faces in the sea of strangers surrounding her. But of course it doesn't take long before she grows tired of discussing country clubs and bake sales and HOA memberships, though the last one didn't bother her so much, if something could be done to get Mrs. Alperstein to finally tame that jungle she called a front lawn then she was down. The only other person who could remotely offer her non domesticated conversation was Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Rebekah, hey. How's it been?" Bonnie says sidling up beside the gorgeous blonde.

"This party bloody blows" the brit huffs in response, scanning the crowd with disdain coated pupils, she blows out a dispirited breath.

Bonnie can't help but laugh, in the four months that she's known the socialite, she doesn't think she's ever seen anything other than the perpetual frown grace the blondes pretty face.

Bonnie shrugs impassively. "I dunno, it's not that bad" she looks around and spots a server holding a tray with flutes of champagne on it. She makes sure to swipe two as the waiter passes, handing one over to her ever-so gloomy friend.

"Oh please, a bunch of entitled narcissist prattling endlessly about their perfect careers, and their fancy cars and their trophy spouses. It's sickening Bonnie. And do you know why?" she doesn't wait for Bonnie to respond instead carrying on with her tirade. "Because they're all just pretenders. They pretend their lives isn't a joke, that it actually has meaning." she chuckles derisively, "Give them a bottle of Temazepam and see how quick they are to end it."

"So umm" Bonnie clears her throat, trying to steer the conversation in a less depressing direction. "Where's Stefan, he here?" Bonnie eyes dart around the room, searching for Rebekah's caramel haired boyfriend. Correction; fiancé, although they've been engaged for like a decade now, at least that's what Caroline says, but of course Caroline does tend to exaggerate at times..

"Somewhere galavanting around here with Nik I suppose" she then turns to face Bonnie, blue eyes narrowing in concern, "Is it odd they're always together?" she asks. Her features softening. There's a vulnerableness to her expression that wasn't there before.

"I hadn't noticed" Lie. That was a lie. Klaus and Stefan were weirdly attached to the hip. Where there was Klaus, Stefan wasn't too far behind and If Bonnie didn't know any better she would have pegged them as lovers instead. "Have you guys set a date yet?" she deters, trying to get away from the other topic entirely.

"As a matter of fact we have, the first saturday of Neveruary"

Bonnie burst into laughter, delighted by the blondes ability to poke fun at herself and the fucked up situation that was most likely the cause of the heavy storm clouds looming over she and Stefan's relationship. "I'll be sure to clear my schedule that weekend" she says cackling.

"Bonnie Bennett-Fitz is my potential life of being a _forever fiancé_ amusing to you?" Rebekah remarks, using Bonnie's full name in order to properly chastiste but Bonnie knew the attempt at reprimanding was only half hearted.

Bonnie is still giggling when she answers, "Hey, you made the joke"

Laughter trickles out of the blonde lips for the teeniest of moments before her brain finally catches on to the fact that she's having a genuinely joyful moment, because _hello that isn't allowed_. The downbeat disposition is back, in full effect. Sporting a sour pout, she whines, "I swear if Stefan doesn't commit to a date already I'm going to bloody murder him."

"Listen," Bonnie begins malachite orbs locking onto baby blues, capturing her friends complete and undivided attention, she makes sure the tone she uses is good and stern for what she's about to say next, "You have to put your foot down. Give him an ultimatum. Tell him if he doesn't set a date, you're gone"

"And force his hand?" the blonde nearly whines, peering at Bonnie with despondent eyes.

"Or you can allow him to string you along until you two are old and senile..." Bonnie perks up, a crooked smile landing on her stunning albeit asymmetrical face. "Upside. Imagine the cuteness though, you two getting hitched sporting matching depends.."

"Bloody hell" Rebekah swore, stalking off, in search for Stefan Bonnie presumed, or at least she hoped..

* * *

The fireworks starts promptly at nine.

And Bonnie has to admit it's a display of patriotism like she's never seen.

Red, white and blue light up the sky in a succession of dramatic explosions and Bonnie can't help but be amazed. Even when hailing from one of the hickest of towns in the country, where patriotism was a way of life, where half of the year is spent planning the upcoming July fourth festivities, and yet here she is finding herself blown away.

Yep. Joshua Parker did independence day better. He did it way better.

It's when Ezra is in the midst of pointing out this really cool display when she feels eyes on her. Feel the tingles shoot up and down her spine. Even before she looks up and her verdant orbs meets his, she knew it would be him watching her, knew the look she would find starring back at her. All heat coating those smokey colored irises. Bonnie wants to look away, she truly does. Knows it's the smart thing to do if she wants to avoid bringing attention to herself. But she can't, even with her husband prattling enthusiastically beside her, she can't seem to pull her eyes away from this strangers hypnotic gaze.

It's horrid the way she lust for a complete stranger. She doesn't even know him and yet she finds herself completely enthralled by him. So much so she wants to stalk up to him and demonstrate to him just how she's feenin' right now. He must knows what she's thinking because she watches him swallow, his Adams apple bobbing jerkily in his throat. And why does this turn her on even more? Ugh she's mad, has to be, it's the only explanation as to why she's sending fuck me eyes to a twenty year old college student.

She feels strong arms slide around her waist, tugging her closer, the action finally snapping her out of the trance. Bonnie turns to look up at her husband who's still enjoying the firework show, a pretty smile lighting up his handsome face, almost as dazzling as the pyrotechnics. She lifts a delicate hand, placing it firmly on his torso before following his gaze to the sparkling sky, trying her best to ignore the burning gaze searing her flesh.

* * *

The champagne runs right through Bonnie. Which shouldn't be a surprise being she's had nine glasses and that doesn't even include the three she consumed before the show. She doesn't laments on the fact that she needed to self medicate in order for her to get herself through the evening in the first place. Her frayed nerves were threatening to ruin the joyous occasion so getting wasted had been her only option, since leaving wasn't. Ezra had talked her into staying, guilt tripping her with some bullshit excuse about them hardly getting out. So yeah, she finished off roughly two bottles of champagne. What?

It's when she's coming out the restroom after emptying her blatter when she hears the sounds. At first she thinks they're whimpers. Is someone crying? But the closer she gets she realizes they aren't whimpers at all. They're moans.

This should have been her cue to turn around, mind her business and head back to the party. But curiosity gets the best of her. There's a pressing need to find out the voices behind those sounds. Feeding her curiosity, Bonnie tip toes towards the door at the end of the hall, being as quiet as she can to not alert the moaners of her presence.

Having successfully made it to the door without outing herself, she quietly sighs in relief, her delicate fingers moving towards the door knob. The door is already creaked slightly casting a faint light into the hallway so all she has to do was push it open just a few inches to make it possible to peer inside.

Expecting to find two of her neighbors, after sneaking away from the party to get in a brief quickie, she nearly gasp taking in the vision before her, bringing her hand up to stifle the sound.

Long flowing mahogany curls bobbing up and down as long nimble fingers run through the thick mane, encouraging her efforts, with gentle caresses and honey coated syllables.

"Katherine. Fuck baby. Just like that" he encourages softly, lustfully, as his hand knots in her massive locks, helping guide her to the pace he prefers.

Everything inside her is screaming for her to leave. Shut the door close and take her horny ass back outside. Back to the party. Back to her husband. That's what her mind tells her. Her body however, has a mind of it's own. Her tiny feet stays rooted in place as she watches with increasing interest as the towns slut polishes Kai's rather impressive knob. There was a word for what she was doing, voyeurism. Yep. She was a voyeur. Or if you were brutally honest, _a sick fuck, snooper, peeping Tom_... There were a ton of other words that could be used to describe what she was. All of them, in which, should incite some level of disgust within her. Negative. All she feels is burning desire lighting up her senses at watching the two engage in oral.

Sure Bonnie has watched her fair share of porn, particular in her younger years, her sole reason doing so, being educational purposes. She needed tutorials on how to properly give a blow job (one that would make her lovers toes curl) and going to her girlfriends wasn't something she felt comfortable with being most were severely religious and didn't engage in _those kind of acts_. Or so she had thought at the time. She wished she'd known Caroline back then, carefree, sexually liberated Caroline; her prude friends wasn't the business and she was sure the blonde would have been more then happy to oblige with helpful tips on the matter.

"Fuck. Yes. Suck this dick you filthy fucking whore" he says leaning on the cherry wood desk, one hand still splayed in her hair while the other gripped tightly onto the edge of the desk.

Bonnie eyes expands to the size of balloons, shocked to hear those words come out of Malachai's mouth. It's hard to believe this is the same straight-lace, polo wearing, country club member having kid who saved her pup a few days ago. That Kai looked like the filthiest word he'd ever uttered in his life was damn. This Kai looks like he knows every naughty word in the English language and practices them often.

She was sure Kai's foul mouth would earn him a hard slap across the face, followed by an theatrics filled departure from the girl. None of that came. Actually, his harsh words seem to spur on more moans out of the dark hair beauty.

"Worship it slut" he continues on, eyes closing shut in bliss, as she takes him in deeper with renewed vigor.

In a trance, Bonnie watches as the town slut pleasures the Parker boy, mouth parting with every thrust Kai makes as her dainty fingers brush past the tender skin of her bosom. Heat was starting to suffuse her insides, spreading from her gut to her limbs, causing her body to feel like the sun rested in her belly.

Now she could feel the heat spread low, fanning down to her nether regions. And what started off a tingle a moment ago was now pulsing with hot need.

Bonnie swallows, watching his teeth sink down hard into his plump lower lip. His eyes slowly peel open, and instead of his gaze landing on Katherine, the one responsible for the lust swirling his pupils, they immediately flicker towards the door ahead, locking eyes with her.

Spooked, Bonnie immediately jumps back, getting the hell out of view and scampers off.

A hand still hovering over her mouth, she concentrates on breathing as her heart hammers behind her ribcage while she gets far away from the study as humanly possible.

 _He saw me!_ The mantra replays repeatedly in her head.

 _Fuck._

Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut pressing the pads of her fingers harshly against her lids, _he thinks I'm a pervert_. She let's out a stream of expletives, cursing herself for being so damn stupid and horny but mostly stupid. She just had to go follow the moans. Someone with even a modicum of intelligence would have went on their merry way..not stand there and watch a stranger receive head through the crack of a door jam like some sick fuck...

Bonnie doesn't know how she will explain just what she was doing spying on him if he ever confronts her. Which she has a sinking feeling he would. Or maybe he would tell his dad instead...

She finally reopens her eyes and pulls herself together, telling herself not to be silly, going to his dad about her spying would also mean admitting to inappropriately having sex in his dads study which was far worse she thinks..

 _Hey dad so the creepy neighbor lady from down the block was spying on my girlfriend polishing my knob in your study as you entertained guest.._

Yeah, wasn't going to happen because self preservation was a mother and people didn't tend to rat on themselves..

Bonnie lets out a huge sigh of relief, at least she wouldn't have _that_ to worry about. Just as the thought flitters through her mind she ends up running into someone as she turns the corner.

It turns out to be her husband.

The familiar face doesn't stop her from being any less spooked.

"Whoa" he says steadying her by placing firm hands on her shoulders. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over" his hands begins to travel down her arms.

After her equilibrium returns she answers, taking a step back to regard him, "Freshening up, sorry I took so long." she wipes a clammy hand over her forehead, inadvertedly bringing attention to the obvious lie she had just told about freshening up. She looks a flustered sweaty mess, she was sure. "Ready to finish watching the display?" Her brows go up in anticipation, she hope she doesn't sound as nervous as she feels.

His eyes narrow before finally nodding, "Yeah, sure" he says leading her back outside.

* * *

Bonnie can't keep her hands off of Ezra on the ride home, if her hands aren't running up and down his slacks they were in his hair or tickling the litter of hair that made up his five o' clock shadow.

Bonnie grins as she watches his throat work, his Adams apple bobbing erratically as her hands slide down to more interesting places.

"Remember how free we were when we first started dating, how we use to fuck any and everywhere?" Bonnie recalls, trying not to think if her sudden use of bold language had been somehow inspired by Kai at all. She shuts down the thought instead focusing on reminiscing back to the good ol' days when she and Ezra's sex life had been explosive. When even Carrie Bradshaw would have been envious.

Ezra manages to let out a throaty laugh, his mind taking him down memory lane when all they did was screw. Quickies in the back of his Camero, hand jobs in the movie theaters, sex in the bathroom of Bonnie's parents beach house. Everything had been so uncomplicated back then. There was no Med school to distract him. No demanding jobs. No babies or PTA meetings to arrange. Just unbridled passion for the girl with the butterfly tattoo.

"How could I forget?"

"Don't you miss it? That excitement?" she queries nibbling on his ear, her deft fingers starting to work on unfastening his belt.

"Whoa, what are you doing Bonnie?" he demands, not even acknowledging her question instead he watches her hands move at a blistering pace at removing his belt.

Bonnie hadn't deign to answer. She figures why tell him when she could show him instead. The moment the belt is unbuckled, she unbuttons his slacks and slides down the zipper. Reaching inside his boxers, she grabs hold of his cock, starting to massage his half chub.

He let's out a sputter of breath. "Fuck, Bonnie you're going to make me crash. What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I want you, cant you tell?" before he could give an answer, she whispers a suggestion in his ear.

 _"What?"_ he looks over at her like she's crazy.

"Pull over" she demands, mischief flickering in her pupils.

He laughs but it isn't coated in mirth, it sounds awkward to her ears, "Bonnie we live in a residential neighborhood. I can't just pull over on someone's property and let you service me" he grabs hold of her enthusiastic fingers, stifling all movement from them, which in turn causes a sting of rejection to shoot through her.

Despite her best efforts to stamp down on the urge to pout like a six year old, her bottom lip juts out anyway, quite dramatically, causing Ezra's eyes to soften. His hands were immediately on her face, comforting her. The pad of her thumb brushing softly against her cheek. "Wait until we get home, okay?" _Yeah wait 'til we get back to our boring home, to have our boring sex in our boring bed_ Bonnie snarks inwardly. "I promise to make it worth the wait."

A snort was lodged somewhere between her throat and the tip of her tongue. As if she hasn't heard that line before.

* * *

Bonnie hadn't let Ezra near her when they arrived home. That bitter sting of rejection the sole catalyst to thwarting off his advances. Despite being P/O'd beyond comprehension, there was still her body's overbearing need for sexual release. Bonnie needed to come desperately and since Ezra's rod was out of the question, she settles with her fingers instead, pumping in and out of her center as the tepid water fills the tub. Not stopping until her walls starts to contract around her fingers and a wave of pleasure washes over her.

She thought finally getting to come would be just what she needed to rid herself of thoughts of _him_ , that it would magically make the lust disappear..

 _Wrong._

Sleep evades her all night. All she can think about is Malachai and his moans and the way his face contorted in pleasure as he was brought closer and closer to the edge.

Sadly, she couldn't think of a time where she had been more turned on in her life than when she had watched the Govenors kid receive a blow job from his slutty girlfriend. She doesn't know if it was the insertion of dominance or those filthy words that slipped past his plump lips or maybe she just like watching two people get it on? Who knows?

All she knows for sure is that experience had awaken something inside of her.

Something that desperately wanted to be unleashed.

* * *

 **A/N okay so Bonnie mentally beats herself up a lot about Kai's age and how young he looks but lets be clear this isn't boyish prison world Kai. This is the fine fucker who crashed Jo's wedding and slaughtered everyone in sight Kai. Had to clear that up before you all start calling Bonnie pervy which she probably is considering she's got a kink for watching ppl fuck. If anyone watches PLL than you know who Ezra is, just picture him with fifteen years added onto his age. This will be an extremely short multi-chapt, don't plan on going past five chapters. Okay with all that being said thank you for taking the time out to read please post your thoughts, I'd love to know what you guys think and who knows maybe i'll feel compelled to drop another chapter very soon. Oh and you've been warned, this is not a love story, I repeat this is not a love story.**

 **Oh and also I may need a beta, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reckless**

It's two days after the mortifying events which transpired at the Governors ball when she sees him again.

Bonnie's in the midst of lazing on her front porch, reclining quite comfortably in her rocking chair, eyes fixated ahead of her at the non existent traffic that whizzed by on this quiet Thursday morning, when she spots him in all of his sweaty glory, jogging at a moderate pace along the sidewalk.

There's a moment when she thinks he'll pass by without noticing her presence, a part of her that hopes his eyes doesn't divert from ahead of him and continues on jogging until he's back inside the safe confines of his gigantuous home.

A girl can dream.

Of course his eyes veers off to her direction, locking with her own. Her property is a good ways from the sidewalk so it's hard to make out his expression but she thinks she sees a slight smile tipping up his tan features.

Ever since being caught spying on him receiving fellatio from his girlfriend in his dad study, Bonnie has been dreading the day they would come face to face again. Fearing the reaction she would get from him when she does. Because there were oh-so many possible variations on how their first meeting could go.

Her mind conjuring up all kinds of logical questions like: Would he be upset about his privacy being violated - call her out on her voyeurism? Or would he pretend like it never happened and carry on like normal but secretly cringing inside at her for being so pathetic. And then there was the option that he just ignores her entirely. At the time, Bonnie told herself that was her preferred response from him but secretly she knows she wouldn't have been able to handle the slight.

Fortunately for her, he seems happy to see her. Like genuinely happy. Which makes her think she'd got herself all worked up for no reason at all.

She watches with keen eyes as he climbs the very sharp incline to her property making his way to where she's sitting on the porch. There were no gates or anything to bypass like there was with his place so he's able to get to her rather easily.

Bonnie shifts uncomfortably in her chair, her beloved pooch who is nestled quite comfortably on her lap, stirs at the movement. Bonnie settles her, running her fingers soothingly through her soft mane. Her eyes never leaving Malachai as his strong legs makes it up the steep hill with ease.

He's shirtless again, a light sheen of sweat covering his tan skin causing his sinewy muscles to glisten quite enticingly in the sun. Bonnie tries not to stare, wills herself not, as hard as it is. She pulls her pupils up to his face watching a wholesome smile spread over it as she greets him like any friendly neighbor would, "Hi, there" she welcomes as he inches closer. "Getting in an early morning run?"

She watches with fascination as beads of perspiration gather on his forehead, they dribble down a bit before the back of his hand catches the tiny droplets before they could descend any further,"Yeah, I figured I'd get it out of the way before it gets too hot"

She nods, knowing how scorching it would get later on. According to the weather man, it would get well into the triple digits today. A fact she is not looking forward to in the least. Bonnie still can't believe how relentless the sun's been beating these past few weeks. Although she wasn't from here, she knew enough from her hubby about the pacific northwest to know this kind of heat wasn't of the norm. But in rare times like these, where the temperature was just too oppressive to function through, is when she wishes the owners before them had built in a pool, because at least the crisp water would keep her insides from feeling like a sauna.

"What about you? What are you doing up this early?" he stops a few feet away from her, the only thing separating them, the rose bush she planted just weeks after moving in to liven the place up a bit.

He props both his hands up on his hips and squints up at her, pulling in large drags of air into his lungs.

He's over-exerted himself it seems.

Bonnie has it in mind to invite him inside, allow him to cool off for a bit in the A/C but even she knows that's not a good idea. She has to remind herself her home is off limits to dreamy Ivy league students with mesmerizing storm cloud for eyes and Thor like muscles for a reason. The things, all the sin they could possibly get into if she let him in, if she dared to go against her better judgement, she can only imagine. Hell, she _has_ imagined, quite vividly with a myriad of back drops and positions playing on a constant loop in her dreams.

"I can never get a full nights rest when Ezra's away." she admits. "And instead of lying restlessly in the bed, eyes peeled boredly at the ceiling. I decided why not spend the rest of my morning watching all the productive people of the world start off their day" she notices her tone holds a bit of resentment when she delivers the last line.

Not wanting him to dig too much into her comment, she changes the subject, "Would you like some lemonade?" she offers, remembering he must be dying of thirst right now, it's the least she could do since inviting him inside to cool off was off limits. She smiles, "I mistakingly made a whole gallon of the stuff last night forgetting there's no one actually here to drink it. My kids are gone for the remainder of the summer and Ezra hates the stuff so that just leaves me. Realistically, I can't drink the whole pitcher by myself -"

"Sure, I'd love some" he announces before she's even done speaking. She watches as the corner of his lips pull up into a smile, she can't help but grin back. His smile is infectious.

"Great" Bonnie beams before excusing herself. Once inside, she places down her pooch, allowing her to scurry off to wherever then heads to the kitchen to prepare his refreshment.

When she comes back outside he's sitting on the bench adjacent to her rocking chair.

"Thanks" he says when Bonnie hands him his drink. She tries to ignore the tingling sensation that prickles up her arm when the tips of his fingers slightly grazes her own as he accepts the glass from her.

She can tell he's having the same reaction to their accidental touch as she is because his grey eyes darkens slightly as their skin grazes.

She clears her throat, looking away briefly as she reclaims her seat. "I apologize in advance if it's a little warm. My ice maker isn't working at the very moment" her eyes are back on him, a neutral expressing marring her features.

She watches him take a large gulp before answering. "No. It's perfect" he assures.

"So umm" she stops short, realizing she didn't know what her next words would be.

His brows lift up on his forehead, cueing her to go on, so she goes with the first thing that enters her brain.

"How's your summer going so far?" _When you're not receiving head from the Pierce tramp_ , she wants to add but doesn't.

"Its going," he reports then tacks on, "Too fast actually. I Kinda don't want it to end" he comments, looking at her pointedly.

She gulps, then internally sighs, irritated for feeling so flustered by his probably guileless comment. But you never know so she redirects the conversation, not wanting to further encourage his flirting, whether it's truly harmless or not. It was time she set some boundaries between them. "I get it. I was in college once. Summers were never long enough"

"What school did you attend?" he inquires before draining nearly half the glass in just a few gulps. It's a challenge to not stare as his throat worked.

Bonnie lowers her eyes to her lap. "Temple" she starts, leaning back into the rocker, smiling softly. She carries on knowing what his next question would be. "I was a dance major " she informs, finally looking up.

"Dance, really?" He looks enthralled by this revelation, like he couldn't believe little ol' Bonnie Bennett had aspirations of being anything other than a wife..a mother...a doormat.

"Yep. I thought I was going to be the next Margo Fonteyn" she couldn't contain the snort that slipped out.

What a joke her life turned out to be.

How do you go from having dreams of being one of the most revered dancers the worlds ever known to becoming an actual housewife?

It was like he could read her mind. "What happened with that?"

"Marriage happened" she let out a small mirthless laugh. "Then pregnancy" _Then postpartum depression.._ she thought but left out, continuing on, "Ezra thought it would be best if I stayed home" she laments blowing out a dispirited breath, picking up where her thoughts left off. _And see a shrink as nannies took care of my babies while I slowly got out of my funk_ , "and take care of our expanding family." she lied, that only came after she fully recovered, when he thought her sane enough to not harm their children. As if she would ever hurt her babies. That still stung her to this day, the fact that he could ever think she would be capable of something so despicable. Bonnie still held some resentment for him over it. "Over a decade later here I am.." _with no skills, career or life_ she thought but didn't say, illustrating her point with bored hand gestures.

There was silence for a while. Not the awkward kind where both parties were scavenging for something to say, this was more of the reflective variety. At least it was on her end.

Kai sips at his lemonade 'til it's no more then clears his throat, first to break the quiet. "Its nice out here" he comments, eyes combing over her front lawn, empty glass in hand. "My mom, she would have loved the set up you have going on here." a boyish smile begin to tip his lips as he took in the scenery.

"Planted everything myself, believe it or not"

"No way." he gasps in shocked tones, eyes flying back to hers. "Really?" she smiles as disbelieving eyes flickers over hers.

"Mhmm" she hums, nodding in confirmation. "You think this is impressive, you should see the back."

"Okay" he chirps, placing the glass on the concrete before rising up from his spot on the chair, shocking her. When she said the words she hadn't meant them literally. She blinks and watches his mouth form the words, "Show me"

"Oh. Okay" she remarks flustered, hopping out of her chair to lead him around the back to her large expanse of a backyard. There was no fences to unlatch just a massive stretch of land melding with her neighbors.

Bonnie proceeds to show him the colorful foliage of Persian lilies, perennial flowers, and zinnias she planted herself.

After he's done oooh-ing and aww-ing over the explosion of colors that makes up the bordering and plant beds. She then instructs him over to the main focus of the backyard, the concrete patio right below the deck. The inviting stone leads them to a seating area where coconino wicker surrounds a tacora copper fire pit, a pit she plans to make good use of once winter rolls around.

"Wow, you've created your own little backyard escape out here" he praises, gray eyes scouring the grounds. "It's amazing. You have a real eye for this sort of thing, you should think about going into landscaping design."

She acknowledges his compliment by allowing a warm smile to grace her features. She doesn't think her husband has ever acknowledged the hard work she's put into the property. "I was thinking about having a contractor come out to build an above ground spa out here, put in a hot tub, pool, possible waterfall. We'd have to put up a gate of course"

He nods his approval, "Sounds like you have it all figured out."

She gives an impassive shrug. "Just a few ideas bouncing around my head, nothing set in stone"

He turns to her, tone serious.

"There was something I wanted to ask you since we're on the topic of large bodies of water…" his features takes on a sheepish quality to them which causes her to squint back at him with narrowed eyes. She's seen this look only once before, that run in at Whole Foods, right before he invited her to the infamous Independence day extravaganza. "We're having a thing. Another shindig if you will" he laughs at her expression, in complete tune with her thoughts. "I know. How many soirée's are the Parker clan going to have, right?" Bonnie's manners would never allow her to confirm this but she thinks her smile must lets him know that's exactly where her line of thoughts had gone, he assures, "I swear we're usually not this starved for attention." And there her smile goes growing wider because gosh dammit he was cute when he was nervous, a stark difference from the confident demeanor he usually sported.

"It's just, this is kind of a special occasion, see my dad, he has to be back in Salem by the tenth" when she looks confused he explains, "To attend to his gubernatorial duties. He splits his residency between Portland and the Capitol." she nods her understanding. "Any who, his birthday actually falls on the twelfth so unfortunately he won't be in town for the big day. So I figure why not throw him a going away Bar-b-cue slash pool party slash pre-birthday celebration before he leaves, whatever." he smiles weakly before bashfully looking away and Bonnie follows suit, except her reasoning for doing so has nothing to do with shyness but the fact that she's starting to feel a little irked that he keeps putting her in these situations where they have to pretend that these invitations are about one thing when it's really about another. Because Bonnie knew, despite what he claimed about not being interested in her romantically, that he wanted to hit. No way can she disregard the lingering stares and flirty smiles he's been throwing her way. The Governors' kid wanted to bang out the hot cougar on the block - honestly, not to toot her own horn but Bonnie knows she's an attractive woman, despite her age she was just as fit and perky as any twenty-one year old and that's after birthing two kids - throw into the mix, she was smart, funny, classy, easy going and kept herself up, she could see why he was sniffing around. To him and by anyone standards she was considered the total package, or a bad bitch as the youngins would say. Plus, it didn't help that Kai was at that age where he was starting to see older women in a whole new light. Bonnie's not clueless to the fact that immature boys regarded banging an older woman as some sort of rite of passage. She remembers hearing the stories in college by her guy friends about how older women were just _better_ than girls their age. But whether Kai was truly crushing or if this was just a itch he needed to scratch she wasn't sure. What she did know was, she wasn't going to give him any more false hope that things could ever develop into anything beyond friendship. She'd done that already when she caved with his first invite. Today marked day one of sticking to her guns.

She starts to shake her head, bringing her eyes back to him, "Ugh. Kai, I dunno" she wants to say outright no, but dammit if his hypnotic eyes weren't weakening her resolve. "I really should stop coming to these functions of yours with no formal invitation" what she means is, I really should stop letting you manipulate me with these bogus invitations.

"I'm inviting you" he says leaning in, ash colored orbs locking in on hers. So so pretty they were.

"I don't even know your father" her words sound rushed even to her own ears.

"You've met him" was his quick response. He gives a faint smile.

"For what, two seconds?" she punctuates with wide eyes.

He steps marginally closer and Bonnie suddenly feels so small under his towering form. "Come" it isn't a request. Her stomach churns at the commanding timber of his voice. She could feel the heat his body was emitting licking greedily at her bronzed skin.

And she almost says yes, the heat swirling within his grey irises practically willing her to do so.

"No, I—I can't" she voices, shaking her head vigorously. "Actually, I.. should get back inside. The chores aren't going to do themselves." she replies, and wow she doesn't even stutter this go around. She tries to keep the confidence up, attempting to paint on a smile but of course it comes off as weak. She was never good at faking it. Or maybe not, she thinks as she notes a crest-fallen look fall over his features.

He tries not to seem affected by her rejection. But the thing is, she could read him just as well as he could her. "Right. I should get back to my run anyway" he responds, gesturing behind him with his thumb. "Thank you for the lemonade" Always the gentleman. Except, when he's demanding sluts to worship his cock.

She opts out of words, simply nodding instead.

With that, he turns and begins trekking his way back to the front yard. Bonnie watches him retreat, her horny eyes making sure to follow the hard lines of his back, firm muscles in his tush, well defined calve muscles sculpting his legs.

As if feeling her eyes on him, he turns, "Oh, and Mrs. Fitz?" she immediately dart her eyes up, but not quick enough. He smiles, having caught her ogling. "Enjoy the rest of your day"

She nods, rooted in her spot as she watches him turn and walk away. Hopefully out of her life forever.

* * *

"No, Caroline. I don't think your ass is fat" Bonnie mutters with an eye roll as she closes the latch on her mailbox. Mail in hand, she starts to make her way back to the cozy confines of her home. But not before giving a quick scan around the neighborhood though. Ugh. Stop. Mentally chastising herself for wishing a particular hot twenty year old was jogging down the street all shirtless and sweaty and manly at this very moment.

She hadn't seen him since that day she practically ran him off her property, which was exactly two days ago. And it hadn't been because she was avoiding him, she made sure to be up at the crack of dawn every morning, perched on her front porch hoping to catch a glimpse of him as he did his morning run.

"Really? Because Damon made a slick comment about my recent weight gain" Bonnie wanted to say what weight gain but remembered Caroline was the type who considered gaining a pound life altering.

"Did he now?" Bonnie asks in a bored tone. Wondering why Caroline couldn't for the life of her stop bringing up her douchey co-worker whenever they gabbed. She claim to despise his guts yet he always seemed to be the topic of discussion.

"Yep" her best friend confirms. "He said and I quote, if I keep at it, I won't be able to fit past the door soon"

Typical Damon. Bonnie finds herself rolling her eyes.

"Damon is an ass, you know better than to listen to anything that d-bag says, the only opinion that should matter to you is that of your own"

Phone effectively wedged between her ear and shoulder, Bonnie starts to sift through her mail. Ezra, Ezra, Ezra, she prattles off mentally while placing his mail to the back of the stack. She came to pause when a navy blue envelope stared back at her, It was addressed to her but no return address. Interest piqued, she used her pointer finger to slit open the seal.

"Ugh, hello, what about Tyler's?" came the perky blondes voice clear in her ear.

Bonnie starts to make her way back up her property.

"Caroline who do you live for, yourself or your husband?" she questions, slightly annoyed.

And when Caroline hadn't answered quick enough, "Yourself, Caroline" Bonnie had to sternly remind her.

Pulling out an Ivory card, she opens it, green orbs scanning over the finely printed letters.

When she gets inside she pushes the door shut with her tush, making way towards the kitchen, Caroline's voice still prattling in her ear.

"Ugh, you're right. Thanks for reminding me of that. I just get so—" Caroline began to fade out as Bonnie starts to read what was on the nondescript card.

 _You're invited to partake in the festivities of Joshua Parkers 55th Birthday celebration._

She doesn't read past the first sentence, immediately knowing whose doing this was. A smile skates over her features, one that she had to quickly catch.

"Bonnie are you listening to me? Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here Care" she replies, tossing the invitation in the trash, getting back to the task at hand of sorting through the mail.

* * *

For a second time in a row, she caves.

She tells herself she was only there for the free food but that was complete and utter bullshit. The reason she decides to make an appearance at the backyard birthday celebration(which was not at all the quiet little bar-b-que she had hoped for when she decided _what the hell)_ was all because of a six feet-one apparent sex god who happen to occupy her thoughts like crazy since she met him a little over a week ago.

Okay, so what she was here for a little eye candy? I mean, what harm could a little ogling do anyone? Not like she was planning on acting on said attraction. Her husband meant the world to her and she was not at all prepared to give that up for a roll in the hay with someone who wasn't even alive during the Clinton administration. Besides, she was sure Ezra got in his fair share of peeks at all the hot young perky wives on the block. Why couldn't she do the same?

When it came down to it, men looked, women looked, it was the way shit went. And as long as there was only looking and no touching going on, there really was no cause for alarm, for either side.

And Bonnie did just that, look. Because, hell, it was her right. So nearly the entire afternoon she found herself watching the future med student strut around in nothing but his swim trunks. His sinewy muscles on full display for all the horny housewives to ogle at.

Bonnie couldn't help but notice the stares he was getting, women who were just as old as her too, _shameful_. Some had probably even been friends of his mom when she had been alive, and here they were lusting after him like he was the last bottle of water in the Sahara.

Bonnie parted her lips watching him climb out the pool, a muscled bicep flexing as he ran a hand over his wet locks, his soaked swim trunks sticking to his skin like glue, bringing attention to the bulge underneath the soused material. Bonnie sighs in disappointment when he plops down on one of the lounge chairs, her view effectively being cut off by his leg as he brought his knee up in an effort to get more comfortable, which in turns causes Bonnie to lose sight of his semi-erection.

 _Oh well._

Mood dampened but not destroyed, Bonnie eyes dart to the pool, contemplating getting in, but quickly dismisses the idea. Because getting in the pool meant getting her hair wet. And getting her hair wet meant spending hours upon hours trying to comb through a nest full of tangled curls. She hadn't spent two hundred dollars at the salon to have the finished product wasted on a ten minute dip in the pool. Even if it was the most hypnotizing backyard oasis she's ever seen.

 _That waterfall though_.

God, did it look enticing. Bonnie swears it's been on her mind to drench herself under the sparkling arc the moment she first laid eyes on it a week ago when she was trying to scurry away from Kai and his hungry eyes. She has to literally turn away just so she wouldn't be tempted to change her mind on the matter.

Instead, she'd continues to sit perched on one of the wooden stools in the cabana, at the open bar, sipping on a mai tai while her best friend gabbed in her ear.

Half listening, Bonnie gives the vicinity another scan. Which she notes, is turning more and more into a scene out of Van Wilder. College kids galore. Bonnie was starting to think this whole birthday nonsense was just a guise for Kai to throw a keger. She was going to kill him, leading her here on false pretenses. If there was one thing Bonnie couldn't stand was a liar. Other than the handful of housewives she scoped out earlier, which were all hot by the way. There was not a single soul, besides Caroline, out here who was around Bonnie's age. Actual adults with careers and mortgages and tiny little terrors running around at home..

A complete contrast to the Independence Ball where anyone who was anyone was in attendance. Judges, Doctors, Congressmen, Attorneys..

This was..Bonnie doesn't have words to explain how livid she was, if she wanted to party with a bunch or college kids she would've booked a trip to Cancun.

"Tyler and I had the sex of our lives last night" she hears the taller woman gushes. Only then had her attention been captured. Because yes, today marked day number seventy-three of her continued dry streak. Seventy-three days without any type of oral, finger action, hand jobs, anal play - Not that she was ever really into that in the first place but it would've been nice for it to have at least been on the menu.

Bonnie turns in her chair to face her friend because listening to Caroline go into heavy detail about her and Tyler's sex life was about as close as she was getting to the real thing.

"He dressed up like a viking, I, " Caro says beaming, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at herself, "—a kidnapped slave girl" Bonnie eyes grow big at the image, picturing her outspoken friend dressed up as a meek slave girl while Tyler adorned a uber masculine Viking costume. The image was rather unsettling. "He donned a wig and everything. Ugh, it was so hot" she watches a splatter of color spread over her friends pale cheeks. "Have you and Ezra ever tried role playing before?" her tone was suddenly pensive.

Bonnie gives her a look that said what do you think? In which, Care let out a poorly-stifled giggle. "Sorry. Is this weird? Me talking about my sex life with you? I know you and Ezra—"

Bonnie cut her off, raising a dismissive hand in the air, "No it's fine, just because Ezra and I sex life is presently non-existent doesn't mean you can't talk to me about your own" and make me feel like shit about..

Caroline smiled, her azure irises glinting with mirth. "Okay, so like I was saying. Tyler and I must've tried every single position in the book of karma sutra-"

Their conversation was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Whipping her head in the direction of the asshole who thought it was a wise idea to interrupt two women mid conversation. _Sex talk at that_. Bonnie was livid, all ready to give a good tongue lashing, okay maybe she wasn't going to go to that extreme but she was definitely going to give her best stink eye or so she thought when she surprisingly comes face to face with the birthday boy himself, Joshua Parker.

Bonnie is beyond shocked seeing The Governor standing in front of her completely dressed for the occasion, in teal colored swim trunks no less because for the past hour and a half she was more than convinced he wasn't even aware of his own supposed birthday party.

Well, she guessed Kai wasn't in the business of fuckery after all.

"Sorry ladies, I don't mean to interrupt girl time but I was just making my rounds and wanted to say hello and also thank you for taking the time out your busy day to help an old man transition into senior life" Well, how politician of him.

Caroline chuckled before responding. Oh god, the school girl giggle was out, full effect. "Don't be silly Governor Parker -"

"Joshua" he cut in gently, dismissing any need for formalities.

"Joshua" she corrects herself. "—it's no problem at all. Really. Thank you for inviting us"

Except, technically Caroline wasn't invited at all. She was piggy backing off of Bonnie's pseudo invite. This party, Ezra was sitting out. Not that he had a choice or anything. He had business in L.A., another meeting with the publishers.

The Governor proceeds to nod good-naturedly, his brown eyes sliding from Caroline then to Bonnie. Bonnie was quick to, "What she said" waving an enthusiastic thumb her friend way.

A charming smile spreads across his face, causing crow's-feet to crinkle at the corners giving him a distinguished gentlemen look. For the first time since being introduced, Bonnie is able to recognize where Kai got his good looks from.

Because umm, Joshua Parker was a silver fox!

Noticing their lack of dampness, he queries, "You girls plan on getting in the water soon?" she tracks his eyes as they slide down to their swim wear—if you could call it that, Caroline's practically naked and Bonnie, well, she's not far off either but she has a legit reason for skimping out on the fabric, shamelessly swapping out her usual one piece for the strings that made up her bikini— mid life crisis. Yes - that's what she'll blame it on..

Bonnie can't help but notice the way his eyes lingers on her cleavage a little longer than it should.

Bonnie can't get mad because _hello, the puppies were out!_ But she does interrupts his drool session by clearing her throat. It has the desired effect, managing to grab hold of his attention. His eyes, which are now gleaming with something she'd rather not acknowledge, climbs back up to meet hers. "Actually I decided to forego the pool tonight, my colorist will thank me for it later"

At this, he laughs, turning towards Caroline who was eyeing him suspiciously. And when she realizes he was actually expecting an answer out of her too, "Going to fill my tummy up first" she says patting down her toned abs.

She wants to hi-five him for his restraint at keeping his eyes level and not falling to Caro's mid-drift which she knew was quite the feat because the chatty woman's body was a work of art if there ever was one. Homegirl _lived_ in the gym. A complete beast. But of course she was also childless which afforded her with more time to sculpt her body into the perfection that it was. One day Bonnie would acquire that level of dedication. Today she'd enjoy lounging and nibbling on her bar-b-que ribs.

He gives a nauseating smile - one she's seen on way too many politicians - he reminds the blue-eyed blonde, "But only within an hour after eating"

"Right" _Dad._ Caroline's forced smile looks like it physically pains her to do. So naturally Bonnie wants to cut in, relieve her friend from this awkward conversation. But alas, she can't think of anything worthy enough to say. Luckily, the Governor has enough social awareness to realize he's overstayed his welcome.

"Alright, well, I should move it along. Again, thank you girls for coming"

The moment he was out of ear shot.

"Okay. He was totally checking you out" Caroline rushes out in hushed tones, despite him being quite a ways away.

Bonnie lifts her shoulders in a dismissive shrug. "Also known as being a man" she comments, nonchalantly, taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage while following Joshua Parker with her eyes.

He was now chatting it up with another group of women. And of course they were all hot.

"He was being a creep, is what he was being" she argues.

She guessed she and papa creep had something in common then, because she was definitely entering creepster status with the way she was mentally undressing his son every five minutes. Bonnie brought her eyes back to that oh-so lucky lounge chair because, er, it was that time again..but wait, where the fuck he go?

"He's clearly lonely. How long has it been since his wife passed?" Bonnie ventures, verdant orbs scanning the vicinity for the Ryan Reynolds/Paul Rudd doppelgänger.

Her search comes up short.

 _Wow, he really went ghost!_

"Not even a year I don't think" she answers then ponders, narrowing her pretty eyes, "So you don't think he's been with a woman since?"

"Mourning period last a year I think" Bonnie comments then takes another pull of her drink, giving up her search for the raven hair hottie.

She brings her focus to her friend who was now sporting an incredulous look.

"This isn't the nineteenth century, Bonnie. No one goes by those outdated traditions anymore"

"Maybe not." she shrugs. "Why are we talking about this again?"

"Because—"

Caroline's thoughts were cut off by rambunctious laughter coming from the pool. Bonnie whips around to see just what the commotion was about, verdant eyes narrowing as she takes in a clearly inebriated Katherine Pierce, doing her best impression of a striptease.

"Ugh. trash" Caroline spits with disgust, cornflower blue eyes coated in clear disdain. "If I was that girls mom. No wait, I'm way to young to be her mom." She says backpedaling, "If I was that girls slightly older sister I would smack all that skankiness out of her"

Bonnie could hardly hear Caroline's words because out of nowhere Kai appeared, all tortured caveman, grabbing Katherine by the wrist and dragging her off into the house.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" his tone was short because fuck it he didn't have time for this shit. He should be outside hosting a party not lecturing his fuck buddy on why it was inappropriate to strip at his dad's birthday celebration.

She gives him a blank stare, speaking insultingly slow. "I was providing some entertainment for this lame ass party before you manhandled my ass and dragged me inside." she has the nerve to sound piss. Comical.

"Oh my bad," he says, both hands raising in an apologetic gesture. "-sorry to cut your strip tease short. I'm sure those douches were willing to pay top dollar" he snarks.

The smile that stretches over her beautiful face would have once upon a time thawed his icy little heart, made him do stupid things like forgive her vapid ass. Except now, he knows who she is. The real girl behind the sometimes sugary smiles, a lot of the times seductive ones—that used to make his dick jump with one quirk of the lips. This girl, he's not impressed with.

She reaffirms this with her next words, "Are you jealous? Is that what this is about? Want me to strip for you instead?" she slurs drunkenly, alcohol heavy on her breath. From what he can tell she's been drinking vodka, no chaser. Which brings up memories of him doing shots out her belly button. He shakes the thought away, landing hard eyes on her. "Just say the word and I'll give you the show of your life"

Kai snorts. "No, Katherine I'm pissed. You just ruined my dads party. Can't you go anywhere without acting like a slut?"

"Look who's being dramatic" she mutters rolling her eyes. Kai wants to pluck them out her eye sockets and squeeze until they're oozing blood, or whatever the fuck were inside eyeballs. "So what, I had a little fun? You should be thanking me. This party sucked until I showed up"

"You need to go" he demands, resolute orbs narrowing on her.

"No. Kai, please. Don't be like that" she placates, the baby voice coming out, full effect.

He crooks an eyebrow. "Don't be like what, hmm?" he then cocks his head to the side curious to hear her response because fuck this should be interesting. He waits, intrigued to see whether she would switch up her insults this go around or hit him with the old but faithful..

"Like your dad." she spits nastily, ice dripping from her tone. He doesn't know why he's so disappointed with her answer, because if he knows anything at all about the brunette siren is that she's predictable with her insults. Once she knew your trigger, all bets were off. "I thought you hated him. Why do you care so much if I ruin his party. It's what he deserves anyway for how he treated your mo-"

"Don't" he warns, voice dangerously low. Fury coating his dark pupils. He thinks for the first time since dragging her inside that he's actually considering choking her. And not in the fun way.

She sees the rage in his eyes, not wanting to set him off any further, she backtracks, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…let me make it up to you." she pleads, batting long lashes as her hands slides around his neck. The sultry brunette moves in for a kiss, pecking him softly on the lips. Once. Twice. "You know I can make you feel better" She says seductively, going in for a third. The heat from her breath ghosting his lips.

He's gotta hand it to her, the sex kitten act is top notch. Unfortunately for her, it's going to take more than molasses coated utterances and vodka flavored kisses to get his dick hard.

"Kat" he growls, trying to disentangle from her arms, at the same time Mrs. Fitz enters the kitchen from the back door and suddenly his mood is lighter.

* * *

Immediately taking in the two and the clearly private moment they were having before she barged in, she mutters an apologetic, "I'm sorry" her hand moving up in a placating gesture, she starts to back track in her movements.

"Mrs. Fitz, hey"

"Way to interrupt us, bitch"

Were said simultaneously. Bonnie however, can only focus on Katherine's catty response.

Appalled at just how much the younger generation lacked in overall respect these days, the shorter woman scolds, "Excuse me" she draws out, sounding like the true elder she is while stepping forward, eyes hard on the younger girl, gaining those few feet she'd erased when she was desperately trying to get the hell out of dodge.

Katherine's chocolate colored orbs flashes with fury. "You heard—"

"Kat!" Kai admonishes, turning towards his slick mouth girlfriend, a quiet rage coating his dark pupils "Go. Now." he orders, the tone he used letting her know it wasn't up for debate.

Katherine huffs, then storms off but not before giving Bonnie the evil eye.

"Wow, such a sweet girl" Bonnie says sarcastically, putting on a faux smile.

"I'm sorry about her." Kai immediately apologizes, empathy coloring his tone, "I would say she was raised by wolves but that would be giving her a compliment"

Bonnie laughs then get serious. "I really am sorry for interrupting you guys.." she pauses to clear her throat. "..you two looked like you were having a moment there"

"No, thank you." he intones, throwing up a hand in a gesture to wave off her words. "Unfortunately, Katherine doesn't understand the meaning of no. She would have continued on if you hadn't showed up" Meaning you two would've been fucking like bunny rabbits all over the marble counter tops had no one interrupted.

"Okay" she says awkwardly, stretching out the vowel, while looking down at her sandal-clad feet. Heat warming her cheeks as her mind drifts off to memories of the last time she's caught them together.

He laughs at her awkwardness and she prays he doesn't understand just why she's so uncomfortable. When his face sobers out, he wonders in a inquisitive tone, "Why did you come inside? Hmmm?"

Her brows lift off her forehead, mouth opening to speak and when she can't think of anything to say, she snaps it close.

He stalks up to her, leaving a good two feet of space between the two. "Did you need something?" Is it her, or was the question said with just a tad of suggestion?

Blinking then swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, she says in a slightly croaky voice while trying not to trip over her words, "I-I-I need to pee."

Ugh. Not this shit again. She was afraid he was starting to think she had a real life stammering problem.

His eyes flickers over her face for a long time, probably trying to decipher whether she was telling the truth or not. And then after it seem like a lifetime had passed, he let's up, parting his lips to speak, "Bathrooms that way" He nods, gesturing down the hall.

She knows this already, how can she forget such a thing when her brain keeps conjuring up memories to the last time she was here and the events that followed after.

 _Long flowing mahogany curls attached to a head that's bobbing enthusiastically up and down as long nimble fingers run through the thick mane, encouraging her efforts, with gentle caresses and honey coated syllables._

 _"Katherine. Fuck baby. Just like that"_

Lips slightly raising at the corners, she nods then makes off down the hall in the direction of the bathroom to "pee".

* * *

Turns out she really needed to go. After flushing the toilet and washing her hands Bonnie exits the restroom. She isn't even halfway down the hall when she feels hands on her body pushing her non too gently against the wall.

Bonnie blinks, discombobulated. When her vision finally clears she takes in her attacker with wide eyes.

"Kai, shit!" she breathes out, a shaky hand flying up to her erratically beating chest, her voice coming out in spastic pants, "You scared the hell out of me"

He doesn't speak just stares at her with a hunger akin to how a predator watches its prey.

Heat fans upwards from the pit of her stomach until her throat grows hot and her eyes narrows. Curious she asks, in a determined voice. "Did you follow me?" feeling her brows slice together on her forehead, conjoining the two.

His hand comes up to rest on her waist. While the other remained flat against the wall. The skin of his palm searing a hole into her flesh.

She discards that question for a new one. "What are you doing?" she glances down quickly at his skin on hers then back up into his ocean of gray.

Out her periphery she sees him lick his lips then swallow, causing his Adams apple to bob enticingly from the confines of his throat. "I know why you're here" this is said no louder than a whisper.

Her mouth parts to speak. "Because you invited me" she draws out, confused.

"No" he shakes his head back and forth, leaning in. She can smell the chlorine on his skin. There was still a hint of sweat that lingered too that hadn't gotten fully washed away by the chemicals. It takes everything inside her not to lick off the lingering perspiration with her tongue. "I know why you followed me inside"

She swallows and internally cringes at how loud it is. "I don't know what you're talk—"

"No, no. Don't lie." he slowly shakes his head, placing a sole finger on her lips, effectively silencing her. "Tell me, was that you that night? Watching us?" his grey eyes flicker over her face and hers widen in horror.

He lifts his finger, hovering it just over the orifice now so she could speak. And when she doesn't, "It was, wasn't it?" he queries, dark laughter rippling from his lips. "Naughty girl" A wicked smile slithers over his handsome face, contradicting the boy next door image he was so practiced at wearing. "So that's what you like, huh? You like to watch people fuck?"

No, not typically, she wants to say but doesn't because that would be admitting that it had been her watching him get his prick sucked like some voyueristic pervert.

"Kai, I don't know what you're talking about"

Deny Deny Deny, that was the name of the game.

"We're playing that game now, are we?" he smirks, as if reading her thoughts. She could feel her heart pick up its speed as the hard lines of his body meld into her own. "Hmm?" he hums, dipping his head to stare at her through dark lashes.

Bonnie nearly loses her breath at how beautiful his eyes looked right now, like storm clouds.

"Tell me Mrs. Fitz, did you get yourself off that night? Bury your fingers in that tight cunt of yours imagining it was you sucking me off instead of Katherine. Or, " he pauses, tilting his head sideways, a wicked gleam to his eyes. "—did you take your fantasies out on your poor unsuspecting husband, pretending it was my cock as you took it into that pretty little mouth of yours"

Her eyes expands, she wants to be appalled, God did she want to but the filthy way in which he was goading her right now was starting to make her panties moist.

"I don't know what—"

"What I'm talking about right…" he says finishing her sentence.

Bonnie swallows.

"I knew you'd come" A snake-like gleam coating his pupils, causing her to ponder if that comment as well had multiple meanings.

He continues on in a low tone, "You made all that fuss about not knowing my dad, not being formally invited blah blah blah." he tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the tips effectively scorching her skin. "But at the end of the day you showed. You just couldn't pass up an opportunity at seeing me shirtless again." his smile was arrogant and infuriating as hell.

She would have scoffed if she wasn't having such a hard time breathing.

"That's not true" she manage to get out when her breathing had finally regulated again.

"Yes, it is" He contradicts, leaning forward, lips brushing her own. She thought she would faint from the contact. "You want me" he pulls away slightly to stare into her moss colored eyes, his heated breath ghosting over her lips.

"No. No..I" her words get stuck because dammit if her thoughts weren't in a tizzy the moment his tongue made an appearance, watching trance-like as he slid the slick muscle from one end of his mouth to the other before paying the same respect to hers. He traces the outline of her mouth with his tongue. Bonnie was amazed she was holding herself upright. Seriously how hadn't her knees buckled out on her yet?

And then came that hypnotic voice of his again, drowning out that pesky voice inside her head.

"You wanted me ever since you laid eyes on me that day I played dog catcher to your little pooch Honey"

Using his teeth he traps her lower lip.

A shot of pain sears through her. Bonnie feels blood enter her mouth, the liquid trickling slowly into the wet orifice. The metallic taste should've been a sobering moment for her. Snapped her right out of the lust-filled trance he had her under. Nope. Instead she stood rooted in place like a good girl waiting for the next honey coated syllables to fall from his lips.

"You didn't think I noticed those hunger-filled looks you were throwing my way that day, did you? Or the day you invited me onto your property and offered me lemonade like a good little housewife." he silently dared her to deny it and when she did no such thing, he continued on in a lascivious tone, "Wanna know a secret?" he doesn't wait for her to respond. "I was checking you out too" he admits, unabashedly. "When you led me out to the back of your property to show me your garden, I couldn't stop staring at those sexy legs of yours."

Bonnie gulped, the action causes his eyes to falter down to her slender throat. He brings his hands up, his thumb moving gently over her fluttering pulse. The simple contact making her body call out to him. Instinctively, she arches into his touch. "You know you probably have the best legs I've ever seen in my life Mrs. Fitz. And trust me I've seen a lot." she doesn't know why this infuriates her, Kai referencing other women in her presence. He doesn't even name names yet she's smarting. "Those shorts you wore," he let out a tortured sound, like he was on the edge of orgasming. She could feel the bourgeoning erection in his swim trunks growing even more granite against her. "Tell me Mrs. Fitz, did you wear them just for me? Knew I'd be out running that day..." he wonders, studying her with sharp eyes. "Be honest." he kisses her mouth, surprising her, it's a quick one that leaves the lingering taste of tequila in it's wake. "Admit it, you wanted to catch a glimpse of me. Hoped I'd caught one of you." She admits to nothing so he switches tactics. "You know, I got off four times thinking of you that day. You and those itty bitty shorts. The image is forever imbedded in my brain." She can relate, his rock hard abs was forever branded in hers.

"But seeing you now" he whistles, giving her body a slow perusal, from head to toe his greedy orbs took her in, not missing an inch of tantalizing flesh. "Well, this" he grabs a tuff of her bikini, sultry eyes burning holes through the fabric, particularly where her nipple were, which horrifyingly stood to attention, not unlike that male appendage of his that was resting solidly against her thigh. "—has quickly topped that image"

Somewhere deep inside, she gathers the strength to speak. "I'm married" She wanted her words to come out strong. Resolute. Instead, they sound weak, almost like she was asking a question. Pathetic.

He let out a stream of dark laughter. "I know. But that's what makes this so sordid, isn't that right Mrs. Fitz? Lusting for someone you shouldn't have. Why is that always the lure? Hmmm?"

"You're just a kid" she tries to reason with him.

"Oh, I'm far from that, Mrs. Fitz." he lowers his eyes to align with her. "Would you like me to demonstrate to you how?" the smile on his lips grew, causing him to look even more smug.

She's tempted to say yes but by some miracle she manages to keep her trap shut.

"When was the last time you've had someone worship that sexy body of yours, hmm?" he hums, his lips finding the bronze skin of her throat. He nips at the dewy skin as the tips of his fingers trail a pathway down her body. Sending electrical charges throughout her being. He starts at the smooth skin of her clavicle, then dips lower—past the valley of her breast, then down the tone skin stretching along her torso.

Bonnie had to remind herself to breathe.

"Because I've got a feeling your husbands been dropping the ball in that regard" he deduces, swirling his tongue. She claws at the wall needing an outlet, there's so much sexual frustration swirling inside her she thinks she might spontaneously combust, "-otherwise you wouldn't be following me around like a dog in heat." he stops when he reaches the waistband of her bikini bottoms.

"Tell me." he looks at her, "When was the last time he's made you cum?" she feels his fingers skim along the nylon material, pausing to hook his thumbs into the sides. She was just sure he was going to pull them down now, surprising her when he doesn't. Disappointing her when he doesn't. She should feel shame for wanting him to strip her bare in the middle of the hall for anyone to walk in on.

Instead, he pulls back the material of her bikini bottoms then lets go suddenly, causing the fabric to smack fiercely against her skin.

He hunches both brows. "Has he _ever_ made you cum?" his pupils are coated in amusement. He looks like he wants to laugh. The thought infuriates her.

"Don't speak about my husband" she snaps, fire flaming her irises, some sense finally being knocked into her.

He ignores her heated moment of rage, and in a quick movement, snakes his hands between her legs. Bonnie heart trips in her chest, "He doesn't deserve you, you know?" Over the now damp material, he begins to stroke her, slowly, precisely.

Bonnie's bottom lip trembles, there's that wanton need again bubbling inside, threatening to erupt like a volcano. She hears herself pant out, "Oh my god" while pressing her lids together. Red dots splatter behind them as heat flashes through her body, originating in the pit of her stomach before spreading out to the rest of her limbs. She feels like the suns over-heated core.

"How does that feel?" he kisses her mouth, soft, plump, pliant lips slants over hers, drugging her in a hot searing kiss before detaching and panting haggardly in her ear.

His voice is gruff when he demands, "Tell me" Nimble fingers move past the thin barrier that had been separating his needy fingers from her hot slick flesh and dip inside.

Dragging his fingers over her hairless mound, she mewls, "It feels..Oh God" her lids starts to twitch when his digits starts to explore her labia, swirling the sticky liquid that had accumulated between her folds.

"I want you to tell me how it feels" At that moment he decides to step his seduction up a notch, pausing at her entrance for excruciating moments before finally dipping inside her nectar, stretching her insides. A sole digit flutters against her walls, providing a taste of what's in store for her if she's a good girl. "Tell me or I'll stop" he threatens.

Bonnie can't let that happen. Won't let that happen. She needs this. Needs his fingers inside her. Needs him to make her cum. "It feels..." but the right words won't come, so she settles with, "...Amazing" because she's too lazy to use her brain right now. She's lifting on the tips of her toes now, fingertips finding purchase on the bare skin stretching over his shoulder blades. She wants to sink them down into his skin until she draws blood.

She'd probably licked them clean too. She's that morbid.

He presses her further into the wall, his raging erection grinding against her hot core. It takes all of her strength not to reach inside his swim trunks and stroke him to completion right now. He pulls out the soaked digit to add another finger to the mix, flickering against her walls in a come hither motion. Squelching sounds hit her eardrums as he plays with her pussy. A moan gets trapped in Bonnie's throat. "Should I fuck you deeper?" his mouth is dangerously close to her lobe. His tone deliciously low and thick with lust.

She licks her lips then nods her head. She wants that and more.

"Say it" he demands. He licks the lobe then takes it into his mouth, her ear his own personal lollipop.

She whimpers. "Please. Go deeper. Fuck me deeper" And he does. He can be a good little boy too.

A string of moans escapes her lips as he tongues her ear and finger fucks her cunt.

In no time she starts to feel the beginnings of an orgasm starting to stir.

He knows she's close. He picks up the pace, fucking her with furious fingers. "You wanna come, slut? Is that what you want?"

Bonnie can't speak, too busy enjoying the way his fingers is thrusting inside her sopping wet channel. She wants to soak his fingers so fucking bad it's insanity.

"Do. you. want. to. cum?" his words are said with extreme slowness, the darkness in his tone causes her core to clamp down on his thick digits, she rides them until she's stuttering.

"I-I-I want to cum. Please Kai. P-P-Please" she begs, Bonnie, afraid his fingers will stop their magic if she doesn't cooperate, answers. Nails digging into his slick flesh. "Please make me cum" she sounds desperate even to her own ears, but she refuses to give a damn. Getting off is her only concern at this point.

The heat from his voice tickles her skin when he speaks.

"As you wish"

His fingers find that bundle of nerves that when strummed just right, at just the right angle with just the right amount of pressure makes her walls clench and body liquefy. She clings to him as the euphoria washes over her, riding out the orgasm that's been trapped inside since the moment she first laid eyes on his stormy greys and glistening muscles.

He's effectively taken her over the edge and she's not sure if she wants to be righted again.

Her contractions are violent. She's almost embarrassed at how a little fingering can leave her so affected.

She's panting when he finally withdraws his fingers from her soaking wet cunt. Bonnie watches with half-lidded eyes as he brings the essence covered digit up to his plump lips before sliding the finger into his mouth, soaking his tongue with her juices. He closes his lids briefly, savoring the flavor before slowly sliding his finger out and peeling his eyes open again.

"Delicious" he all but moans, dark pupils coated in enough arousal to make her want to cum again just from the searing look alone.

One person shouldn't have this much sway over her libido.

And there's her sobering moment.

Yes. Reality finally sets in for her and the magnitude of what just transpired hits her hard like a ton of bricks. Bonnie jerks out of his clutches, "I should…I should go" she makes known while trying her best to scurry away gracefully. Jokes on her. Her movements are wobbly and embarrassingly unbalanced and she's pretty sure she looks like Gollum as she widens the distance between the two, because fuck if her legs doesn't feel like jello from the orgasm he's just bestowed upon her. Despite that, she still manages to trudge on down the hall, or wobble rather, would've even made it out of his orbit if his melodic voice hadn't stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oh. Mrs. Fitz?" she swivels her head around to meet his heated gaze. "Come back, you hear?"

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the wait, I was a little uninspired. Plus, I dread editing so yeah. Beta role still hasn't been filled, just know it will def help me to push out faster chapters. Otherwise, it's looking like a once a month thing:) Sorry. I know. I suck:(**

 **Any who, back to the story.. looks like Bonnie's gotten herself in a bit of a pickle, married little Bennett allowing the Parker boy to finger fuck her in the middle of a hallway, scandalous. Hopefully she can put an end to this thing between them before she gets in trouble ;D Stay tuned.**

 **Oh and when I say this isn't a love story I mean just that, this isn't a love story. Kai's uh, a little off soo..**

 **Oh and drop your thoughts peeps. I loooove feedback just like I'm sure you guys love reading fics involving your favorite ships. I give a little, you give a little, see how that works..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N It's been a while I know. I ended up losing the entire chapter to this and to my other fic And it all went to hell when my iPad crashed😭 I was just going to say to hell with it all because who seriously wants to write an entire chapter all over AGAIN but alas here we are.**

 **Excuse any mistakes, i refused to go over the chapter a thousand times checking for mistakes, this shits is like 11k words and your girl dont have a beta😩**

 **Remember, check your morals at the door before diving in**.

* * *

 _ **Reckless**_

 _ **Chapter III**_

* * *

The next three days were a blur. Not because of some world wind affair she was having with the hot neighbor boy. But because Bonnie had literally taken to self-medicating in the form of well-aged wine and opiates to help cope with the incredible guilt she was feeling for the horrible, inexplicable part she had played in betraying her marriage.

A buzz is the only way she could deal and by buzz she means fading in and out of consciousness. Don't worry, she never mixes the two. Because if she had she'd be laying in somebody's hospital bed on an IV drip instead in her own, recovering from a fourteen hour hibernation, if the alarm clock on the night stand is anything to go by.

Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut, wishing she could sleep forever. Dreams of her loving family on a continuous loop. Instead of lying awake, being tortured with memories of the way her pussy clenched so desperately around his fingers when he coaxed her to orgasm.

 _"How does that feel?" he had asked, kissing her mouth, soft, plump, pliant lips slanting over hers, drugging her in a hot searing kiss._

She can't believe she allowed a twenty year old college student to finger fuck her in one of the many hallways of his fathers massive home.

What was she thinking?

That's just it though, she hadn't been thinking.

She hadn't been thinking of her marriage, and the incredible way it feels to wake up every morning snuggled up next to her soulmate. Or the way her kids faces light up with joy when she makes their favorite, chocolate chip pancakes.

All she could think of at the time was getting fucked by a hot young stud and how glorious it would feel to finally be able to cum after being deprived from it for so long.

Although, technically she hadn't actually been fucked by him. At least that's one positive to take away from the whole disastrous situation she guesses. If her whoring ever comes to light she can argue that case, _Honey, technically riding someone's finger is still considered a part of foreplay, so see I'm not that big of a floozie!_

Except, she is.

She's a gigantic whore who deserves every bit of the karma she gets.

Bonnie groans, then sighs, thinking how she just might cry again for being so utterly stupid before coming back full circle to groan again, unearthing herself from under the covers.

But not before she's hit with more images, taunting her, reminding her of her infidelity.

 _Him pressing her further into the wall, his raging erection grinding against her hot core._

 _The squelching sounds that hit her eardrums as he played with her pussy._

 _"Should I fuck you deeper?" his mouth, dangerously close to her lobe. His tone, deliciously low and thick with lust._

Suddenly she feels nauseous. The same feeling she gets when her husband takes her sailing for the day on the Atlantic. Or bribes rather, endless foot rubs for an entire week. An exchange she's always happy to agree to.

Vertigo and chills rack her form. Vomit wants to come up. In record time Bonnie makes it to the toilet, moving faster than she ever had when she'd ran track in high school. She heaves into the toilet. What, she has no clue being she's pretty sure she hadn't eaten in a good two days. It gross and messy, and seems to go on forever.

When it's finally over, Bonnie slumps down on the commode. Waiting for the overall feeling of sickness to subside before finally getting up and heading over to the sink.

Turning on the faucet, she rinses her mouth. Then remembering how she hadn't brushed her teeth in at least two days, she reaches for her toothbrush. She's disgusted with herself. Had she been so out of it from the codiene and booze that she'd completely abandoned basic hygiene practices? Thank god her hubby had been away in New York and not here to witness such offenses.

After allowing the electric tool do it's job at cleaning her mouth, not stopping until her teeth are sparkling white and her breath minty fresh, Bonnie flips the lights. She nearly gasps in horror at the sight before her. She looks like shit. No, shit was too kind. Death. She looks like death. Her skin that was once caramel latte in complexion is no longer sun-kissed, pale and lackluster due to the half week absence of sun exposure. Dark circles that could give Trevor Reznik a run for his money, rim around seriously puffy eyes. Her iris, the color once a vibrant green, now flat and depthless. She looks like she hasn't sleep for a year straight, which is odd considering all she's been doing is sleeping. Though, she's also been crying nonstop, so that could explain the puffiness she guessed. Her hair sat in a mess of tangles on top of her head. She can't even call it a bun anymore, because that would imply that it was actually styled. A birds nest is the closest thing she could think of to describe what's going on up there.

After several unsuccessful attempts at taming le birdnest, she finally decides a wash is what's need to revitalized this mess. She has just the perfect product too, and at forty-eight fifty a bottle it's sure too melt the tangles away and restore shine to her very dry, matted tresses.

She's in the shower for a good half an hour, whereas under normal circumstances she's in and out in ten minutes and that's including washing her hair. But this isn't normal circumstances so Bonnie lathers her body a good three times, once for each day she laid in bed moping away.

Steam fills the room when she finally steps out of the stall, coating the mirrors with a thin layer of mist.

Heading to her bedroom, she quickly dresses, changing into yoga pants and a tank, not her usual lazing around the house attire, but it's comfy and there's no one here to impress so she goes with it.

Two hours detangling, blow-drying and flat ironing later, she finally heads downstairs, her tummy's rumbling, practically screaming _feed me,_ and not one to not pacify a roaring belly, Bonnie decides roast beef submarines is just what's in order to quell the hunger pains.

Midway down the stairs she hears it. That voice. The same one that sweet talked her into letting him play with her pussy.

She slams her eyes shut, tries to block out the images, wishing she could throw up a mental brick wall. But there's no hope, it still trickles in in vivid flashes.

 _The whimpering that came before the begging had, "Please. Go deeper. Fuck me deeper"_

 _"You wanna come, slut? Is that what you want?"_

 _"Do. you. want. to. cum?" the darkness in his tone causing her core to clamp down on his thick digits, riding them until she was stuttering._

 _His smug face, so near, taunting her with wicked words coated in sex as he sends her over the edge.._

 _Clinging to him as the euphoria washed over her._

 _Her panting when he finally withdrew his fingers from her soaking wet cunt_.

She's tempted to run back up to her room, hole out in there for the rest of day. Hell, summer if she could manage it.

But she can't. Won't. Because doing so would be being a coward. And Bonnie Bennett-Fitz is no coward. She has to face this. Face him.

She refuses to be so easily cowered.

After restarting her heart, Bonnie plasters on a faux smile and finishes descending the stairs.

She doesn't even clear the last step when her presence is made known.

"Honey is that you?" Wonders her partner of nearly twenty years.

Who else would it be? She wants to snark but decides to keep the sarcasm locked away in the confines of her sardonic little mind instead.

"Yes, honey. Need something?" She ponders in a fake bubbly voice, rounding the corner, taking in the scene.

She's right, of course. Malachai Parker, all six-feet one inches of him is sitting on her sofa, looking straight out of a Ralph Lauren catalogue with his crisp polo and khaki shorts. It's patently unfair how someone could be so effortlessly sexy. Like, he doesn't even try, it just oozed from his pores.

Inwardly, Bonnie sighs, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Here she is looking like an extra from the walking dead, meanwhile he could be walking someone's runway.

"Look who's here?" Her husband announces, her perfect, polite, naive husband, pulling her out of her very gloomy thoughts.

Curiosity suddenly grips her as she wonders what he's said to gain entry inside her home. She knows he hasn't ratted her out to her husband, that much is sure, being she isn't outside picking her scattered clothes from up off the lawn and Ezra hasn't broken every bone in Malachai's pretty face.

So what then?

"Bonnie" a familiar voice calls, one she hasn't heard in a very long time.

He stands up, coming into to view.

Her brother-in-law.

And it hits her, _'Look who's here?'_ Wasn't spoken in regards to Kai but his brother instead.

He'd been here this whole time. And Bonnie, the whore she was, had been so focused on Kai and his intentions that she hadn't even noticed her own brother-in-law sitting right beside the future med student she's become so obsessed with. Like he was some insignificant not worthy of a glance.

As he makes his way towards her, she masks the shame she feels and plasters on a smile, pretending everything's hunky-dory and she's not having an actual anxiety attack right now.

When he reaches her, He pulls her in for a hug. One of those warm, engulfing ones he's use to giving, even picks her up, twirls her a bit. Which causes her to giggle a little. This time, a true smile grows on lips, reaching her eyes and all.

He deposits her back on the ground, laughing while at it. Bonnie takes a step back making dramatics out of looking him over. "Well, look at you. You're so big now." _And strong_ she thinks but keeps to herself, "I swear the last time I saw you you were a buck twenty soaking wet" His high school graduation, she distinctly recalls.

He lets out a booming laugh, "Yep, I was a shrimp back then" he recalls in rememberance, without a hint of embarrassment. He's always been humble like that. "But that was three years ago, I'm all grown up now"

Bonnie nods, choosing not to comment. Considering her situation with Kai, Bonnie's careful not to say anything that can be misconstrued or taken the wrong way.

Speaking of Kai, Bonnie can practically feel his gaze on her. The heat from his stare making her nervous. He hasn't looked away since she entered the room.

She wonders what he's doing here? Nothing good she's sure. If she's learned anything from bingeing Lifetime movies was that there was only one way this would end for her. In flames.

"You're visiting?" She questions, her memory of the last three days is still sort of fuzzy but she thinks she may have recalled Ezra mentioning something about it before leaving for New York.

It's Ezra who answers, "Yep, my little bro will be here to keep me company for for the rest of the summer."

Great. Just what she needs another human around to witness her downfall.

"Isn't that great?" Ezra beams back at her like he'd won the freaking lottery.

"Yeah, it is" she answers with faux enthusiasm, watching her husband grin grow from ear to ear. She doesn't think she's seen him this animated all summer. She tries not to take offense to that or the comment he made about having someone to finally keep him company.

As if she hadn't been here this whole summer.

 _He's not bored with you, he's just ecstatic to see his brother is all_ , her inner self says trying to soothe the sting Ezra's words left behind.

But Bonnie knows better. He's sick of her. That's why he no longer bothers to fuck her.

Unwelcomed, the thought, but true, surfacing feelings of resentment, because it reminds her that there's someone here who _does_ want her. Who would do just about anything to bend her over and fuck her senseless right about now, if the unrelenting gaze he has trained on her is anything to go by.

Bonnie hopes no one else notices his rapt attention on her.

Except, they do.

Her husband speaks, "Where are my manners?," Apparently the same place her morals are, down the drain, Bonnie snarks inwardly, still feeling a little bitter about his thoughtless comments from earlier. "Bonnie, this is Kai, he's the Governor's son and apparently a friend of Wes'" Ezra, clearly just recently learning that last part. "Kai, my wife Bonnie"

She finally glances his way, careful not to stare at any particular feature, not wanting to get trapped into his flawlessness. "Yes, that's right, we met at the Governor's ball" she responds, silently daring him to say anything to the contrary. There's a long moment of silence where she's scared he won't play along but then he does, allowing the most charming smile to spread over his face, "Sorry, I was trying to think" he says, shaking his head. The smoothness of his voice doing something to her insides while gunmetal colored orbs trap her gaze. "Half of Portland was in attendance and apparently I'm really bad at faces" he finishes, making a face and Bonnie nearly sighs in relief.

So maybe he isn't here to fuck shit up?

Who is she kidding? Of course he is.

No way Kai was in her home, chatting it up with her husband with pure intentions.

Bonnie doesn't allow her suspicions to manifest over her features, she smiles politely, a forced one that is so practiced it seems completely genuine, "I get it. You must've met at least a hundred people that night"

He nods, gray orbs flickering over her face like he's savoring the vision.

 _Jesus Christ,_ does he have to be so fucking obvious?

Nervous someone might pick up on the heated looks he's giving, Bonnie changes the subject, itching to get away.

Like the dutiful housewife she is, she offers, "I was just heading to the kitchen. I can make sandwiches and lemonade if you guys are hungry"

Please say no.

Her prayers are answered when they all decline.

Bonnie practically skips to the kitchen. Not able to get away fast enough. No way she was lingering around any longer than she needed to.

Once inside, she pulls out all the items needed to make her sandwich. It doesn't take her long, being Bonnie is completely ravished with hunger and can't work fast enough. She's putting away the mayonnaise when she feels hands on her waist. Cool, nimble fingers teasing her skin as they slide around to settle on the flat expanse of her belly.

Bonnie hiccups a tiny breath, loving the feel of his strong arms enveloping her. She shifts, turning a bit on her feet, ready to give her husband a kiss but nearly chokes in horror when she comes face to face with Kai instead.

He's all smiles of course.

As if sauntering in here and making a move on her with her husband in the next room was completely normal.

Dude had some gall.

His hands tightens around her mid-section, that cocky grin of his tilting the corners of his pretty lips even higher as he pulls her closer, "I changed my mind about that lemonade, suddenly I'm parched" he says in a voiced that dripped sex.

With all the strength she could muster, Bonnie shoves him off her.

He goes stumbling back, not by much, because at five-feet two, a hundred and seven pounds, Bonnie's isn't winning any strength competitions anytime soon.

He laughs, she would be alarmed except it's quiet, he understands as much as she does the need to keep their voices down.

"Wow. Not the reaction I was expecting" he comments, a wounded expression enveloping his features.

Bonnie blinks, aghast. Was he fucking serious right now? He invades her home, her safe haven, the only place she feels safe from those stormy eyes and he what, expects her to welcome him in with open arms or legs rather.

She's livid.

"You need to leave"

He looks at her drolly. "Mrs. Fitz you don't really want that now, do you?" He tilts his head to the side studying her face in an amusing way, as if he may burst into laughter any moment now.

Her anger swells. She marches up to him, scant inches away.

"I won't say it again, Malachai"

An attractive pout purses his lips. Sauntering up, he's touches her again, using both hands to cradle her face, thumbs teasing the tender skin of her jaw.

Bonnie stamps down the mewl that crawls up her throat. He can't know how affected she is by him.

But God is his touch electric.

"Why so formal, huh? I told you you can call me Kai. Besides," he leans in, the soft pillows of his lips grazing her ear. Her skin burns where his mouth touches, "I think we got past that level of formality the day you let me taste your cum"

Nostrils flared, Bonnie rears back to slap him. The need to mark up that pretty face of his, even if it's temporary is dire. Fuck if anyone hears.

As if reading her mind, his hands catches hers before she could do any damage.

"Stop okay." He traps her with nearly black eyes. "Unless you want your husband to come in and investigate what the hell is going on, I suggest you calm down"

He was right. What was she thinking?

Bonnie shuts her eyes and retreats. Just in time it seems, because seconds from her settling far _far_ away from him, in walks Wesley. The goofiest smile plastered over his clearly unsuspecting face.

Thank God.

His eyes fall on her. "I think I'm going to take you up on that lemonade" he informs her, drawing near.

"Sure, thing" she answers in a voice too high. Damn nerves.

Bonnie ends up making them sandwiches as well. Because Kai, the annoying shit he is, asked if her offer still stood. She replied with a 'Yes, of course' like the polite host she was, offering to make Wesley one as well. He happily accepted.

The guys don't eat their lunch in the kitchen, thank God. Instead, taking their plates down to the basement, muttering something about Fortnite, whatever the hell that was.

Bonnie's able to enjoy a good seventy percent of her sandwich when she hears the peal of the doorbell sound.

Rolling her eyes at the interruption, Bonnie heads for the door.

Swinging it open, she finds Caroline at the door pouting.

"Oh good, you're not dead" the blonde woman says by way of greeting, pushing past Bonnie to enter the foyer.

"Come on in why don't you" Bonnie murmurs to which her unexpected guest ignores, bringing the attention back on Bonnie.

"Where were you for the past three days? I called and text you like a hundred times"

Right, she hadn't even checked her phone, that she was sure pretty much dead right about now. She must have a thousand messages.

Caroline has every right to be upset, in an attempt to hightail it out of there as fast as she could, she left with no explanation a baffled Caroline alone at the pool party to fend off the likes of Joshua Parker. Caroline must be livid.

"Sorry, I was..." Bonnie pauses. Sorry I was what? Passed out on booze and pills, drowning my sorrows for three days, trying to forget I let the neighbor boy finger my twat? Yeah, no.

She's trying to think of a good excuse to use and when she can't, she goes with the half truth instead. "...sleep"

Pale blond eyebrows slant down on a well botoxed forehead. "For three whole days?" She questions, suspicious eyes raking over Bonnie's face with increased intensity as the seconds passed.

"Yeah, I was exhausted" she replies lamely.

So apparently she wasn't even trying to make it believable.

"Wait a minute," her friend says cutting into her thoughts, realization coloring her tone. "-did you sleep with your husband?!" Her features are starting to brighten on her pretty face again, it's definitely beats the probing look she was sporting two seconds ago, so she goes with it.

"Yep, he put me to bed" came the 'Would you look at that, you got me' reply. If Caroline thinks she finally got nailed by her husband then who is she to say otherwise? The spiteful blonde when she wants to be is more than likely to drop the whole ghosting issue not to mention the topic of her sex life probably won't be broached ever again. Well, this is Caroline were talking about so let's just say no time in the near future.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" Caroline beams, nearly bouncing on her heels with excitement, her hands doing a happy clap. She soon brings Bonnie into an enveloping hug and Bonnie doesn't know whether to be insulted or flattered by her friends over the top response to her finally "getting some". "I was so worried" she makes known, the odd comment effectively bringing Bonnie out of her reverie.

A divot forms between Bonnie's brows. "Worried?" she frowns, letting go of the other woman, stepping slightly back to regard the blonde.

Sparkling blues captures irritated greens. "Yeah, I mean, I was starting to think your husband was having an affair..." That's Caroline for you, definitely not one at filtering her words. "Or worse. Gay" she adds a little too loudly for Bonnie's liking.

"Shhh" Bonnie hushes, thinking how Ezra was still hanging around here somewhere.

A perfectly manicured hand slaps over cotton candy pink lips. Her eyes are nearly out of her skull. "Shit. Is he here?" She queries between fingers.

Bonnie grabs her friends arm and pulls her out of the foyer and into the living room, depositing them both on the couch. Bonnie tries to ignore the fact she's taken a seat in the same exact spot Kai had just a half an hour prior.

"Yeah, he just got back today with his brother in tow." Bonnie tries not to sound so glum.

"Brother? I didn't know he had a brother. Is he hot? Is he here? Can I meet him?"

So many questions. Just like Caroline. Bonnie shakes her head and laughs, "Caroline did you forget you have a husband? One that you don't fail to bring up every five seconds, might I add"

"Well duh, Bonnie. But I do still have eyes you know? What's the harm in looking?" Her line of thinking just the other day, Bonnie recalls the salacious turn her thoughts had taken as she regarded Kai in nothing but swimwear. Except, Bonnie had done more than just look.

Shame fills her for the gazillenth time today.

It must lament on her face because she suddenly hears a heavy sigh, "You're right, no looking. God, If only I was as pure as you Bonnie." Caroline huffs out clearly mistaking shame for admonishment.

"Oh, I'm far from pure" Bonnie's quick to assure. Lord knows she isn't that.

"No, shit. I was being sarcastic" Or course she had been. Bonnie considers herself to be probably the most sardonic person she knows, well, inside her head that is, so picking up on snark should be no problem for her. If anything the 'God if only' part should have really clued her in. Jesus, where is her head at?

Don't answer that she snarks inwardly, she could feel her inner self just itching to reply.

Bonnie pushes out a forced laugh, masking her embarrassment. "He's downstairs in the basement if you want to meet him"

The answering smile she receives could light a Christmas tree.

"Fuck, he's hot" Caroline blurts out when introductions are over and they're a good earshot distance away from the basement.

"Tell me about it.." Bonnie mutters absently, but thinking of Kai instead and the sexy way his cheek dimpled when he smiled.

"You whore." She hears and finally realizes her _oops_ moment. "Look at you lusting after your brother-in-law. " Caroline gives her a surprised look. Of course she does, not like the other woman is privy to her private thoughts or anything. "What would Ezra say to that?"

Bonnie cheeks flame.

"Sister-in-law seduces hot Brother-in-law porn is great to watch, but in reality Bon, not a good idea" Caroline teases, causing her face to grow even hotter.

Bonnie decides she rather Caroline think she's lusting after Kai than her brother-in-law which is so much worse, "Not, Wesley. Kai." She whispers even though they were speaking relatively low to begin with.

"Ohmigod." Caroline eyes roll heavenward. "There isn't enough adjectives in the English language to describe how hot he is"

True that.

"I may have to start coming around more often, if that's what the summer's looking like around here." Before Bonnie could comment to that, Caroline's on to her next question. "How do they even know each other?"

"College"

"Small world" the younger woman comments. Yep, small world indeed. Suspiciously small, she can't help but think.

"But seriously, if that's what the guys in college are looking like these days. Maybe I need to go back"

Bonnie snorts but otherwise says nothing to this. Caroline, back from her state of college stud ogling bliss, exclaims, "Oh! the reason I stopped by! I was just on my way to grab some lunch at the country club. Join me?"

Bonnie immediately glances down at her outfit. "I'm not dress for it, plus, I just had lunch"

"When I say grab lunch, what I really mean is drown in endless mojitos and bloody Mary's." Caroline's sapphire eyes, rakes over Bonnie's form, inspecting her attire, "What do you mean you're not dress? Just pretend you just got out of yoga and didn't have time to change before meeting your super time conscious bestie for drinks at the country club. There. Settled. Lets go."

* * *

Bonnie goes. Of course she does. Agreeing without much fuss. Knowing how pointless it was to fight Caroline on the matter, she learned early on in their friendship the other woman hardly took no for an answer.

"Here you go, a Bloody Mary for you, and a glass of our Roscato Pinot Grigio for you" the waiter says handing them their drinks. "Let me know if you ladies need anything else" Although he's speaking to the both of them, his brown eyes latches onto Caroline's only.

"Oh, we will" Caroline beams, batting her long blonde lashes to which he responds with a flirtascious smile of his own.

Gag.

She swears these two have been making heart-eyes at each other since he introduced himself as their waiter twenty minutes ago.

Bonnie shakes her head, watching her friend check out the waiters butt as he begins to scuttle away.

"Somebody's so getting a tip" Caroline confesses amidst her ogling. The way The blonde was staring you would think he'd have hypnotic swirls spinning on the back of his ass.

"What would Tyler say to that?" Bonnie teases, throwing Caro's words from earlier back at her.

Ripping her gaze from the waiters ass, Caroline takes a sip of her Bloody Mary before deigning to answer, "Well, thankfully Tyler isn't the jealous type" she boast, proudly.

A snort rips from Bonnie, "Tell that to Enzo St. John then, because that busted lip Tyler gave him for ogling you seems to think differently"

"And if by ogling you mean grabbed my ass.."

Bonnie doesn't remember that being the original story told but she abandons that example nonetheless, picking out another off the top of her head.

"What about that time Stefan -"

"Lies. I'm going to stop you there. Stefan isn't even into me, he's with Klaus"

Bonnie scrunches her brows up, confused. The other issue entirely forgotten. Shaking her head she says, "Wait, I thought Stefan and Rebekah were a thing"

Bonnie's pretty sure they've been engaged for like a decade now. As a matter of fact, Caroline being the one to tell her all of this..

"They are" she confirms, nodding once, back to her drink.

"But you just said he's with Klaus.."

Bonnie's starting to wonder if Caroline may have started her own happy hour before showing up at her house.

"I did" Caroline affirms, barely glancing up from her cocktail.

Wait a minute. Was she saying..

Bonnie's blinking becomes rapid, like her job in this world is to blink. "Are you implying.." She lets it hang in the air.

Caroline gives a careless shrug like it isn't at all monumental what she's insinuating. "You didn't hear this from me" she begins in that Caroline way of hers before she drops a major bomb, finally making eye contact with Bonnie, her cocktail half drained now. "-but Damon let it slip one evening we were working late on a project together. He was so sloshed I don't even think he remembers the conversation" she recalls, giving a slight eye roll at the memory.

Bonnie gaped not at the Damon drinking at work part, everyone in town knew he was was an alcoholic but weirdly pretended not to but Stefan, _sweet, soft spoken_ Stefan sneaking behind his fiancés back to get it in with her brother of all people!

"SHUT UP!" comes from Bonnie when she finally picks her jaw from off the ground.

When Caroline tries to play coy by not responding, Bonnie adds, "How long has this been going on?" She's now leaning in closer as if this will make her hear any better.

The taller woman takes a sip of the tomato infused beverage before answering. "Months, years, who knows?" Another careless shrug.

"Does Rebekah know?" Bonnie inquires, completely reeled in.

"She's in denial." Caroline says rolling her eyes as if she thought Rebekah was the simplest form of mortals.

Come to think of it Rebekah had asked Bonnie recently if she thought Stefan and Klaus hanging out all the time was suss, she hadn't used those exact words but Bonnie knew what she meant. "But I guess who wouldn't be? Who wants to acknowledge their fiancé is having an affair with their brother, that's on some like Jerry Springer shit"

Freaking wow. She knew she kept Caroline around for a reason. If anything for the gossip.

Three rounds of drinks later and finally wrapping up the Klaus/Rebekah/Stefan discussion, Bonnie excuses herself to the little girls room. Those four glasses of Pinot had really run through her.

Bonnie's locked in one of the stalls when her ears zeros in on a conversation being had at the faucets.

"Will you put that thing away already?" Came the irritated voice. "A fuck buddy is supposed to be chill remember? Not harassing the other fuck buddy to death"

"Ugh, I can't help it, Tik. I think I've fallen in love with the rat bastard. Or at least his dick" she declares with a heavy sigh, clearly not welcoming the unwanted complication.

It's not only the conversation that grabs her attention but the voices behind the words.

One in particular, she recognizes right away. That last line uttered by no other than Katherine Pierce A.K.A she-devil A.K.A Kai Parker's pseudo girlfriend A.K.A The dragon of Portland.

She could pick the younger woman's voice out in a line up. She has that tone memorized to a tee. No way she's forgetting the voice that so tenderly cursed her out not even three days ago.

"Oh my God. Please tell me it's the dick and that you haven't actually fallen in love with Mr. Pretty boy. Literally every girl in town is lusting after him, Cougars too! Really, who needs that drama?" Bonnie assumes this voice belongs to the dark skin girl who she spotted with Katherine earlier today. She and Caroline passing them up in the halls as they headed for the dining area while the younger women, judging by their attire, headed to play a game of tennis.

Now here they were in the ladies room, gossiping like a bunch of chickens.

"You forget drama is my middle name" Katherine sing-songed, somehow making it sound dirty in the process.

"Trust me, you don't want _his_ drama." The other girl stresses. "Besides his harem of slutty women because they can be dealt with, underneath all that charm and Ivy League education lies a nut job"

Say what now?

"I mean, aren't we all a little nutty?" asked the brunette, not sounding too worried about what her friend had just implied. "Besides, he watched his mom fucking kill herself right in front of him, I'm surprised he's even functioning at all."

Bonnie's breathing stopped. She knew his mom had passed, however, in no way had she been expecting that though. A mother taking her own life in front of her children. Jesus. She suddenly feels for Kai. What a horrible thing to witness. That's something that stays with a person forever.

'Tik' doesn't empathize. "Nooo" She drawls. "He had issues _way_ before his mother ever offed herself. Are you forgetting _the_ _incident_?"

Bonnie ears suddenly perks up.

"Not this again" Bonnie can practically hear the other girl rolling her eyes.

"He stabbed someone!" Came the shrill accusation.

" _Nicking_ isn't the same as _stabbing_. Besides, we were five!"

"Tell that to Billy Goldman, who hyperventilates anytime anyone even breathes pretty boys name. And yeah, exactly! Around the age psychopathy starts to emerge!"

The brunette scoffs. "Tiki, you're insane" she says sounding bored, dismissing her friend claims as if they were nothing but trivial nonsense.

"No, I think your boyfriend is the insane-" Tiki doesn't finish her thought. Because suddenly Bonnie ears registers a series of shuffling and grunting noises. As if there was a fight breaking out.

No way. No way these girls were actually fighting in the country club ladies room like some uncivilized heathens..

Yes, they were, if the swears and sounds of hair pulling was anything to go by.

Bonnie is just about the reveal herself, break up the brawl, because these two might actually kill eachother, when suddenly the commotion dies down.

There's heavy breathing for a minute, then irritated words are being spoken.

 _"Bitch"_

 _"Whore_ "

A beat.

"Ugh, I broke a nail." The darker skin girl sulks. "B-T-dub, remind me to never insult your future baby favah ever again. It honestly isn't worth the trip to the salon"

Being they're talking like they weren't just auditioning for WWE smackdown, Bonnie is going to assume this is something of the norm for them.

"He isn't my future baby anything" the sultry siren huffs out, sounding a wee bit out of breath.

"Good. The last thing we need is a bunch of mini Norman Bates running around the place"

Bonnie hears a loud popping sound. Like skin was being smacked.

Her hand hovers over the latch of the door, in case the two start fighting again.

"Ouch" the brown skin girl pipes, "Why you little bitch.."

Another pop. This time Katherine was the one swearing, "Whore"

"Tramp"

"Cock sucker"

"Ass eater"

"Twat licker"

Wow, was this really the way the younger generation spoke to each other?

"Hey, that was one time!" Tiki grits out tightly.

"Hmm, by the way your tongue was moving, I couldn't tell. You seemed very experienced." She taunts, purposely trying to rile the other girl up. "Did I ever thank you for it? If not, thanks." The dark hair beauty says with faux sweetness.

"I was drunk and curious and you said we'd never discuss it"

"Did I?"

And when the other girl doesn't respond.

"Kidding. I know you're not a lesbo. Though, you should be. You're really good at it"

Katherine was wow. Just wow. Bonnie doesn't know how this Tiki girl could put up with her.

Before she could respond, buzzing sounded, an alert of a text message.

"Guess who it is?" Inquired Katherine, sounding smug.

"Lemme guess? Psycho dick" came the bored reply.

Bonnie shook her head at the nickname.

"More like last twenty rounds dick"

Holy..

"Uh, TMI"

Katherine laughs, more like cackles. "Jealous?"

"Of you? Puhleeze"

"No, I meant him"

Bonnie could basically feel the glare coming from the other girl.

"Keep on, I'm going to tell your psychopathic fuck buddy how creepily obsessed you are with him. Then you'll have to go scouring for new trump-supporting dick"

"Go ahead." Katherine encourages, unbothered. "I'll just tell him that you're obsessed with me and that's why you did it. To get in between us. You know, the 'If I can't have you then no one else can' b.s they write so much in telenovelas..he'll totes believe it. He already thinks you're like in love with me."

"I hate you" the darker skinned girl says, sounding anything but loathsome of her gal pal, if the snickers were anything to go by.

"Aww, I love you too sweets!" The tone's as sweet as molasses. "Look we're having a moment."

"No, we're not. Get off me" she hears noise like someone being shoved away. "And I'm the supposed lesbian.."

"Oh please, you know you love it"

Scoff, and then a beat.

"Do you have any lipgloss?" Tiki asks all normal-like, as if she wasn't just blackmailed and called a slur. "You know what, never mind I don't know where them lips have been"

"Silly, you know exactly where my lips have been, wrapped around-"

"TMI! TMI!" Katherine's frenemy exclaims, horrified. "Ugh, B-T-dub Kat, I don't wanna hear about you slurping on Parker dick"

Bonnie was having a hard time deciphering this idiotic conversation. What the hell was a B-T-Dub? And why were they talking like they were in a reboot of Clueless?

"Why? Don't you wanna hear about how good Parker dick taste?" The daughter of the State's Attorney begins, Bonnie seriously doesn't know what Kai sees in this uncouth mouth heffa. "How good it feels when he fucks my throat with it? About the time I gagged so bad I almost threw up on him? The stream of cum that slid down my throat when I gave him the best bust of his life.."

"Wow, you are sick." The shorter girl comments. "You two belong together"

"Take it back" she-devils voice suddenly hard as steel.

Tiki sounds surprised over the other girls response. Bonnie has to admit she is too. She doesn't claim to know these girls, five minutes of eavesdropping on them doesn't mean shit but she's sure the other girl meant it as a compliment. As warped as it is. "What? I thought that's what you wanted to hear...You're obviously like in love with him."

"Hell no, It's just hormones." She spits, and then in a softer tone. "He sent me a bunch if nudes this morning and now I can't get sex off the brain"

"Ooh nudes. Lemme see!" Is squeaked out.

So Katherine proudly boasting about his stamina is TMI but a dick pic is no problem with Tiki?

"Well, look at you all giddy? You're like a perv at a playground" Katherine comments and Bonnie can hear the smirk in her voice.

Tiki, as if it explains everything, exclaims, "Hello? It's nudes!"

And also something she's sure he wouldn't want being shared with others..

The taller girl must've finally caved because suddenly she hears, "Oh, wow. It really is pretty"

"Told ya" hell-cat says sounding smug.

"How about you slap a bow on it and gift it to me for Christmas. Sharing is caring!"

Instead of lighting her friend up for even suggesting they share peen, she instead sounds disinterested again, responding with a bored, "What happened to psycho dick?"

"Well, I'm willing to over look that minor flaw-" Now it's a minor flaw.. "- if the dick is as magical as you say it is"

"Whore"

"And you know it"

Katherine snorts.

"Come on let's get out of here. Kitty needs to get laid."

* * *

Bonnie arrived home four hours later thinking Kai would be long gone. Not only because she was pretty sure Katherine had probably hit him up at least a dozen times looking to hook up but also because four hours is enough time to exhaust yourself on video games right?(ugh, she can't believe she'd lusted after a video gamer!) Apparently not. Neither was five. Or seven. Or nine.

At the tenth hour she finally speaks up, "It's getting kind of late. Shouldn't Kai be getting home?" She says to her husband who's beside her in the bed surfing the web.

And he wonders why he can't sleep at night.

"It's only midnight" he glances at her briefly to say this. As if she doesn't know what time it was. That's all she's been doing is watching the clock.

"Exactly Ez, it's midnight. He's been here since two. That's ten hours!"

He looks up from his MacBook, eyes widening at her, "Have you seriously been counting the minutes he's been here?"

Bonnie refuses to allow him to make her feel embarrassed, "It's after midnight on a week day!"

"It's the summertime. The kids aren't here. Let him sleep over." He intones in a calm even voice.

Bonnie gapes at him, has he been staring at the blue lights so long that they've started to effect his brain?

"No" she says, shaking her head vigorously.

"He's the Governors kid Bonnie. What is he going to do? Rape you? Clear the safe?" He then starts chuckling as if what he's saying is the funniest thing in the world. "Run up our cable bill watching porn?"

"I'm glad you find this so amusing"

"I don't." The snickers are still tumbling out.

She blinks at him. "Then why are you laughing?"

He finally stops, sitting up straighter in bed. "I just..." He pauses briefly before continuing. "I just think you're over reacting just a bit" he explains, holding up his thumb and index finger, an inch of space separating the two.

Bonnie closes her eyes, grits her teeth, tries to blink away the building annoyance, when it doesn't dissolve, she reopens them, keeping the strain from her tone as she addresses him, "I'm not. His dad is probably worried about him. He should be home with his family"

"He's an adult. If his dad is okay with him going off to college out of state, I highly doubt him spending the night at the neighbors house will send him into the psyche ward"

Bonnie doesn't care that her argument is lacking on the convincability scale or that he's making perfectly reasonable sense. She wants Kai gone!

She sweetens up her tone, defrost her expression so it exudes warmth, "Could you please, just...tell him to leave" then breathes out a weary, "For me?" Surely, that's not too much to ask.

Apparently it is. "No. I'm not kicking him out. Sorry." He sounds anything but.

Slack-jawed, it takes her a moment to absorb the fact that her husband doesn't truly respect her as much as he claims to. Because if he had, he would just do this for her no questions asked.

"Fine, I'll do it." she recovers, trying not to pout as she climbs out of bed. She lifts her robe from off the chaise, slipping it on.

"Bonnie!" She hears him strain out as she exits the bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie lets out a frustrated sigh as her eyes scours the basement, bitterly thinking how boys will be boys, as she takes in the empty pizza boxes, candy wrappers and soda cans littering the normally spotless space.

They turned her basement into a frat house.

Mentally she calms herself, shifting her gaze from the mess and onto Kai, who's strewn out on the lazy boy _finally_ looking the twenty years he is. Amazing how he could appear so young and innocent when he isn't smirking salaciously at her or spilling filthy words from his sinful plump mouth.

Wesley, clearly more comfortable on the sofa, is stretched out in a way Kai can't do on the large recliner. He's knocked out as well. Snoring like a bear.

Another sigh escapes her. No way is she going to disturb Kai's sleep to tell him to leave. As hard as sleep was to come by without the assistance of narcotics? At least for her..

She turns, vowing first thing in the morning she's making him head for home. As for now, she needs a drink.

After turning off the T.V. that was playing what looked to be Game of Thrones, she flipped the lights then heads up the steps, lasered-eyed for the kitchen. Once there, she pulls out the bottle of Opus One she stored in the fridge to chill the moment she arrived back from the country club and discovered Kai still hanging around.

Screw glasses. She lifts the bottle taking a gulp, then another, then another till half its contents are gone.

"Careful Mrs. Fitz you wouldn't want to wake up with a nasty headache now would you?"

The sound of his voice nearly makes her drop the bottle of wine.

Her head whips in the direction his voice had come from.

Hand resting on her rapidly beating heart, she watches as he leans lazily against the archway watching her.

"I thought you were sleep" she starts, her voice barely registers amidst the thick atmosphere.

He doesn't answer, instead he focuses his attention on watching her as he enters the kitchen.

She wonder what he sees. Fear? Weariness? Lust?

He continues to saunter in, his gait predacious. He looks like one of those animals on the discovery channel, the way they regard their prey before pouncing.

She shudders from the heat filling his eyes. Funny how he can make her so uncomfortable yet aroused at the same time.

She swallows, realizing something. "You were never sleep" she breathes as he settles before her, less than two feet away.

He doesn't comment on this accusation as well, instead, leans forward, grabbing the wine bottle out of her hands, making sure to slide his fingers over hers while doing so.

Her heart thunders in her chest.

"Can I taste?" He asks in a low voice, a drugging tone that makes her consider giving up her religion and worshiping him instead.

Her brain is too muddled to answer, caught up in the smell of him as his cologne invade her senses.

He's too close. Bonnie wants to tell him this but again she can't speak.

He doesn't wait for her response either, tipping the bottle up in the air as she had seconds prior and finishes the last of wine.

Mesmerized, she watches his throat work, his Adam's apple bobbing enticingly in the confines of his throat as he gulps down the pricey red.

It's over much too soon and Bonnie nearly sighs.

A clinking noise sounds as he slams the bottle down on the marble countertop, startling her.

He takes her in, the corner of his perfect mouth starting to hitch up, amusement coating his gray eyes. Uh-oh. That look can only mean trouble.

She lets out a frustrated breath, folding her arms. Taking on a 'Fuck with me if you want' air about her.

"Why are you here?"

The half-smirk grows into a full on grin, dimpling his right cheek. "I'm starved"

"Do you not have a refrigerator at home?" She asks, blinking robotically at him. "With food in it? I'm sure it's filled with all kinds of delectable shit to eat. Now go home"

"Oh, I do." He bites his lip briefly, considering. "But it doesn't have what I _want_ to eat" he emphasizes the word want, taking a step closer, lust filled orbs fixated on her.

She guess she set herself up for that one.

It's takes a while for her response but it finally comes, "You need to leave. What happened the other day was a mistake" she stresses in hush tones, stealing a glance at the archway to make sure they were still alone.

"Funny, it didn't feel like a mistake when your cunt was milking my fingers"

This time she does slap him.

And when all he does is grins at her like a maniac, like the sick son of a bitch was was amused by her display of theatrics, like he _enjoyed_ it, she goes for it again.

He catches her hand, just like he had this afternoon.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." He warns, chin tilted, eyes blazing, yanking her up against him roughly.

"Let go of me" she breathes, trying to wiggle her wrist free but he's too strong. He doesn't appear to be even trying to contain her meanwhile she's using all her strength. Pathetic.

"I will if you promise to be a good girl" he promises.

He stares down at her, waiting for her compliance.

She nods once and he lets her go.

Bonnie jerks away, rubbing her wrist, wincing at the strength behind those ring covered fingers. His hands had felt like manacles around her, stifling.

An intrusive thought enters her brain of how those same fingers would feel wrapped tightly around her neck as he fucked her into oblivion.

"What do you want?" The unwelcome thought causing her to back up a few paces in attempts to put some distance between the two. His intoxicating scent combined with the erotic imagery in her mind has her questioning her resolve.

All good the distance had done. She can still smell hints of the thousand dollar cologne she's sure he's wearing. Mentally, she sighs. Painting on a mask of nonchalance. If she could do anything today she could at least pretend his presence doesn't affect her.

She watches him watch her, taking in his shuttered expression. "You know what I want" he responds in a low detached tone. It's almost believable, this devil-may-care disposition he's adopted to make himself seem non-pressed. But she sees through him, he's a pretender like her. What betrays him is those once aloof eyes are now bottomless pools of desire.

She ignores the fluttering sensation she feels in her gut from this discovery.

"Well, tough. Because you can't have it"

Slowly, a smile inches up on his lips, amusement growing on his features like he's privy to something she isn't.

His arrogance is astounding.

"Leave."

And the mask cracks.

She hates how whiny she sounds. Like she's asking him if he could be so kind as to vacate her home but you know, like, only if he wants to instead of demanding like she intended.

"But I was invited" he cocks his head to the side all innocent-like. Like his whole plan hadn't been to fuck with her all day.

Her glare is filled with equal parts skepticism and vexation.

"Really!" he insists, laughing at her expression. "I happened to be in the neighborhood. Taking my daily stroll" Bullshit. More like creeping. "When imagine my surprise to find my college buddy, my dear ol' pal struggling with his luggage. What kind of friend would I be to not offer to help?"

"Great. You did your good deed for today. Now you can leave"

"How very hospitable of you" the sarcasm drips from his tone. "And to think I invited you to my home not once but twice" he scolds, holding up two fingers as if she can't count. He rounds on her, sucking his teeth in disapproval, "-and this is the treatment I get in return?"

"Kai -" She starts but is cut off.

He gives her a long leveled look. "Tell me Mrs. Fitz was I not the most gracious host the last time you were over?"

Her face goes hot at the memory of his fingers buried deep in her cunt.

 _I-I-I want to come. Please Kai. P-P-Pleasee" she had begged, nails digging into his slick flesh. "Please make me come"_

Shutting out the intrusive thoughts, Bonnie finally gathers herself. "Is this a game to you?"

He lets out a chuckle, low and hollow and devoid of mirth. "I'm playing a game? " he chokes out pointing a finger at himself. "You show up at my house in the skimpiest bikini known to man, flaunting that tight little body of yours, flirting with my dad and when following me around with your eyes all afternoon isn't enough you resort to physically stalking me, act all innocent when I confront you about it, allow me to finger you, _taste you_ " he closes his eyes momentarily before peeling them open again, " -then disappear on me for three fucking days like none of it ever happened."

Bonnie takes in his slanted down brows, wildly flaring nostrils, complexion that's quickly turning scarlet red, mouth that's pressed into a hard line..

She's struck with awe. He's livid.

She doesn't actually think she's ever witness him without that perpetual smirk planted on his face or salacious gleam filling his eyes.

Wait, was this not a game to him? A check on the ol' bucket list, _bang hot neighbor milf_?

No way Kai 'pretty boy' Parker, Mr. Ladies man himself has actual feelings for her..

Could he?

She shakes her head desperate to rid those thoughts, it shouldn't matter what his intentions are, she's married! Nothing could ever come of this.

"What part of me not being interested don't you understand?"

He moves fractionally closer, looking down from hooded eyes, "I don't believe you"

Arrogant ass. What? No woman in the world could resist his perfect charming face?

Bonnie wants to gag.

"Because if you really weren't interested, you wouldn't flush everytime our gazes meet, your breathing wouldn't catch whenever I draw near, your flesh wouldn't burn everytime our skin touches" He's back invading her space, having ate up the distance she created earlier. Leaning into her ear, the warmth of his breath tickling the shell, he whispers, "I bet if I reached into your panties right now you'd be as wet as the Niagra" her breath catches as he pulls away, eyes locking onto hers, daring her to deny it. And when she can't fix her mouth to, she feels the cool tips of his fingers slip past her robe and slide up her inner thigh.

She catches his hand. Her dainty fingers wrapping around his Rolex encircled wrist. At war with if she wants to fling it away or shove it up higher on her thigh.

Bonnie looks up, catches his gaze, nearly black eyes laced with enough carnal desire to set the house ablaze.

She's trapped in his stare.

Unable to ascend any further, he settles with using the pads of his fingers to brush back and forth against her skin, teasing, feather light touches that sends a chilling spark to run along her spine.

She makes the mistake of letting out a small moan. Imperceptible, to the human ear, but of course Kai catches it.

She detest the smarm in his tone. "Go on, give in. You know you want this"

"I'm married" she pants, finding her fingers loosening on his grip. He takes full advantage taking a slow tortuous path up to her sex. "I have kids" she doesn't even try to deny it anymore, just stating facts at this point. Things she can't change, not that she wants to or anything.

"I don't care" is the closest thing his voice comes to a growl.

"Well, I do" her voice is like steel.

His movements still.

He pulls back, stares at her for so long she contemplates looking away, just to be from under his heavy gaze. The only thing that stops her is knowing doing so would reveal how intimidated she is of him.

"Why do you try to deny yourself what feels right? The very thing you crave so much?"

Her answer comes easy, "Because it's wrong"

Those intensely penetrating gray orbs are trapping her again.

In a swift movement, he pushes her against the island, turnng her so her back is facing his front.

Kai leans in, his strong arms bracketing her, trapping her with his body.

The sudden movement has her hands finding purchase on the counter. His finds purchase on hers.

He presses his erection up against her.

"Does this feel wrong?" he asks in a voice not his own, nose skimming her throat, rubbing himself against the swell of her ass.

Bonnie hisses, unable to form words because her brain has suddenly dissolved into mush at the feel of his very impressive erection grinding against her ass.

He takes her silence as a victory, leaning in to rest his mouth on her ear again.

"That's what I thought." He whispers, smugly, wickedly. Nipping at the lobe before uttering in a tone that brooked no argument on the matter. "Put him to bed then come find me"

And like that he's gone, taking the warmth with him, leaving a flustered and wanton Bonnie shivering as she tries to catch her breath.

* * *

Her blinks are slow as she stares up at the ceiling in bed. She can't help but be consumed with thoughts regarding her last conversation with Kai, those final words he uttered to her before stalking off, _Put him to bed then come find me_.

Yes, the conversation as a whole was more than bothersome, not to mention his actions and her response to said actions but for some reason Bonnie can't concentrate on that, instead zeroing in on that particular line.

 _Put him to bed then come find me_. Specifically, the _put him to bed_ part.

He couldn't have meant what she thinks he meant right?

 _Put him to bed._

Bonnie shivers then shifts on her side, taking in her husband who's laid out on his back reading a book. Smiling, she examines his handsome features. The splattering of freckles on his nose, viewable even by side profile, the fine lines that appear at the corner of his eyes as he struggles to read, why this stubborn man can't just admit he's blind as a bat is beyond her. The way his mouth purses up letting her know that whatever he's reading is irritating the hell out of him..

He must feel her gaze because suddenly she hears, "What?" From him. It isn't said rudely but in a quizzical way. A habit he picked up from his line of work. He turns to face her, eyes probing as she watches him. His brows hitches up, "What's on your mind, babe?"

"Nothing just..." She stretches a hand out, walking her fingers up his chest in a slow deliberate manner, while biting down on her bottom lip.

"Just what?" He squints at her, brows slanting on his forehead.

"You know...?" She says feeling silly. Why can't she just ask for sex like a normal person?

Bonnie wiggles her brows suggestively hoping he'll finally get the hint.

It takes him a beat but he does, eyes finally widening as acknowledgment settle over his features. "Oh" he says finally.

Bonnie nearly snorts.

"That really shouldn't have taken you that long." She teases.

He laughs at this. "You gotta be blunt with me baby"

She straddles him, snatching his novel, placing it on the night stand. "I. want. to. fuck." she says drawing out the words before leaning in for a kiss, "Is that blunt enough for you?" she questions, detaching from his lips, a sultry smile lifting her own.

"Mhmm" he hums, nodding, reaching up, hands slithering to the back of her head. He fist her hair, pulling her down to him, kissing her again.

She relishes it, the way he taste, like mint, remnants from his toothpaste. A slithery tongue invades her mouth seeking out her own. Bonnie moans, grinding down on his dick.

Ten minutes of foreplay later and Bonnie groans, frustrated.

"What's up?" _Or not up_ she wants to know, pulling her hand from out the slit of his boxers.

"Mmm?" He blinks up at her dazed.

"You should've gotten hard by now" she hates to even consider this, but she has to know, so she asks, barely able to hold his eyes without wanting to look away, in case his face reveals what she's afraid is true, "Is it me? Are you not attracted to me anymore?"

Bonnie's no dog. But even she can admit her body isn't what it used to be after having two kids.

"What? No, that's crazy" he looks at her like she just spoken to him in a dead language. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me"

Bonnie doesn't want to be beautiful dammit!

"But am I sexy to you?" She hates how small and insecure she sounds.

In a quick movement, he grabs hold of her face, cradling it in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"You are everything I could ever dream of Bonnie. Don't ever question that"

Bonnie wishes she could believe him, she really wants to, but his words aren't in align with his body. As if on cue, she looks down at the _non_ erection beneath her.

"Well, what is it?" She interrogates, frustration seeping through her tone. "We haven't had sex in two and a half months!" The last part comes out in a shriek shocking even her.

"Can you say that again? I don't think the neighbors down the street heard you" he snaps, glaring at her.

She shrinks in embarrassment at her outburst. "Sorry" her voice is low this time, maybe too low. She licks her lips, hesitating, thinking of a way to phrase what she's about to say without offending him. "Are you-" she starts then begins again, "Do you think that you could be-"

He cuts her off before she finishes her thought, clearly guessing where she was headed with her questioning. "Don't ever fix your mouth to ask me that" his words coming out tight between his lips.

Bonnie blinks, at a loss for words. Taking in his expression or lack thereof. She almost would have preferred a look of hostility on his face rather than this expressionless, dead-eyed Ezra. She doesn't think she's ever seen him like this before. Cold, distant. Shuttered. She doesn't like it.

After she fails to respond, he does, "I'm going to bed" he announces in a detached tone, removing her from his lap, non too gently if she might add.

Switching off the lamp, leaving her in the dark, with a look of bafflement etched on her face.

* * *

The decision isn't hard after that. Getting iced out by the man she loves all because she dared to address his repulsion towards her was the final straw.

Bonnie, just like every other woman in this world had needs.

Every once in a while the need to get plowed was critical. And since her husband couldn't get it up for a good five minutes to give her what she needed. And since sex toys and masturbation can never satisfy her the way a real live penis can. Bonnie's forced to go elsewhere to remedy the issue. Yeah, it's reckless and repulsive what she's about to do. And Bonnie really wishes this so called conscious, the same one Caroline's always complaining about 'ruining all the fun' would just fucking show up already. Realign this moral compass of hers back into gear.

It doesn't. Right now her conscious says find me.

 _It's around, you just won't listen_.

Bonnie shakes her head at her inner self. No. Because if it had been around, no way in hell it would have allowed her to step foot out of her bedroom, let alone make it down the basement stairs..

"I see you decided to join me" a voice says startling her. There's not enough light for her to see clearly but Bonnie's sure that voice had come from the couch and not the lazy boy.

He answers her unspoken question, "As much as I know you enjoy watching people fuck, I was pretty certain you wouldn't want an audience of your own"

Bonnie cheeks flame at the accusation.

"I sent him away." He continues. "He's sleeping comfortably in one of the guest bedrooms"

 _Sent him away_. Bonnie fumes. He doesn't even live here in yet feels entitled enough to give orders. The gall.

It's not until Kai's next words that she realizes her feet had stopped working, "What are you doing way over there?" He asks, almost rudely. "Don't tell me that pesky little conscious of yours has reemerged." Definitely rude.

Everything he's saying to her is all wrong. Instead of coaxing her with sweet nothings in honeyed tones, he's mocking her and proving what a douche he is.

And yet she hasn't retreated..

She bites her lip allowing a stretch of silence to fill the room. Taking the time to seriously contemplate her options.

Option one, she goes back upstairs, rejoin her husband in their boring bed, return to her boring predictable existence where she continues to fill the dutiful housewife role perfectly to a tee.

Or

Option number two, the more daring one, She joins him on the couch, let him scratch that itch that's been driving her insane for the past week and a half. Satisfied, return back to her husband, block out any memory of this night ever existing and resume her life as normal.

The decision was made before she even knew there was one.

Cutting through the silence, a voice laced with undisguised longing and raw desire, beckons her to him, "Come here"

And like that she goes, want settling deep in her bones, because really, who needs morals anyway?

* * *

 **A/N Bonkai are thots i know dont drag me for it** 😜


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter has probably been proofread twice so I apologize in advance if its filled with typos/grammatical errors. Oh and it may come off a bit dubcon- _ish_ to some so twigger warning just in case. also 12k words so beware.**

 **Reckless**

She tried to resist. Attempted an escape. Her conscious having returned somewhere between the brushing of their bare feet after she's made it over to where he was on the sofa and Kai's disrobing of her until she was left straddling his lap in nothing but her red silk negligee.

She bolted the moment he reached up for her, desperate to claim her lips.

He caught her before she could even make it to the stairs, right on her heels like a panther on a gazelle, pushing her hard against brick, lips devouring her own in a hot searing kiss.

She'd got lost in it. Allowed her tongue to swirl with his in orgasmic synchrony. And when she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to find the room dimly lit. When the fuck had that happened?

 _Does it matter?_

 _No._ All that mattered was that pretty plump mouth of his that suckled, nibbled and manipulated her lips and poor little tongue till she was left gasping for air.

After that, leaving was simply out of the question, a non option, she couldn't detach from that man even if the jaws of life tried to pry her off of him.

He'd must have sensed her desperation. Seen the fire flame in her irises. Knew she'd do just about anything he'd asked if it meant that she could have him. Because that's when the games began.

Cruel they were.

Malachai, the rude fucking bastard, chuckling as she chased his kisses, desperate for more of that talented tongue. A devious glint reflecting off those pools of gray, pulling away whenever she leaned in, teasing her, taunting her, like a bully dangling candy over a toddler, only to snatch it back last minute. Which all should have knocked some sense into her head, made her flee. Had her yelling _screw you_ as she headed back upstairs. Back to her bed. To her husband. To play perfect obedient housewife.

But she couldn't. Not when his kisses tasted like heaven, when his touches set her skin ablaze, his scent, heady and intoxicating, causing her brain to swim with dizziness. She needed more of his drug inducing tongue, fiery touches, dizzying scent.

She needed all of him. And she needed him _now._

He must have been hit with the same dose of hysterical need. Because suddenly his eyes darkened, lips swooped down on hers, ravishing her mouth once again. The need to have her over-riding his need for control apparently.

There was nothing gentle about the way they went at it. Like animals in heat. What's sad is Bonnie doesn't think she would've been unable to stop even if she wanted to. Ezra could have come storming into the room, hands balled in fist, bounding down the stairs, form racked with anger, threatening to off them both and Bonnie wouldn't have disbanded from his lips.

Nothing. _No one_ , could have stopped their bodies from grazing, teeth from clacking, tongues from thrashing.

It was pure madness but also a strain thanks to the aggravating height difference. She'd been on the very tips of her toes, barely meeting his succulent lips. And normally his six-foot one frame was considered a positive, induced swooning, not tonight. Nope, tonight it was a hindrance. An annoying one. But Kai, the mind reader he was, had run his hands down her sides, curving them around her ass, before sliding down her bare thighs and lifting her from off the ground. She'd moaned as he plunged deeper into her orifice, battling her in a tongue tug-a-war, one, Bonnie had no clue who was winning. Her legs wrapped instinctually around his waist and Kai gripped her ass, holding her in place so she's pinned against the wall, but even the satiny fabric of her nightie doesn't stop the jagged edges of the brick from cutting into her skin. Wincing, her eyes falls shut, blocking out the pain, allowing her hands to run up his back, at a leisure pace, feeling the heat from his scorching skin sear through the fabric of his shirt. Her core, ablaze and beating, as his hands continued their own exploration of her body. Fire on fire.

Kai is like a kid at a candy store tasting every bit of flesh he possibly can. Licking and nipping along her shoulder blade, peppering kisses amongst her ample bosom as he hitches her higher up the wall.

Bonnie arches her back, presses her breast further into his face, mmm'ing and aww'ing as he starts to trace circles with his tongue. The wicked mouth of his making her flesh yearn with need, flare white-hot with each burning stroke of his tongue. She feels light headed, like that all too consuming, oppressing heat would cause her to faint at any second or combust.

Pacing herself, because despite his cock being firmly tucked away in boxers she can still feel it building inside her, that need, that whirl of sexual energy funneling, itching for release. She lets small breaths escape her lips, lids fluttering close, clearing her mind in attempt to try to cool the molten hot lava that flowed so savagely through her veins. Bring it down to a simmering boil. Bonnie'd known the effort was futile, no way the fire would dim, not with the way his feverish lips felt brushing against her slick flesh, fiery hot, as they travel their way up her chest, ascending up her neck before stopping to suck on the skin below her ear.

Glossy red nails slide into his shirt and drag over his back, sharply, with purposeful precision, guaranteeing that in the morning he'd definitely be marked. If he was in pain, he doesn't let it show. Instead, his body presses closer. Yearning for her.

But he still isn't close enough, so she burrows her fingers deeper into his flesh dragging him closer, dying to get as near to him as she can.

His tongue is licking that sensitive area just below her ear. His teeth, razor sharp, taking tiny nips at the skin there. He longs to mark her too, paying undivided attention to dewy skin before finally moving elsewhere.

She sighs and tilts her head backwards as he runs his tongue along her jaw, providing him better access. Peeking through tiny slits as he laves a long trail of sticky sweet saliva all the way up to her earlobe, latching on it almost immediately, pulling the lobe into that greedy mouth of his. Kai nibbles and stretches and sucks on her ear, the sensation causing her eyes to flutter close again. The sounds that leave her mouth reflect her enjoyment. Tiny mewls that encourages more feasting.

Kai continues on, recognizing her pleas, pressing into her, hungry mouth never ceasing their actions. She can now feel the erection that wasn't there before, granite and throbbing against her core. It's a wonderful feeling, a satisfying feel, to know he's enjoying her just as much as she's enjoying him.

With her need skyrocketing by the second, and some effort, Bonnie reaches between their bodies and rubs against his bulge. That's all it takes to elicit a feral growl from him, for him to detach from her ear, for his hand to move past hers and reach into the slit of his boxers.

He'd taken her against the wall. With unforgiving and blinding force. Pounding inside her like a man gone mad. Ruthless and barbaric. Seeking absolution within the tight walls of her sex without a sliver of mercy shown.

She can't control the cries, the pathetic sounds that erupt from her throat, a sweet torture as he withdrew out of her at an agonizing slow pace only to slam back inside her again with brutal force, filling her to the hilt.

His scent, manly and engulfing, swarmed her senses, making her dizzy with delirium as he holds her near.

Bonnie clutches him back, tightly, her portal, slick and vice-like around his thick shaft as he continues to dig at her, his dick angled so perfectly, so achingly deep inside her, hitting all the right spots, places that had yet to be explored. Until now.

Shivers rack her form.

It's not long before she comes undone.

Forgetting where she is, who she's with, she tries to release the pleasure that had built up out with a shattering scream.

He slapped a quick hand over her mouth, silencing her cry before it could escape. She'd thank him for it later, for now Bonnie still needing an outlet, bites at the flesh, drawing blood, the rusty metallic liquid filłing her mouth as she falls over the edge, body trembling with splendid bliss.

She'd known when he'd came, shortly after her own orgasm hit, a shuddering grunt leaving his lips, warm semen coating the wall of her cervix causing the fire to be relit in the shallow cavern of her womb.

He lifts his hand when he's sure her keens has subsided enough to where she wouldn't wake the neighborhood.

Her mouth falls open, dragging in large pulls of breaths.

Aside from the hum of the air condition, the only sounds heard throughout the room are their haggard breathing, correction her ragged breathing, he was hardly affected, even though he'd done all the work.

Sweet words are whispered into her temples as she comes down from the fierce aftershocks.

He holds her close, for an unmeasurable amount of time, dick still slick inside her as her cunt continues to convulse around him. Warmth blossomed in her belly, as strong arms cradles her head, lips soft and drugging as he kisses her face, peppering gentle nibbles at the corner of her mouth, along her jawline, behind her ear, over her collarbone. The tender way he handles her, a huge contrast to the merciless Kai a minute ago who had fucked her without abandon.

She feels content in his arms, like she could stay nestled there forever, nostrils filled with his masculine scent, her soft curves melded to the taut planes of his body.

It's over much too soon.

Sliding out of her, he places her on the ground.

It's quite the effort to hold herself up, the orgasm he'd coaxed out of her rendering her legs useless. She slumps against the wall, needing some type of support. Head lolling back, chin tilted up as she continues to catch her breath, reeling in the after effects of her mind blowing climax.

As the seconds tick by the erratic pants decrease in severity, though they still come, slipping past pillowy lips while pale jade orbs falls on his tall form.

She's struck by the sight, her breath catching in her throat. It's like he's out of a wet dream plucked from her own subconscious, shirtless, sweaty, sinewy muscles on full display, having shed his shirt somewhere between whipping out his cock and plunging inside her.

The visual is enough to get her pulse racing, her insides to churn.

Especially when her orbs drop down to his humongous dong.

A combination of her juices and his cum coat it. Glistening and standing at full mast despite having busted inside her just moments prior. The sight makes her throb with need.

She wants nothing more to drop down to her knees, take him in her mouth and suck him off until he's the one panting, making pitiful pleas, on the verge of shooting steaks of cum down her throat.

 _Fuck_.

She needs to taste him. Feel his cum slide down her throat.

Legs still shaky, she takes a step forward. But he has other plans.

Carrying her over to pool table, he splays her out over the surface, erratically pushing balls out of the way and into their designated slots, a wicked grin skating over his face just before he proceeds to bury his face in her twat.

Warm shivers skate over her skin as his teeth grazes her wet folds. She hiccups a sigh as he bites at the tender flesh. Nipping, and laving and exploring her folds with such ravenous need her legs starts to shake, her squirms so bad she nearly clamps his head between her thighs.

His fingers grip harder around her thighs, holding her in place, digging into her flesh with cruel savagery as he nibbles on her inner lips.

She hisses as his nails threaten to break skin. Thirsty for blood. In retaliation, punishing fingernails scrape against his scalp, griping onto the thick strands, threatening to rip them from the roots.

He grunts at the sensation, a long slithery tongue swiping at her nub. Flickering the unhooded face a couple of times with brutal stabbing force, getting her back before closing around it and pulling it into his warm inviting mouth.

 _That's it._

Her eyes becomes half lidded, teetering on the edge of pure bliss.

She jerks as his mouth becomes a vacuum on her clit, pulling and sucking on the puckered nub until she's dizzy with euphoria.

He eats her pussy out with precision, savagely and thoroughly, feasting on her like her cunt provided the essence to everlasting life. Collecting her nectar, his cum, out with his tongue, grunts of satisfaction, rumbling in his throat, filling the room as he dined on her snatch, savoring the delectable flavor. The prickly hair from his stubble, tickling her most sensitive parts, causing one of her own to travel up her throat.

She can't count the number of times he'd made her come. Sometime after the third orgasm she had stopped. Because by then what was the point?

By the time he let up on her snatch, Bonnie's spent, lulled into a state of euphoria by the unnumerable amount of orgasms he's bestowed upon her.

She struggles to regulate her breathing, opening her eyes, she gazes up at Kai as he reemerges from her heat, disjointed lines blurring into non shapes.

She blinks until the red haze of her vision finally starts to clear providing a more coherent visual.

Kai and his beautiful mug and devious grin fills her line of vision.

He licks his shiny lips, getting the last bit of her nectar, the sight, causing heat to pool below.

She tries to smile, a sultry grin in mind but can't seem to manage even the slightest twitch of her lips.

She will never get used to this, this ravenous hunger he has for her.

He straightens, helps her up, the burning tips of his fingers causing a wave of heat to swept through her. She's off the pool table with his assistance. But instead of leading her to the stairs, to bid her farewell for the night, sending her off to her husband with a kiss and a smack on the ass. He pulls her to the sofa, large hand cupping her own, bare feet sinking into the plush carpet, heart beating wildly in her chest as she anxiously follows.

He plops down on it, pulling her down with him, helping her out of her negligee. His fingers biting into her flesh as he positions her over his erection. Her knees sinking into the couch cushion, his muscled thighs spreading her wider. The tip of his dick tasting the slick mouth of her vagina. Pulsing, ready to be sheathed fully inside her snatch. Teasing him, because she knows he's on the edge, Bonnie lifts and hovers her pussy just over the head, grinding only slightly, just enough to spread her juices over the tip. The hiss that leaves his mouth is music to her ears. His hips jerks up, unbiddenly, sinking into her more, burying the entirety of the head inside her core.

"Patience, little boy" she taunts, a smug smile slithering over her lips, lifting just slightly so he's barely in.

He sends her a withering glare, which amuses her even more.

Self-satisfied grin still in place, Bonnie reaches below, a determined, clammy hand grabbing at his dick, pushing his out the way. Her other, digs into his shoulder helping her balance herself.

She sinks down just a bit, his fat cock stretching her insides, searing her tight walls. After getting what she wants from him, another hiss, she lifts up again, leaving herself barren, and him frustrated. His hand moves up on her waist, grip tightening on her, "Just do it" he grits out, voice dark, pupils even more obsidian, blistering with heat and something else.

Was that a warning she heard in his tone? "Is that a demand Mr. Parker?" comes the husky inquiry. Jade eyes meet nearly black ones. "Cuz it seems to me like I'm the one in control" she says sweetening up her tone, batting her pretty lashes at him in mock good-temperedness.

He grinds down on his teeth, she knows because she can hear it cut through the quiet.

He's clearly irritated, holding back on whatever snide reply he itches to spew.

Because doing so, he runs the risk of Bonnie not fucking him.

 _Poor dat_.

She almost pities him, but then thinks about his taunting words at his home, right before he finger fucked her, how he made her beg and now she doesn't feel so sympathetic.

Getting her payback, Bonnie undulates her hips over the tip, smearing more cum juice on him.

" _Fuck_ " he swears, breathily, head falling back on the sofa cushions.

"You like how that feels?" She ponders cruelly, her knees sinking more into the sofa, taking more of him in."The way my wet cunt feels on your dick?" Bonnie swivels and has to quickly gather herself, the intrusion of his dick is causing rumblings in her that could easily crack her smug mask.

He nods, saying nothing. Eyes closing shut, clearly in bliss.

"You wanna taste more, Mr. Parker?"

Fascinated at the way his Adam's apple is bobbing in his throat, Bonnie becomes distracted. Leaning in, she licks the sweat from his neck, a hum reverberating within her throat.

 _This isn't the plan_ , she mentally chides herself. _Get your head in the game._ It doesn't hit its mark, the scolding, because Bonnie still can't seem to detach from his skin.

He sighs at her minstrations, a lusty one, both hands gripping at her waist before lowering on her hips. His grasp on her is strong, firm, flexing, like he's tempted to just push her down on him.

She punishes him for even considering the thought. Taking away her warm cunt. Pulling back to peer at him in the dim lighting of the basement.

Lowering his head, Kai eyes meet hers again, fringed in thick dark lashes, his pupils expanded, turning his eyes nearly black.

He nods, silently answering her question, nostrils flaring, a visible vein throbbing at his temple, a man on the edge.

But this isn't what she wants.

His penis in her hand, she glides it over her slick entrance.

There's a squelching noise that sounds in their ears and a tingle that..

Fuck, that feels..

..too good. Making it a struggle to form words. However she manages, miraculously not tripping over her tongue as she stretches out, "I said do you want more?"

She stutters her hips so it catches on the head.

" _Yes_." He barely gets out past clenched teeth.

 _We're getting there._.

She sinks down just a minuscule of distance, just enough to cause his jaw to tighten.

Bonnie leans in again, naked flesh pressing against naked flesh, kissing his neck, nibbling at the dewy skin.

"How bad do you want it?" She whispers, tone coated in lust mixed with playful teasing.

Nothing from him. But she could hear his harsh breathing sound in her ear.

"Mr. Parkerrr..." she sing-songs, contracting her pussy walls on what little part actually covered his dick, giving him a taste of how good and tight and warm she would feel once sheathed completely.

"Bad. Fuck. I want it bad." the words tumble out of his mouth like he's on a the verge of mental breakdown, like he'd do anything if she just..

"Please just, do it. Please." He begs, giving her what she wants.

That slithering smile is back on her lips.

"Okay" She says perkily, lips turning up in a way that said 'All you had to do was ask silly'.

She finally sinks down him, taking him all in, all nine inches of his beautiful cock, sheathing him completely. Her hands going up to his shoulders for balance as they both let out a simultaneous sigh, her fingers curling around the taut skin, his, snakes to her firm tush, squeezing it.

There's a moment before she moves. Using the time to allow her body to adjust to his size. When she's finally comfortable and snugly fit around him, she slowly begin to move, easing her hips up leisurely before coming down just as steady, her body still learning the feel of him. Kai's the biggest she's ever had and she has to be careful not to go too hard.

After all, she's still feeling it from the last time he gave it to her, her body still in shock by his massive dong.

It doesn't take her long to find a comfortable rhythm.

Not agonizingly slow but not super fast either. She's building up to it. He knows this, so he doesn't mind her taking the lead, setting the pace.

Actually he quite likes it a lot, her in charge it seems, if the lustful grunts parting his lips is anything to go by.

Leaning forward, he seals their lips together in a heated kiss. His fingers digging into her flesh as he helps guide her down on him.

Bonnie moans at the way his expert tongue tangles with her own, pussy clamping down hard on his shaft, working her Kegel muscles as one of his hands departs from her hip to slip between the two to finger her clit. "Yes" she pants into his mouth as he uses their combine juices to create a lubricant over the sensitive nub, his other tracing half moons under her breast.

She speeds up her movements, rides him like a Tesla.

Bouncing on his dick like a newly minted porn star as he teases the unhooded face of her clit and plucks at her tits, savage teeth buried in the crook of her neck.

He's grunting as she slides down his pole, making all kind of noises, providing a boost to her ego, knowing she can rattle him just as he can her.

The sensation of Kai's nibbling mouth paired with the way he's eagerly meeting her thrust has Bonnie teetering on the edge but before she can get there, Kai's dominant side rears its ugly head, seeking out that control again.

She sighs in equal parts disappointment and longing as Kai is lifting her, dismounting her and positioning her how he wants her, which happens to be face down, ass up.

He handles her roughly, like she's a paid prostitute that he owns for the night, one in which he could mark up as he wished. But Bonnie could hardly care, not when she knows what's to come. What he has in store for her.

Knowing that despite his harsh treatment, bruising fingers and callous shoves, she's guaranteed to be left panting, legs quivering, greedy cunt begging for more.

He enters her with a hard thrust, silencing her thoughts. Only having allowed the head to tease at her entrance for just a millisecond before thrusting inside. Enough time though to send a spark of ecstasy through her.

That minuscule, fever inducing, orgasmic moment is quickly cut off by pain. One of the blinding variety.

Bonnie takes in a deep inhale, the blunt intrusion of his girthy cock having caused her nerve endings to send a searing jolt throughout her vagina walls.

Her body buzzes.

His grip tightens, getting a good hold on her as he pushes inside, until the head of his penis is touching the wall of her cervix. She whooshes out a breath, bracing for his rough treatment. She's smart enough to know they'll be no building up the pace with her, the way she had with him. And like she predicted, out the gate, he's relentless with it, brutal on her twat, violent one could even argue. Driving into her like a man possessed.

She doesn't run from it but embraces the forcefulness of his thrust, matching his rhythm with unrestrained vigor.

She can appreciate his need vengeance. Hadn't she tried to destroy him earlier?

Nah, she's not here for tender kisses, feathery caresses, or whispered sweet nothings. She could get that with her husband.(If he could ever get it up that is)

Bruising touches, hair pulling, punishing thrust is what she wants. It's what she craves. And that's exactly what he gives her.

The air thickens, swaths around them causing heat bumps to corrode her skin.

Kai continues to pistol inside her, never breaking stride even as he changes positions, one knee bent into the seat cushion, the other planted firmly on the ground, driving deeper and deeper each ascent, brutal pound after brutal pound.

Shivers skate all over her skin, her toes curl, body quivering on the edge as his hand departs her waist to find purchase in her hair. Wrapping around the silky strands, he pulls hard, taut against her skull, angling her head to the side with blinding force.

The searing pain causes Bonnie eyes to sting, then moist, threatening to topple over onto her heated cheeks. Her scalp is on fire, he yanks her head till green eyes meets black pools of lust.

Her heart stutters in her chest. She think she sees a wicked grin tilt his handsome features but she's not sure, the salt water in her eyes is blurring her vision.

The sound of her whimpers finally breaks his silence. She must truly sound pathetic, because he snickers first, "What's the matter? Not too rough, am I?" He ponders, but she hears it, the faux concern in his voice, see the crude way his lips twitch up at the corners.

Bonnie swallows, trying not to yelp at the pain, shaking her head as much as she could while in his steely grip.

No way she'd show any weakness. Not when his hands are feeling like they are ready to scalp her at one wrong response.

His mouth twists even more sinister, as if he could hear her thoughts.

Settling his free hand on her romp, he smacks it. The swift spank stinging her over-heated skin. Bonnie whimpers.

 _Fuck_.

"You sure bout that?" He asked cruelly, his grin growing wolf-like. The digits of his right hand starting to crawl up her side, sinking into her ribs with bruising force.

She nods, eyes burning as he continues to yank at the poor follicles on her scalp, she tries not to wince at that and the punishing digits continuing their way up to her breast.

Kai, the cruel bastard he is wants her to admit defeat.

She refuses to give him that victory.

Bonnie's all but braces herself for the wrath she's sure he'd give for the fact that she continues to lie, not at all expecting his large hand to cover her perfect globes in such a caressing way, the pads of his thumbs, brushing against her pointed peaks in soft, gentle strokes.

Her body relaxes into his touch, hums in response to the feather light ministrations his thumb was providing, his rod that was just moving at a blistering pace, slowing to longer, deeper more sensual strokes. Strumming her insides with enough finesse to get her body to start purring like a kitten. Bonnie sighs in contentment, arching more into him as his hold loosens on her scalp, seeking more tender affection. She said she hadn't wanted this yet she can't help but seek out his heat. Wrong move. The moment she let her guard down, he was back inflicting pain, twisting her nipples raw with tight pinches, violent enough she swore he was trying to destroy her nerve endings.

Biting down a squeal, she clamps her eyes shut, squeezing until her vision is swarmed with red dots, which she realizes is a mistake at the last minute because the action confirms what he already knew, when her tears spill over, revealing that her body isn't accustomed to his less than gentle approach to love making.

Releasing his unrelenting grip from her hair, he catches her tears. Sweet, soft, lingering movements, caressing her skin.

"Shhh." he shushes, bringing his thumb up to his lips to collect the salty secretions, he leans into her, chasing that friction until their bodies meet again. Up until that moment she hadn't realized the cries leaving her lips. Letting up on her breast, the back of his hand softly strokes her face in a soothing gesture. "Wouldn't want to wake your husband now, would you?" He coos.

Her hair, no longer in danger of being yanked from her scalp, Bonnie slumps down into the couch, her body wracked with pain, pleasure, exhaustion, in equal measure, breaking their skin to skin connection.

He chases her, not letting her get away that easy, both hands now back on her waist slamming her against him, dick impaling into her juicy cunt, ass violently meeting his pelvis, slapping loud against her flesh as he fucks her with spirited thrust, "How do you think he would feel," he begins, that smugness entering back into his tone, "-to wake up to find the neighbor boy buried to the hilt inside his wife?"

It really shouldn't but his taunting words causes involuntary shivers to rack her form.

God, shes sick.

"I dont think he's the type to share" he continues, droning on in her ear. "But who knows? He could be a cuck.."

A cuck? Bonnie dizzily wonders, cunt clenching, soft sighs escaping her lips as the air sizzles around them.

"Wanna find out?"

Bonnie eyes widens in alarm, his words interrupting her heartbeat. _No. She absolutely does not want to find out._ She's wise enough to know that whatever a cuck is, isn't good. Her hand reaches to clutch his. Slim, dainty fingers twining with his own. A silent plea.

"Kidding" He assures soothingly, squeezing her fingers with slight pressure, understanding what she's asking for. "God, you're so tense." comes the soft murmur, his hand moving teasingly up her side, an amorous gesture, before a firm grip settles around the back of her neck, manipulating her so her face is pressed down into the couch cushions again. She inhales deeply, allowing the concentrated scent of the leather to fill her nostrils. "It's okay, Mrs. Fitz," he says running a gentle hand down her back, tiny electrodes skate along her flesh where the tips of his fingers trail along her spine, making Bonnie release out a tiny exhale. "I'll work out all those kinks for you"

He doesn't lie. He fucks out alł feeling. Fucks her till she's raw.

Till she's climbing walls and speaking in tongue.

Till her legs are shaking and her pussy is throbbing and flooding his cock.

Till she's begging so prettily, for what she doesn't know.

Till her fingernails have penetrated through leather and the scent of their sex has branded the air.

Kai's delivers the best sex of her life, so it's no surprise she comes hard. Vision blurring, body liquefying, forget what her name is, stuttering kind of hard.

Her world is rocked, sent off its axis, sending Bonnie into cloud nine. She's in such state of bliss she's unsure if she ever wants to come down.

Kai follows, of course he does, he's so intune with to her it was kind of scary. He spills his seed inside her with a sated grunt, his hot breath ghosting her cheek as he lifts her up. Bracing her against him. His hard chiseled chest, slick with sweat, burning into her back, rising and falling rapidly from his heaving gasping breaths.

Time slows. The air thins.

His actions becomes sweeter. Gentler. A paramour's touch.

He kisses her cheek, licks it, a lengthy filthy lave, from her jaw line to the curve of her cheek, savoring the flesh, the slithery muscle leaving a wet trail of saliva in its wake. The cool air pours into the room from the central vents, providing a chilling sensation to ripple over her skin.

Inhaling large pulls of air, Bonnie eyes flutter close, the scent of his sweat and lingering cologne as he burrows closer fills her lungs. He hums in her ear, continuing to lazily rut inside her even after they'd both gotten off, prolonging the glorious sensations.

His hand loosening it's grip on her breast, travels down to her sex. He plays with her clit, biting on her earlobe.

"Fuck" she manages to breathe out, dizzy with delirium as he strums circles on the slippery hood, not following any particular rhythm, strokes chaotic, jerky just like the beating of her heart.

As tired as she is, she can't believe he has her desperate to go again.

It's like he hears her thoughts.

He chuckles in her ear, tickling the shell. "Round three?" The cartilage, suddenly slick from his tongue.

Fuck. Katherine really wasn't lying..

* * *

He's gone by dawn. Bonnie knows this because she checks on him a little after the sun's risen. She hadn't been able to sleep after their romp, how could she when he's supplied her with the best sex of her existence? But when she gets down the basement steps and over to the love seat he's fucked her on, she's shocked to find it empty. She gives the room a second glance over hoping she's missed him. Nope. No one there, just the undiluted scent of their sex permeating the air.

Bonnie sighs as she heads back upstairs. He's not in any of the bathrooms or spare guest bedrooms either. Disappointed, she creeps back into her bedroom, attempting to push out the thought of how now that he's gotten what he's wanted she'll problem never see him again. The thoughts never flee though, her inner self on a mission to remind her of how idiotic she is, _You should have known he'd play this game with you_.

He was the type. Bonnie recalls Tiki words in the restroom the other day, _"Literally every girl in town is lusting after him,"_ She was just another notch on his belt. He doesn't have time to chase after her, not anymore, now that the hunt's over..when he's got an endless supply of women at his disposal. _Younger, hotter women_.

Three days pass and still no word from the future med student who's rocked her world. Not that he had her number or anything to contact her but it wasn't like that was much of an obstacle for him before. If he wanted to see her, he'd found a way to do it. Clearly he doesnt want to..

She feels pathetic. She'd purposely sat outside around the time she knows he likes to get his run in. Waiting for him to come jogging shirtless down the street in all of his sweaty glory, Nike's pounding the pavement, desperate breaths leaving his perfect mouth. He never does. So she finds a way to get the info she needs. She goes to Wesley, inquires about his 'little friend' without sounding too interested. An unsuspecting Wes gives up the info without a second thought, he hasn't heard from Kai since that day he says. So not only is he avoiding her, he's ditched his so call 'pal', Bonnie recalls Kai previous words when she questioned him about him being in her home, how he insisted he was invited inside. He used Wes to get to her but now that he's had her, there was no more use for Wes. No more use for her. Her soul is crushed. He played her.

But isn't this what she wanted? For him to scratch that itch and for her to go on with her life without a second thought of their night spent?

She was the one who was supposed to be the hit and quitter in the situation not the other way around..

Her days are spent with her pooch, who she'd totally neglected when she went on her alcohol and drug induced hibernation. She'd tied her up in her doghouse in the backyard leaving her with plenty enough food and water to live on for a week. Ashamed of her actions, which PETA would totally want her head on a stake if they've known how she'd neglected her baby. She decided to make it up to her, having an all day marathon of Honey's favorite movies. _Lassie_ , _Lady and the tramp_ and her all time favorite which was a little unsettling, _Cujo_.

Midway through the Stephen King horror flick Bonnie gets a text message alert, she checks her phone, eyes going wide at the message she receives.

 _Miss me?_ is the text she gets from an unknown number, moments later a pic of a nine inch dick pops up on her screen. The unknown number no longer a mystery being she's all too familiar with the penis gracing her screen and the pretty face it belonged to.

So engrossed in the movie Honey hadn't notice Bonnie's fidgety movements beside her, nearly bouncing out of her seat the moment the picture had popped up. She can't help it, she's not used to getting dick pics. Her husband has never been much of a texter.

Bonnie text back right away.

 _You have some nerve! Sending this after ghosting me for three days!_

 _Now u kno what it feels like.._

Rage fills her.

Because now she gets it. Three days of ignoring her for the three days she deprived him of when she had went on her pill binger. This petty mother-

Her fingers slam angrily over the keys as she text her next response.

 _So you're into playing games?_

 _U needed 2 b taught a lesson.._ is his cool reply.

Bonnie can feel her grip tightening on the phone, threatening to splinter it into itty bitty pieces as she reads his response.

 _Lose my number_ is the last thing she text before shutting off her phone.

She focuses on watching _Cujo_ for the next hour, pushing all thoughts of Malachai far from her brain.

Honey falls asleep just before the ending credits roll.

Bonnie switches off the tv and heads for the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of six year old Cabernet before swiping her phone from the couch and trudging upstairs to her bedroom.

Finishing the wine before she even enters her safe haven, Bonnie sets the empty glass on the nightstand and plops down on the bed. She eyes the phone in her hand, wondering if she's received any texts in the hour it's been off.

Not particularly because she wants a text from him but because she's curious to know if he truly misses her like he insisted. Would he be relentless with the texting or just fall back, obeying her wishes?

Mentally sighing, she power ups the phone, chewing on her bottom lip when she sees a new message from him.

 _I want to c u_ , is written across the screen.

Bonnie stares at the words for a good five minutes before responding.

 _Not gonna happen_

 _Is he there?_

She knows exactly who he means, he's not asking about Wesley his _pal_ whereabouts but her husbands.

 _Yes_

She lies.

He text right away.

 _Liar_

Bonnie frowns, puckering out her bottom lip. How would he know Ezra isn't here unless..

The answer comes right away.

 _Wes jus posted an update on Facebook, looks like he and ur baby daddy r havin an appetizing dinner at Clemente's, 2 hrs away.._

He sends her a screen shot of the brothers posing with shots in their hands.

 _Not only are you stalking me but you've now moved on to violating my family as well._ She adds the weary sigh emoticon.

A single laughing emoji pops up on her screen.

Psycho dick, very apt indeed.

She finally addresses the bigger issue.

 _I don't want to c u_

 _Liar_

Such an arrogant ass.

 _Fuck off_

She gets another text, it's another pic of him but this time it's just his face, his lips pushed out, pouting at the camera.

Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut, try's to block out images of those same lips puckered and sucking hard on her clit like a starving man feasting on his first meal in ages.

She glances at the photo again, taking in the scruff that's well past being a five o' clock shadow at this point. Fuck. He's too beautiful for words.

He sends more pics, shirtless, each click revealing more skin. Shifting lower and lower, till he's reached his junk. Unfortunately, he's wearing sweats, _fortunately_ , the dick print is there, causing her mouth to salivate in the process.

The next photo, she's sure will be one of him holding his cock, teasing her with the image of what he starved her of for the past half week.

Instead, she gets one of him cupping his junk through the fabric.

 _Let me c u and all of this is urs_

As hard as it is to type this, she manages, a slight pout pulling on her lips, that stubborn side never at rest.

 _No call Katherine_

 _No I want u_ , is his blunt reply. And then, _I miss the taste of ur cum on my tongue_

Bonnie shivers, missing the sensations as well, the memories of that ravenous tongue of his licking her clean has her all but humping her pillow.

 _Will u sit on my face this time?_

 _Grind that perfect pussy on me till I'm soaked in ur juices?_

They keep coming.

 _I spent majority of the day jerking off to the way you came in my mouth. The way u tasted.. fuck I need more_

 _Will u squirt for me?_ accompanied with the wet emoticon.

 _Go jerk off again and leave me alone_ she types rudely. She doesn't care, he deserved it for how he deprived her.

Thirty minutes passes before she receives another text.

It's one of his perfect dick covered in his spunk.

Saliva trickles in Bonnie's mouth.

 _Done_ _but I won't leave u alone. Can't. Not now that I've had u._

Before Bonnie can respond she gets a call. A FaceTime call. His smug face enters her screen.

She hits decline and right away she gets a text from him.

 _Answer or I'll come to ur house instead_ he threatens.

 _What will ur neighbors think? Huh? Young strapping fellow like me showing up while ur husband is away?_

He FaceTime's again and this time she answers.

"So you're blackmailing me?" she says by way of greeting.

"No blackmail, just providing you with the optics is all.."

She takes in his wicked grin, scruffy chin, dark thunderous eyes. He looks good. Too good. She can hardly be mad. The fact disturbs her.

"How did you even get my number?" is asked with probing eyes.

He shrugs impassively. "It was easy enough. Can you believe Wes doesn't lock his phone?" His eyes then widens comically, as if that's the most mind boggling thing in the world. "I mean, what kind of idiot doesn't lock their phone?"

 _Me_ , she wants to say. But that would have to change now. She can't have Ezra accidentally uncovering another mans dick pics in her text history.

The thought prompts her next response.

"I don't appreciate you sending me unsolicited dick pics. What if my husband were here?"

"We already covered this, he's in Astoria.." he says in a droning, bored tone.

"That's not the point." She snaps. "You can't just do shit like that"

He sighs, throws her another affectless look.

"You seem to have a heavy heart. Are you regretting our little rendezvous, Mrs. Fitz? Because I'm not. Even three days later I can still taste your jizz on my tongue. Your taste is permanently imbedded into my brain"

"Stop it" the tight response grits past her lips.

His eyes expand, he looks like he's about to laugh. "What?!"

"Stop! Stop referencing that night!"

"Why? I know you enjoyed it" he gives an all-knowing smirk.

And when nothing from her but a ticking jaw, he asks, a curious brow hitching up, "What are you wearing? Can I get a peek?"

She scowls. Wrapping her robe tighter around her chest.

He laughs, truly amused, a smug smile spreads over his handsome features.

"I've already seen those perfect tits, no need to be shy about them now." His voice takes on a less humorous tone. "Show me what you have on under the robe or I'm on my way over."

Again with the polite threats.

She huffs out an exhale, loosening her robe before finally letting it fall off her shoulders.

He stares at her impatiently and Bonnie grits her teeth before lowering the phone, letting him take in the view.

She hates that she can feel the pointed peaks of her nipples pressing sharply through her satiny top, alerting him of her arousal. She's supposed to be angry with him for his absurd entitlement not turned on by it.

Figuring he's gotten a good eye full, she swings the camera back up to her face, a fierce scowl in place.

He shakes his head not done with her.

"Take off your top." He commands, his tone pitching lower.

Bonnie bites down on her lip debating if she should let him manipulate her like this.

"When I come over should I show up with what I have on now or would you prefer me in nothing at all?"

That got her to move. Bonnie sets down the phone momentarily to remove her top before reclaiming it and bringing the camera view towards her chest. She's not wearing a bra.

"You have the most perfect tits" she hears him utter before ordering in a more demanding tone, "Touch them"

She does, figuring there's no use of fighting him over the matter, she believes him when he says he'd show up on her front porch in nothing but his birthday suit.

Bonnie uses her free hand to grab a handful of tits, squeezing and palming her generous globes, a positive her body went through by pushing out two human beings, probably the only..

"Do you know how perfect you are, Mrs. Fitz?" He asks in the midst of her fondling. And when she doesn't answer, "Look at me" there goes that dominant tone again.

She can't help but obey, something about the easy way he can go from Jokey McJokester to Christian Grey in the blink of an eye lets her know he's not the one to ignore. She shifts the camera so they're making eye contact.

His irises smolder with unbridled lust.

"I don't think you do" he murmurs awestruck.

She's not sure what he's rambling about until his camera lowers.

He's whipped out his cock, palming it as the camera captures the perfection that is his package.

"You see how hard you make me? How granite I am for you?" he questions as he begins to stroke himself.

Bonnie swallows, transfixed as she follows his movements. Up, down. Up, down. From the thick spongy tip to the base of the veiny shaft. He could hypnotize her this way if he wanted.

He picks up on her thoughts. "You like that?" His voice is like butter..

She hums her response, not at all ashamed to be admitting this let alone watching him jerk off.

"Does watching me get myself off make you wet?

She nods her head despite knowing he can't actually see the act being the camera is positioned away from his face.

"I bet you're dripping right now." He comments arrogantly, his face coming back into view and in that moment Bonnie is forced out of her trance. "Show me that dripping wet pussy"

Bonnie hesitates, biting her lip. It was one thing to flash a boob but to expose herself like that. She's never even done this kind of thing with her husband.

"Show me" he demands in a far less pleasant tone.

She lowers her phone, pushing her panties to the side, exposing her wet folds.

"Open up" she can't help but shiver at the huskiness in his tone.

She shifts her position on the bed, propping herself up on her pillows, pulling her panties to the side again and opening wide so he could get a clear view of her soaking wet cunt.

When he's gotten his fill, "Play with yourself. Give me a show"

Bonnie doesn't fight him on it, as much as she pretends to not like him ordering her around, she kind of got off by it. Her drenched panties, proof of that.

Sitting down the phone, Bonnie lifts her hips from off the mattress and slides off her panties. If she was going to give him a show, might as well give him a good one.

Setting the soaked lace beside her on the bed, Bonnie picks back up her phone angling it towards her twat. Thanking God she'd decided to get a Brazilian the other day at the country clubs spa. Her bare feet slides against the silk sheets as she brings her knees up, bending them up and angling them out until she lying spread eagle. She could just imagine the view he's got, how obscene she looks, her pretty pussy on full display, glistening with her juices.

Malachai's very own personal cam girl.

"Fuck you're so hot" she hears as her fingers trail down her torso, slowly making there way down to her needy cunt.

She's so wet. She can literally feel the juices traveling down to her ass crack. Her body hums with unspeakable urges. Bonnie suddenly has the mind to get on all fours and play with her puckered knot. Slide her finger around and into the virginal hole until she comes with unspeakable pleasure. The thought makes her long for a good rim job. She hasn't had one of those in a while she thinks and suddenly wonders what that mouth do?

Mentally, she shakes her head, pushing out the thought. Malachai isn't here to fulfill said urges and she did promise him a good show afterall. She delivers up on said promise. Pressing the tips of her fingers against her spread lips, opening herself wider, drenching them completely, spreading copious amounts of fluid over her labia and mound.

"Mmm" a breathy moan parts her lips at the sensations that's already starting to stir as she plays with her wanton cunt. Soft teasing strokes, working her fingers back and forth over her flooded folds. She takes her time, gets a good rhythm going, afterall Bonnie's in no rush to come, she knows the longer the build the more blissful the fall would be.

And oh how she needed to fall. Three days. Three long agonizing days she staved off from pleasuring herself, purposely letting the frustration build till she felt like she was about to explode, hoping Kai would come around and help release the pent up energy with a round or two of mind blowing sex. But that never came because unbeknownst to her Kai had no plans on helping her release anything due to this unfortunate petty streak of his.

How annoying and inconvenient that was.

Bonnie blocks out the thought, tries not to think about him withholding the _D_ from her, harboring feelings of resentment isn't conducive to either of them achieving their common goal. So she gets back to the task at hand, concentrating solely on getting herself off, her fingers having picked up the pace, moving in firmer more vigorous strokes. The aroma of her pussy fills the air, spicy and hot. She pulls drags of the mouth-watering scent into her lungs, whimpering and jerking as her fore finger finds her swollen clit, the tender bud uber responsive, jumping at the contact. Using moderate pressure, she teases herself, slick fingers dragging along the edge of her labia, then up and around her mound, pretending it's Kai's slick tongue lapping at her core. The way he had when he splayed her ass out on the pool table and ate the living shit out of her kitty. She teases circles into the overstimulated bud, body quivering as tremors ripple through her.

Bonnie pulls and strokes and teases her clitoris, invoking an unfurling sensation within her womb.

Heat flushes through her, causing a light sheen of sweat to coat her skin and fever bumps to skitter along her flawless mocha latte flesh.

She sighs, head lolling to the side, heated cheeks meets cool sheets, prickling her skin. She loves the sensation she thinks as fingertips tease her pussy, she runs a sole finger down her wet folds, from the top of her clit to the end of her slit, shuddering at the heat flashing through her core.

She can hear his breathing now, quickening with gasping intensity the more she explore her folds. She makes sure she puts on a lewd show. Strumming her kitty with verdant strokes. Coating her pussy juices over every inch of her sex. Her perfect teeth bite down on pillowy lips, she flicks and pinches and pulls at her tiny nub, letting out moans and sighs of satisfaction.

He's fairing no better. The sounds rippling from his throat, so guttural and raw, has her on the verge of climaxing. But she staves off the act, slow downs her movements, pulling herself tentatively off the edge. It's too soon to come therefore Bonnie gives her pussy a reprieve to play with her breast. Moving up the camera, she settles on the dark areolas, the full fleshy mounds, pulling and pinching on the beaded nubs until they're hard enough to slice through steel. She gets a good angle, one Kai she's sure appreciates, zooming in closer so he can watch her spread her juices over her tight peaks. Breath puffing out in gasping pants, she cups her breast, pushing them up towards her mouth, her long eager tongue darting down to flicker at the nipple, thirsty for her cum juice.

" _Fuck_ " comes from the phone as her tongue connects with rigid flesh, the tangy flavor settling on her tongue, her taste buds bursting at the flavor.

After getting more of that on the slick muscle, she murmurs, "So good" letting him know she hears him and is still with him.

This is just a sample.

She needs more.

He reads her thoughts, "Fuck yourself" he barely gets out, it's more of a grunt. Bonnie can tell by the strain in his voice he's in the midst of chasing his own orgasm. She wishes she could see him right now. The image of him stroking up and down that beautiful shaft gets her even hotter, wetter.

 _Fuck yourself_ , his voice sounds in her head, reminding her what she's here to do.

Bonnie goes to the source, fingers sliding between her wet slit, coming to a stuttering stop at the entrance before slowly dipping inside her sopping wet channel. Shallowly, she breathes as she stretches her cunt, first one then two fingers, sinking them knuckles deep inside her hole before withdrawing at an agonizing slow pace.

More obscenities sound off her eardrums as she begins thrusting them in and out her snatch, bathing her digits in her sweet sweet nectar.

He's done spewing expletives, ordering her now in a rasp tone. "Taste yourself"

And she does. Slowly sliding her fingers out her snatch, body shuddering, bringing the soaked digits up to her mouth, smearing the sticky liquid on her lips before plunging the cum coated fingers inside the warm orifice of her mouth.

A quiet moan escapes as she taste herself, head swimming from the delectable taste, lemons and honey.

Today isn't the first time her unique flavor has invigorated her taste buds, too many times Ezra's tongue supplied her with a taste. Whenever he'd melded his mouth to her, tongue touching her own after he's gone down on her, but this here, the concentrated version of her nectar...there were no words.

She swirls her tongue around the digit before sliding it out slowly. Bonnie, making sure to give him a lascivious show, using her mouth like she would if she had been sucking his dick.

A guttural sound leaves his lips, "Fuck. Yes. Get it all." he encourages, "Every last bit."

When there's no more to 'get' her fingers return to her snatch. Working furiously on her twat, twisting and curling inside her tightening channel, searching for that sweet release.

Tiny breaths whooshes from her lips, in complete bliss with the way she's strumming her body with her talented fingers.

She feels it building, prepares for the fall. Closing her eyes, Bonnie allows her fingers to get her off as she imagines him fucking himself to her dripping pussy. That thick cock of his kicking and throbbing with need as he plays with his balls and fucks his fist. Her whimpering picks up as the thrusting intensifies, her eager pussy swallowing her digits whole, clenching and unclenching around them in frenetic need.

She's obscenely wet, she doesn't have to look down at her exposed pussy to know this, the squishy sounds hitting her eardrums as she finger fucks her twat relays this.

Body buzzing with adrenaline, her legs start to shake, long fingernails scrap against vagina walls, singeing her walls and making her back arch.

She curls them. Rolling her hips up, meeting the hard thrust of her fingers as Malachai lets out x-rated curses, getting closer to his own release. He tries to get her where he wants her with encouraging words, _"Come for me baby"_ and _"Faster"_ and _"Yes, fuck that pretty pussy"_ , on top of that he throws in compliments about how sexy and perfect her body is, how naughty she looks spread eagle dripping with her juices, fingers buried in her twat, how he couldn't wait to taste her again, how she was his dirty little whore and how the image of her fucking herself has him on the verge of cumming.

His raunchy words spurring her fingers to strum a little faster, reach a little deeper, curl a litter harder.

" _Fuck_ " she curses, hitting that particular erogenous zone that makes her want to sing in falsetto.

Tingles rack her form. Her toes curls, breathing intensifies, body heats, making her feel like there's lava flowing through her veins.

She flicks that spongy spot once, twice, thrice and before she knows it her hips are lifting, walls are clenching, and she's coming all over her fingers.

A wave of pleasure is released throughout her body, contracting her muscles around her fingers.

She shudders, body going limp in bliss, her lithe frame falling back onto the silk sheets, panting and riding the wave.

Her phone slips out of her grip, bones having turned to jelly. Her eyes squeezes shut. Wetting her lips with her tongue, she manages a breathy, " _Fuck_ "(apparently that's her new favorite word)as the last tremors flow through her core.

None too soon, she hears his voice, or panting rather, clearly having found his own release. The fact pulls her back down to earth.

She takes a beat before she picks up her phone, moistening her lips and dabbing at her clammy forehead with the back of her hand.

She rights her phone, his face coming into view, all flushed and feral. He comments on how pretty she came then on her sticky fingers and how delectable they looked. He orders her to clean them up since he can't. She does, greedily, getting every drop of her essence, humming her approval at the delectable taste.

"You're such a perfect little slut." He says as her eyes shut, sliding her fingers out of her mouth with an audible pop.

She licks hers lips, his words getting her hot all over again.

"Tell me Mrs. Fitz, does your husband know how filthy you are?"

That sobers her up real quick.

Her eyes peel open and Bonnie shoots him a glare, "Watch it"

"So prickly" he beams, clearly enjoying ruffling her feathers.

She says nothing to this, refusing to encourage more teasing. Seeing how unbothered she is by his last comment, he changes the topic droning on in a bored tone, he reveals, "As much as I enjoy fucking my hand to death, I'd prefer the real thing. Be over in ten?" His head tilts but his eyes relay the question's rhetoric.

" _No!_ " She shouts a little too loudly.

His brow goes up at her outburst. "I can't" she lets out, still sounding frazzled despite her attempts to neutralize her tone.

"So dramatic" he huffs. "I'll come from the back"

"No, that's not what I mean.." She communicates, shaking her head.

"Then why not?" He implores in that unaffected tone again, as if whatever answer she supplies wouldn't matter to him anyway.

"It's disrespectful.. to my husband, _my family_.." She finally murmurs out, shame filling her but apparently not enough to call off her booty call.

Tilting his head to the side he stares at her apathetically. "Funny how your husband and family wasn't a dilemma for you when you fucked my brains out the other night in your basement" he points out in that passive aggressive way of his.

She swallows a scathing reply, she needs the dick too much to risk pissing him off. "Can we meet somewhere else?" His house is out of the question for obvious reasons but maybe they could rent a room somewhere.

The corner of his lips curve up into a nauseating smirk. "I don't know. I kind of like the rush I get fucking you in the same space your husband summons his tranquility from." Suddenly he loses his smile, his eyes turns wondering. "You think he knows the same leather he sits on to watch his lame X-files reruns is the same leather you've ridden my dick on? I bet he'd get off-"

Bonnie disconnects the call.

It takes all but ten seconds for him to send the sad emoji.

 _The nines?_ He offers up a hotel suggestion.

Bonnie lets out a sigh, part relief, part frustration.

 _K_ she text simply before dropping the phone on the bed and heading to shower.

She's out in under ten minutes.

She picks out her raunchiest lingerie, the one reserved for special occasions and slips it on before pulling over a blouse to cover up the naughty lace. Black skinny jeans and her sandals are next.

She's just opening the door when she shocks herself to find Caroline behind it. Red faced and puffy eyed, like she'd spent majority of the day crying.

"Hey..what are you doing here?" She rushes out confused and then cringes, wishing she pushed more concern in her tone.

Not that she wasn't concerned per se at seeing her friend all disheveled and distraught, it's just she had a dick appointment to make and time wasn't really on her side being Ezra was probably already on his way back to Portland, so at max she had two hours for fucking, give or take.

The blonde woman sniffles and rolls her eyes. "It's Tyler, we had a fight"

"Oh.." came the listless reply. She doesn't know what else to say. She guess she was expecting for someone to have died, or near death. Something. Just not a fight with her husband..

Seriously, If Bonnie went to Caroline every time she and her husband fought, they'd be damn near living together. Bonnie keeps that part of her life as private as much as she can manage, volunteering info up only if she feels like she might self destruct if she doesn't spill already, hence Caroline being in the know about Bonnie becoming an involuntary celibate. Or was..The blue-eyed control freak, however, is cut from a different cloth. Chatty and always revealing personal details about her marriage Bonnie rather not know..

When Caroline doesn't get the response she was hoping for, she pouts, dramatically. Like a kid being put in time out. "We had a fight Bonnie! We never fight!" her tone on the verge of shrill and Bonnie half expects her to start stomping like a petulant child.

Bonnie infuses sympathy in her tone, trying not to laugh at her overly dramatic friend, "I'm sorry to hear that Caro, what happened?" She questions, bringing her brows together on her forehead, angling back into the foyer, her hand reaching out to grab onto the other woman, pulling her inside. Clearly this isn't something that can be resolved on her front porch with a five minute chat.

Caroline sniffles before parting her lips, stepping inside, "Kids came up again."

"You don't want any and he does.." Bonnie relays in remembrance. Caroline mentioned she and Tyler's opposing view on kids a while back. She hadn't heard about it in months so she just assumed they came to a compromise on the matter.

Caroline nods wiping the tears that had fallen over.

"Come on, let's go in the kitchen. I'll pour us some Earl Grey"

Her first choice had been wine, because hell, she could use it too but being if she'd wrap this up in a timely manner, she'd be on the road very soon. Best stick with tea, no way she needs a D.U.I following her around for the rest of her adult life.

Once the tea is brewed and dispensered neatly onto saucers, Caroline expounded, "I just don't see myself having kids. I hate them Bonnie"

Bonnie frowns, "You love my kids" she says, adding stevia to her tea.

"Well, duh." Caroline confirms, shaking her head when Bonnie offered her a package of the sugar substitute. Right, The fitness buff preferred it unsweetened. "You've been blessed with the rarity of having the most well mannered kids I've ever met in my life."

If that really was so, then why had she sounded so bitter while saying it?

"They're not _that_ well mannered"

Caroline gives her a look. "Yeah, they are"

Bonnie finally concedes, not trying to fight Caroline on the matter. "Okay, they are. But don't worry, you're kids will be too" she assures.

Caroline nearly snorts out her response. "No, mine will be terror on legs"

Bonnie gives her friend a doubtful look but also her lips are starting to twitch as she holds in her laughter, "You are the most overly controlling, structure obsessed person I know. Your kids will be saints because they know if they even think about acting up their mom will be there to get them in line faster than they can say 'yes ma'am'"

Caroline takes a sip of her tea then says, tone none too convinced. "As much as I adore being complimented-" she starts in a droning tone, "-it won't do any good in this case. Honestly, it's not even all about fear of spitting out little spawns of satan. I just..." She pauses to take a deep breath, as if whatever she was planning to say would be controversial and Bonnie would judge her for.. "I feel like children hold you back. In life..financially..career-wise.." a stab on pain shoots through Bonnie, was that a low-key dig? Caroline knew how she felt about giving up her career as a dancer to become a stay at home mom. "And then what if Tyler loves it more than me?" _It_ , really? "I don't know if I can handle that"

Bonnie forces a smile, she can't help but be a teeny bit annoyed at the fact that she could be getting her back blown out instead she's here listening to Caroline's nonsensical ramblings, "Caroline, trust me it won't even be a concern." She assures her friend. Now can we wrap this up?

She feels herself growing antsy, her knee bouncing under the table.

"How do you know?" Caroline eyes widens in that deranged way of hers whenever she's past the point of seeing reason.

Bonnie's tone is gentle, despite how annoyed she feels. She reaches out to rub her friends arm in a caring gesture, "Because you yourself will love them more than anything in this whole world. They'll be your everything. Think about your love for Tyler, for your mother" when she's sure she's gotten Caroline's attention, "Now times that by a trillion"

Slack-jawed, Caroline murmurs, "Wow, that's intense. I don't think I'm capable of loving someone that much"

Bonnie smile grows, genuinely this time, "You are. And trust me you won't even have to think about it, it'll come naturally"

Caroline is quiet for the first time in possibly her life. A thoughtful look enveloping her features, it stays on her face for a whole minute before she finally speaks, her tone brighter, all of her doubts before suddenly cast away. "You know what, I think you're right..I think I'd make a great mom.."

 _Hallelujah._

Remembering her dick appointment Bonnie quickly tries to wrap up the conversation but Caroline isn't having it, going on and on about baby names and color themes for the nursery ect. ect. Bonnie wanted to say _Bitch you're not even pregnant yet_ , but keeps her mouth shut for the sake of their friendship.

For an entire hour and a half Bonnie had to listen to Caroline constant yammering about absolutely nothing and everything and when she thought she was finally getting rid of her, in walks her husband, his brother in tow, excited about their trip and eager to share, joining Bonnie and Caro at the table as they unwrapped left overs and prattled on about their day.

Halfway into a story about a jerk with road rage Bonnie had given up all hope she would be seeing Kai tonight.

He'd already had figured as much. She got away to answer his text.

 _Where r u?_

 _..?_

This was sent a half an hour ago. She also had a few missed calls.

 _Home_ she types, the riotous laughter from the kitchen making her sigh in resignation.

His response is quick.

 _Still? Get here now._

 _Not coming something came up. 2moro?_

He leaves her on read.

She rejoins the party in the kitchen, even manages to forget Kai's non-response for a full hour before getting antsy again and slipping away to try texting him again.

 _2moro..what time can we meet?_

Two hours after realizing he wasn't going to respond, she hits him with,

 _I'm sry I shld have text you sooner I wasn't coming_

After an hour passes and nothing.

 _Are you seriously ignoring me right now?!_

She was just sure the, _Let me make it up to you_ would get him, alas nada.

* * *

A day later Bonnie finds herself at the park, Forest park to be exact, one of the biggest parks in the city. With it's many trails and vast wooded landscape, it's Bonnie's all time favorite. It makes her feel one with nature and she prefers the waft of summer air hitting the back of her throat to the sweaty claustrophobic atmosphere of the gym by miles. So Forest park is where she plans on getting her ten mile run in.

The rubber from her Adidas slap loudly against the pavement as she glances up at the sky. Twilight has long gone and the night stars are starting to peek through the trees. She's waited too late, she notes. Next time she'll have to leave at least two hours earlier if she doesn't wish to be a paranoid mess next time around. She's forgotten her mace, so if a huge bear or wildcat, hell, even a sick psycho comes along, she's screwed. Who is she kidding? The most threatening thing she's likely to come across is a mountain beaver. But still, she has nothing to defend herself with in case said beaver decided to get buck.

She hears footsteps behind her, the crunch against fallen leaves surfacing feelings of uneasiness. She pushes the feeling away. She's excersizing in a public park, one of the most popular parks in Portland, hell America, of course there's footfalls behind her.

Bonnie picks up her pace hoping to create distance between her and the mystery jogger, going from a slow run to a full on sprint. There's no distance created though because while speeding up Bonnie notices that whoever is behind her has sped up too. That's not a good sign.

Her hackles rise.

Adrenaline shoots through her blood stream at the possibility of someone following her which in turn causes her pulse to pound in her throat. Sweat beads her skin and it has nothing to do with the thick summer heat. She wishes she had remembered to bring her music, maybe then she wouldn't be over analyzing every little sound. But she had forgotten her music so now she has to deal with her anxiety. She pounds the pavement faster, shapes whirring by her at dizzying speeds. She can't hear anything but the soles of their shoes crunching against rocks. She keeps at it for five minutes straight, hitting it like Flo Jo in the 88' Olympics. It's not enough though, whoever it is is gaining on her. Just as she's turning around, someone's pulls up beside her, intimately so, causing her to veer off trail.

She nearly stumbles but strong hands are on her, righting her before her face could meet dirt.

"Get your fucking hands-"

She stops mid-sentence as she peers up at the asshole who nearly trampled her over.

Grayish-blue orbs glitter back at her in amusement.

 _Him_.

 **A/N I know guys this was long af. So long that I had to split up the chapter. The next update should be posted very soon being its already written, just need to proof. Okay so what are your thoughts abt married little Bennett crossing that line and starting a full on affair with the Parker boy? Should she continue to tap that or should she tap out? Let me know what you think in the comment section😚**


	5. Chapter 5

RECKLESS

"Get your fucking hands _-"_

Her sentence is cut off as familiar features enters her vision.

 _Kai_. Even with the lack of daylight she recognizes that beautiful mug.

Bonnie mouth plops open. She stares wide-eyed, in such utter shock by his presence that she doesn't even stop him when he steadies her.

What the fuck was he doing out here? Had he followed her? Or had it been by sheer coincidence that they both were out here getting their daily run in?

She's about to voice these concerns when he cuts her off, responding to the obscenities she was just spewing a moment ago when she thought a stranger had the gall to put his hands on her.

"Such a filthy mouth. You kiss your children with that mouth, hm?" His eyes glitters with amusement as the words slip past his pretty lips.

Bonnie frowns. A surge of irritation flashing through her.

He knows her family is an off limits topic and yet he continues to push those boundaries.

This fact causes her to lose her last strand of self control, and just like the twigs she'd trampled over trying to escape him she snaps, shoving him hard. The off guardedness of the attack causes him to shift back a minuscule. _A whole freaking miniscule..pathetic_. "What the fuck, Kai? Why are you following me like some fucking pervert?" She doesn't address the comments about her family, making it about him Joe Goldberging her instead, no way she'd give him the satisfaction of knowing how bothered she is by him _yet again_ bringing up her family, it'll just encourage more taunting.

"Ouch" he places a hand over his heart in faux offense, "That hurt" he fake pouts and she knows he means the words and not her physically attacking him.

"This shit is getting real old" she whips out breathless, nostrils flaring as her eyes dart away from his mocking ones.

"I scared you. I apologize." is said without an ounce of remorse in his tone, garnering her attention again as well as a scowl. "It's just your ass in them shorts.." The corners of his mouth hitches up in a lascivious grin. "I could no longer just watch" he continues to smile naughtily at her.

When all she does is glares, he laughs, eating the distance between the two, his hands suddenly all over her, feeling up on all her lush curves.

"What are you _doing_?" She tries to shove him away again but this time he doesn't budge.

"You left me hanging.." He backs her off the trail and onto the lush grass, edging her towards a column of trees. "-got a room and everything." He continues, voice incredibly soft. "The best suite in the place. I waited for you like an idiot and you didn't even bother to show" his tone has lost its playfulness, he sounds truly sadden by the fact she'd flaked on him.

Sympathy wells in her, chipping away some of the ice that hardened around her heart. She spits out the lame excuse, knowing how much it would sound like a lie, "Caroline showed up at my house just as I was leaving with her own personal crisis. And then my husband got back with his brother and I couldn't get away"

He looks down at her, eyes understanding, the left side of his mouth tipping up in a slow grin. "It's okay. You can make it up to me" his low voice verberates through her bones.

She stamps down on the shudder crawling up her back.

His hands moves up to her face, body flush against hers, chin tilted, set on capturing her lips.

By now they're out of view, Bonnie's pressed up against a tree, facing the complete opposite of the trail. Unless you were really looking for them they'd go completely unseen.

Still doesn't stop her from admonishing him.

"Kai" she warns, disentangling from his embrace. He lets her, murmuring in a dulcet tones, "You were serious when you text me that that night right?"

 _Let me make it up to you_

 _Fuck_. She'd known he'd play that card.

She nods her head reluctantly.

"Good." He comments, seductively biting his lip, "-because I have a way you can work on earning my forgiveness" In a swift move, he drops down to the ground, taking her shorts down with him.

 _"What are you doing?_ " She squeezes out tightly, looking around in panic, but making no effort to stop him, the image, him on one knee, positioned so suggestively is doing something to her insides. She knew exactly what it was doing. Depositing pockets of heat in places she rather it not be.

She manages to grit out despite her spiking arousal, _"Any one could pass by and see us"_

He doesn't answer, instead his hands slides up her bare thighs. He leans into her sex, nose skimming along satin, inhaling her spicy scent before kissing her there, a soft lingering kiss. The damp material a thin barrier between her throbbing sex and his ravenous mouth. So close.

"Stop. Kai, I'm all sweaty" she whines, squirming, embarrassed she's covered in so much perspiration. In what world was this sexy?

His next line confirms how much he disagrees. "Good. I like it filthy" is his shocking words, black eyes peer up at her in a heated stare. His perfect nimble fingers hook into the sides of her panties. Her heart thunders as he slides them down her curvy legs.

 _"Are you ser_ -" he cuts her off with a swift kiss, but not on her mouth though, her lower lips, the slippery folds his warm tongue is now covering. He flicks his tongue, then eagerly attaches his mouth onto her glistening mound, effectively silencing her trap.

Her head falls back, eyes shut close in pure bliss.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

"I need to get home. I'm all dirty" she makes known, voice thick with lust and exhaustion as she shifts in the cramped space in the back of his Audi.

After Kai ate her kitty and fucked her raw against century old oak, he lured her to the nearly empty parking lot of the park where they made an encore performance in the back of his sports car.

"Yeah, you are" he agrees, nibbling her lip, his penis starting to inflate inside her vaginal walls while she straddles his lap.

The corner of her lips curve up at his words. Goosebumps skitter along her skin as the pads of his fingers starts to travel up her thighs, making soft strides up her to her sex. She sighs once he finds what he's looking for, "What if someone sees us" she breathes against his lips. He snickers, his warm breath sending tiny tremors over her plump bruised pillows, "You mean again?"

Ugh. Some old hag had the nerve to rap on his fog tinted windows and yell at them to cut it out.

Bonnie pulls away to look him in his perfect gray eyes, "That isn't funny. What if it had been a cop? Or worse children?" Her tone has a serious edge to it, but it doesn't erase the amusement from his features, "The way I see it," he begins, one hand moving up her sweaty over-heated flesh to play with her breast, while the other teases her clit, "-kids have to learn about the birds and the bees at some point." Her mouth plops open to respond but he quickly continues on before she can get a word out. "And as far as a cop, well, we wouldn't have gotten in any trouble"

Perfectly arched brows crumple on her forehead. "Why? Because of your father?"

He confirms this with his next line, "There's at least one upside to being his son" he quips with a faint smile but there's a bitter undercurrent to his voice.

This isn't the first time he's made a comment like this. But she pushes any questions she has in order to remind him playtime is up, "I gotta go. If I'm not home. My husband will start to worry"

At this he snorts, "Who are you kidding?" His hands finally cease their movements while gunmetal orbs trap hers. "Your husband is a fucking douche who doesn't give a shit about your whereabouts. You could fall off the face of the earth and he wouldn't bat a lash"

Bonnie jaw slacks at the bold statement. And for a long moment she's speechless, not believing what she just heard. When she finally gather her wits about her, she lets out in a churlish tone, "Excuse me but what the fuck do you know about my marriage?"

He gives a slithery smile. "Enough"

Anger flashes through her. "So you spend _one_ day with my husband and you think you figured out the inner workings of my marriage?"

"I know that instead of fucking this sexy body of yours" he punctuates with caressing hands trailing over her hips, "-at every opportunity he can get, he's out partying it up two hours away with his horn dog brother. Did he even invite you?" Before she could answer, "How many trips has he taken this month, huh? This year? Or have you stopped counting?" He blinks at her, robotically, "News flash Mrs. Fitz, your husband checked out of your marriage a long time ago"

A flare of something white-hot flashes through her. "What are you talking about? You don't know anything." She spits angrily. "You just wanna start shit"

He snorts, "You are so-" he begins and then stops himself.

She frowns at him, "No, go ahead and say it," she encourages, irritated beyond words. "I'm so what?"

"You're so fucking _naive_ " he looks like he wants to say more but eventually doesn't and Bonnie can't help but mutter mockingly, "Yeah, 'cus you know me so fucking well"

She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. She literally just met Kai two weeks ago. And he assumes he knows enough about her in that short period of time to deduce that she's this gullible unsuspecting housewife who doesn't know jack shit about the man she's married to.

"I know enough to know that your marriage isn't sunshine and rainbows like you like to pretend or else you wouldn't be here fucking me now would you?"

The glare she gives him could cut through glass. "God, you just prove to be a bigger ass everytime I see you"

"And yet you can't stay away" he whips back at her, his eyes irritatingly cool, voice just as emotionless.

"You followed me here!" She fumes, agitated at how riled up she's getting. She hates how much pull he has on her emotions. Meanwhile, he's looking as affectless as ever.

"Yeah and all it took was one heated look to get you to drop them drawers" he comments smugly.

Her mouth hangs agape. Did this narcissistic bastard just imply she was easy? She voices her thoughts, trying to keep the strain from her tone but failing miserably, "Are you calling me a whore?"

"Why are acting so affronted?" His eyes narrow on her. He looks amused. "I thought you liked when I call you names?" His grip tightens on her waist, so fierce she's sure there'd be a brand in the form of a hand print there the next day. "What? You didn't think I notice how tight and wet your cunt gets when those demeaning words spill from my lips?" He cocks his head and then to taunt her, "Huh, slut?" At this point she was pretty fucking sure fire was exiting her nostrils. He laughed that dark sinister laugh of his. "Look at that. You're getting wet as I speak"

She slaps him.

A slow smile spreads over his face. He could have intercepted the hit yet he let her do it. "You just love marking me up, don't you?" He questions, pulling her from her musings, smile growing, he leans into her, words spilling into her ear in a soft whisper, "Fun fact: I like it rough. It makes for the best sex" his dick confirms this by swelling inside her.

"I'm not fucking you" her tone is resolute yet she doesn't move from his lap.

"No?" He pulls back to really stare at her. He tilts his head, studying her features. Fire lighting those gray-blue eyes of his.

Slowly, she shakes her head, afraid her words would betray her if she spoke.

"Huh" he responds, not in a questioning way but as if it finally sunken into that fucked up head of his.

His actions however contradicts his tone. His hands crawl up to her breast. Thumbs grazing against pointed peaks, sending a ripple to travel down her spine. The pebble size nub stiffens further, and he leans in, wetting the dark areola with his slithery tongue. Bonnie's cunt clenches around him. And she curses herself as she starts to grind her pussy against him.

She hates the smugness in his tone when he says, "You were saying..?" His heated breath providing a blissful sensation against her damp skin.

Bonnie fingernails dig into his flesh, marking his shoulders, working the muscles in her cunt so they're squeezing vise-like around his cock.

He opens his trap but she's quicker, "Oh, shut up" she demands, silencing him with a swift kiss on the lips.

* * *

After against a tree and parking lot sex, a fire was lit inside of Bonnie. Savage flames that consumed her insides entirely. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't extinguished them. He ruined her. She couldn't get enough of him or his daring side. And although, their public dalliances kept her heart pumping at an unhealthy rate behind the cavity of her rib cage, bordering tachycardia territory, she also couldn't help but relish in the feeling, drown in the the thrill that someone somewhere, could be turned on, watching them, just like she had been the evening she stumbled upon Katherine polishing Kai's knob in his dad study.

The thought kept her blood racing. Endorphins swimming. For the first time in her life she felt alive.

So for a week straight Bonnie let Kai reel her in to despicable levels of depravity. Having taken her in the supply closet at their very elusive Country Club, on the grainy sands of Broughton beach, in the back of a movie theater - well, _she_ had taken him..in her mouth that is. Snuck her into the public pool after hours for a little hot tub fun..

Bonnie never felt more alive in her life. And it was all thanks to a very rude yet satisfying twenty year old.

* * *

And now here she was in a punk rock club of all spaces(Bonnie didn't even know he listened to punk rock. It, at odds with the polite clean cut preppy guy he presented himself as)surrounded by humans nearly half her age, neon light flashing over her retina threatening to send her into an epileptic seizure. Kai fingers burrow at the nape of her bob, pulling her close. No, Bonnie hadn't cut her hair. The chin length do was purchased an hour ago at a Korean store on Insley. Kai having suggested it after she declined his first invitation. If not for the the jet black hair, overly done make up, and slutty clothes, Bonnie would have never agreed to come along, at any public outing with him. But here in her hooker get up no one would recognize her, not that she was anyone to recognize or anything, but Kai was, being the son of the Governor guaranteed recognition almost wherever he went and Bonnie not trying to piggyback off his pseudo fame convinced him to disguise himself as well. She smirked at his look, eyeing his black hair that was no longer perfectly coifed. Instead, gelled up into spikes at the top on his head in a half styled Mohawk, or faux hawk as the youngins called it. Kohl lined his bottom lid of his eyes, a silver hoop, small in size hugged his left earlobe, up until this point Bonnie had no clue he even had his ear pierced. It just didn't quite fit with the polished son of a politician look he was always going for. Instead, of salmon colored polo's and pressed khaki's, Kai donned a black skull Tee and dark skinny jeans, making him fit in easily with the rest of the emo crowd.

They'd both done so good on disguising themselves they were virtually unrecognizable.

Knowing their affair wasn't at risk of being exposed brought a level of serenity coursing through her. It encouraged her to loosen up, finally let go.

Half way through the bands set, who she discovered name was _Eat me_ , Kai pulled Bonnie to an secluded corner of the club, his face giving her a look that told her exactly what his filthy mind was thinking.

Eager hands pull her flush against him.

"Uh-uh" she begins to shake her head vehemently. There was no way she was going to allow him to have his way with her in the open atmosphere of a dingy club.

Kai stole a kiss from her then pulled away while nodding his head slowly, "Yes" he commands, his tone hypnotic-like, peering into her haze-filled eyes. The kohl plus the thickness of his lashes causing his dark eyes to appear even more intense. He tilts his head down really trapping her gaze and her breath nearly catches. He could get her to do anything he wanted when he looked at her like this. He must've read her thoughts because he moved in closer till there was only centimeters of space left. Taking advantage of her weakened state his lips hovers over hers, the heat from his breath puffing against her own slightly part mouth. Bonnie could feel the curling of her toes as he erases the last bit of space, sealing their lips together in a seductive kiss.

He draws her tongue out of hiding and into his mouth. A low moan rumbling in her throat, Bonnie lifts her arms, wrapping them around his neck drawing him closer as he sucks on her tongue.

After a lengthy amount of time spent tonging each other down, Bonnie is finally _finally_ able to push away from him and those delectable lips, as difficult as it is, "We didn't come here for this" she pants out breathless, shaking her head. Her five inch heels backing her up a few paces, distancing herself from his searing gaze, intoxicating scent and God sent lips.

"No?" he queries, again invading her space, pressing her body up against the wall for what seemed like the gazilliant time tonight. She was always in compromising positions as far as he was concerned.

Bonnie wet her already moist lips with her tongue. "No" she sighs, trying not to moan at the raging boner that was granite against her thigh. He pressed it on her on purpose, an attempt to frazzle her. God. The tightness of his jeans must have been killing him. She itches to free him from the tight confines of the fabric but somehow manages to keep her hands to herself, "We came here to unwind. To dance. So let's dance" she tries in a more animated tone, going to grab for his hand in attempt to pull him back towards the dance floor, except he won't budge.

 _Darn rippling muscles_.

Bonnie frowns watching that infamous smirk come out to play. And then he's leaning in again, the heat from his breath tickling her ear, "You know what would be hot?" he asks but doesn't give her ample enough time to answer, not that she was supposed to anyway, she was sure it was meant to be rhetorical. "Fucking you against this wall for everyone to see"

Bonnie's breathing slows exponentially at the thought. Visions of her, hair disarray, dress hiked up, legs secured tightly around his waist being pummeled by him with maddening precision floats through the sick confines of her mind causing lust to over ride her senses. Sensing her resolve wavering, he leans in closer, a quiet murmur, because he's always taking advantage, "How does that sound, hm?"

His voice is like melted butter.

Bonnie swallows, hoping to push down the want that was threatening to rise with it.

Nimble fingers start to crawl up her thigh. Bonnie has it in mind to snap her legs shut, clamp down on those adventurous fingers before they could get to their destination. Her body however allows them to up their ascent, higher and higher they went, leaving heat bumps in their wake as the tips of his fingers lightly grazes her perspirated flesh.

Bonnie can't think let along string two together sentences, his touch is far too distracting. So his question goes unanswered. "Mrs. Fitz" he moans, throatily, grinding his dick against her.

Bonnie bites into her lip at the contact, muffling a moan of her own. Bringing up her hands, ready to push him away, the light brush of his fingers against the silk material of her thong halts all movement from her.

"K-kai" she stammers out, wantonly. Feeling all the heat in her body pool in her loins.

"Hm?" he hums, dropping kisses on her neck, his fingers more aggressive as they continue to rub against the soaked through material.

He finally pushes a finger inside, drawing an 'ahh' out of her in the process.

He chuckles. So mean. Soft laughter flutters over her skin. "You like that?"

Bonnie opens her legs wider, providing him with better access to her ready cunt.

He flicks his fingers over her mound, "You want to come?"

She nods her head yes then speaks the actual words, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied unless she verbalized them. "Yes"

"Beg for it"

"Please let me come. I'll do anything if you let me come. Please baby, I need your fingers inside me. Pleeeease" shame fills her with how pathetic she sounds.

"Anything?" He zeros in on that one word and she could practically feel his eyebrow twitching up in victory.

She nods again, "Anything, yes. Just please"

"I'll hold you to that" tumbles out of his parted lips in devoius tones before he proceeds to bury his fingers inside her dripping slit.

* * *

After the high of being finger fucked in a dark corner of a club abated, Bonnie is being dragged off to the mens john and fucked up against the filthy wall as drunk club goers bang loudly on the door.

 _"Just a minute_ " Kai growls as the knocks continue to sound, part frustration part arousal is responsible for the less than sugary tone but mostly because this person is being relentless with it.

He takes his frustration out on her, ramming inside her with reckless abandon. She just knows her pussy will be sore for weeks after this is over with.

Despite the harassment of the asshat behind the door, it hadn't taken them long to cum.

The euphoric bliss of their orgasm was however quickly extinguished the moment Kai unlocked the door and ushered her back into the packed atmosphere of the warehouse. To say that Bonnie was embarrassed as she followed him out was an understatement. She was mortified, her cheeks flamed as she tried desperately to not meet the stares from agitated clubgoers as they shuffle passed them. She could practically feel the judgement rolling off them in waves, hear the _slut_ and _whore_ that was floating through their minds and on the tip of their tongue.

Bonnie tried her best to block out those intrusive thoughts, instead keeping a close pace behind Kai as he leads them to the bar.

Once there, her date made eye contact with her and smirked, unapologetic as always, clearly not at all bothered by what they were just caught doing or what people thought of them for doing it, in fact he looked quite satisfied by the attention. All of this should have flagged her that this motherfucker wasn't quite right but Bonnie brushed it off and watched him turn to the barkeep flashing that dazzling smile of his and ordering them two shots of vodka - not even giving her an option to choose her own drink. A month ago, Bonnie would have snorted at such a chauvinistic display. Now, she was used to it. Kai had a thing for control, an unhealthy obsession with it if she was honest but she couldn't complain much, she liked being controlled by him, his dominant side was the ultimate turn on for her. So much so she was starting to feel herself getting wet again.

Kai flashed his wrist indicating he was allowed alcoholic beverages and paid for the drinks, handing her her shot. She whirled up an overly shaded brow, she must have missed the part where he flashed the bouncer a fake ID or maybe he just bribed the dude with compliance. Yeah, that seemed more like it. Did Kai not ever get his way? "Fake ID, huh?" she spoke loud enough for him to hear but low enough to where the bartender who was now tending to the blue hair chick next to them wouldn't catch.

"What?" he said, smirking a bit when he spoke. "You going to rat me out to my daddy?"

She hated when he teased her like this.

She stepped closer eyeing him through heavily coated lashes, "I dunno, depends.."

"On?" His gray eyes glittered, amused.

She tossed back her shot and was met with humorous eyes as she slammed the empty shot glass down on the counter.

She leaned in, whispering in his ear, making sure her soft pillows touched skin. "On how well you lick me tonight"

She pulled away to study his face.

He was all smiles but not the amused kind, this was more of the salacious variety, "Well, in that case I think we should get out of here"

* * *

They ended up in the back of his Audi, Bonnie hands clutching the roof of his sports car as she rode the shit out of his tongue.

She mewled and moaned as he got her off, strong hands gripping her thighs while she grinded her pussy on his mug, his tongue shove deep in her twat, fucking her with such maddening precision she was this close to coming all over his pretty face.

She left a mess. Three minutes is the time it took for her walls to clamp down on his tongue and for the juices to start flowing. He caught most of it, swallowing down her cum with noteworthy enthusiasm, getting her wet all over again. His pretty face looked like someone smeared cooking grease all over it.

Heat thrummed through her core as she watched Kai attempt to clean it up by licking his lips, she did him one better using her tongue and getting it off for him.

Kai growled in approval, hardening to granite beneath her, "Fuck, Mrs. Fitz, you know how much I love it when you taste yourself"

"Oh, I know Malachai." She keens breathily, before running the length of her tongue over his cheek, the five o'clock shadow there prickling her tongue. "I also know how much you love it when I taste yours"

Bonnie pulls away, eyes locking with his intense ones, they share a heated moment before her gaze drops down to the bulge pressing against his zipper, deft fingers already working on his belt buckle. After getting that undid, she unfastens his pants. Kai grunts his approval when she finally pulls out his cock, already glistening with pearly pre-cum. Bonnie positions herself further down his body, grabbing the base and swiping at the head, taking in the delectable flavor, allowing the saltiness to settle on her taste buds before she runs the wet muscle over it again. She spits on it, coating the spongy tip with her saliva then proceeds to smear the liquid over his cock, using it as lube as she starts to pump him with her hand, getting him even more granite. When she's satisfied with his level of hardness, she leans over and takes him into her mouth.

The guttural sounds that rips from his throat is enough to get her juices flowing again.

* * *

"Wes and I are headed to Government Island for the weekend" her husband springs on her while she's loading dishes into the dishwasher.

"Are you even going to ask me if I wanna go?" She ponders aloud, not bothering to keep the disdain from her tone nor turn around as she addresses him.

The state of their marriage has really plummeted these last few weeks. Abysmal is a better word to describe it. With Ezra hardly ever being home these days - spending ever single second with his brother and Bonnie and her side thing with Kai it's hard for her to reconcile them with the two loves truck teens who fell for each other nearly two decades ago.

"No." she hears him say, her mouth is poised to snip at him for his unapologetic frankness but he continues, "I know it would be a moot effort, considering you would rather get a root canal than go camping"

Bonnie finally turns, eyes narrowing severely at him, "That's not true" she disagrees, watching him at the breakfast nook, cup of coffee in hand pausing mid stride at her complete denial.

He gives her a skeptical look. A clear 'cut the bull' attached to it.

She sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, it's true but it's the thought that counts." Hiking was fine but absolutely no one could pay her enough to spend a night in a claustrophobic tent in the middle of the woods asking for a bear or coyote or whatever that prowled the woods at night to attack her. He says nothing to this, his mouth pressing into a hard line like he wants to argue but is holding it in for the sake of avoiding a blow out. "All I ask is that you consider me when you decide to go on all these 'vacations'."

His lips finally part to speak, he stares at her with slightly appalled eyes, "Vacations? As in plural? I literally went on one trip all summer. And why are you using air quotes?"

Bonnie scoffs. "So I imagined being alone for most of the summer then..?" She watches him as he stands and starts to make his way to where she's standing near the sink.

Bonnie cuts off the faucet, giving the dishes a break for now.

His words are quite soft when he finally speaks, to the point that they barely register amonst the thick tension in the room which if she's honest surprises her, she was almost sure her implying he was doing something other than vacationing would cause him to fly off the handle, sending him on the defense with raised tones and cold looks, "If you're referring to me flying back and forth to L.A. You know that has to do with my book releasing in less than two weeks. Vacations are taken for enjoyment, a reprieve from work. Last time I checked, meetings with the publishers is still considered work."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, "Regardless, have you ever thought to ask if I wanted to go with you? I've never been to L.A. Seems like a gorgeous city, beaches, palm trees. Rodeo drive..what's not to love?" She huffs out a breath. "All I ask is for a little acknowledgment. Is that too much to ask?"

He squints at her with annoyed emerald orbs. "So what you're saying is that I'm a shitty husband"

She pushes out a irritated breath. "I'm just saying to consider me more. I feel like I'm an after thought with you"

And when he doesn't respond she closes in on the space separating the two, taking his hand in hers.

She searches his face for answers, needing to understand why he's being so distant with her lately, "Are you mad at me?" And when he gives her a sharp look. "What? Don't look at me like that, you didn't even come to bed last night"

Ezra sighs, a long suffering one and Bonnie swears she wants to get in on the action. She's just so tired. "I fell asleep watching T.V." is his lame response.

She gives him a doubtful look.

His eyes widens dramatically, like he cant believe she's questioning him. "Seriously" and when she doesn't comment he huffs out another weary sigh. "Look, you can come camping with us if you want"

 _If you want_..

Bonnie finally drops his hand, unable to hide her disgust.

"How can I not with that invitation?" she snips sarcastically. "Seriously Ez, don't sound so excited"

His tone is full with exasperation. "You complain when I don't ask you to come and when I do you still complain. I can't win with you." he laments with restless hand gestures.

She points out with very slow enunciation, like she's speaking to a child, "I don't want to go Ezra. I just want you to want me to go"

He throws his hands up, defeated. "So we're arguing for nothing then. Great"

The head shake she gives is slow, dispirited. "You know for you to have all these fancy degrees you are really fucking stupid sometimes" She chuckles bitterly, ready to storm pass him but he grabs hold of her upper arm before she could amble off.

His words are incredibly soft as they slip past his lips, apologetic even, "Bonnie, wait"

The angelic timber doesn't do its job of weakening her resolve, "No, go camping with your brother" she tries to get past him but his hold on her is too tight.

He drills her with sad puppy dog eyes. "I want you to go" he pleads and Bonnie bullshit meter immediately goes off.

"No you don't." she contradicts, snatching her arm back, finally getting out of his grip. "You just don't want to feel the guilt that comes along with not wanting me to go" and with that she storms off leaving Ezra in the kitchen to his merry lonesome. The way he prefers it.

* * *

The moment Ezra car slips out of the driveway, Bonnie is texting Kai.

 _What are you up to?_

She watches the bubbles load on her screen indicating he's typing a message.

She doesn't wait for his response before she's lifting her blouse, and snapping a pic of her perfect bare breast, following it with an,

 _I want to c u_

She watches the bubbles disappear for a minute before reappearing again. He responds with the drool emoji. Then an,

 _I'm down. The nines n this time u better show_ , he follows it with the boiling with rage emoticon.

She chuckles to herself then writes back, _too horny to stand you up. Book a room for the entire wknd._

 _A whole wknd? This must means the hubby's away.._

 _AGAIN_..

He tacks on and Bonnie rolls her eyes, of course he couldn't help with the snark.

She doesn't reply, instead begins the process of packing her things and after her bag is loaded with all kinds of naughty lingerie she proceeds to gets ready.

Recurling her hair, patting on a little foundation, mattifying her lips with a vibrant red.

Then pulling on a tank and the shortest shorts she could find in her closet.

Kai updates her when the room is booked. When she's all set for the weekend she drives downtown to the sumptuous hotel to meet her lover.

After he's checks in, he texts her to come on up.

He's booked one of the ritzy suites. Their weekend getaway spot featuring a living room, dining room and den, as well as a butlers kitchen, wet bar, hardwood floors, infinity tub and fire place, three sixty inch HDTVs, including a king size bed with in-footboard TV and a TV in the bathroom mirror. Basically 2000 square feet of pure luxury. Which was all good and dandy but seriously would a regular room not have sufficed?

Bonnie doesn't even want to consider the amount of cash he's dropped on this.

"Wow, this is nice" she acknowledges after he's given her the tour, setting down her luggage, unzipping honey from her tote, so she could scamper about.

He shrugs, unimpressed, "It's alright"

"Well, excuse me Mr. Fancy pants" she drawls, strolling up to him, mouth twitching at the corners. "To us common folks this is a dream"

A smile threatens his lips. "Are you mocking me?" His tone is light, playful, reminding her of how he used to be when she first meet him. All bright eyed and wholesome. Back when he would put on his best behavior before she was introduced to deviant Kai, the real Malachai.

Or maybe this was his true self and the wicked tongue irresistible sex God was all an act.

"Yep" she answers, nodding over-zealously, grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling him near. "I think I am" she tacks on, leaning up on her tippy toes to bless him with a kiss. His arms circle around her waist holding her flush against him as their mouths melds together.

The kiss is short and sweet but at the same time leaves her breathless.

When she settles back on the balls of her feet, she smiles up at him. Allowing her jade spheres to rake over his features, studying him closely.

She watches as a dark shadow falls over his features.

She knows that look. Bonnie wiggles out of his embrace. As much as she's missed the feeling of him being buried inside her, she loathes the cliche of forbidden lovers ripping away at each other clothes the second they were finally alone. They weren't animals in heat. She wanted things to progress naturally. Besides, they had the entire weekend for _that_.

She pushes away from him. "No. I have something better in mind"

He looks at her skeptical, reaching for her but she slaps his hand away and manages to escape. "What could be better than sex?" He wants to know, brow wrinkling in confusion.

She gives him a saucy smile, then walks across the room to the night stand. She picks up the phone and dials room service inadvertently answering his question. "What do you wanna eat?"

"You"

She shoots him a look. "Be serious"

"I am" he smiles wryly at her.

One of her own mars her lips and he shakes his head, finally serious, "I could eat a steak"

Bonnie nods then recites their order before hanging up.

She turns to face him.

"Orders placed, they'll be up in a minute"

"Cool" his eyes is still doing that simmering thing so she breaks off eye contact and ambles off towards the balcony. She pulls the shades back, her glittering orbs taking in downtown Portland at twilight.

"The view is amazing"

"Can't say I disagree" The husky voice sends chills up her spine.

She turns around and finds him leering at her ass.

She swallows her own lust down and allows a smirk to form on her lips. "You are such a horn dog. Do you ever not have sex on the brain?"

He shoves his hands in his pants, a single brow shooting up, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

She snorts, removes herself from in front of tall expanse of glass and takes tentative steps toward him, ignoring that heat in his irises that just won't go away no matter how mundane the conversation is, "I bet you were something else growing up. I'm sure none of the girls on the block were safe. Be honest how many fathers did you piss off?"

A look of sadness flashes over his face, so quick she nearly misses it.

"None. I was a good kid. Waited till I was thirteen and all before I lost my virginity."

She blinked, aghast. "Are you being serious?

"Yeah, I was a late bloomer" he laments, seeming a bit embarrassed.

Late bloomer? Thirteen is a baby..

God, her son was eleven. Does that mean in a few short years he was going to lose his innocence as well? The thought absolutely terrifies her.

"I lost mine at nineteen to the love of my life" she makes it known, not because she felt obligated to share since he had but to stress how not normal losing you're virginity at thirteen is.

"So it was him then, who took it?" Of course he focuses solely on that fact. She doesn't know why him asking her this unnerves her so much especially when she basically just admitted it a second ago.

She nods, eyes heavily trained on him.

The corner of his mouth quirks up. "So apart from him, I'm the only other guy you've ever been with?"

When he put it like that it seems way heavier than she was willing to admit.

"Yes"

His mouth pushes out the words in an annoyingly proud timber, "Wow. I'm flattered"

Feeling uncomfortable, she brings the attention back on him instead."What about you? How many.."

"..lovers have I had?" he finishes her thought.

She nods. He blows out a restless breath. "I don't know. It's not something I keep track of"

"Ball park figure"

"More than twenty, less than thirty" he purses his mouth out still looking unsure.

Her own drops. Okay so he was a ho _ho_? He misreads the look.

"What were you expecting, a hundred?"

"No," she stretches out the vowel. "I was expecting like five." she blinks. "Twenty to thirty, wow."

His eyes widen briefly before dimming considerably.

"Wow. Is that judgement I'm detecting?"

She shakes her head from side to side. "No. I'm just surprised. You're only twenty and you've already matched your age. That's sad more than anything"

He looks hurt for a brief moment before the shutters come down and he spews in a condescending tone, "Sor-fucking-ry everyone can't be Mrs. Morality like you"

She gives him a blank stare. "I'm literally at a hotel with my side dude and you have the nerve to say that?"

He smiles, wide and bright. Pissy mood clearly lifted. "Side dude. I feel like I should be offended"

"But you're not, you'll take whatever title I give you"

"Is that right?" He queries and she can tell he's holding back a chuckle.

"Mhmm" she hums erasing the space between the two, her slender fingers falling over the expanse of his chest. The cotton, soft against her fingertips but there's no mistaking the rippling muscles beneath the unpigmented button down.

"Look at you all arrogant," he begins, mouth sliding into a grin. "-thought that was my job"

Even if she tried, she couldn't stop the smarmy way her lips curled up at the corners.

He comments on this. "Keep grinning. I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face in a minute" he promises, his strong hands encircling around her like vines.

Before she could reply to that a knock sounded on the door followed by a less than cheery, "Room service"

Geez with the prices they were charging for a steak and a piece of fish you would think they could be a little more exuberant with their delivery.

Disentangling from his arms Bonnie scampers towards the door, letting in "Jerry" according to his name tag, directing him to where he could set up the food. Following her orders he places the tray on the dining table in the bedroom and while Kai takes care of the tip, Bonnie heads for the food, lifting the lid to reveal the most mouth watering salmon and filet mignon she's ever laid eyes on in her entire thirty-nine years of living.

The food is splendid and Kai finishes his meal in record time. Bonnie on the other hand, takes a good twenty minutes before the last bite of asparagus slides down her throat.

Kai of course comments on this.

"You my friend may be the slowest eater in the history of everdom"

Bonnie dabs at the corners of her mouth with a cloth napkin before responding. "Oh my bad. Next time I'll be sure to scarf down my food like a Eurasian boar like you"

And when he looks at her in pure shock.

"It's called etiquette. Get some"

"Wow, harsh." he comments with a loud guffaw, clearly enjoying her snarky commentary.

"What's harsh is me having to watch you literally just inhale your food" she quips, "With your pedigree you would think you would have mastered the practice of using eating utensils"

Her eyes rounds when it occurs to her. "I think I finally found your flaw"

"You mean aside from me being an obvious ass right?" He teases, waggling his brows at her.

"Well, yeah" she admits, offering a mock frown while holding in a laugh.

He smiles, one of those boyish ones he use to give her when he was still playing super polite samaritan dude.

Her stomach clenches at the memory.

"Dessert?" She offers as a way of blocking out the memory. It only reminds her of the days when she was still faultless in her collapsing marriage and _that_ she doesn't quite want to think about right now.

Oblivious to her gloomy thoughts and the reason for the sudden shift in topic he nods slowly to her question and then shakes his head just as slow when she tries to reach for the lid on the Chocolate Dim Sum.

Standing up, he grabs hold of her wrist, pulling her up and pushing her against the clear glass that separates the room from the balcony, knocking the breath out of her. "Not quite what I had in mind" he murmurs in that velvety voice of his before dropping down to his knees.

 _Oh.._

Kai pops the catch of her shorts, his eyes finding hers as he slides down the zipper.

Obsidian orbs stare at her through dark lashes.

Bonnie breath catches at the undiluted passion swirling within his hooded eyes. His hands glide up the curve of her hips, grasping at her caramel complected goose bump ridden flesh before curving the tips of his nimble fingers inside her jean shorts. He starts to tug at the denim, painstakingly removing the distressed fabric down her hips, slowly, revealing more creamy legs as the seconds pass, all the while watching her with stormiest eyes she's ever seen in her life.

Adrenaline flows through her veins, spiking her heart rate as she prepares for the moment to come when he latches his mouth over her sex. She's been deprived of his mouth for two whole days and she doesn't think she can wait a second longer.

Breathe, she reminds herself, and she does, letting in a shaky inhale as he tugs the last of the denim over her sandaled clad feet, tossing the garment to the side. With a quick tug, her panties are off too. Leaving Bonnie's standing in nothing but her fitted tank.

Bonnie can feel her nipples stiffening beneath the fabric, tenting the soft material with rigid pointed peaks(thanks to her not bothering to put on a bra)as his eyes meets hers again. Coated with enough carnal desire to bring the this entire hotel down in a fiery blaze.

He doesn't bother to remove her top, instead brings his face towards her core and gets to work.

A shuddery sigh leaves Bonnie's lips as he flicks his tongue along the length of her slit. Keen fingers digging into yearning flesh causes her to press up against cool glass. Bonnie's suddenly aware that anyone glancing up at their suite right now would be able to see them. The thought lights a match inside of her and she finds herself opening up more to him, allowing him better access to her throbbing clit, he takes full advantage fastening his mouth over the sensitive bud, pulling the bit of flesh into his mouth.

" _Fuck"_

Bonnie curses spur Kai on, feasting on her mound with ravenous need. Letting go of her flesh, his right hand slides over her shapely hips and curve around her bottom, signaling her to slide her leg over his shoulder.

Bonnie obliges, shaky hands falling into the silky strands of his hair as she pulls him closer, soft mewls leaving her lips as he laves at her sweet spot. Once he has her other leg over his shoulder Bonnie locks her ankles together, hands sliding from out his hair to fall on his shoulders. She prays to God Kai doesnt drop her as her dainty fingers digs into the crisp material of his shirt for support. Besides what kind of show would that make for their audience?

The rumble that tears from Kai's throat is enough to pull her from her thoughts.

Her eyes flicker down to the starved man beneath her, he's like a gluttonous animal, pulling and sucking and nibbling on her cunt like he can't get enough, with a verocity she's only seen in pornos.

In bliss, her eyes shut, goosebumps skate over her skin where he's trailed a hand up her inner thigh, then sighing when knuckles brush over her the sensitive flesh.

He presses a thumb against her slit, drenching the digit with her juices. His other hand, slides under her top, calloused fingers skating over the flat expanse of her stomach causing eletrodes to prickle her skin.

Bonnie bites down on her lip, stifling a moan crawling up her throat as he sucks harder. He tugs on her top freeing her, causing her perfect mounds to spill over.

She can just imagine what she looks like, breast toppling over her tank top, panting and sweaty from lust, a raven head boy buried between her thighs as he eats at her cunt.

Kai shifts beneath her, so both hands are cupping her derrière, bringing both of his thumbs together in front of her portal as he licks her. Bonnie hands immediately reaches for some type of leaverage, clawing at the spotless and hopefully sturdy glass behind her now that both of Kai hands are occupied.

Suckling her clit, he pushes both thumbs inside her, that right there has her tensing up and crying out in a shuddery moan.

The action paralyzes her for a moment. Slowly she regains feeling.

It's quite the effort to get her eyes to re-open. Lids heavy with something akin to unbridled lust. The blinks come slow as she watches him through hooded lids while he eats her pussy and finger fucks her hole. Having replaced his thumbs with his index and middle finger. And when he adds a third Bonnie nearly squeals at the intrusion. Her inner walls clenches around his talented fingers, her own sharply filed nails scrape ferociously against the window pane threatening to shatter the glass into tiny little shards. She cant help it, his mouth conbined with the blistering speed his fingers are fucking her with has her aching for an outlet.

A slow burn makes its way up her body and she sighs at the feeling, wants to drown in it.

His fingernails are singing her walls, scraping at her core like he wants to ruin her.

He's a complete savage with it, twisting and flicking and thrusting inside her, moving at a blistering pace to get her off. She's this close to falling over the edge. Shallow gasps slip past her lips as his fingers curls inside her, curving at just the right angle, bumping against that sweet spot enough times that she starts to see stars.

It's not long after that before she's dissolving into a series of spasms. Adrenaline buzzing through her bloodstream, causing her heartbeat to kick into to overdrive, the deafening sounds of her pulse pounding in her ear canal. Wracked with pleasure her body slumps against the wall as she lets go fully, allowing ripples of euphoria to flow through her over stimulated form, she sighs, sated, her body releasing gratification by cumming all over that pretty face of his.

Kai's insatiable, lapping at her cunt well after the contractions has ceased.

He gets every drop too, humming his satisfaction before finally detaching from her cunt.

Bonnie legs are like gelatin, threatening to give out under her after such an mind blowing nut. He helps her off of him. Seeing she's in no condition to stand on her own, he carries her over towards the bed, lying her down on the plush sheets as she catches her breath.

Or attempts to, "That was.." She pauses, hardly able to get a word out she breathing so hard.

"I know" he murmurs quietly, voice barely above a whisper, not a hint of smugness found anywhere in his tone as he pats her sides gently. _This is new_. Just as the thought flutters through her mind. His lips descend down on her, kissing her temples. It's a soothing gesture, feather light soft, meant to settle her, a moment only the most imtimate of lovers would share. Bonnie tries not to think too much of _that_ not that she can anyway because the coolness of his fingers, that are now fluttering over her quivering stomach are starting to disrupt her nerve endings.

His touch is electric.

Bonnie head lolls to the side, mouth parting, desperate for air, exasperated despite the fact he hasn't even dicked her down yet. She meets his gaze as he settles in closer, taking in his dishelveled appearance, nearly chuckling at his messy hair, thanks to her pulling on it for dear life, glistening face, the lower half at least, from dining so savagely on her nectar. He looks ridiculous, like he's just ate a bucket of fried chicken.

"You got a little-" she teases, lifting a hand, using the pads of her fingers to clean him up.

Satisfied, she'd gotten it all she finally pulls away. He grips her wrist, forming manacles around them, bringing the fingers she just used to wipe her cum off with to his mouth and proceeds to lick them clean.

His eyes on her the entire time.

Bonnie lets in a shuderry inhale. She stares as the air sizzles. He has her transfixed.

A heated shiver passes through her as she falls hostage to those dark ravenous eyes.

Satisfied, he's gotten every drop, his mouth slides down the length of her index finger, finally letting it go with a loud pop.

He continues to hold her gaze, never breaking eye contact. The intensity of his stare has Bonnie swallowing hard then wetting her lips, feeling her want build for him again.

It's insanity how much she craves him.

As if reading her thoughts, he reaches for her, pulling her on top of him. She sinks into him, finding his lips, sealing hers over his in a heated kiss. Bonnie's started it but he's the aggressor, prying her lips open until his slithery tongue is buried inside.

He dominates her mouth, nipping and sucking and plundering until she's gasping for air.

She drags in a breath, the moment their lips part, shifting until she's sitting upright. Kai follows her lead, helping her get her top off before they work on peeling off his own clothes.

He's finally _finally_ shirtless and glittery green orbs marvel at perfect pectorals and well defined abs. Eager fingers traces patterns on hard planes. He's covered in a light sheen of sweat which makes it easy for fingertips to glide over his sinewy chest. Smooth, rock hard and unblemished.

He's perfect.

Everything about him, from the soft spikes of his hair, to his washboard abs to the blue gray swirls that make up his irises, everything - just does it for her.

Dark pupils travel down his chest, past his abs, past his navel, past that dark trail of hair that's leads down to his nether regions, till she's staring at the boxers that's peeking from beneath his teal colored shorts. He's the only man she knows who could pull off such bright colors.

Eager to unwrap him, Bonnie unbuckles his belt, sliding down his zipper. He shifts helping her pull off his bottoms. He's wearing black Calvin Klein boxer briefs underneath said shorts, an obvious erection tenting the fabric.

She can't get his boxers off fast enough.

He chuckles at her enthusiasm. Once off, his dick springs up like a jack in the box.

And bonnie mouth floods at the sight, thirsty to have all nine inches of him shoved down her throat already.

When Bonnie makes to grab for it, he pops her hand like a parent would a disobedient child.

Her eyes expand in size.

"Ah. Ah. Greedy girl" he chastises, looking amused. "What do you say?"

She sends him a withering look.

To this he only smirks wider.

"I'm not begging you" she makes known, tone dripping with vexation.

"Well, that's unfortunate" he comments, voice light, breezy like he couldn't careless either way. "..For you" he tacks on as he grabs hold of his cock, beginning to stroke it as she watches.

A pout mars her face but that doesn't stop the saliva from trickling inside her mouth.

She swallows thickly as the girthy head becomes moist, pearly pre-cum gathering at the slit.

It takes all of Bonnie's will power to not lean forward and lick the droplet of cum off.

"Kai-" she starts but gets distracted, more like transfixed as he smears the cum over the head with his thumb, his eyes shutting in bliss at what she's sure wondrous sensation.

"Please?" She murmurs, barely a whisper, unsure if this would be enough.

His eyes peel open, watching her, dark lashes fringing his even darker eyes, making him look wickedly beautiful in dim lighting of the suite. His fingers wraps around the thick shaft, beginning a slow rhythm of pleasuring himself.

Clearly, please wasn't going to cut it..

"Please, baby." She tries again, softening her tone yet also envolking sultriness into it. He wants her pride. Her dignity. She hates that she's willing to give it to him. "Please, let me taste you. I want to feel your big cock in my mouth, against my throat. Fucking me mercilessly till I'm gasping for air"

He looks shocked at her confession and then pleased. Slowly, a wicked smirk forms on his face.

His gray spheres pierces her with enough carnality to further feed her arousal, "You're such a filthy slut. Come here." he beckons in a heedy tone.

Bonnie's all too eager to oblige. She leans forward, not fast enough she guesses because Kai suddenly grabs her by the hair, not ungently might she add and guides her down to his cock. So close her nose is just an inch shy of brushing the tip.

"Kiss it" he demands, lust coating his pupils but also something she can't name.

She hesitates briefly but eventually does what he says. The sooner she swallows her pride the sooner she'll have him in her mouth.

His deep voice cuts through the quiet once the deeds done, taunting her, always taunting. "I'm starting to wonder. What won't you do?"

A spike of anger shoots through her as she snaps her head up, amusement clouding those dark pupils of his, mocking her.

She tries to rear back, to spit at him, do _something_ but his hold is too forceful.

"I'm only kidding." He simpers, his hold loosening at her nape. The tension on her scalp lessens and she can finally see clearly. "God, I forget how easily you offend."

Her anger deflates by just a smidgen, she can't allow herself to fully drop it because he sounds like he's mocking her still. She doesn't move forward yet she doesn't retreat now that she's able to. She's unclear of her next move.

He pouts as if picking up on her internal struggle.

"You think too much" she stares at him, mute. "What do you want?" His neatly trimmed brow goes up in question.

Unbidden, she glances down at his dick which is surprisingly still at full mast despite him ruining the mood and all. Bonnie hates herself for showing her hand. The arrogant bastard must be so full of himself right now.

"Go on" he doesn't even try to hide the smugness in his tone. "You know you want it"

And she does. _God does she want it_. Grabbing the base of his cock, shivers races all along her spine as the veiny thick shaft throbs in her hands, calling to her like a beacon.

She finally does what she's been wanting to do all night, swiping a long ardent tongue down the center of the head, collecting the bit of pre-cum that's formed at his tip, eliciting a moan out of the both of them. She's still learning the taste of him, having only tasted one other mans semen before, she's use to a certain flavor and up until now she'd always thought Ezra's jizz was the most delectable thing she's ever tasted before. But now with the salty taste of Kai settling on her tongue, she's not so sure anymore.

Her taste buds are practically buzzing for more. So Bonnie obliges, taking his fully erect cock into her mouth until the base hits the back of her throat. Her gag reflexes kick in but Bonnie manages to relax the mucles in her throat, allowing her free hand to fall between her legs. And with that she works at not only getting Kai off but herself as well.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up in the middle the night to find herself in bed alone. "Kai?" She rubs at her eyes, her voice husky from disuse. No answer. She sits up. Alert. No light on in the bathroom. Panic seizes her as she glances around the room, there's enough light flittering through the half drawn shades to decide shes's alone.

She tries again maybe he's in the living area, "Kai? You here?"

Nothing.

Disappointment wells inside her. He left her. Alone. In a hotel.

Bonnie's in the process of getting out of bed when she hears the door rattle.

Relief washes over her in waves. The douche hadn't abandoned her.

The door opens then shuts, she listens as the sounds of footfalls cuts through the quiet.

And before she knows it Kai is strutting past the archway and into the bedroom, Honey in tow.

Suddenly everything is clear to her.

"She had to go and I didn't want to wake you" he informs her, confirming her thoughts.

Bonnie smiles, suddenly feeling silly for ever thinking he would abandon her.

"What do you got there?" She implores, gesturing towards the bag in his hand.

"Snacks"

She motions him over. "Let me see"

Once in front of her, he reluctantly hands over the bag.

Switching on the lamp, Bonnie peeks inside hoping there's something in here for her.

Porkrinds? _Gross_. Strawberries, cherries, whip cream, honey, chocolate, caramel. _Snacks my ass._ She was expecting to find candy bars and chips not- "Hmm. What might all this be for?" She teases, glancing up at him.

Even in the dim lighting of the room his smile is unmistakable. "What do you think? To lick off that sexy body of yours"

"And this?" She holds up a bottle of lube.

And now his cheeks are flaming. Did she get her very first blush out of him?

She continues to make him squirm. "Is my cunt not wet enough for you?" She teases, laughing a little but also kind of nervous, she's not near close to menopause but she can't help but think about how she may not be the most slippery he's ever had.

But he's never looked more serious. "No, it's for something else"

And she suddenly gets it.

 _Anal_. He wants to try anal.

" _Ooh_ "

He laughs shakily at her expression which must have reflected horror because he discloses, "We don't have to, if you don't want to.."

"Um"

He laughs again, still stilted. "It's okay. I just thought we could experiment"

Still no real comment from her.

He laughs so hard she's sure he's woken the guest in the next room. "You should see your face, you look like I just asked you to sacrifice your first born son."

Bonnie shudders, she doesn't even want to think about fitting nine inches of thick cock up there.

"Can I ask you something?" His tone incredibly gentle and devoid of any previous humor. His expression the most serious she's ever seen it.

Her brows fly up, suspicious, as he plops down beside her on the bed. "So what's off limits?"

Her lips twitch, "Well, obviously _that_ "

They both share a laugh.

"Golden showers. Shit play. I don't know the term for it"

The answer comes too quick, "Scat"

She gives him a side-eye glance. "Should I be concerned that you know this?" She jokes but not really.

He loses his smile despite his eyes still glittering with amusement. "No, even I have limits"

She nods slowly, still a little skeptical but finally she pushes out, "Well, that's it I guess.."

"Soo if I were to choke you in the throes of passion.."

She squints at him not sure if he's serious or not. "I wouldn't be opposed" she answers honestly anyway.

"Good to know" he nods, a satisfied look ghosting his face. "Toys?"

"I quite like toys" that sexy grin reappears.

"Sex furniture?

"What do you mean? Like those fucking machines?" She looks at him horrified, remembering seeing photos of those torture devices while browsing for a replacement wand.

He laughs, "I was thinking more of the swinging variety, but those too"

"If you think for one minute I'm letting a treasure chest with a twelve inch dildo attached to it fuck up my insides, you're crazier than I thought"

"Of course you wouldn't start with twelve inches..." He begins. "We'd gradually work yourself up to it"

She smacks him. "Oh, you got jokes"

The snickers that leave him are so cute she wants to push him down flat on the bed and ravish him.

God why does the simplest things about him get her so worked up?

"God, you're a prude." He buries his nose in her hair, unaware of the shift in her inner musings, "It's okay, I'm gonna fix that" he ensures her, his lips grazing her flattened curls.

She can feel her heart speed up at his close proximity.

"One more question" he says finally pulling away.

Bonnie eyes snap in his direction. That serious look is back on his face. "Now I'm scared" she comments, body going rigid with anticipation.

He smiles at her and it's the most calming thing. "Don't be"

The dimple in his right cheek the sole catalyst to her anxiety lifting.

She nods for him to go on, the tenseness in her muscles having finally relaxed.

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

Bonnie blinks not expecting _that_. Her lips purse before answering. "I mean, I kissed a girl once in college but I was drunk so I guess it doesn't really count?" her green eyes narrows at him. "Why?"

"Just curious"

Bonnie wants to flip the question back on him, ask him if he's ever been with a man but she's scared to find out the answer. So she says nothing.

There's a long silence where neither of them know what to say.

It's Kai who finally breaks the quiet. "We should get to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow"

"Really? What do you have planned?" She asks, genuinely curious.

His answer is given without a hint of amusement in his tone. "Fucking you until your raw. Now get some sleep pretty lady, trust me you're going to need it"

* * *

He delivers up on his promise. Of course. He always does. Bonnie waking with the tickling feel of him smearing cum on her lips. After she'd gotten over the shock of it all. He grins at her beautifully then hits her with three rounds on Egyptian cotton, missionary, doggy and reverse cowgirl. Then he drags her to the balcony where her fucks her against the same delicate glass she came on last night. This time, they're on the other side and people can definitely see them. Bonnie goes with the flow, screaming at the top of her lungs as he hits all her spots.

Once they've both gotten their rocks off by early morning prying eyes, he takes her back inside and they fuck on nearly every surface inside the swanky hotel. Using every position in the book of karma sultra. Oh how Caroline would envy her sex life now.

Kai makes use with all of his "snacks" as well. Drizzling chocolate, caramel, honey, whip cream on all her erogenous zones before happily licking it off. Cherries and strawberries go inside her honey pot before being sucked out with his vacuum of a mouth. Then there was the lube.. Let's just say Bonnie was all shook for nothing. Kai made sure every single experience they engaged in was pleasurable for them both.

By the time the weekends up euphoria is buzzing through every cell in her being.

* * *

Bonnie eyes glitters, lips tipping unabashedly as she twirls around in the ocean. The waft of seasalt in the air kicking her senses into overdrive. He'd brought her to the beach again, on a whim. The text had come in the midst of them heading back home, both in their respective vehicles, exhausted and sexed out from spending a weekend at The Nines. It was after hours and the beach was deserted, meaning Bonnie could frolic around to her heart's desire.

"Aren't you going to get in?" She yells from the ocean, Kai was sitting a few feet from the shore watching her, his bare feet buried in the sand, knees drawn up to his chest, unreadable expression on his beautiful face.

He bites down on his lip shaking his head.

Bonnie pushes her lips out in a pout, "Come on, it's no fun frolicking around in the ocean all by myself" she calls, motioning him over to join her.

"I don't want to get wet" he relays, unmoving from his spot in the sand.

"Then why are we here?" She shouts back and when all he does is smirk, a slow, wicked one, making it abundantly clear where his mind had gone, she extricates herself from the ocean and makes her way towards him, looking nothing like the Baywatch babes she's sure as she saunters to the shore.

"Get in" she grins prettily once she's made it to him, sinking down to her knees in front of him, pushing out her breast, knowing just what her perfectly round 34C's does to him. She wasn't playing fair but hell she doesn't really care, because neither does he. _Ever_.

His lips twitch, eyes flickering down to her cleavage, grinning devilishly. Since this was a spur in the moment kind of thing, Bonnie donned a matching bra and panty set in lieu of her regular bikini. His eyes finally flickers back up to hers after a lengthy perusal, "I have a better idea.." He confesses suggestively, extending his hand out to her, those previous aloof irises now gleaming with lust.

And when she makes no attempt to grab it, his brows fly up, "Come here" his chin tilting up in a persuasive nod, his tone even more convincing, velvety and smooth, making her heart hammer in her chest.

But not savagely enough that's she's unable to block out said silky tone. "No"

The corner of his mouth tilts upwards, "No?" he queries tone low, a hint of humor, _a lot_ of shock lacing the word.

"Yes, no." She echoes, green eyes widening pointedly as she stares at his slightly baffled expression. "I know you're probably not familiar with the term being thrown at you but it's something us regular folk use to express refusal."

"Funny." He comments, lips pulling up at the corners ever so slightly. "Now come here" he beckons, eyes smoldering yet playful at the same time.

She pulls away before those talented fingers could wrap themselves around her wrist and trap her. Because then there'd be no getting away. Shaking her head, she layers on the most sultry tone she within her asenal. "If you don't get wet. I won't get wet."

The innuendo make his smile climb higher on his face.

And at that moment she can read his thoughts. _I taught her well_.

Bonnie stares at him, unblinking, watching him consider her words, she was just sure her attempting to threaten him with no nookie is a bust but then he finally raises up from out the sand and starts undressing. She watches his button down come off then his shorts thinking that was it, _Nooo,_ he surprises her by dropping his boxers as well.

Her eyes widen at him but he just stares at her and smirks, "What? I've never skinny dipped before" he comments lazily, his strong shoulders lifting in a nonchalant shrug, leaving her standing in the sand watching him and his very toned ass head into the ocean.

After getting a good ogle of his backside. Bonnie decides it wouldn't be fair to let Kai be the only one at risk of being slapped with an indecent exposure charge, so she loses the remainder of her clothing as well, seductively shimmying out of her bra and panties as he watched on from the ocean.

His lips tick up as she approaches, hands reaching out for her when she was near enough. Bonnie took hold of his hand, squeezing it, letting him lead her deeper into the calm waters. Once they're deep enough to where there privates are covered, Kai pulls her flush against him, the heat of his skin making her shiver. Her arms wraps around his neck and he hitches her up, sealing their lips together as her legs encircles around his waist.

They fuck right there in the ocean, uncaring they're at a public beach and the potential eyes that could be on them as they rut away.

And when the last shudder has abated, Kai leads her back over to the shore for an encore performance.

Bonnie lets out a shuddering sigh as Kai collapses on her. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, keeping most of his weight off of her, nose skimming her skin, he breathes in her scent. "Do you know how fucking good you feel?" He questions, the sex in his tone prolonging the convulsions coursing through her heated walls.

Bonnie finger trails over his back, glossy nails, pulling him down closer, flush against her shivering skin. She doesn't answer him because she doesn't suspects he expects an answer, instead she enjoys the feel of his ragged breathing tickling her skin.

He skims his nose along her jawline back in forth in sensual strokes and she sighs, thighs falling wider as he makes himself more comfortable in between her legs.

"I'll never get enough of you. This." He murmurs, laving at the salt on her delicate skin in turn causing more sensations to flutter through her.

Bonnie blinks up at the sky. A breathy sigh escaping at his talented tongue and adventurous fingers as they drag their way up her thighs.

He makes use of his teeth, biting into her flesh.

As good as it feels, Bonnie shakes her head, divulging in a quiet whisper, "You're gonna mark me"

He ignores her, continuing to nibble at the sensitive flesh.

"Kai? Did you hear me?" She breathes out, loving the sensation but needing him to stop. Like _right now_.

He nods, humming into her skin.

Her brows draw together, a slight frown marring her pretty face. "And you don't care?" her tone, no longer sated with lust but something more of the bitter variety.

He answers her by continuing to assault her neck.

Suddenly she becomes heated and not in a good way. Her hands falls away from his back, she uses the pads of her fingers to shove at his chest.

"Get off of me" she grits out when he doesn't budge.

It takes a moment but he finally responds, a groan escaping his lips as his teeth finally detaches from her flesh, "Why?" He grumbles against her skin, still not moving from up top of her.

His weight that wasn't an issue before is suddenly way too heavy for her. It feels as though he may splenter her bones. She shoves at him again, putting more force into it.

"Because you're disrespectful as fuck. I tell you to stop, that you're going to give me a hickey and you couldn't careless. It's almost like you want my husband to know I'm having an affair"

"Is that so?" He utters boredly, finally raising off of her.

"Yes. And frankly I'm tired of it." He's been suspiciously sloppy these days and Bonnie can't help but think he's trying to get her caught up.

The easy, "Ok" isn't what she was expecting.

"Ok?" She questions probingly, because this was _too_ easy, he wasn't going to fight her on it? Nothing has ever been just _ok_ with him.

"Yeah, I won't mark you ever again." he then tacks on with a flirty smile, "Unless you ask me to"

She can't help but smirk back. "Thank you" she shows her appreciation for his easy compliance by falling back into his arms and blessing him with a sensual kiss.

After the kiss starts to shift into heated territory Bonnie pulls away, not wanting to start something they can't finish she says, "We should probably put on some clothes. Head out before we get busted"

"Relax, I told you that's not a problem"

She gets up and starts to dress anyway.

"Maybe for you." Bonnie argues, pulling on her panties. "But I don't have a father who's the Governor of Oregon to protect me"

His eyes rolls skyward. He mutters something under his breath and she could have swore the words were "protect me" mumbled in a sarcastic sort of way.

"What was that?" She probes, just to be sure she heard correctly.

But he hits her with, in a more intelligible tone, "I told you we're good"

Definitely not what he said but she presses on not calling him out on it, "How can you assure this? What if we get caught and the cop doesn't go for the 'Oh my dads the Governor of Oregon spiel" he opens his mouth but she cuts him off not finished, "And even if he does. Where does that leave me? Not sure if you realize this but I haven't been afforded with the same privileges as you have in life Kai" and she wasn't just talking about money..

She hurriedly pulls on her last item of clothing. All this talk about getting arrested was giving her anxiety. Maybe she jumped the gun with this whole exhibitionalist way of life.

"Why does it sound like you're calling me an entitled snob?"

"Well.." If the shoe fits..

"Wow" he stretches out, dropping his head back, his chest rumbling with faux laughter.

Once he's done mocking the seriousness of the conversation, she summons a deep breath, "Kai, I'm pretty sure you've never wanted for anything in your life. Everything was probably handed to you on a silver platter. Consequences to negative actions never had. Stab a kid at school? No worries, daddy'll save the day. Need to get into an Ivy League college? No problem, daddy'll save the day. Get caught on the beach for indecent exposure? It's all good, daddy'll save the day. Is that how you rich people fix all your problems, by running to daddy for every little thing?"

"Okay enough with the daddy talk" The spark glinting his irises a moment ago having dimmed considerably, even still he doesn't sound as pissed as she thought he'd be from her all too honest soliloquy. "You don't know shit about him or me or what he's d-I've been through so.." Despite his words his tone remains emotionless, like he's rattled it off so many times he no longer feels anything when the words are spouted out.

She takes a seat in the sand beside him. "Well, tell me.."

"What?" comes the shocked, breathy reply. His eyes narrows to slits as he peers at her.

Finally a real reaction, instead of something he perfectly crafted onto his face to convince her he doesn't _care_.

"Tell me about him." _Tell me what you've been through_.. She licks her lips, suddenly feeling nervous, those stormy irises could really bore into you. _What did he do to you?_ Is the silent question she hopes her eyes reflect.

"I can see it. You don't seem to like him very much" she tip toes around what she really want to ask. This isn't the first time he's alluded the Parker household not being as honky dory as it seems.

He blinks owlishly then proceeds to give her a deadpan look, a look that said: _yeah, and?._ He finally speaks in a condescending tone, "Is there a point to this?"

So we're back to this, are we?

She doesn't let his faux affectless mood deter her from her questioning, "You can't just throw out a comment insinuating he's not the good guy he portrays to be and not expect to be questioned about it"

He surprises her with a wicked smile, the ones he's used to giving right before seducing her, his hands are back to teasing her, feather light caresses along her bottom lip as he cups her chin, "I don't want to waste time talking about him, especially when I have far better ideas with what you could do with that mouth" he pulls down on it with his thumb causing her lips to part, the very tip of the digit caressing her tongue, his other hand guiding her own shivering hands down to his crouch.

She pins him with a sharp look, "Deflecting" she acknowledges, pulling away so his finger is no longer seducing her mouth and her hand is no longer grazing his privates. "Why do you hate your father?" There she said it.

His smile falls away. "I know your husbands a psychiatrist and all but you do know that doesn't make you one, right?"

She ignores the snark, "I've only met him twice but from what I've seen he seems like a good guy" _a little pervy_ but nice nonetheless. Although, he could be a complete psychopath..

His usual playful expression turns sneering.

"So what you have a soft spot for him or something?" he wants to know, eyes blazing and before she could answer his absurd question, "I saw you flirting with him that day. You want to fuck him too? And then after you do him. You could get with my brother Luke. He's only seventeen, that's not too young for you is it? Or do you not care?"

She slaps him. Hard. So hard it would leave a print on his flawless face even a day after.

She watches as his nostrils flare, his jaw clench.

"How. fucking. dare. you?" Despite her eerily calm tone, the fury that was bubbling inside her has Bonnie feeling like she was moments from exploding.

He doesn't respond, and her eyes flicker down to the clenching and unclenching of his proud jaw, like he's physically stopping himself from responding.

She tries to leave but he grabs her.

She whips back, waits for his words to come, the _sorry_ poised at the tip of his tongue. But it never comes.

He's just as stubborn as she is.

She shakes her head at the fact, at the disappointment. This time when she pulls away he lets her.

* * *

 **A/N** **turns out this will be a 7-parter. And although I answered Sc0rpio-Karma privately, I figured I might as well address this to you guys as well, Kai WILL be getting his own chapter. His POV will be the very last chapter of the fic.**

 **Oh and I'm kinda obsessed with the idea of goth Kai so after I wrap up this one, an AU HS BK fic will be well on its way!**

 **Also I wanna do something for May 10th, but Im stomped on what to write about. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Now back to this fic..**

 **Damn why Kai gotta be so rude tho?**

 **But seriously, should Bonnie have pushed the issue? And most importantly should she forgive him? Let me know what you guys think in the comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay so this is going to be a two parter update. The chapter got so long(22k words)that I had to split it in two, so be looking out for chapter 7 later on tonight. It's complete, there's nothing else to write. I just have to proof one more time(which to be honest is a nightmare and probably will still have a gazillion mistakes when im done) but i dont have a beta so those are the breaks *sigh* so I know I said this wld be a 7 parter, well, turns out that was a lie. Idk how many chapters are left but I can say def less than ten. Again with the disclaimer: This is not a love story. If that is what you need or are expecting then you may want to back out of this and read something fluffier. Okay, enough with the chit chat, lets get back into it.**

 ** _Reckless_**

Three days go by without a word from Kai. No apology text. No attempt at FaceTiming her. No showing up at her house, hanging out with her brother-in-law; a guise to really see her.

She'd finally gotten rid of him. No, that wasn't right. _He'd gotten rid of himself_.

She doesn't know whether to be happy or saddened by this.

Bonnie tries to lift her spirits by FaceTiming her Grams. It's been two days since she's talked with her babies. If ever she was down, seeing them always brightened her mood.

The woman who practically raised her answers within the first ring.

"Grams, hey" Silky gray curls and frowning eyes enters her vision and Bonnie feels the corners of her lips tilt up. She loved that no matter what mood her Grams was in, the scowl on her face never seem to lift.

"I see you're up early" is her Grams way of saying good morning.

Internally, Bonnie sighs. "Yeah, I've been doing that a lot lately" She's lucky if she gets even two hours of sleep at night.

"Can't sleep?" Her all too perception grandmother says.

Bonnie shakes her head no. "Not without the help of narcotics" she laments.

Her Grams frowns at her for turning to pharmaceutical aides as a way to fix her ailments, "Valerian root, pick some up. And not the capsules. Get the tincture"

Bonnie nods. "Got it. How are my babies?" she gets to the reason she called.

"Driving me up a wall" the other woman says with an exaggerated eye roll.

Bonnie pretends to be insulted, allowing faux outrage to morph over her features. "Lies. My babies are perfect"

Grams snorts an ungodly sound. "So you say. I've yet to meet these perfect chirren of yours"

Bonnie ignores the jab, she knows Grams is hardly serious. "Are they still sleep?" It is after all seven in the morning.

"No, they're up." Grams answers. "'Round here somewhere plotting on how to work my nerves." Bonnie grins because everything seem to work the older woman's nerves. "Do you know they've been trying to get me to take in this damn stray that won't go away. They think I don't know the reason the mutt won't get is 'cus they've been feeding the damn thing"

The strings on Bonnie's heart pulls, "Aww, they miss Honey" she relays aloud, solemnly.

"They miss they mama too" Grams point out with a stern pout. "Pilar won't shut up about you, chile. My mama this. My mama that. I'm tempted to send their butts back along with the damn mutt"

Bonnie laughs despite the clenching in her gut. Her babies were home sick.

"Can I speak to them?"

"Hold on" Grams says disappearing. She could hear the older woman calling for them in the background. Bonnie waits for what seemed to be an excruciating long time and then tan skin and freckles are entering her line of vision.

"Whaddup?" Her son says by way of greeting, always the cool kid.

Bonnie frowns disapprovingly at his cherub face. "Is that the way you greet your mother?" She forces a stern tone although she's anything but upset.

He suddenly looks embarrassed, cheeks flushing a scarlet red. "Sorry. Hi, mom" he mumbles meekly, quickly correcting himself.

Bonnie smiles, hoping her ability to fluster her children would never end, "That's better, how are you? Are you having fun with your Grams?"

He's just about to answer when she hears an ecstatic voice in the background, "Yes" her little princess answers, snatching the phone away from her brother.

Sandy curls enter her vision and Bonnie smile grows.

"No, it's boring here" she hears her first born disagree with his sister although she can no longer see him.

She also picks up on Grams, "I heard that" in the background. She sounded far away which doesn't surprises her, Grams always had ears like a fox.

"How are you baby girl?"

She watches hazel eyes glitter with mirth, "Grandma's showing me how to communicate with the dead" is her daughters excited response.

"What?" Bonnie nearly chokes out.

"Isn't that cool?" she continues, oblivious to Bonnie's horrified response, "Grams says I have psychic abilities but I just need to hone in on my skills"

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

"Put your grandmother on the phone" is Bonnie's strained reply.

"Is dad home?" Elon, her son wants to know after snatching the phone from her little princess.

"Yes, he is, along with your uncle Wes but first.."

Bonnie hesitates, debating, then finally deciding she could talk to her Grams about this psychic business another time.

"Cool, uncle Wes is around?! Can I talk to him? Please mom?" He begs and how could she ever say no to such a sweet face?

"Sure thing but first, I just...I just want to tell you guys that I miss you" Bonnie could feel that stinging sensation alerting her tears were coming.

"We miss you too mom" he says and she can tell he truly means it. Her heart squeezes.

"You know I love you more than anything in the world right?"

Her little boy nods.

"Good" she says, wiping away tears before they could fall.

* * *

Chocolate colored tresses are smoothed down with freshly manicured fingers before said fingers pushes against white oak.

She doesn't know why she's primping, the rat bastard doesn't deserve the effort she thinks as the door flies open, a resounding thud as it slams against gypsum. Click-clack sound against vinyl plank as she heads for the large California king where he's propped up like a king on, fiddling with his phone.

He doesn't even bother to look up from the screen when she finally settles at the foot of his bed. Katherine is unable to stamp down on the surge of irritation that flares white-hot inside at the fact. She knows her presence has been made known, she's made it known by the slamming of his bedroom door and the stomping of her five inch Louboutins and yet the arrogant bastard doesn't even care, as if her storming into his room was a normal occurrence.

"Were you at Onyx two weekends ago?" She pushes out through cotton candy pink lips, getting straight to why she was here in the first place.

Kai's brows fly up, amused. "Onyx?" He queries, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

Katherine's face settles into a frown. "Don't play dumb Kai, Tiki says she saw you there tonguing down some old bitch" she voices, the words are harsh but her delivery isn't. The last thing she needs is to alert him of how much she actually cares about the matter, which is way too much she thinks shamefully. He'd only find a way to use it against her. The manipulative piece of shit was ruthless when he wanted to be.

And when he doesn't respond, "So we're seeing other people now?" She folds her arms over her chest in frustration, still not allowing her voice to climb. Although, she realizes how by asking him this revealed how less than chill she really was about their casual fuck buddy arrangement anyway. So what though? If he starts with the taunting that she knows is bound to come, she'd just blame her anger on being concerned for her health.

His mouth twitches to this, "Since when were we ever exclusive?" He scoffs, finally looking up. Mirth is reflected in his pupils and Katherine is this close to scratching his eyes out, show him the real reason why her nickname is Kat. "We bone Katherine, that's the gist of our relationship, so don't get any brilliant ideas that I want anything from you other than your vagina." He bites down on his lip seductively and adds, "Well, and maybe that pretty little mouth of yours.."

Rage flares inside of her. "Who is she?" She snips out, not bothering to keep the venom from her tone anymore. Whatever, he's seen her rage at him before, it's nothing new. It's just _fuck_ , who was this bitch monopolizing all of his time? Katherine desperately needed answers because clearly whoever she was, Kai ranked her more important than herself being she hadn't tasted his dick in weeks.

Nonsense. No bitch trumped Katherine Pierce, her inner self reminded her. Katherine was a goddess. A Queen. Living in a world amongst peasants.

"Who is who?" He questions, continuing to play dumb, the look of pure enjoyment on his face lets her know he knows exactly who she's talking about.

"The elder you're fucking." Katherine bites out slowly, pissed he's actually going on with this clueless act. Damn Tiki for not getting a shot of the old hag for Katherine to taunt in front of his annoyingly pretty face. She'd have to press for more details later. "Tiki says she's old enough to be your grandmother. Is that what we're doing? Trolling the nursing home for pussy now?" She doesn't wait for him to respond, continuing in a tone that showed she pitied him, "Sad. Tik did say you were off your rocker though. I should have believed her. Shame. Are you so screwed up in the head that girls your age doesn't do it for you anymore?"

"Tiki?" he laughs loudly, it's a short awful sound that Katherine's all too used to hearing, "You're listening to Tiki?" He cocks his head slightly to the left as if her doing so somehow makes her somehow dense, "The same girl who's slithery enough to sext her best friends fuck buddy behind her back?"

Katherine hates to acknowledge it but she feels the plummeting of her stomach for the first time, well, ever.

His mouth takes the shape of an 'O' "Oh, she didn't tell you she sent me photos of herself spread eagle?" he relays, wincing as if he pities her.

Like a dragon, Katherine feels her nose flare wildly. Feels the hot air exits, the fire flow through her veins. She's seconds from exploding, especially if Kai silver-blue orbs continues to taunt her the way they are.

"Very impressive photos might I add, " he continues, a mischievous grin now sliding over his pretty face. "Maybe I'll give her a dial. How does a threesome sound?" He offers, wiggling his brow suggestively.

"Like you're suffering from grand delusions." She snarks. She knew he was goading her yet she couldn't help but fall into the trap anyway. "No way she sent you shit. Tik thinks you're a manipulative piece of shit, not to mention a certified psychopath.."

And Tiki was right, Katherine thinks now with renewed clarity, no way a sane person went around stabbing people all willy nilly..

"Really interesting considering that doesn't stop her from still wanting to fuck me. Seriously, Katherine I thought you were smarter than this. Can't you see what she's doing?" And when she doesn't answer, he smiles a slithery one, just like the snake he is, "Just exactly what have you been telling this girl, hm? That has her willing to jeopardize fifteen years of friendship for?"

Oh nothing. Just that he has a penis made for a pornstar and the stamina to match..she thinks but doesn't voice..

Katherine ignores his goad."Lemme see your phone." She holds out her hand, wiggling the digits impatiently, "Show me."

He dead pans. "I deleted them"

"Convenient" She rolls her eyes. Her mouth setting into a deep frown.

One side of his mouth twitches, "God you're hot when you're mad" he winks at her and bites his lip.

"As if I would ever allow you to get under my skin"

"Where were you last Friday? Who's the old bitch you're fucking? And how come you're not fucking me anymore?" He does a bad impression of her and Katherine can't help but seethe at the fact. "Sounds angry to me" he comments flippantly, finally rising out of bed, indifferent eyes locked on her as he saunters his way towards her.

"I just wanted to know if I should get checked for STD's, you know, no telling what kind of skanks you've been whoring with" she uses the excuse, eyes following him as he comes to finally stand in front of her.

The smirk on his face never dissipates even as she continues to insult him. She hates how unaffected he is about, hell, everything. Why can't this bastard react, for once, like a normal fucking person would when being slandered?

How soon Katherine forgets. He isn't a normal. He's a sociopath who watched his mom off herself. His emotions are shot. A thing of the past. Nothing could affect him at this point.

"Don't worry, I'm all up to date with my status. Doctor says I have a clean bill of health. Would you like to see my papers?" He questions, giving her a faux sunny smile.

 _What I would like is for you to stop being so goddamn insufferable_ , she itches to say instead. To further irritate him she replies in a mock sweet tone, "Would you be a doll.." She drawls out, her lips turning up at the corners, matching his overly crafted smile.

She watches him as he turns his back to her, not actually expecting him to go rifling through his desk to locate it. Honestly, she thought he was bluffing.

Once he's found what he's looking for, he hands her what she assumes is his bill of health, "See, clean as a whistle." Another fake smile.

She looks over it, noting the visit was very recent.

He was right. Negative. For everything.

She doesn't know why she's smarting. She should be ecstatic he's disease free. Really, she should, for her health at least, but it's something about the annoying way he flaunts the info that bothers her. It's infuriating how the bastard is so damn condescending all the time.

"Anything else?" He wonders in a bored tone. A dismissive tone. "As much as I would love to continue this chit chat about who I'm fucking, I have somewhere to be." Her eyes snap back up. "I've been summoned." He smiles off-puttingly at her, "Shut the door behind you, will ya?"

Her blood boils. Who the fuck did he think he was dismissing her? The hottest chick in Portland? Guys would literally kill to be with her and here he is treating her like she was some pimply face loser.

Katherine swallows her snide reply, figuring she could get her payback in a different way. An idea enters her mind and she has to literally bite her lip to keep the sinister smirk at bay.

She pulls back to stare at him, brown eyes scrutinizing his features, "You are seeing someone" Why else would he be making sure he was clean? Unless he's entering a new relationship..Tiki hadn't been lying like he suggested. "Who is she?"

"Why? So you can go harass her?" He all but confirms her suspicions. But she wants to hear him say it.

"Answer me!" she demands, slapping him hard across the face.

He laughs at her, pushing her off of him. "You're pathetic" he turns and heads back to the bed he's fucked her too many times to count in.

Katherine's nostrils flare as she watches him lazily plop down on the silk sheets, folding his arms, placing his hands behind his head, a smile teetering his lips as he leans back against the head board, landing self satisfied eyes on her.

"You're the one fucking a _Golden girl_ " she bites out arcticly.

He gives her an unimpressed look, one that translated to _'that's all you got_ ' "And yet you're jealous of said Golden Girl"

"Katherine Pierce is jealous of no one"

His brows knit together on his forehead, "Funny, the green tint to your skin says otherwise"

And before she could think of a snide reply he's droning on in that sufferable way of his again, "And if you aren't, you should be." He informs her. "You should see how hot she is. Definitely the sexiest I've dealt with. And her pussy" he kisses the tips of his fingers in a chefs kiss, "Sublime."

Katherine is practically shaking with anger now. "You pencil dick basta-"

His laughter cuts her off. "So predictable. I cut off the dick. You insult with obvious lies." He gives her a simpering look. "It's embarrassing. I'm embarrassed for you"

She's quick with the retort. "The only person you're going to be embarrassed for is yourself when I'm done with you you psychopath."

"Oh, ho ho." he reacts, his hands flying up in mock fright, "I'm shivering in my boots"

He starts to laugh when her glare turns scorching.

"Laugh it up minute man, we'll see who has the last laugh"

"Is that a threat?" He cocks his head slightly, the smirk on his face letting her know he's not in the least bit worried, which grates her gears even more.

"Oh, you know me better than that Malachai. It's a promise" she promises in a fake sugary tone before sending him a withering look and stomping off.

Katherine vows If it's the last thing she does in this world, she _will_ ruin Kai Parker.

* * *

"I got us tickets to Bumbershoot"

"Bumble what?" Bonnie asks, confused brows crumpling on her forehead, looking up at her husband who's standing in the bathroom's doorway of their master bedroom.

Bonnie just got out of the shower and hadn't the chance to wrap herself in a towel yet, so she's naked, quite literally dripping wet.

Kai would have pounced at the sight at so much naked flesh before him. Ezra on the other hand eyes never even wander past her neck. A pang sears through her. Was she so hideous that her husband, the man who vowed to spend the rest of his life with her couldn't give even the briefest perusal of her bare form?

Ezra laughs, clearly amused by her perplexion, oblivious to her irritation. "Bumbershoot. It's a music and arts festival in Seattle"

Ah.

"I know how much you love Lana Del Rey, plus, I figured we could spend some quality time together before I'm off on my book tour" he continues, a genuine smile lighting up his handsome face. It's nice seeing it too, sometimes Bonnie's struck by how striking her husband is.

"Just you and I. Alone?" She wonders, shooting him a skeptical look. No way she's getting her hopes up about finally getting to spend time with him without his brother tagging along and ruining the vibe. She's been disappointed too many times for that.

His mouth stretches wider, causing crinkly lines to appears beside his eyes. "Yep, four whole days." he confirms.

"Wow" Bonnie reaches for a towel and wraps it around her. It's hard for her to find the right words. She can't remember the last time she and Ezra did anything together that didn't involve the kids.

She must've frowned at the sad realization because he comments somberly, "You don't want to go" It's not a question.

He makes his way to where she's standing, positioning himself in front of her, the disheartened look on his face has her quick to assure him, "I do" she's not able to get the words out fast enough. She doesn't care about the fact that they're actually considered too old and uncool to attend or the fact that music festivals isn't what she'd consider the perfect setting for intimacy, she just wants to be around him, even if it made them the uncool old people crashing the cool youngsters party. Even if it meant a thousand people surrounding them amidst their quality time. "I'm just taken aback in a good way" her hands slide around his waist and she pulls him against her body, loving the way his lean muscles feel pressing into her, "We haven't spent any alone time together in forever" Her arms tightened around him, her entire body relaxing into his form. It's been so long since she's held him like this.

She thought her denial would erase the lines on his forehead, but they etch even further into his skin, a frown pulling down the corners of his lips, "I'm sorry if I've been neglectful lately" he pulls out of her embrace and takes hold of her hands, stepping back to look her properly in the eyes. "It's just I haven't seen my brother in years. Kind of wanted to make up for lost time"

Bonnie nods. "I get it," and then she shakes her head and says, contradicting her previous words, "Well, I don't being I'm an only child" she admits, chuckling then smiling softly, "-but I think if I had a sibling I would be the same way" The closest she had to one was her cousin Lucy but she hardly saw her to feel any kind of attachment to.

"I'm glad you understand." He holds her stare, locking loving eyes on her. "You're so level headed." He praises, "It's why I love you so much"

He kisses her forehead then pulls away and says, "You're my favorite girl, you know that?"

Bonnie wants to scream, "Liar" because, they both knew who his true favorite girl was, a sandy haired nine year old with a fireball personality who was currently spending her summer in Mystic Falls, Virginia. But she held her tongue, instead, she nodded, wrapping her arms around his body and sighing at the comforting feel of familiarity.

* * *

The Wednesday they're supposed to leave, Bonnie finds out their weekend alone is now a party of four.

She's burning with rage.

"You invited Wes and Kai? What the hell Ezra? This was supposed to be _our weekend_. Just _us_." she whips at him, heated.

On top of their romantic weekend being invaded by two horny college kids, Kai still hadn't apologized to her for snapping on her the other day. How dare him think he could impose on her trip with her honey after calling her a pervy old hag.

"I didn't invite them I swear." Ezra exclaims with pleading eyes. "Kai overheard me talking about my plans with my brother and decided he wanted to go too to see some band I never heard of" his eyes softens, "They bought their own tickets. What could I do? Tell them they couldn't ride with us?"

"Yeah.." she blinks at him. "That's exactly what you were supposed to do. Kai has a perfectly working car"

"I know. But it makes more sense for us all to just ride together"

"A hundred thousand dollar car, Ezra," Bonnie emphasizes, with wide eyes. Making the point that if he could afford a hundred thousand dollar car then he could afford the travel expenses that came with road tripping in a hundred thousand dollar car. "I'm pretty sure he can afford the gas it takes to fill it" she adds when he blinks at her like he doesn't get it.

"I didn't mean," He starts then stops, shaking his head emphatically, "Look I just figured since we were all headed to the same place-"

Bonnie stares daggers at him. "I could kill you"

He stares at her blankly for a moment, in clear shock, then asks with slightly offended eyes, "Why are you so upset? I get it's not the ideal situation bu-"

She cuts him off, "Are you serious?!" She screeches, "This was _our_ weekend Ezra! How could you invite-"

Now he's the one cutting her off, "I'll tell 'em they can't ride with us. Okay?" He relents in a resigned tone.

"No, it's too late now. Wes already thinks I'm the wicked witch of the west as it is" For the past week Bonnie's been taking her frustration out on Wes for his friend's shitty behavior. She knew it was childish to transfer her animosity for Kai to him but hearing about the two hanging out nearly everyday this past week has her feeling some kind of way and also there was that whole adage about birds of a feather...

She watches the worry melt away from his expression. "We're just riding together." He assures her, she watches a tentative smile starts to tilt the corner of his mouth, "When we get there, we'll do our own thing, 'kay?"

She nods her head slowly even though she wasn't exactly sure she even still wanted to go at this point. "Okay" she agrees despite her misgivings.

"'Kay" he smiles, crows feet crinkling at the corner of his eyes. He kisses her on the forehead and before she knows it, she's left standing in their bedroom to her merry lonesome.

Yeah, she was _so_ not okay.

* * *

The trip to Seattle isn't as tortuous as she feared it would be. Bonnie was just preparing herself for a hord of heated looks and awkward exchanges from he who shall not be named. Surprisingly, there was none of that. Other than the brief yet polite greeting he gave her, to keep up appearances of course (the wholesome son of the politician he's always pretending to be when he wasn't perfecting his role of deviant sex God) Kai hadn't said two words to her. He wouldn't even look at her. Which shouldn't have irritated her so much. Yet she caught herself glancing in the rear view mirror trying to catch those pretty blues. She wondered if he was still feeling shame for his words the other day and that's why he couldn't meet her stare or if he was just over it all.

Bonnie tried not to seethe at his blatant display of nonchalance, at the fact he didn't even give a damn enough to offer up two simple words: I'm sorry. Not even through text had the bastard attempted to apologize. Bonnie watches her dainty finger squeeze into fist. Was it too much to want him to feel remorseful for all the hurtful things he said?

Bonnie held back a sigh, if she let it out Ezra would start asking what was wrong and then Kai would know her thoughts involved him. And _that_ she couldn't have. She'd be damned if she let him know how much his affectless persona got under her skin.

So for the next four hours Bonnie sat quietly, occupied with trying _not_ to be occupied with thoughts of Kai.

Despite the effort, they trickled in anyway..

 _I saw you flirting with him that day. You want to fuck him too? And then after you do him, you could get with my brother Luke. He's only seventeen, that's not too young for you is it? Or do you not care?_

Bonnie's insides flared, her mind playing back what he said to her that - up until that point - perfect day. Despite boiling inside ,she kept her composure, sitting quietly, perfectly prim, like the obedient house wife she was or pretended to be..

Her quietness hadn't stood out. In fact, No one was really up for talking. Other than a few sports related conversations, the ride went practically chatterless. Everyone but Ezra had their faces buried in their phones, passing the time with Bonnie is to presume scouring through social media. Bonnie, however, had her kindle app opened and running reading the latest thriller by Linda Howard.

They made it to Seattle just before the sun set, checking into the swankiest hotel in the city.

Bonnie wondered what level of horror Kai's face would have revealed had Ezra checked them into a Motel 8. She was sure he would have threw a tantrum like the spoiled brat he is. Except, for maybe entitled snob is the better word to use.

Unfortunately, Ezra was quite the hotel snob himself so she couldn't bask in the glory of such a sight.

The five star hotel was teaming with people in which she was sure had a lot to do with the music festival. Bonnie had googled it after her husband invited her. Apparently it was a big deal, not Coachella big but popular enough for the likes of U2 and Madonna to have graced past stages. Bonnie wondered why she hadn't heard of it until now.

After the guys unloaded the G-wagon. Which surprised Bonnie, she was sure Kai would have let the bell boy handle the task, like she assumed the workers who waited on him hand and foot at his mansion did. Instead, he waived the young guy away even after the hotel employee insisted. Maybe, he wasn't a _complete_ snob.

After which, they all headed inside to get checked in and instead of shifting her attention on her husband who was beside her, Bonnie eyes land on Kai. Not able to resist checking him out as he conversed with the concierge about his room.

Her greedy eyes running over the tone lines of his back, firm tush, sculpted calves. She bit her lip, remembering what all that fineness looked like underneath the layer of preppy clothes.

Bonnie's so caught up in her ogling that when cold fingers fall on her bare shoulder, she nearly jumps at the contact.

"You okay?" She hears her husband voice sound against her ear.

Bonnie immediately turns to face him, taking in his worried expression. Her heart thunders. Other than the clear suspicion, she also sees sadness there.

She's quick to answer, "Yeah, why do you ask"? Maybe too quick. He narrows his eyes, which she's pretty sure is a bad sign, "You were in La La land. Staring at nothing" he blinks at her owlishly.

Relief settles over her and she can feel her heart begin to steady. Bonnie would much rather him think she'd zoned out than think she was ogling his brother's bestie.

"I'm just tired is all" she lies. She hates how much she does that these days. It's a necessary evil. No way could she ever reveal what's really going on with her.

"Go, sit" he orders, motioning towards one of the few available seats in the room. "I'll handle getting us checked in."

He gives her a small smile then pecks her lips. Bonnie nods, an appreciative one turning up her own, heading to go sit but not before throwing another quick glance Kai's way.

She really hadn't meant to, it was automatic for her eyes to seek him out. She just hopes her husband hadn't caught it.

* * *

The next day was heaven and hell in equal measure. Heaven because Bonnie got to enjoy some of her favorite artist. She couldn't remembered the last time she'd been to a music festival. Hell, because Kai and Wes had stayed true to their word and gotten ghost, leaving her and Ezra to their alone time. The fact that she was finally able to get Ezra all to herself should have thrilled her, after all it's what she's been bitching about all summer. Unfortunately all she could think about is how Kai was spending his time instead. All day Bonnie tortured herself wondering were they actually enjoying the festival, off somewhere in the crowd jamming to emo Rock? Or were they off hooking up with random girls? Bonnie wasn't dense. She knew why most of the young crowd came to these things, it was hook up central for their age group.

Bonnie got her answer when she and Ezra ran into the two at one of the many ice cream stands.

They weren't alone. Venom flowed savagely through Bonnie's veins as she took in the girls hanging on her brother-in-law and ex-lover's arms.

Except, Bonnie barely looked at the girl Wes was entertaining, her eyes however couldn't help but rove over the brunette who was pretty much glued to Kai's side. She had long shiny chestnut colored hair, striking blue eyes and long slender legs that seem to go on forever. If Bonnie found out she was a model she wouldn't be surprised. The girl was drop dead gorgeous and suddenly Bonnie felt like shit.

Like she wasn't young enough, hot enough, or slim enough to compete.

Wait, compete? No. She definitely had no plans of competing for the human dumpster that was Kai Parker.

Bonnie turned away when the girl caught her staring, no way she'd let Kai catch her throwing daggers at his date too. It would be a cold day in hell before she showed him that she _cared_.

* * *

When the next day rolls around, it's a repeat of the day before. Kai and Wes getting ghost, Bonnie and Ezra rocking out to some awesome artist, most of which Bonnie has never heard of a day in her life but she goes with the flow. And like clockwork, bumping into her brother-in-law and Malachai. It's almost like the universe wants her to suffer. Maybe she should, it's what she deserves being the disloyal harlot she is. Except, today there was a different girl on their arms. Typical frat bro behavior.

Unlike yesterday, Kai's girl was no way near modelesque, not to say she wasn't pretty because she was, just more in a girl next door kind of way. Whereas, the girl form yesterday beauty was almost unreal.

That fact still hadn't quieted the green eyed monster raging inside of her though. Kai could literally have the homeliest girl in the world on his arm and Bonnie would feel some type a way about it.

"You guys wanna eat with us? Honey has a craving for bar-b-que" Ezra throws at the two with hopeful eyes as their girlfriends prattled on with each other about God knows what. Probably about what shade of nail polish to try next. Bonnie nearly rolls her eyes at the thought.

"No, we just had some Thai. We'll catch up with you guys later" Wes passes on the offer, disappointing Ezra in which the eldest brother tries to mask with a forced smile(Wow. Was he really tired of her already?) Patting his brother on the shoulder, Wes takes off with Kai, their dates in tow.

Bonnie watches as they breeze by, wondering if they would uber it like they did yesterday. God knows where they had gone after the festival. All Bonnie had known was that they hadn't met back up with them to head back to the hotel like they all discussed earlier that day. They probably hit up some club where dressing up like a degenerate was a requirement. Bonnie didn't understand Kai and his love for emo rock.

Unlike yesterday, Kai shoots her a look. He'd been avoiding her gaze all weekend so when the heated look came, a shiver traveled along her spine.

She was an expert at translating those looks by now, and the look said, he wasn't through with her, not by a long shot.

* * *

She was proven right later that night. Four hours after Kai sent her that searing look, she'd gotten a text,

 _ditch the square. meet me at the international fountain in 10_

Bonnie quickly put her phone away before Ezra could read the text. Not that he was focused on her anyway, all his attention was geared towards the band on stage.

Bonnie bit down on her lip, debating on whether she would even bless him with her presence or if she should just give him the proverbial finger and not show.

As satisfying as that last option would be, the feeling of "winning" would only last so long.

She decided to at least hear him out. Doesn't mean she had to forgive him. Plus, she was curious to what the asshole had to say. What lengths he would go to to justify his actions.

Bonnie waits a good five minutes before she decides to take off. "I'm going to find a restroom" she relays to her husband whose eyes are trained ahead, watching the show. At her words, he turns and meet her eyes.

"I'll come with"

"No. Enjoy the show." she insist, the barest of smiles twitching her lips, "I'll be right back" God, she hopes he doesn't fight her on this.

Of course he does..frowning down at her, he leans in, speaking exceptionally close to her ear, so she could hear him over the string bass, "What if you get lost?"

"I won't. Plus, I have this" she chirps confidently, holding up her phone and waving it at him.

He still looks doubtful as he tries to speak over the raving crowd. "I don't know sweetie, the crowd can get pretty rowdy"

"I'll be fine" she punctuates with widen eyes.

His brows furrow, "You sure?"

She gives him a reassuring smile then a kiss on the lips, "Yes, I'll be right back." She leans up for another peck, "Don't worry"

He finally lets it go, despite the worried look crossing his features.

* * *

"For a minute I thought you weren't going to show" a heated voice says from behind her as tone arms snake around her slender waist.

Bonnie is standing in front of the infamous Bumbershoot sign and not at the International fountain like he suggested she be at. Tough. Besides, this was more private. Also she knew he'd have no problem finding her.

Bonnie shivers at the feel of his strong arms tightening around her mid section. Even with her being furious at him she can't turn off her bodies response to his fiery touches. She whips around, narrows blazing eyes on him before pushing at his rock hard chest. It's like trying to move a mountain, no use, this pisses her off even more. "Don't touch me" she spits, stepping out of his electric embrace.

She backs up a few paces, putting some distance between the two. A mocking smile turns up his lips, "Don't tell me you're still mad" he pouts, poking out that pretty bottom lip at her and Bonnie gapes at him. Did he really just have the audacity to ask her that? To mock the situation as if the insults he hurled at her wasn't completely out of line.

"Are you serious? You insinuate that I'm some sort of predator, offering me up to your underage brother then your father.. Do you really think that low if me?" Bonnie hears herself starting to yell, sensing other people starting to notice, she pulls back, forcing her trap shut.

Her heated pupils drills into his own. She watches, mutely, as the mirth that was previously on his face vanishes. He looks tortured at her words, an anguished frown turning the corners of his lips down, like he's in actual pain at hearing aloud how awful he treated her.

Even with how remorseful he's looking right now, he doesn't deign to respond.

She blinks at him, pissed. "Are you even going to apologize?" Is prompted after a moment of staring at him blankly and witnessing ten shades of torture color his face.

The seconds trickle by and nothing. The stare down is affectless. She shifts on her heel, ready to bolt.

Why isn't he saying anything? And more importantly why is she still here?

And then she sees it. The shift. She watches the tension in his shoulders dissipates. His expression mellowing out. Like he's finally snapped out of it. Whatever it was that had him so _not_ himself.

He marches up to her, his long legs getting to her in no time. He pens her against the large 'U'.

She lets him.

Why the fuck does she let him?!

He leans in so close she can practically taste the cinnamon from the latte he had earlier. She wants to drown in his mouth and literally has to press her lips together to prevent herself from doing so. "I'm sorry" he breathes against her mouth. She tries to turn her face away because goddamn it why does he have to be such a beautiful asshole? But he doesn't let her, catching her chin and holding her face firmly in place. His eyes are swimming in regret, "The moment I said it. I wanted to take it back" he confesses, his tone thick with emotion as he kisses the corner of her mouth.

Bonnie tries to open her mouth to respond but his full mouth pressing against her own doesn't allow it. The feel of his lips upon hers is beyond anything ever imagined. Kai pries open her mouth with his tongue, slipping it inside, brushing against her own. The texture of his tongue, and the passionate way the artful muscle laps around hers, all primal and possessive, fucking her mouth earnestly, like he's afraid this may be the last kiss they'll ever have is orgasmic.

And when he's gotten her pulse pounding triple digits, her folds flooded with her juices, "Please don't throw me away." He breathes against her mouth. Bonnie squeezes her eyes shut, tries to block out the tingling sensations his lush lips brushing against hers is causing, "I'll do whatever you want"

Fuck. The urgency in his voice has her wanting to say to hell with her pride and pull him closer until they're practically one.

"I can't" she tries to hold strong. Because in the back of her mind all she can think about is Ezra and that worried look on his face when she'd promised him she'd be right back. But then Kai is edging her out of view and into the shadows of the trees, between the giant Bumbershoot sign and a tall metal gate that has part of the Seattle center blocked off from the festival.

He shakes his head, refusing to accept her answer. "Yes, you can. Just let me make it better" Bonnie's feet continue to follow his lead despite the the conflicting thoughts swirling in her head telling her: _girl you better run_. The soles of her converse crunch against crisp grass until they're well hidden in the shadows, away from all prying eyes. Bonnie's not sure if she's glad or disappointed by the privacy. Her back hits something solid, she's not sure what, she doesn't care to check either, because suddenly he's speaking again, the heat from his breath puffing against her skin, causing stirrings down below. Bonnie clenches her thighs and listens to the honeyed words as they tumble from his pretty mouth,

"I swear I'll make it better" and there he goes pressing his erection against her core. _Good god_ , he's hard. Foregoing his usual preppy attire, he's dressed in a Jawbreaker tee and skinny jeans, and despite the confining fabric of the denim, Bonnie can feel _all of him,_ the back of her head meets teak as he effectively pins her, "Please let me make it better" his voice is so very soft, erotic even, the sweet whispers against her parted mouth has her nearly fainting at the contact.

 _But, but..Ezra.._

"My husband-"

His lips seal against hers, claiming her mouth in a hot searing kiss, and then when he's robbed her of all the oxygen in her body, "-is not important" he finishes for her. Except, that hadn't been what she was about to say...

 _Right?_

Fuck, she's confused. She blames his soft mouth. It has her head in a tizzy.

"All that matters is you Mrs. Fitz " his lips has moved down towards the column of her neck, "-and making you feel good" he says in between of dropping soft, seductive kisses against her heated flesh.

Her nerve endings are firing all over. Fuck.

"I don't want you thinking about him," he goes on, one hand moving up, gripping her waist possessively while he uses the thumb of the other to trace patterns on the bare skin of her abdomen, "-or the fact that he's waiting for you. Or that anyone can walk in on us at any minute. I just want you to enjoy. Can you do that?" He questions, reaching for the catch of her shorts. Finally pulling away to look her in the eyes. The desire staring back at her has her whole body aflame.

Bonnie finally nods, giving in, because really, who was she kidding? She couldn't resist this man for nothing.

"Good." He whispers, gaze black with lust, the hand that was just lingering, moving at rapt speed to unwrap her from denim.

* * *

Bonnie's making her way back to the concert, trying not to think about the shame filling her when she's met by her husband lingering at the edges of the crowd.

She stops short, surprised to find him waiting for her.

When he spots her, his eyes narrow in concern, "Hey, what happened?" He asks, meeting her halfway, "You didn't answer my calls. Did you get lost?"

Dang it. How long has she been gone? Bonnie swears she loses all sense of time when she's with Kai.

She tries for nonchalance, if he senses any sort of panic she's done for. "The line for the restroom was out the ass. Then I decided to grab a bite to eat. I'm sorry, my phone must've been on silent"

She surprises herself by how believable she sounds, no quiver, voice as smooth as melted honey, as smooth as Kai's when he's sweet talking her drawers off.

His brows disjoins. "It's okay. I was just really worried."

Her face softens and her insides turn to mush. She doesn't think she's gotten this much response out of him all summer, "I'm glad you care" she lets him know, taking his hand and slotting their fingers together.

He gives her a strange look as if that was the oddest thing in the world for her to say, "I will never not care, Bonnie" The look on his face is fierce.

Bonnie nods, praying this is true as he leads her back into the crowd.

* * *

When the day's up and Bonnie's back in her hotel room, she takes a long bath, washing the day off of her, the sticky perspiration the sun produced, the body lava she drowned her skin in to give it that sun kissed glow(not that she needed it, her skin was already bronzed perfection - at least that's what Kai tells her all the time)the Kai off of her. .

She hears her phone chirp from the floor.

Every since Kai's insistence in sending her nude photos of himself, Bonnie's been keeping her phone on her at all times. She'd die if Ezra ever caught sight of another mans dick pic, literally, because he'd quite murder her ass.

Bonnie picks it off the ground and reads the message he sent.

 _Cum to me_

 _I can't,_ she wants to type, instead, she sends,

 _I'm still mad at you_

 _I thought we made up_ , he shoots her a sad emoji.

 _No I want a proper apology with you on your knees.._

 _That can be arranged_ , then comes the wagging tongue emoticon.

Bonnie smirks at his response then turns sad, this is wrong, her husband is just in the other room.

 _Ok_

 _I'm in room 504_

Bonnie doesn't go. She lied. She knew the moment she typed those two letters she wasn't going anywhere. Not with Ezra hovering around like he suspects something..

And the next day when she sees Kai, he's back to pretending like she doesn't exist. Making conversation with everyone while they dug into their breakfast but her. Even the waiter gets a conversation out of him.

She wonders if he's mad she hadn't gone to see him last night or if he was just keeping up appearances.

She finds out later on when he can't keep his hands off his date, the gorgeous brunette from the first day, yep _her_ , that he's rubbing it in her face.

He's smarting. Feeling some type of way obviously by the snub. Or supposed snub.. Which the nerve, if anyone should be holding a grudge here is her.

Bonnie's had just enough, two seconds away from commenting on the grossness of their PDA when Ezra's leaning into her ear, whispers about getting away for some alone time.

Bonnie spends the rest of the day snuggled up to her hubby, trying to concentrate on him alone and their weekend but failing horribly because all she can think of is Kai and his breathtakingly beautiful date who can't for the life of her keep her hands and lips off Bonnie's man.

 _Her man?_..Wait, that's not right..

* * *

After the festival, after her husband had taken her out to a fancy restaurant and filled her belly until they could barely stand, drank enough wine to where their words slurred together, their vision hazy. After getting back to the hotel, stepping out of their clothes and into their bathing suits and hopping in the pool, Kai showed up. Not with the girl from earlier, but another equally beautiful brunette. Bonnie was too drunk to roll her eyes. She tried not to watch him but her eyes couldn't help but flicker his way every now and again as he and his hook up for the night splashed around in the water. He caught her starring twice, mouth curving up in an arrogant smirk, like he possessed the power of telepathy and could read her irritated thoughts.

Bonnie fumed on the inside. How could he go from apologizing to her last night to treating her like shit the next day? Bipolar much? Okay, maybe he hadn't treated her like shit, being that actually required him to speak to her in the first place but flaunting his runway model in her face all because _he could_ was just as bad as any verbal lashing he's used to giving.

Bonnie tried not to look his way for the rest of the night. She failed miserably. He and his date was too loud to ignore, too beautiful to ignore. Splashing around like they've never been in a pool before. Both looking like a snack in their swimwear. And he knew he look good too, confidence exuding off of him in spades. The bastard thought he was so irresistible with his storm cloud eyes and full mouth and lean swimmers physique bod. Like no woman or man in this world could ever resist him. God, she can't believe she was attracted to such a narcissistic prick. He smiled that endearing smile of his, making contact with all the ladies in the room, making their panties melt with those smoldering eyes, that hypnotizing grin, that captivating personality of his. The social butterfly Bonnie had never been. He reeled them in with his looks but his charming personality is what kept them.

But Bonnie knew better, that charming persona of his was all an act. Bonnie knew the ruthless ass he truly was.

"You're not supposed to bring bottles out here" she comments, annoyed at all the attention he was receiving, zeroing her eyes on him after he's popped open a bottle of Dom.

He turns the force of his grey eyes on her, "Oh really Mrs. Fitz? Why is that?" He wonders all innocent like, as if he genuinely had no clue of the hazards concerning public pools and breakable glass. Bonnie knew just how intelligent Kai was, he knew the reason why, he just wanted to toy with her.

"It's glass, it could break" she delivers in a clipped tone.

He offers her a faux smile so nauseating she wants to hurl up the Sashimi she ate for dinner right there in the pool. "Gee golly, I didn't know. Well, I best be careful then" he remarks, sounding like a 1940's sitcom. He took a long gulp out of the bottle, then threw her another look, a devious one that made her insides flare with need, "Would you like some, Mrs. Fitz? You look rather parched.." He offers, ignoring his date who was clambering for his attention by his side, ignoring her husband who was slurring drunk beside hers.. The bastard knew what he was doing and how inappropriate it was for him to drink from the bottle then offer her it, where his _lips_ had been..how questionable it would look. And then that comment about her looking rather parched. Did this psycho dick just imply she was _thirsty_?

She stared daggers at him in which he returned with a wink.

Bonnie freezes, slyly checking to see if her husband caught the gesture. He hadn't. Too busy being a drunken mess.

"I'll pass" she finally responds, she wanted to add she thinks his date might want some because if anyone was thirsty was that hoe bag. But remembers it's not just the three of them out here. Her husband may be drunk out of his mind but one thing he isn't is stupid.

Bonnie's the only one to pass on the liquor. Kai ordered more bottles and as she sobered up everyone else got more wasted. Particularly her husband, so much so, Wes and Kai had to carry him up to the room so he could sleep it off.

Bonnie should have gone with him, made sure he was okay but to be honest she was disgusted, a forty-one year old man who couldn't hold his liquor. Pathetic.

Instead, Bonnie grabs her belongings and relocates to the pool inside.

She needed to get away. She was so done with watching Kai and what's-her-face paw all over each other. Okay, maybe hoe bag was the one pawing over him but still she didn't need to torture herself with the sight if she didn't have to.

Thankfully, the pool was less crowded than the one on the top floor. Other than a couple making out near the steps and an older woman reading a book (like an actual paperback)on one of the lounge chairs, the vicinity was virtually empty. Bonnie could almost pretend she was alone.

In determined strides, Bonnie heads for the jacuzzi, once there, dips her toe in to check the temperature. Deciding the temp was perfect, Bonnie slides in and sinks down in the bubbling water and closed her eyes, letting the exhaustion of the day melt away. She's not sure how long she sat there in heaven before she was no longer alone.

That feeling of another human being entering her orbit had her eyes peeling open.

She was surprised to look up and find Kai joining her in the hot tub, his face all shutters.

Bonnie tore her eyes away from his beautiful face to scan the room, "Where's your date?" She wonders aloud, hating the frost in her tone.

He smiles a slithery one, letting her know he caught the _'tude_. Ugh, she wanted so bad to slap the smirk off his arrogant face. "She left to hit up some party in Belltown"

"Why didn't you go with her? Don't tell me she got bored of being in your presence"

"Hardly. I got tired of being in hers" he says insouciantly, spreading out his arms along the edges of the hot tub, shutting his eyes.

"Lucky girl" Bonnie blurts out.

His only response to that was a cheeky smile. She's brimming and he's as cool as a cucumber. Typical. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. His lack of response really irritated her. More than if he had come back with a snippy response to hurl at her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks annoyed. God, why couldn't she stop showing the bastard how much he got under her skin?

"You" he answered, snorting, finally opening his eyes to look at her. Really look at her, he narrowed gray orbs at her, "You're fuming inside. It's quite hilarious." Amusement color his features.

She should've known he'd give some patronizing ass answer. Because hello, this was Kai, he was never not an asshole.

"You know what I find hilarious? Is the fact that you continue to stalk me and my family and then have the gall to hurl accusations at me about jealousy."

"I never said you were jealous, I said you were fuming. You just told on yourself Mrs. Fitz."

Bonnie pushes out an irritated breath. "Why are you here?" She snaps, not bothering with keeping the venom from her tone.

"The other pool was getting a little crowded"

"No. On this trip" she clarifies, speaking exceptionally slow as if he possessed some mental handicap of sorts.

"What can I say, I love Motley Crew?"

Bonnie snorts, then stands, attempting an escape. "Enjoy. This one just became one less crowded."

Bonnie makes to get out but Kai is lightening quick, grabbing her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

Heat shoots up her arm at his touch. Bonnie looks down at him, his jaw is clenched, his eyes all fire and flames.

"Sit" he commands through tight lips.

Bonnie debates for two whole seconds on whether she will allow him to order her around. When the wetness starts to pool in bikini bottoms, she sighs because it's a lost cause, her va jay jay has spoken. _She_ likes it when daddy is dominant.

Bonnie tries to reclaim her seat across from him, huffing in the process but he's not having it. Pulling her down on his lap instead, or yanking her rather, and _oh-wow_ he's already granite beneath his swim trunks!

Bonnie wiggles, trying to get free, "Are you crazy? What if Wes-"

He doesn't allow her to finish her thought, and she doesn't continue to squirm, it's only making the uh, situation beneath her worse, "Wes went to his room, I'm sure he's balls deep in his date by now. The last thing on his mind right now is seeking us out"

His eyes turns suddenly searing, "Now give me a kiss" he demands heatedly, her chin clutched tightly between his thumb and forefinger as he guides her mouth towards his.

Bonnie turns her body fully, so that she's straddling his lap. Sitting directly over his erection, her cunt crying for stimulation.

A moan rips from his throat when she grinds down on his cock.

"Fuck. I want to be inside you so bad" he growls, dropping his hands and dragging them over her thighs, gripping them so hard she's sure his hand print would be tattooed onto her skin. "Come to my room" his voice lowers to a seductive whisper against her ear. Chills skate over her skin as he brushes his lush mouth against her.

"I'll get on my knees and all. Fuck you so good until your pretty little cunt is cumming all over my tongue"

"Are you crazy?" She strains out even though her channel is clenching at his words. She hates that she's still mad at him and yet her body can't help but respond to him.

"Maybe"

Bonnie shakes her head, frowning a little, "Kai, I can't come to your room. I shouldn't even be here with you like this," she discloses, looking down, indicating the compromising position they were currently in.

And at that, as if it's a challenge, his right hand starts to slither underwater until the tip of his fingers brushes against the seat of her bikini bottoms.

Bonnie moans as he applies pressure, using his thumb to press down on her throbbing clit. She leans in and grinds down on his finger, her hands clutching his shoulders, shuddering at the exquisite pleasure blooming below.

 _What are you thinking? Anybody could glance up and catch you?!_ Her conscious roars from the conflicted confines of her mind.

Snapping out of her lust filled haze, Bonnie reaches down and catches his wrist, stopping his ministrations.

She pulls back, eyes darting away from his, downcast. It's easier to reject him when she's not staring into those pretty eyes.

"You're worried about your husband?" He snorts, sounding pissed. She finally looks up. He lands annoyed eyes on her, such a contrast from the heated look that was just simmering a moment ago, "He's not getting back up anytime soon, _trust me_ " His reflection turns smug.

If it wasn't for the devious glint in his eye, she would've never thought twice about his comment. Never thought to question him about it, but he was looking at her like he was up to no good and Bonnie didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, which wasn't far at all, so she asked, very slowly, very carefully, "What do you mean trust you?" And when he doesn't respond, her anger spikes, "What did you do? Did you drug him? Is that why he could barely walk?"

He blinks at her but says nothing. Bonnie takes it as an admission of guilt, "You did, didn't you?" Her eyes widening in horror then in disgust.

"Of course not" he responds, a little too calmly for her liking. Yeah, he was definitely lying..

Bonnie shook her head as rage flowed through her veins, her gaze turns icy, "You son of a bitch" is all she could spit, she was too angry for anything else.

"I didn't drug your husband" he intoned almost boredly, like he couldn't believe he was even having to address it in the first place. "He could barely walk because he got wasted beyond his limit. End of."

"Thanks to you providing him with drink after drink after drink" she accused, not letting it go.

"What am I? Your husbands keeper?" He blinks at her. "It's not my responsibility to monitor his alcohol intake. If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at yourself. If you weren't so busy shooting death glares at my date you would've known your husband was beyond tanked"

Her mouth plops open in shock, "So it's my fault?" she screeches out.

To this he says nothing.

"Unbelievable" she fumes, ungracefully exciting the hot tub, leaving him to his lonesome. Just he and his useless boner.

* * *

The rest of the trip is a disaster. Aside from the fact Bonnie was still fuming over Kai, Ezra had woken up to a pounding headache and a tornado swirling in his stomach. With that, he did not feel up to doing anything other than nursing his hangover. Bonnie stayed with him, skipping the last day of the festival to play nurse to her hubby. Which meant missing Lana, which ugh, sucks.

By the time he started to feel better it was too late for any festival fun. They stayed in the room all day ordering room service and watching premium movies. And although she tried to keep her mind busy and off Kai, she hadn't missed the fact he hadn't text her all day.

She couldn't wait until she got to the point where she no longer cared.

 **A/N So for the sake of the story, we're just gonna pretend Bumbershoot is in early Aug and not Sept. Review kiddos I eat em up:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N The other half of the chapter that I promised you guys.. A week late, but its here..before we get into it though, I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's taken time out of their day to leave a comment. It means more than you know. It's what inspires me to continue. This writing shit aint easy especially when you have a bunch of other shit going on in your life. But special s/o to** **Sc0rpi0-Karma and ElevatedJewel, I dont think there's one chapter you guys haven't left a review for. If I cld hug you guys I wld but since I cant, sending out a virtual hug instead, you guys rock! KaeRose havent forgotten abt you boo! Thanks for all the love sweets** 😘

 **Again with the disclaimer bc I have to reiterate this point. This is not a love story and will only get more disfunctional and fucked up as the story progresses. If you can't deal with reading abt jealousness, possessiveness, bat shit craziness then back on up out rn. With that being said, enjoy!**

 **Reckless**

"Where's Wes?" Bonnie questions her husband one evening in bed after noticing she hasn't seen her brother-in-law all day.

She wonders if he's back off to New York. Summer break is coming to an end she thinks, almost bitterly.

She tries not to think of why she finds that particular fact so disappointing.

"He's hanging out with the Parker kid" he answers, not looking away from the novel he's reading, "I think they're out on a double date"

"What?!" She nearly blurts out, not meaning to.

 _Fuck_ , she was so not getting away with that reaction.

He finally glances up from his book, looking at her strangely, "I said they're out on a double date. Are you okay?" His eyes narrow probingly and she swallows with difficulty before answering.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised." She recovers, forcing the panic on her face to dissipate, her voice to fall flat. "I didn't think kids these days still double dated." She adds lamely.

 _Ugh, shut up Bonnie._

His bewildered expression turns to one of amusement.

"Apparently they do." He informs her, a hint of a smile lifting the corner of his mouth as if he suddenly thought of something amusing. "Speaking of double dates, remember our first date?" his smirk lifts higher as he holds her gaze.

"How could I forget? It was a disaster"

At her words, he suddenly looks sheepish. "I still can't believe I spilled wine all over your dress"

"My _favorite_ dress too." She reminds him, exaggerating a pout. "Not to mention you forgot your wallet at home so I had to pick up the check." He winces in remembrance and a giggle bubbles in her throat. "Oh, but that wasn't the worst part.."

"No? What was?" He ventures, surprised that anything could be worse than her remembering him as a broke clutz but also she can hear the humor in his tone.

She dead pans.

"Your frat bro."

"Kyle?" His brow arcs up, surprise coating his very green irises. She can tell he wasn't expecting that answer from her.

"Oh yeah, he was a major creep" she fills him in and confusion morphs his expression even more. It's clear he has no idea how douchy his buddy truly is.

"He hit on me while you and Dana were in the restroom." She further explains watching his eyes widen in response. "And continued the creep fest every time you turned your back" Not to mention followed her around campus like a preying wolf but that part she leaves out.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" His face is all planes of seriousness now, traces of previous humor bereft from his features.

"Because he was your best friend and I was nobody"

He scoffs his disagreement, "You were everything"

She gives him a look that says, _Oh please_ , "It was our first date" she drawls out, a tiny snicker leaving her lips.

There goes that sheepish look reappearing, "Maybe. But I'd fallen in love with you way before that"

Her mouth plops open. Wait, _what?_ She blinks at him. She and Ezra barely knew each other before that disaster of a date. He was just some nerdy yet hot guy who lived in her dormitory who occasionally tossed her shy looks and engaged in small chit chat in the hallway with.

She can't help but stare, absolutely and utterly taken aback.

"You never told me that" she finally responds after the shock of his words dissipates.

But then again maybe those looks she assumed were shy in nature were actually tortured ones..

"And come across as a creep?" He snickers, mood lighter than it was just a minute ago when he was all shy and timid, reminding her of the guy who swept her off her feet in college.

"Yeah, that is a little creepy." She agrees, frowning. It's feigned though. Bonnie honestly just loves to see the look on his face when he's all embarrassed, which doesn't happen often. "You sure you didn't teach Kyle his creepster ways?" she jokes, and he playfully hits her in the head with a pillow.

"Oh, you're gonna die" she promises, climbing on top of him and tackling him to the bed. A male chuckle escapes his mouth as she pins his limbs, and it's so soothing to her ears. She almost forgot how much she likes the sound. A grin spreads over her face as their fingers interlock. He laughs it up, pretends that he's helpless, that she's got him, and then in a swift move Bonnie finds herself under his large frame pressed into the mattress, gasping at the suddenness of the flip. And also for other reasons, he's now staring down at her like he wants to devour her, his long lean body presses closer and automatically, Bonnie's chin tilts upward. It doesn't take him long to figure out what she wants. Swooping down on her, their lips fuse together and she and her husband kiss for the first time in weeks. Their tongues having not dance this particular dance since the night she failed to get an erection out of him, the same night she was forced to get her release from someone other than him.

There's a moment she thinks he will take it further, because how could he not with the way he's manipulating her tongue right now but he just _doesn't_ , pulling away to stare at her for a long moment as she catches her breath and trains her confused expression before rolling back over to his side of the bed, leaving Bonnie yet again disappointed. Ezra might as well have a stamp on his forehead that read: _not_ _interested_.

"So the kids'll be back in a few weeks," Bonnie chirps happily when her breathing is back to normal, in a attempt to mask her royal disappointment. "Aren't you excited?"

The dispirited sigh he lets out surprises her, "Of course, but you know I won't be in town when they get back"

She feels the frown lines creasing her forehead. "And why the hell not?" Bonnie snaps, feeling her anger spike. Side effects of his yet again refusal to fuck her but also if this is about another damn trip..

"I'll be on tour. Do you even listen when I tell you these things?" Now his expression is the one reflecting annoyance.

The blinks come slow. Fuck. She'd forgotten all about that. Her pride though will never allow her to admit that he's right, that maybe she could be a little more interested when he tells her these things instead of zoning out like she usually does. She's not to blame though, most of her thoughts lately have been about _him_ , so if anything, the future med student is to blame for her disinterest in her hubby's side gigs.

Her stubborn side has her hurling out,"Okay, let's not go there because I could say the same about you" Which, true. He'd stop asking about her day a long time ago.

He lets out a resigned sigh, crumpled brows smoothing out on his forehead. "You're right. Look, I don't want to argue"

His response surprises her so much she's stunned into speechlessness.

Since when doesn't he want to argue? Seemed he lived for it these days..

His phone suddenly chirps, cutting into her thoughts. He looks down at it, breaking eye contact.

"It's Wes, he wants to know if he can have company" he fills her in after reading the text.

Her response comes too quick, "Tell him no," and mentally she winces at how bitchy she sounds.

"What?" He looks at her, brows going up, surprise reflected in his pupils.

She repeats herself, trying but failing at keeping the annoyance from her tone, "Tell him no. I don't want strangers in my home" What she means is, tell him no, I don't want sexy as fuck sex gods in which I recently ended it with in my home. Yeah, so after Kai poisoned her husband, correction, drugged her husband and proceeded to lie about it, feeling some way about the whole situation, Bonnie ended up sending him, what she can admit now a damn essay in the form of a text, pretty much telling him in so many words it was over. That was a half week ago.

Ezra says nothing to this, just shifts his gaze away to his iPhone again, relaying the message.

It isn't long before she hears a ping, alerting him of another text.

He picks up his phone to read the message then places it back down on the nightstand.

She stares at him, expecting him to fill her in, and when he doesn't, she ventures, "Well, what did he say?"

"Cool" is his listless reply.

Relief washes over her, "Good. I'm glad he understands." She vocalizes, exhaling a breath of relief. He's still not looking at her, having picked his book from up off the night stand and resuming his reading, "See your brother won't hate you if you tell him no" she continues but knows it's the wrong thing to say.

"I didn't" is the calm, even, reply.

Her head boggles from side to side. Now she's the one with the clueless, "What?"

His response is quick, "I didn't tell him no" he repeats, just as flat as the first time, not bothering to look up at her while doing so.

"God dammit Ezra," she drawls out, the whine in her tone finally garnering his attention. Disinterested eyes land on hers, "He has you wrapped around his finger." He rolls his eyes to this as if she's being dramatic for no reason. Despite the flippant gesture, she continues anyway, her tone hardening considerably, "You can never say no to him. You put his needs before mine every single time!"

"He's my brother" he says as if that's answer enough.

"And I'm you're _wife_ " she points out, heatedly, "You know the one you recited vows to over fourteen years ago? Through sickness and health, richer or for poor..shitty family or not, ringing any bells?"

Another skyward eye roll. "Why do you make an issue out of the simplest things? My brother wants to invite a few friends over, what's the big freaking deal?"

"I don't want strangers in my house!"

"It's my house too." He points out, voice not climbing even a decimal unlike her own that's risen to damn near shouting levels at this point. "Or did you forget who's paying the mortgage around here?" he mumbles under his breath. But Bonnie caught it, something she inherited from Grams, fox ears.

Bonnie smiles angrily, shaking her head and sucking her teeth, "Wow, you finally said it. And look at that," she glances down at her watch, "-it only took fifteen years...I was wondering when it would happen"

He immediately looks apologetic, the first real emotion out of him through out this whole conversation, "Look, I didn't mean to imply-" he starts, voice soft with regret, reaching for her.

"Don't" she barks, slapping his hand away and storming from the room, praying he doesn't follow her.

And when he doesn't, she's actually shocked to find out that she's not relieved at all about it.

* * *

Bonnie's in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of Opus One when she hears commotion at the front door.

Great. Wes and his entourage has arrived. Bonnie knows that's the wrong word to use but she's too tired to mentally correct herself.

An irritated breath blows past her parted lips as her ears take in the rowdy horse footing in the foyer. Typical frat bro behavior. Their home is not near close to the size of Kai's ginormous residence but it's far from small and the fact that she can hear them all the way on the other side of the house shows just how rambunctious they are.

It doesn't take long before the party enters the kitchen.

"Hey, Bon" her brother-in-law says, greeting her upon entering the archway all casual like. Three people following him into the room.

"You guys come meet my sister-in-law" he throws behind him with a hint of a slur, motioning them to the breakfast nook.

Great. He's been drinking.

Bonnie watches them with probing eyes as they trickle in further in the kitchen. Locking eyes with all of them. We'll, all but one.

Her stomach flutters at the thought of him here standing in her kitchen so nonchalantly, like he hadn't pushed her against the counter, grinding his perfect dick against her ass not too long ago.

Even after their last interaction, she can't help but burn for him.

"How old are you?" One of the blondes say, snapping her out of her thoughts, not even bothering with a hello.

Rude. Plus, doesn't she know to never ask a woman her age?

"I'm thirty-nine" Bonnie answers, her eyes flicker to the rest of the group, yes, even _him_. She's brave enough to look at him now. He's looking as sexy as ever in his trademark crisp polo and shorts. His expression is dry, shoulders slack with disinterest, his demeanor exuding cool indifference, like she could very much well be his nana and not the woman he's fucking behind closed doors.

"Wow, you look great for forty!" Thirty-nine isn't forty but she lets it go.

"Doesn't she look great for forty?" Blonde number one says to number two.

Number two answers exhuberrantly, "Totes. You don't look a day over thirty." Yeah, unlike her blonde friend, well, dirtier blonde friend, this one was far from drunk. It's clear by the intelligible way she enunciates her words. "My mom would die to know your surgeon? Who is he?"

Bonnie's offended their automatic thought had been she had gone to a surgeon to look the way she does.

"No one, this is what you call aging naturally, ladies. Eating healthy, exercising, not smoking, laying off the _hard liquor_." All true, except her eating habits could be better..A little melanin doesn't hurt either.

"No way, so you've had no work done? Like, at all?" Number 2 asks, skeptical.

Why was it so hard to believe that some people actually preferred to age naturally?

Bonnie levels them with a stare and speaks in an especially slow manner, so there's no confusion,"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"No way!" dumb blonde numero dos exclaims with wide eyes.

Her blue eyed gal pal lands disbelieving eyes on Bonnie, voice slurring with skepticism, "So these are your real tits?" Her coffin filed nail tips reach over the counter to feel Bonnie up.

"A little handsy there aren't you?" Bonnie murmurs uncomfortably, pulling her robe tighter around her and stepping out of the drunken woman's grasp, instead of slapping her hand away like she wants to.

"Wes, can I talk to you?" Her eyes snap to her brother-in-law, voice sharp.

He gives her a look that says he already knows what's coming.

Once they were in the hall and out of ear shot, "She's wasted" she states the obvious, facing him, disapproving eyes searing his own. "Like beyond"

He runs a hand through his medium length strands, "Yeah, I hadn't realize she was drinking so much"

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen, I think." He frowns, not looking too sure. "At least that's what she told me.."

Great, catch a rape case while you're at it.

Bonnie was struck with the urge to roll her eyes so bad, she held back though, because she was once young and knew how easy it was to fuck up. Hell, she's still fucking up now.

"And you let her drink?" She asks, holding the ice from her tone.

He defended himself saying, after letting out a deep sigh. "We were at a party, everyone was drinking" Yeah, because that excuses everything. Despite her annoyed look, he continues on, "Look, she still lives at home. And I didn't want to take her home drunk, hence why we're here"

"Get her sober and then you drive her home immediately" Bonnie's tone left no room for argument.

"Sober, right." He nods then looks suddenly looks confused, "Any ideas of how I would go about doing that?"

This time she doesn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

After two bottles of water and the same amount of slices of pizza later, Drunky McDrunkster was finally showing signs of improvement.

"Tea? I hear it helps?" She offers, pushing a cup of Earl Grey the girl's way across the stainless island.

The rest of the group disappeared off to the basement. So it was just her alone in her kitchen with a complete stranger. Not awkward at all.

Leave it to Wesley to have her clean up his mess.

The girl's screwed up facial expression tells Bonnie she'd rather drink toilet water.

"It'll help you sober up" Bonnie assures in a gentle, motherly tone.

"Fine" Kristen, (yes she learned her name although she liked blonde number one a lot better) said accepting the tea with a huff.

* * *

Thanks to the two cups of caffeine Bonnie drank to help Kristen feel more comfortable downing her own, she was having a hard time sleeping. After sobering the girl up, Wesley made good on his promise by taking her home. That was over two hours ago.

Not showing signs she'd be falling into slumber anytime soon, Bonnie slid out of bed, careful not to wake her hubby and padded her way down the steps to the kitchen for a glass of wine. Whenever she was having trouble sleeping, a glass or two of wine always helped do the trick.

Bonnie only had plans on downing a couple of glasses. She ended up emptying the entire bottle.

Nice and buzzed after the Pinot, Bonnie headed to the restroom to release the contents of her bladder and when she opened the door to the bathroom to head back upstairs, she was met with Kai standing in the hallway blocking the exit.

"Kai" she jumped, startled, a hand flying to her chest. What the fuck was he still doing here?

"Hey" he greets, a low lazy sound, his dark eyes swimming with something she really didn't want to acknowledge right now.

"I thought um..I thought you went home" she stammered nervously as his dangerously dark eyes bored into hers. Ugh, why did she always turn to a blubbering school girl whenever he gave her that look?

To this he slowly shakes his head.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed..to my husband.. who's waiting for me"

 _Ugh, just stop talking._

He nods just as slowly, which should've been Bonnie's cue to leave, except her feet doesn't want to cooperate.

Before she realizes what she's doing, she's reaching out for him, desperate, greedy hands, fisting his shirt tight in her grip as she pulls him as near as he can get.

A thrill goes through her as Kai backs her into the bathroom, an animalistic growl rumbling in his throat as he uses his foot to close the door shut and begins to tongue her down with desperate need.

His hands, coming up to hold her face in place as he explores her mouth.

It's ravenous and filthy and leaves Bonnie panting for more.

"We can't" she makes known when their lips finally part. Her breathing ragged as her heart threatens to burst through her rib cage.

"Yes we can" he breathes, softly, moving in for another kiss, tasting her mouth again. He eases his tongue inside and Bonnie accepts it with gusto. Moaning into his when his hand slithers between her legs.

"I promised myself I wouldn't do this. Not here." She pants out in between kisses, parting her legs for him, despite her previous words. Her hands, moving up and around his neck, desperately burying the digits into the soft hair at his nape.

"Promises are meant to be broken" are his whispered words against her skin. His mouth moves away from her lips to trace a path up to the shell of her ear, feathering kisses along the way but not before pressing soft seductive lips against her pulse point. Her blood runs hot under her skin as his adventurous fingers finally brushes against soft lace. "Fuck" she curses, the need for more filling her lust. She fist his hair, threatening to yank the silky strands from his scalp.

With her internal muscles clenching, warmth spreading through her, skin flushing, she grinds down on his finger, biting down on her lower lip to keep the desperate whimpers from ripping from her throat. Then when she's in control of her body again, she prods, "Why did you come here with her?" It was meant to sound steely, reprimanding, but with his fingers tasting her the way they were the words come out breathy, lusty, nearly inaudible.

He doesn't answer, even though she knows he's heard her, just continues to make her body unravel with those talented _talented_ fingers of his, not to mention the exploration of her ear with his lips and tongue..static courses through Bonnie and she shivers.

This time she's unable to stop the lustful cry from escaping her lips the second his finger slips past the fine fabric, slightly touching the tip of her clit. He holds it there for moment, the freezing of his actions driving her insane. The seconds tick by excruciatingly. Just when she opens her mouth to demand he touch her, _really_ _touch her,_ he drags a sole finger down the length of her wet slit, artfully so, with such excruciatingly slow precision her breath catches in her throat.

With his fingers finally on her, sliding against slippery wet flesh, causing electricity to buzz throughout her body, it's amazing she's able to pant out, "Was it to make me jealous?"

He flicks his tongue, and her clit tingles at the feel of his wet mouth on her, teasing her. Her folds flood with her juices, "Are you?" Comes the low throaty question as he pulls away just slightly enough to regard her, the timber of his voice, smoldering of his eyes, causing her nipples to strain against the silky material of her nightie.

Despite how hard her nipples are, how bad she _needs_ his knuckles brushing against the hardened peebles, _needs_ his hot mouth on them right now, licking and flicking and nibbling on the pointed peaks, that doesn't distract her from how he tries to turn the focus away from him and on her, always manipulating, this one."Answer me" she demands in a quiet whisper, continuing her grind against his fingers.

" _Yes_ " he strains out, tortured, surprising her with his honestly.

Her digits stop their torturous pull on his silky strands, dragging sharp nails over his neck, sure to leave marks behind, before landing the palms of her hands on each side of his face, cupping his marvelous jaw firmly in place so all he sees is her, "Why are you so cruel?" She murmurs, not even waiting for his answer before pulling him into another passionate kiss.

Their nose brushes, once, twice, and then he's using that artful muscle of his to explore her mouth, like really explore it, tongue lapping sensually against her own in a slow synchronized dance that has her body absolutely buzzing with need. The decadence of his mouth has her moaning as she pulls away then shivering when his whispered breath washes against her lips, "Because you are" he murmurs in a drugging tone, flicking his tongue over her lush pillows, then using his teeth to nibble at them.

She closes her eyes, threads her hands around his neck, scaling her long nails against his scalp, "I don't mean to be" she confesses, pulling away and it's like a purr, not even going for the whole sex kitten act but that's how sultry she sounds. She cant help it, the way he's pinching and pulling on her pulsating nub has her nearly undone.

He snorts his answer, leaning in to kiss her soft lips again, his fingers never ending their euphoric assault. He's determined to get her off, that much is evident, "Sure you don't" he rest his forehead against hers, exhaling a ragged breath.

His skepticism is clear but she ignores it, continuing on in a breathy pant as a sole finger circles her clit, he's toying with her entrance and the teasing against Bonnie's sensitive opening nearly has her brain short circuiting, "You," she begins but has to stop because _fuck that feels good,_ "You intentionally try to hurt me" Wow, she's surprised she's gotten that out with the way his hands were strumming her like an instrument.

He finally pulls away to look at her, his hooded eyes earnest and unwavering on her own and heat crawls up her neck, "No. I just needed you to see what you were giving up. What others would kill to have"

Bonnie licks her lips, shutting her eyes close. And he calls _her_ a tease.. "The games. I can't take them" she sighs, her soft words barely registering amidst the palpable tension charging the room.

She can't see him but she feels his head dip so that their lips are brushing seductively against each other again, "I'll stop but you can't end it. Ever again" he murmurs hoarsely against her mouth.

"Kai" she breathes, hands fisting his shirt, the words linger..she's lost on what to say.

"Do you want me?" Tremors rack her form as his fingers begin their seductive dance against her clit again, his slick fingers spreading her juices over her mound then dragging them slowly up and down the folds of her inner lips.

 _Fuck_.

A shuddery sigh leaves her lips as he runs the tip of his tongue over her soft pillows. She nods reluctantly. She hates to admit this while her lover plays with her pussy in the same home that she shares with her husband.

"Say it" he nearly growls, letting up off her mound. Such a cruel bastard.

"I want you" she sounds desperate, like she's a crackhead and he's her hit. She doesn't care. She'd say whatever he wanted if it meant he'd keep touching her.

A beat passes. Then he's touching her again. Sending riotous tremors through her.

"I want you too." his voice a caress against her skin.

She thinks she hears, "More than anything" fall from his lips following the declaration but that can't be right. They've only known each..her thoughts become mush as the pad of his thumb presses her mound and a sole finger dips inside her center, then two..then..

Her walls contract at the invasion.

He feels her shuddering, hears the sharp intake she takes, so he waits til her muscles relax before he starts working them in and out of her hole.

"You don't know how fucking bad I've missed you" Sharp teeth nibble on the skin below her ear before it starts it's assault on her lobe. "How bad I've missed this" Bonnie lifts on her heel, grinding down on his knuckles, spreading her juices on them, moaning her enjoyment as he explores her cunt.

Tiny little breaths escape her mouth as his silky smooth voice whispers into her ear, "I've tried to be with other girls. But they don't do it for me anymore.." Bonnie breath hitches, heart studders, "You've ruined me" he explains and he damn near sounds crushed at the fact. And wait a minute, she's ruined _him_? More like he's ruined _her_. He's redefined sex for her. There's no way she can go back to the vanilla lovemaking she had with her husband after this."How could you do that?" The corroded words are dropped against her neck, bitterly.

"I'm sorry" her voice shakes but he doesn't seem to notice or maybe he doesn't care..

"No, you're not" he grinds out, resentful, his voice climbing a smidge. Yeah, he's too busy smarting. She can feel the animosity he has for her, the grudge he holds for her so-call _ruining him_ by the blistering way his fingers is now fucking her. He's relentless with it, his nails scrapping her insides, like he wants blood, like he wishes to ruin her. Then there's the hint of bitterness in his tone, "-you love the fact that I only have eyes for you" he accuses icily.

He pulls away to regard her. Giving her a long leveled look. To see if she'll deny it. Desperate for her to deny it. And when she doesn't, "Have you been with him?" She watches the flaring of his nostrils, the line of his jaw hardening, eyes drilling into her own as he waits for her answer, like he's expecting the worst.

"Kai," she sighs, tiredly, so very tired, leaving it at that because honestly how dare he?

Shadows darken his face, his usual playful eyes piercing with a fierceness that makes her shiver, _"Answer me_ " he growls and now he's the one making demands.

Gritting her teeth, Bonnie answers truthfully, "No" and it echoes through out the room. Bonnie can see visable relief wash over him, the muscles in his neck and shoulders relax, feel it in his touch, his fingers no longer on a path for wreckage. He pushes out a quiet exhale,"Good" his voice is a lot softer now, the harshness of his expression having also evaporated. A smug little grin starting to edge along his lips. Wait and dare she say he looks nearly victorious? Like he's won whatever game Ezra's unaware they're playing. "I don't want you touching him ever again" he makes known and although his voice is soft, the threat is real.

Oh how far they've come since, _'Put him to bed then come find me'._

"Kai.." She starts, desperate to remind him that Ezra's her husband and that she can't just cut off all intimacy with him, not that they were even having it to begin with but they could be (well, if Ezra wasn't completely repulsed by her that is) but being that Kai's lips are now pressed against the hollows of her throat and her G-spot is being stimulated for the first time in over a week, she can't seem to conjure the words.

"Fuck." She breathes out as her walls starts to constrict around his fingers.

It doesn't take her long to fall because let's be real if Kai's good at anything it's making her come. And when she does, she does with a shuddering cry. And it's glorious. The sensation, unfurling throughout her entire body from womb to limb making every cell in her body hum with satisfaction. Bonnie eyes flutters shut as she rides the waves of bliss, only allowing her head to fall forward on his chest when the euphoria starts to settle. She's not the only one affected, the triple beat of his heart thumping at rapt speed lets her know he's more than worked up at the thought of her cumming on his fingers. Bonnie's positive if her hands traveled down low, behind the zipper of his shorts, she'd find his dick at full mast, straining against metal with the throbbing need to be inside her. The thought does her no favors at recovery but once she does, once the waves have completely retreated, the last tremor has abated, her breathing having regulated, he's pulling his fingers out from her and licking them clean.

Heat flashes through her. Then an unamable feeling that has her body buzzing with need, legs quaking. Something about the slow way he slides the digits in and out of his mouth that is so sexy.

When he's gotten it all, her sweet cum, he asks, his left hand finding her clit and flicking it, Bonnie shudders, "Do you know how fucking good you taste?" his voice dark with lust, eyes completely gone black, a slow burn making its way up her cheeks.

"I wish I could bottle it up." He lets her know, features shrouded with desire, enough carnality in his eyes to get her pulse a thumping, "I'd consumed nothing else for the rest of my life" he promises, gaze fierce.

Bonnie shudders at the words. She knows the feeling. Something about the salty taste of his seed, the uniqueness of his flavor, the way it invigorates her taste buds upon contact, the shiver she gets as it slides down her throat..

She doesn't know how she will deal when he goes away to college. To not have access to him whenever she wants will drive her mad.

As hard as it is to think about him leaving her, she has to, if anything to prepare herself for the inevitable. Bonnie is not normally the clingy type but she finds herself yearning for him more than she'd like to admit for someone who has a whole ass husband and two kids. The thought unsettles her. If she wants to keep a sane mind when he's gone, she's going to have to start practicing some restraint, weaning herself off of him, lessening the number of their dalliances for starters.

Bonnie pushes him away, figuring why not start now, "You should go"

He shakes his head, that slow way he does whenever he was up to no good, desire coating his pretty pupils. "Not until I've had you"

Her womb quivers at his words yet she proceeds in a tone masking her want, "I can't"

"You've been on my mind nonstop." He confesses, pinning her against the wall, positioning his knee between her legs so she's effectively trapped. Not that she'd attempt to escape or anything..

One hand lands on the wall, flat, beside her head, the other, travels under her robe, past her nightie, causing goose flesh to break over her skin as his heated palms travel up and create a fiery trail in its wake. Toying with the lace of her panties, he divulges, his tone heady and dripping with need, his rough jeans rubbing against her thighs, "All I've thought about for the past few days is bending you over and fucking that tight cunt of yours until you're milking me for all I've got"

Shivers skate up and down her form at the filthiness of his words. God, why does his dirty talk have to be _so hot?_

Her cunt clenches at his anguished expression, drools at the needy words. Its's fucked up but Bonnie revels in his desperation, in his depression. Loves that she has such an effect on him. Would there ever be a time where he didn't yearn for her? God, she hoped not. "Kai, you should _really_ leave before I fuck you in this bathroom with my husband right upstairs" she groans at having taken it too far already. Even with that knowledge, her cunt hasn't stopped grinding on his thigh. She's definitely going to leave a wet spot behind.

He quirks up a wondering brow, leaning in, so close she can feel the heat of his breath on her skin, "How is that supposed to convince me to leave?" he wonders in a low heady tone. His hand lowers, and he removes his leg from between her thighs. She nearly whimpers at the loss of contact. But then he's touching her again, dark fringed-eyes locked on hers, never breaking contact, shivers crawl up her back at the unrelenting way her watches her, all heat and want reflected in those ravenous pupils. And then she's pulled from his stare. His dark eyes flicker down as he cups her sex for a long lingering moment before he takes two, long, experienced fingers and drags them along the gusset of her underwear, teasing her against the damp fabric. Which is the understatement of the century, she's absolutely drenched in her juices.

He smirks at her, eyes flicking back up to regard her. The corner of his mouth riding up, arrogance reflected in his pupils as he feels the fabric become infinitely wetter.

"You're insufferable." she growls, pushing him off of her and towards the door.

* * *

Ezra's not by her side when she wakes. Such a fucking early bird that one.

Bonnie lays in bed for at least two more hours hoping to fall back to sleep and when her body says hell to the no _,_ she gets up and showers.

She's shocked to find Kai still hanging around when she enters the kitchen. Figuring he would've wanted to get back to his gigantuos home with its maids and private chefs any whoever else Joshua Parker's hired to cater to his children's every need.

"Honey, you're up" Ezra says stating the obvious when she passes the archway. He seems chipper this morning, all bright-eyed and smiley. Which makes Bonnie smiles. She notices all eyes are on her, "Good morning" she voices to no one in particular.

They all mutter a response.

"Pancakes?" Ezra offers, glancing up from the skillet that's busy frying bacon.

Bonnie shakes her head."No, I um, was just going to grab a banana"

He gives her a look, "Sit. Eat a real breakfast"

"Okay" she stretches out the vowel, eyeing him suspiciously. He's being more attentive than normal. She hopes this is Ezra actually giving a damn about fixing their failing marriage and not doing it solely because company is over.

"We're heading for the country club, join us?" He extends out the invitation, placing a delicious looking plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of her. Two weeks ago he wouldn't even bothered to ask. Despite appreciating the invite, she declines the offer.

"Hard pass" Is Bonnie's response before digging into her meal. _Hard pass?_ Yeah, she really needs to stop hanging out with Kai. She was starting to sound like a frat bro.

Ezra face falls in disappointment, which meant he actually thought she would say yes to begin with. _Silly rabbit_. "Come on. You and I against Wes and Kai in a game of tennis."

"I'm not very good at tennis, you know this Ez," she frowns, eyeing him. Also she would rather not spend another day with her hubby and lover in the same vicinity of each other, talk about looking for trouble. "And now that I think about it, neither are you"

His laugh, she isn't expecting. She hasn't heard it in so long but she doesn't dwell on the fact, just continues to make her point of why they were the inferior team. They're not equipped to play against Wes and Kai. Hell, they weren't even equipped to play against Wes alone. "Wes has a scholarship for tennis" she points out. Not that his trust fund ass needed it.

"Kai won state championship" Wes blurts out further proving her point.

"Really?" Ezra says, brows going up, impressed.

"I mean we can always switch partners" Kai suggests, eyes falling on Bonnie and she knows exactly who he has in mind to be his.

Heat floods her face.

"Great idea. Wes and I against you and Kai!" Ugh. Unfortunately her husband and Kai were on the same wave length.

And when she doesn't respond, Kai enters her vision, a wholesome smile planted on his face, but behind that cheery expression lies wickedness simmering just below the surface.

"What do you say? Be my partner?" He smirks at her and Bonnie nearly chokes on her pancakes. _Be my partner_? Yep. Double meaning there. "Um, yeah sure" she gets out, not sure what else she could say at this point.

"Awesome. God, It's gonna be so much fun!" He exclaims excitedly, smiling off puttingly at her.

Bonnie changes the subject.

"Orange juice anyone? It's fresh. I just squeezed it yesterday"

"I'll take some. I just _love_ your juice, Mrs. Fitz."

Bonnie stiffens.

"Right. If it's anything like your lemonade.." Wes comments, inadvertently saving her from responding.

Bonnie shoves the rest of her breakfast down her throat, managing to not taste a single morsel.

* * *

 _What was that?_ Is Bonnie's text to Kai as she gets ready for their day at the country club _._

His response comes right away _._

 _What was what?_

 _I just love your juice..r u fucking serious?!_

 _I was only being honest, I do luv ur juice Mrs. Fitz. I cld lap on it all day_

 _Don't make comments like that in front of my husband Kai! I'm dead serious!_

 _Y so uptight today? Dnt tell me u dnt want 2 spend an entire day with me?_ and then the sad emoji.

 _I'm this close to telling my husband I came down with a stomach bug_

 _No ur not bc then u wouldn't be able to ogle my biceps as I destroy ur husband in a game of tennis_ , along with it came the arrogant smirk emoji.

This insufferable little shit..

 _Admit it, u like having me in the same space as ur husband. I bet you dream of me fucking u while he watches.._

 _Is that ur kink Mrs. Fitz? Bc I can set that up if you want.._

 _Stop._

Thankfully, he does.

* * *

Bonnie feels the heat of his leer heavy on her ass.

They're making their way to the tennis court and Kai is staring hard.

She whips around and levels him with a scorching glare.

He doesn't even pretend like he wasn't ogling. Eyes taking its ever loving time flicking up to her own, a lascivious grin lifting his lush lips.

She rolls her eyes at the smarmy grin. He couldn't even contain his lust for one second, long enough until they were somewhere private, where he can actually do something about it. Instead, he risks her husband turning around and catching those lust addled pupils admiring her derrière.

Wesley holds the gate open for her when they finally reach the court.

Getting payback for Kai's devil may care attitude, Bonnie doesn't extend Kai the same courtesy, letting the gate close shut in his face instead.

She hears the low chuckle that leaves his lips, clearly amused at her cruellness or maybe he's turned on by it. She doesn't waste time pondering which, just tries to distance herself away from him, right on the heels of her brother-in-law.

Behind her she hears the squeaking of the gate as he flings it open but doesn't turn around, instead, she veers towards the benches to unearth her racket from her gym bag. She hears him beside her moments later, flinging his bag next to hers on the bench, in effort to get her attention. She doesn't glance up, doesn't even acknowledge his presence, which she's sure has him brimming inside.

There's no pre-game discussion either, she cancels that. Instead, she heads towards her hubby and brother-in-law to talk shit she knows she can't back up.

* * *

After set two, Bonnie proposes a break. They're getting pummeled, losing both sets so far. One more loss and they're dunzo.

"First team to win three sets. You get that right?" she lashes out as they head to the benches for a break. "We're getting killed out there"

"You're the one to blame," he smirks, "-if you hadn't worn that tiny little skirt I wouldn't be so distracted"

He's speaking low enough but Bonnie eyes still flies over towards her husband who's engaging in a conversation with his brother on their side of the court. Probably talking game strategy. Not that they needed it, she and Kai was hardly any competition. The brothers could probably win with their eyes closed.

"Do you _want_ me to strangle you out here for everyone to see?"

"More and more of those kinks of yours are coming to light I see"

And when she just stares blankly at him.

"Go on, I don't mind taking the role of the sub every once in a while" he shoots her a wink.

Stop it" she grits out annoyed. "God. What is wrong with you!?"

"You." He says, suddenly serious and Bonnie has to pull back at the ice dripping from his tone. He holds her stare, dark eyes drilling into her, "You are what's wrong with me, _Mrs. Fitz_." He spits her name out like it's coated in poison, not to mention the scary way his expression goes from playful-flirty to chillingly dark within mere seconds sends a shiver up Bonnie's spine. There's no time to respond even if she could drum up words at this point because before she could even blink Kai's turning on his heels and heading back to the court, leaving her standing there struck with awe and the crippling fear that something wasn't quite right with the neighbor boy.

* * *

Bonnie's stern talking to must have took root because Kai's head was all in the game, now rivaling the likes of Roger Federer.

That unrelenting savageness of his backhand stroke awarded them with three consecutive wins.

"I thought you were the one with the scholarship here, Wessy boy" Kai gloats, confidence soared after their win. He was good for talking smack. Always good for that. A cocky grin in place because Kai wouldn't be Kai unless he was sporting a shit eating grin. If he hadn't been on her team she'd for sure wipe that smirk off his arrogant little face.

"You guys got lucky," Wes grumbles, obviously defeated by the loss. She actually witnessed the dude kick a trash can over after she and Kai's glorious win. Talk about sore loser. "First to win five?" He offers up a rematch with hopeful eyes.

"I'm down" Kai says without a second thought.

Bonnie on the other hand needed time to recover, she wasn't twenty years old anymore, her muscles didn't work quite the way they used to.. "I'm exhausted. How about lunch instead?" She throws out to the group.

"I'm with Bonnie, lets refuel guys" Ezra voices, finally in agreement with her about something.

"And then back to the court we go" Wes chirps, not giving anyone the option to refuse. Bonnie can tell he desperately needed to redeem himself. Of all the years she's known him, she has yet to meet anyone who matched his level of competitiveness.

Well, that was until she met Kai.

* * *

The dining hall is packed and teaming with snobby socialites and Bonnie is just about to tuck into her Avocado soup when she spots her, Kai's fuck buddy, Katherine Peirce. She doesn't know why she's so unnerved by the girl's presence. It's not like she has any reason to be nervous, right? I mean, yes, Katherine walked in on them having a staring match under romantic moonlight at the Independence Day ball. And yes, Kai may have dismissed the brunette in favor of Bonnie after she'd cut short their little fuck fest before it could even begin in the kitchen at Joshua's birthday bash but that was hardly anything to be suspicious about, right?

She knows the exact moment Kai becomes aware of the brunette's appearance as well because his jaw clenches.

Bonnie tries not to let her eyes linger on him for too long for the simple fact that her husband is sitting right across from her but from the brief moment she did catch of the future med student, she could tell he shared the same uneasiness about the other woman's presence as she did. Which meant their _was_ a reason for her to be nervous..

Bonnie barely hears the words that are coming out of her husbands mouth, something about over cooked lamb, or maybe it was under cooked lamb, hell she doesn't recall, all her attention is too busy focused on the brunette two tables over.

Katherine must feel eyes on her because her dark orbs are now on Bonnie.

Ah. Shit.

She's been caught staring. Turning away now would only confirm there was something to hide. She watches the siren gaze go from hers to Kai and panic surges, because why out of everyone to land on, they automatically search for him? Like they knew he'd be around..

Ah. shit.

When they land back on her, no shit her heart literally stops beating. There's no mistaking the hostility floating around in the other women's brown irises.

Instead of looking away, the moment stretches on and Bonnie can't help but hold the woman's gaze, as vicious as the look she's receiving, she can't help but feel penned in the woman stare, like prey caught in a spiders web. And just like that venomous filled pupils are off of her and back on the equally as gorgeous older woman sitting across from her.

Lunch goes on without another stare down from the saucy brunette but that does little to ease Bonnies anxiety. Katherine's a bitch, Bonnie knows as much, the brief exchange in The Parkers kitchen proof of that, but there was something in her eyes that told her not to dismiss it for just another catty glare Katherine's used to serving up. This was deeper than typical mean girl antics, there was unfiltered hatred swirling in those chocolate colored irises. The thought rattles her so much that Bonnie swears she can't remember any conversation had after having locked eyes with the dragon.

Kai throws a couple of glances her way, he's worried she can tell, for her or himself she's not sure, which causes Bonnies anxiety to soar even more.

In Bonnie's frantic mind, a billion questions are flying around. Does Katherine know anything? Has Kai divulged to his fuck buddy what's been going on between them? If so, does Katherine plan on using that information to out Bonnie? Bonnie prayed to God that isn't the case. And lastly, did she make the biggest mistake of her life by getting involved with Kai? Put trust in him that he didn't deserved? If he blabbed..if this ever got out... _fuck_..Bonnie doesn't even want to think of the repercussions of their little secret getting out.

Her world as she know it would crumble to pieces.

Bonnie doesn't have long to ponder on the thought because suddenly the dragon is getting up and walking over to their table.

Her back goes ramrod. Alarm bells are going off in Bonnie's head, this can't be good.

The vixen settles in front of them and Bonnie forgets how to breathe. But it isn't Katherine who speaks. It's the exquisite older woman who garners everyone's attention. Bonnie's not sure how she hadn't notice the other woman having had tagged along until now.

"Malachai" she croons in a sultry voice that reminds her of someone. And it hits her like an abusive husband, this perfection of a woman is Katherine's mother. The dark yet captivating eyes, the wavy perfectly placed chocolate tresses, the amazonian yet petite frame..she's not sure how she hadn't put it together before, "We thought that was you over here."

"Mrs. Pierce," Kai beams, a beautiful smile dimpling his right cheek, "Long time no see, how are you?"

"Life's good, Malachai. I can't complain." _I bet,_ Bonnie thinks bitterly. One look at the woman and Bonnie could tell the she's used to getting whatever she wants. The type that's depended on her beauty her entire life. Something Bonnie knows nothing about. Katherine senior's brown eyes then flickers over the table as if she just realized Kai wasn't dining alone. _Rich folks_. "Hello," she extends out to no one in particular with a slight wiggle to her dainty fingers.

"Where are my manners? Mrs. Pierce, Katherine, this is my buddy Wesley," Kai begins, his head inclining towards Wes, "We attend school together." Then he nods to Ezra and herself. "This is his brother Ezra and sister-in-law Mrs. Fitz." Bonnie nearly frowns, how odd for him to introduce her as Mrs. Fitz when he hadn't been so formal with introducing anyone else. She wondered if anyone else noticed the difference.

Bonnie offers a tiny wave in greeting, hears Wesley mumble a response as Mother dragon eyes pass over her then Wesley with bored interest, an artificial smile climbing on her heavily botoxed injected face as she practices faux politeness. Her daughter doesn't even bother pretending, not a single word has slipped past her lips since they've stopped to chat. What she does do however is alternate between shooting daggers at Kai and sighing loudly to let every know just how bored she was with them all. Unlike Katherine, Bonnie has enough manners to stamp down on her irritated exhale before it could escape from her lips. Her eyes rove over back to Mother dragon, who she sees chestnut colored eyes has finally landed on Ezra, and this time the smile she gives is completely genuine, "I think we've met before" she comments, ignoring everyone else. Her brown eyes gleaming with something Bonnie rather not acknowledge.

A slight smile turns up his lips, "We have" he confirms, recollection reflecting in his pupils."The Governors ball" he adds wagging a finger in acknowledgment.

"Aw. Yes" she smiles wider, and whatever obscene amount of money she's paid for her smile to be so bright and pearly was totally worth it. "That's right, how has it been? The last I recall you were working on writing your debut novel" Seems she remembers more than she had let on..because really, how do you go from I think we met to knowing details of his personal life?

"Actually, it's complete." he informs her, "It's releasing next week" The pride in his tone undeniable.

Bonnie watches as his mouth stretches into an unbelievably wide grin. _Huh_ , she didn't know he had so many teeth..

"Oh?" An inquisitive brow goes up, "What's the title? I'll be sure to pick it up"

"Reckless" he divulges, suddenly shifty in his seat, "I'll be at the Barnes & Noble on the 17th for a reading. You should drop by"

Wow. How friendly of him..

"I'll be sure to do so. It was nice seeing you again" she comments politely, her smile finally starting to dim a bit as she turns to Kai, "You too, Kai. Steve and I, we've missed having you around the manor.." She leaves the sentence hanging in a way that seems to ask an unspoken question in the process.

"Oh, believe me, I've missed being over. However, my dad's left for Salem, therefore, I've taken it upon myself to look after my siblings in his stead." A sudden frown downturns his lips and if Bonnie didnt know him so well she'd think it was totally legit. "Which doesn't leave me with much time for socializing these days." He finished letting out a drawn out sigh, then shrugging in a 'what can you do?' sort of way.

What a load of crock..

As far as she knew, all Kai's free time is spent dicking her down. But then again he couldn't very well say this now, could he?

"Such an exceptional young man." Mother dragon cooes, eating up every bit of Kai's concerned older brother act. "I know your father is quite proud of you. How is he by the way?"

"Up to his eyeballs in work. He should be back just before the summers up though." Why does he almost look disappointed by the fact? Bonnie wonders if anyone else noticed the way his eyes dimmed a bit when mentioning his father inevitable return. One thing about getting to know Kai these past few weeks is she's gotten to learn how to read him fairly well.

He fabricates a smile. He must have realized his mask was slipping, "I'll be sure to tell him you asked about him"

"Lovely" she remarks in that haughty voice of hers, "You all should join us on our yacht sometime. I know Katherine would just love your company"

She then turns to the other woman who's stood quietly through the whole exchange with bored eyes as if she she rather be anywhere else in the world but here chatting it up with the likes of regular "folk" with the exception of Kai of course.

"I'm sure Kai has other things- " she begins, emphasis on things, "-he'd rather be _doing_ " again with the emphasis, directing a sly look Bonnie's way.

A lump forms in Bonnie's throat and although, she's not the one Katherine's addressing, she still can't help but feel like a caged animal. She wonders if anyone else picked up on the implication there. Bonnie gives a quick scan of everyone, if the neutral expressions on their faces is any indication, she'd go with no, completely clueless. However, you can never be too sure. Her gaze slides over to Kai. That perfect mask is back in place. "Oh, dont be silly Katherine," Kai responds with a faux sunny smile lifting the corners of his lush lips, "You of all people should know how much of a blast I think you are to be around" he continues, revealing every single tooth in his mouth. "Such a delight, this one" he comments, shooting her a off-putting grin.

Katherine all but sneers, "Mother lets go _now_ " She orders, dismissing Kai and the rest of the table.

"Seems Katherine's forgotten her manners today" the older beauty drawls disapprovingly. _Today?_ Try everyday, Bonnie nearly snorts."It was nice meeting you, Wesley," then her eyes lands on Bonnie, she gives Bonnie a warm smile which Bonnie's sure is as genuine as her silicone filled breast. And that's pretty much all the interaction she and Bonnie have. Which _woo hoo_ , Bonnie's so not here for the fake shit anyway. The older woman eyes then cut from her to Kai, "Good seeing you Kai," to which he nods, "-and don't be a stranger. Katherine's in one of her moods today but trust me you're all she talks about" which earns her a scoff from her daughter to which the older woman ignores. All of her attention is on Ezra now anyway to notice, "A pleasure seeing you again" there goes that sugary sweet, molasses filled tone and nausiatingly animated smile again.

Bonnie wants to barf. Because ugh, Muva dragon was most definitely harboring a crush here for Mr. Fitz. Which isnt surprising, Ezra has that super hot nerd vibe going for him. Hell, it's what reeled her in.

"Likewise"

And like that they were gone. And Bonnie could finally breath again.

The moment Bonnie was able to sneak away from Ezra, she corners Kai in the supply closet. The same one Kai fucked her against the stacked shelves so good her legs wobbled for a week in. Bonnie blocks out the thought, landing hard eyes on Malachai, "What's going on? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, of course not. everything's fine"

Bonnie narrows her eyes at him, suspicious, always suspicious of the words that came out of his mouth. "She looked pissed" Bonnie doesn't even need to clarify who _she_ is.

He gives her one of those Malachai smirks, the lopsided one that never failed at weakening her knees, "She's always pissed" he reaches out for her, his firm grip circling around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Kai-" she tries pulling away but he doesn't allow it, stepping more into her space. She wiggles in his embrace, both hands pressing flat against his chest, she pushes, there's a nagging feeling he's holding something from her.

"Okay" he grumbles, finally conceding and granting her freedom. He takes a step back, resigned orbs landing on her, "She's furious I ended our little fuck buddy arrangement"

Bonnie releases an irritated breath, folding her arms over her chest, "And why would you do that?" she questions, lengthening her words.

He levels her with a blank stare before looking away and letting out a humorless chuckle, "So you _want_ me to fuck other girls?" He questions unbelievingly when his eyes land back on her.

Bonnie looks away from him, disgusted, and then back into his intense pupils, voice irritated when she speaks, "Do you always have to be so crass?"

His brows waggle on his forehead. "Well, that's the way you like it" he's back in her face, flirting, always flirting.

She ignores his salacious goad and levels him with a stern stare, "Make up with her"

He looks at her as if she just started randomly speaking German. "What?" He chokes out and yet his tone carries a hint of amusement along with it.

"I don't like the way she looks at me. Make it right"

He finally gets serious, his jaw locking momentarily before he decides to speak, "I didn't end it with her because of you, I ended it with her because she's a psychobitch" he vocalizes and Bonnie's not sure if she believes him or not, "I told her this much right before I suggested she kick rocks," he grabs her face and kisses her on the lips, pulling away only to assure her, "She doesn't suspect anything. Now stop being so paranoid. It isn't a good look on you" bemusement is back riddling his face, "I'm lying," he smirks saucily, "-every look is a good look on you"

"Kai, please" she begs, ignoring his constant attempts at changing the subject, and he knows what she's asking for, "I need you to make it right for me"

He runs a hand through his hair, briefly looking away before he's turning his gaze back to meet hers, frustration riddling his face, "So the other day you're green with envy at me hanging with other girls. And today you're encouraging me to go fuck other girls." he releases a exhale, confused eyes drilling into her own, "I can't figure you out"

"Do you really believe I want that?" That was the last thing she wanted. The thought of Kai doing the things he does with her with Katherine literally makes her stomach turn. Bonnie's well past the days of getting her rocks off by the sight of the two of them getting it on. Just like she's sure he would rather jam a pencil through his ear canal if it meant it would dispel thoughts of her and Ezra from his brain. "I'm as selfish as you are Kai but I can't afford to have her suspicious. This is my family we're talking about "

Kai blows out a dispirited breath. He looks as though the idea of fucking Katherine physically pains him. She feels for him but not enough to take back her ask. "I should punish you for this" he says and she hears it, the tiny bit of humor in his tone.

The smidgen of teasing there gives her enough confidence to enter his space without having to worry about being rejected. With her hands on him now, making a slow incline up his chest then around his neck, locking at his nape, she drags him closer, "Make this right and maybe I'll let you"

His forehead falls on hers. "Don't tempt me like that. Not here"

His voice is erotically low, his words a whisper against her lips. A shudder ripples through her. She's unable to resist the urge to taste him. Bonnie closes the last centimeter of space, finally pressing her lips against his.

It starts slow, mouths exploring eachother in a thorough exploration before shifting into something more fervent, until she's backed up against the stocked shelves, his hand between her legs, scalding her with each touch.

"You should really wear skirts more often" he comments in between kisses. His thumb presses against her mound, making her damn near squeak at the sensation. Instead, Bonnie bites his lip.

Kai draws back and Bonnie thinks it's to scold her, instead salacious eyes lock with her own. "Do you know how bad I want you on your knees right now?"

Bonnie can't help the shudder that passes through her, "We can't" she voices but barely hears the conviction in her tone.

" _You_ can't." He points out, smugly. "I however, can do whatever I want" digit now off her cunt, he fingers with the seat of her panties threatening to rip them off.

"My husband will get suspicious if I'm gone too long" the words are barely a sound, still in a state of euphoria, she can hardly pour any volume into it.

At the mention of her husband, his mood deteriates. His eyes fall flat, cold, distant, dead. The warmth his body was radiating a few moments ago, now emits the kind of coldness that could rival Antarctica. In a flat emotionless tone he suggest, "You may want to reapply your lipstick." His gray-blue eyes like chips of ice. "It's smudged." His hand goes up, a lazy thumb brushes her bottom lip, smearing her cum juice on her. "Wouldn't want that husband of yours finding out our little secret"

And like that she's abandoned in a supply closet with an open mouth and throbbing cunt.

* * *

It's a quarter to ten when Bonnie slips out of the house, though _slip_ _out_ would be the wrong words to use, since Bonnie isn't technically sneaking out being her husband has officially started his book tour and won't be back for weeks, his brother long gone to NYC. Still though, it's just something about meeting up with her lover in the late hours of the night that has her checking over her shoulder every five minutes.

She meets him at The Nines where he books their usual suite and they spend the next two days entwined between the sheets.

This stay isn't quite like the others. Instead of the bruising way he usually handles her, this time he shows finesse, his touches a lot gentler, strokes deeper, kisses slower..

She thinks about this on her way back home. Toni Braxton's _you mean the world to me_ blasting loudly throughout her cars stereo system.

Bonnie gets in a little after four in the morning. After a two day stay at The Nines with Kai, she's exhausted. Worn out to the point she couldn't even finish their stay until check out. Kai depleted her. Robbed every ounce of energy she had. She knew if she stayed one more second in that hotel room she would die of exhaustion. Thanking God her husband's away, officially on his North American book tour. She pulls off her six inch heels at the door before trudging up the stairs. Once in her bedroom she sheds her wig(turns out Kai really liked the bob do, so much so, he requested she wear it whenever she rode him)and hops in the shower not letting the early morning or frequent yawns deter her. She refuses to go to bed with semen of a man other than her husband smeared all over her. She's quick, in and out in less then five minutes, washing only the important parts.

It's when she climbs into bed that she hears her phone buzzing in her purse, Bonnie groans deciding not to answer. Whoever it is will just have to wait until tomorrow for her to call them back.

Her brows cinches on her forehead when the incessant phone goes off again. This time Bonnie answers, thinking it had to be her husband calling or someone with an emergency. Oh shit, what if it's Grams? What if something happened to one of her babies?

She glances at the screen and frowns. The last person she expected for it to be was Kai. Because why would he be calling her? They just spent the last two days together.

"Kai, what the-"

"Are you in bed?" He cuts her off before she can finish her thought.

She lets out a frustrated sigh before answering, "Yes, as you should be..."

"I can't sleep. I can't do anything but think of you" his voice is the softest she's ever heard it before.

Bonnie's not sure whether she should smile or scowl. Who was this? Was this the same Kai that demanded sluts to worship his cock?

After the shock abated and her mind had fully computed his words, Bonnie felt her face soften. She could feel the edges of her lips hitching up on her face, the muscle behind her rib cage beating to a slow drum. Her insides not being able to not melt at the sweet words uttered. Kai was hardly one to express his feelings so this here, him being vulnerable was _huge_.

"Is it weird that you're always on my mind?" He continues, oblivious to her thoughts, "That I can't get a reprieve from you"

Bonnie finally dares to speak, "Do you want one?"

He doesn't answer, instead throws out a question of his own. "Do you love me?"

Whoa.

Pause. Rewind.

The scowl that had previously etched her face before his touching words rattled her returned with vengeance. "Love? Kai..wha-"

Could Kai have fallen for her in just five weeks of knowing each other? Could she have fallen for him?

Nah, that's too soon for feelings to have been developed, she tells herself.

She doesn't have feelings for Kai, nor Kai her, he just sees her as the hot milf on the block. Yep. No feelings had. Just a lot of hot sex between two consensual adults.

But then her thoughts go back to what she'd been pondering about on her drive home. How this stay at The Nines weren't quite like the others. How this time they had actual conversions that had nothing to do with how fast or slow she wanted it. Or in which hole she wanted to get pummeled in. Or if she knew how good and tight her pussy was. No, they had real conversations, deep ones, about life. Talk of soulmates..

And then there was the sex..

What Kai had done inside that hotel room, between those Egyptian cotton sheets, was far beyond fucking.

With a mental gasp Bonnie realizes, _Kai had made love to her_.

"Forget I asked." He says cutting in her thoughts, tone flat, emotionless. "Goodnight Mrs. Fitz" he's hanging up before she has a chance to murmur a response.

oOo

After that night, Bonnie hadn't seen that side of Kai for days. The Kai that could be attentive. Sweet. Caring. _Vulnerable_. What she got instead was ruthless Kai. Relentless, void of emotion Kai. _Soulless Kai_. The Kai that barked orders at her, humiliated her with demeaning words like pet, slut, fucktoy(this was a new one)and his favorite, filthy whore. Denied her of orgasms. And if that wasn't enough, he further tortured her with nipple and clit clamps and lashings with flogging devices and with anything else that could cause her pain. She secretly wondered if he was punishing her for not being on the same page as him. She had in mind to ask him if her failing to answer whether she loved him or not had anything to do with his change in personas but ultimately couldn't muster enough courage, afraid of what the retaliation for even uttering the question would be. Especially, if it was withholding her orgasms. Yeah, she was so good on that..

Bonnie's working in her garden, planting marigolds when she hears the melodies of Rick James _Super Freak_. Bonnie'd assigned Kai the ringtone three days ago when he had her suck him off in the shower while taking a eight inch dildo up her cunt. Slipping off her gardening gloves, Bonnie sifts her phone off the porch, "Sir?"

Promptly after that night Kai had ordered she call him Sir in lieu of Kai..

He chuckled, "God, I love the way that rolls off your tongue" he comments, making her cheeks stain. He continues on in a more serious tone, "You can cut it out though, Kai's fine.." He made sure to add, "For now" stamping down on her relief quick in its tracks.

Bonnie ran a bronzed hand over her heavily perspirated forehead, not sure of what to say. Was she supposed to thank him for his generosity? Cutting into her thoughts, in a business-like tone he relays, "I booked us a flight to New York, we leave tonight. Pack a bag for three nights. Meet me at Portland International at eight"

Before she could respond, he ended the call.

Bonnie doesn't bother calling her husband and telling him she would be out of town for a few days because what was the point? He was still away on his booktour, therefore out of town himself which meant the effort was moot.

As Kai instructed, Bonnie only packed a few days worth of clothes, mostly casual wear: shorts, tanks, sandals, basically anything to keep her from having a heat stroke in the midst of New York's record breaking summers. She also threw in a few evening dresses, _alot_ of lingerie.

Bonnie caught an uber to the airport rather than leaving her car to collect fees in one of their parking lots. She wanted to give off the illusion she was home incase one of her nosy neighbors happened to glance over at her property, there was no gates surrounding Bonnie's home unlike Kai's who was gated up as if a world leader resided there. The last thing she needed was to be bombarded with a billion questions on her whereabouts. God forbid someone mentioned it to her husband.

Bonnie was taken aback when she was greeted with a hug and kiss on the forehead when she met up with Kai at the airport terminal. She was just sure his demeanor would be cool, detached, like he'd been for the last few days following the 'Do you love me?' incident. She was happy to see this smiling, affection giving Kai. She quite missed the guy.

"I missed you" Bonnie utters, voicing her thoughts when they finally pulled away. She knew he understood she meant this version of him and not in the traditional sense the phrase was typically thrown out there.

To that he just chuckled, grabbed the handle of her carry on and lead her to security checkpoint.

There was an hour and a half layover in Minneapolis in which Bonnie and Kai took it upon themselves to fuel their roaring bellies. They ate pizza and sipped on cold beers which Bonnie still had a hard time ignoring being Kai was still technically under the drinking age, but in the grand scheme of things what did a little underage drinking matter given she was committing adultry with him knowing he wasn't even allowed to technically drink yet. Plus, if the cashier didn't bother to check his age why should she stress about it? Clearly, they couldn't careless which meant neither should she.

"This is not at all good for my diet" Bonnie faux pouts, grabbing yet another slice of pizza, making it her third for today.

He snickers, sipping on his beer. "Are you seriously still on that thing?"

"Uh, yeah" she sing-songs, glancing down at her frame as if to relay 'duh'.

He followed her eyes and frowned, "You're crazy. You're perfect." There he goes throwing that word around again.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "No, what I am is four pounds over weight" Ugh, she was starting to sound like Caroline, obsessed over every little pound. No but seriously, ever since she got with Kai her hips were starting to spread. As much sex they were having you would think she'd be losing some lb's. But she got it. Since she's been so preoccupied with him, she's been laying off the gym. Why would she want to run ten miles when she can lay up in hotel suites licking whip cream and all kinds of sugary toppings off of Kai's dick.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Your curves is what makes you so sexy. It's why I can't keep my hands off you"

"So you're just using me for my body?" she gasps in horror, hiking up a harsh brow pretending to be outraged.

He laughed that charming laugh of his, his eyes flashing her a smile, "Oh, don't pretend like you aren't doing the same."

"Touché" Bonnie snickers, bringing her slice of pizza up to her mouth for another bite. The laughter though, ceases when she noticed his expression was no longer amused, carefree. She straightened in her chair, her back going ramrod at his shift in demeanor. "What?" she asks at his sudden serious expression.

"I want more" Bonnie nearly sighs in relief and groans in frustration at the same damn time. Relieved at his gentle tone, for a good moment there she had thought he'd gone back to _Malachai_. Which would have been a tragedy being _Kai_ only just showed up, not having even been around a full day. Frustrated, because he was back to talking like she wasn't a married woman with two whole kids at home.

"I wish we could have dates without having to fly out of state." He admits with unchecked emotion flittering over his face, "I wish I could show you off to my friends like a normal boyfriend." _Boyfriend?_ "I wish you weren't so insecure about our age difference. I wished you believed me when I tell you you're perfect. I wished you didn't have a family-" Okay, that was when she had to cut him off. Her family was off limits and he knew it. "We should get to the gate before we miss our flight" Bonnie announces, abruptly getting up and leaving him to pout in the restaurant.

oOo

 _Kai_ was still hanging around. He was quieter than before but around nonetheless. The entire plane ride from Minneapolis to New York had been Bonnie trying to get him to talk. She broached all his favorite topics, school, sports, Game of thrones, Fortnite..all she could get out of him was one word responses.

And then a switch had been flipped, because like that, the moment they touched down at JFK his whole aura brightened. Chatty Kai was back, prattling on about all the fun they were going to have in New York, the museums they were going to visit, the plays they were going to see, the food they were going to eat. Bonnie didn't care that his yammering was starting to make her eyes twitch, she was just happy that he was happy.

After hailing them a cab, Kai prattled off an unknown address to the driver, pulling Bonnie close, practically sitting her on his lap as they traveled to their destination. Bonnie was starting to noticed some familiar landmarks, the World Trade Center, Times Square, Grand central station.

Bonnie finally realized where they were when the cab reached Park Avenue. She remembered enough from her last visit to know they were in Manhattan. A couple of miles and turns later, they were entering the Upper East Side.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked after they past up like the fifth hotel since entering the ritzy borough. Kai just smirked at her, a wicked gleam to his usual playful grays.

The cab finally pulled up to an large mahogany brick apartment complex building that reeked of old money. She shot a wary look at him, "Kai, where are you taking me?"

He sniggered at her expression, using the tips of his fingers to push a stray lock of hair out of her face, "You'll see"

Bonnie didn't like that response, the way it tumbled out of his mouth so easily, followed by soft chuckles, like he was privy to a joke she wasn't apart of. Why couldn't he just give her an answer? What was up with all the secrecy?

After paying the cabbie and collecting their luggage, Kai lead them inside the apartment building. Bonnie didn't miss the interaction between Kai and the door man, their rapport beyond professional, almost bordering the lines of friendship. It didn't take a genius to know this was Kai's apartment, the one he went to after his classes at the university. The question that plagued her thoughts now was why did he lie to her about living in a dorm? There was no mistaking his words either because he had gone on for a whole hour about how he loved living on campus and getting the full college experience.

An elevator and a brief corridor walk later, Bonnie and Kai were standing in front an Ivory painted door with the number/letter combo 6C staring back at her in shiny gold.

Placing the luggage down on the ground Kai used his key to unlock the apartment door, instead of pushing it open and guiding her inside, Kai turn to face her, excitement coloring his dark irises. "Okay. Cover your eyes"

When Bonnie just stared at him like he was crazy, he proceeded to stand behind her, large hands covering them for her.

"Kai, what the-?" she starts, bringing her hands up to smack his away.

He laughed, finding her antics amusing.

"Stop, feisty woman"

Bonnie huffed, finding her resistance a wasted effort. Kai always got his way. Why would this time be any different?

He lead her into the apartment, finally dropping his hands when they were well inside.

"Surprise" is barely restrained leaving his lips.

She feels strong arms wrap around her waist, a chiseled chin nestle in the warmth of her neck, soft lips press into the curve of her jawline. Pecking, pecking, _pecking_. She can't concentrate on any of it though. Her attention otherwise occupied. Her jaw too _occupied_ dusting the floor. Jade eyes too _occupied_ going big and round with shock. Bonnie wills her eyes to blink but can't, her mouth to speak but is denied function. Was she seeing what she thought she was seeing? She finally manages a squeak..a blink.. Yep, she thinks, opening her eyes again, definitely seeing right. A 1,000 square feet of a whole ass sex dungeon..

 **A/N Reviews = Updates peeps. It's not a game** 😜


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Part 1 of a 2 part update. Warning for bisexual themes.** **If you are homophobic or just not into reading about that sort of thing then skip this chapter and the next.**

 **I keep saying this is not a love story for a reason. I do not want to get anyones hopes up. Kai is a piece of shit who will do some unsavory things in this story. You'll probably hate him when this is over. Bonnie too. Now that thats out the way. Enjoy!**

 _ **RECKLESS**_

"Surprise" is said again after the first time hadn't garnered a response, at least not verbally.

"Oh my God, this is-"

"The most awesomest thing you've ever seen" he remarks giddily from behind her.

"Try the freakiest" he snickers at that, resting his chin on the top of her head, tan arms securing snuggly around her waist.

"What can I say? A freaky lair for a freaky guy. It's only fitting, don't you think?"

"I'm.." she feels his lips touch her hair, his hands roam south. The action causing her to lose her train of thought.

"-at a lost for words" he finishes for her, chuckling into her hair.

She blinks, scanning the room, taking in all the sex swings, slings and bondage restraints and suspension fixtures and contraception devices, stockades, fucking machines...and wait, is that a cage?! "No.. scared" she lets him know, unable to stamp down on the trembles.

"Relax, we don't have to try everything today" he cooes in her ear.

Bonnie swallows, not at all comforted by his answer despite his intent to soothe her frayed nerves because what he'd basically said was: The inevitable could only be staved off for so long..

"But we will try everything..?" comes the timid reply.

"Yes" his answer comes firm and quick.

Bonnie pushes out a calming breath, wondering when the time came, would he be kind and patient or relentless and demanding?

"You're shaking" he sounds amazed, as if the thought of her being terrified and overwhelmed by it all excited him.

Bonnie tries her best to shake off the uneasiness she feels at the fact that her fear got him off. "Can you blame me? This isn't just a box of toys." She voices, glancing around, taking in the shackles on the the far east wall. "This is the real deal.."

And then something she wasn't expecting. "We don't have to." His voice is low, soft against her eardrum, "Just say the word and we'll leave and head back to Portland"

He was giving her an out. She didn't take it. Not when the unknown was much more appealing. "No," she shakes her head after a brief moment of hesitation. She turns to face him, trying for a smile. "I want this." Bonnie squares her shoulders, hoping she looked convincing, confident and not like the sacrificial lamb waiting to be slaughtered.

The smile that came in response was sinful enough to put the devil to shame. Bonnie feels her stomach bottom out at the wicked glint in his eyes, predatory tilt to his lips, heaving of his chest, wondering if she's made a huge mistake agreeing to play Anastasia to his Christian.

"Perfect" his says, tone coated in enough mischief to tie her stomach in knots.

* * *

Bonnie can't get enough of the twenty year old future med student. Even after spending the entire night fucking, her kitty is still purring for more. She gets out of bed, trouncing over to Kai who's eating at his desk, fully clothe much to Bonnie's dismay. It was a necessity, she knew, he'd hurriedly pulled on the items of clothing before answering the door when their Chinese take out arrived. Bonnie frowned, taking in his well worn Columbia T-shirt and dark jeans, his feet is bare, she just needs the rest of him to follow suit.

The moment he notices her sauntering his way he turns in his chair slightly, "Hungry?" He asks, thinking she's headed for the food she initially turn down when he offered it five minutes ago.

She nods her head and he offers up the container of chicken lo mein and spring rolls.

Now she's shaking her head, eyes never leaving his. "Not for food" she drawls out seductively as she spins his chair fully around to face her.

His brows go up in shock for a minuscule second before a devilishly wicked grin spreads over his face, clearly recalling their first rendezvous at The Nines when he used that very same line on her.

She takes the food out of his hands, gingerly placing it on the desk then climbs into his lap, facing him, her thighs brushing his. Her legs are bare, the only item of clothing she has on is his shirt and the thong she pulled back on after their last round of earth shattering sex. Being he has on his jeans, she's not expecting the shudder that rips through her as her naked flesh slides over the rough fabric. His hands immediately skim up her thighs, sliding over her ass, grabbing hold of her cheeks, getting her as close as he can get her. He positions her throbbing cunt over his burgeoning erection. Bonnie peels off her top and tosses it behind her, then leans in, mouth hovering before landing on his for a deep toe curling kiss. The grip on her ass tightens as her lips become more fervent, her fingers run through his dark strands that's in desperate need of a hair cut.

She grips the roots, hauling him closer, her stomach a tight knot of need, he can never be close enough, her full breast pressing against his rock solid chest but still this isn't cutting it.

She needs to feel his bare skin, taut, sinewy muscles pressed hot against her flesh.

She pulls away, ending the passionate make out session to help him out of his shirt. The moment the thin barrier is off, their lips are once again melded together. Bonnie lifts up a bit then grinds down hard onto the fly of his jeans, the metal feels exquisite against her pussy as she ruts away. He lets out a moan, clearly liking the feel of her cunt rubbing against his erection, or maybe it's the sounds she's making that has him so hot. A hand travels up her naked back then settles at the nape of her neck as the other remains just above her ass crack, hauling her closer so that her full breast is pressed up against his rock hard pecs. She moans and Kai continues to manipulate her tongue as his hands ventures off to more interesting places. She can feel her nipples become harden peaks the minute his fingers burrows under the satin fabric of her panties. He plays with her ass, pulling her cheeks apart before his fingers skim further down, the tips brushing against her engorged lips.

A shudder rips through her.

The teasing way he's touching her outer labia has her about to combust.

"Touch me" tearing away from his lips, she demands. He smiles against her mouth, pleased with the fact that she's so wanton for him. There's nose bumping as they settle back into their kiss, back into the delicious rhythm they were in before their lips broke apart and Kai does exactly what she wants her to do, he touches her. Far from the teasing shit he was doing a second ago, gliding the pads of his fingers over her inner lips, she hitches a breath when he starts to stroke her delicate rosebud. "Fuck" she curses, rubbing her pussy against his palm.

She can't believe how glorious this feels, his fingers aren't even fucking her yet and she's already about to come.

As if reading her thoughts, he says in a low throaty voice, his lips brushing against hers, "Easy there, Mrs. Fitz. I'm not ready for you to cum just yet" the strokes on her kitty becoming less fervent.

Bonnie groans, panting against his sweet lips, "Please." she begs. "I'll do whatever you want, just please let me come"

He attacks her mouth at the vow, raises her up so he has better access to her throbbing cunt. Wasting no time he pushes her panties to the side, exposing her ready cunt, sliding two fingers up her twat and starts to fuck her with hard, fast strokes. He doesn't even wait for her walls to adjust to the intrusion of his fingers before he's adding a third and curling the thick digits inside her. He pushes his fingers in as far as they can go, not stopping until the tips are touching the wall of her cervix. Bonnie moans and keens as the pads of his fingers brushes against the spot where her nerve endings meet. She peels away from his lips, her mouth now finding purchase on his neck. Burying her nose into his flesh, her hips moving mindlessly in rhythm with his hand. She inhales his intoxicating scent. He smells like cedar and sandalwood and musk. Earthy. Masculine. Bonnie soon becomes distracted by his delicious scent, wanting to drown in it forever. It's when he flicks the bean shape nub that brings Bonnie back. The act has her trembling. Has her keening her satisfaction in shuddery moans. Her lids press together, teeth connect with fleshy pillows. He works his magic and she's starts to lose it, her body humming that familiar tune. She grinds down harder. Until her sex has swallowed his digits entirely and her pussy's rocking against his knuckles, spreading all of her cum juice over them. Her fevered movements and the squishy noises her pussy makes has him moaning in appreciation.

Bonnie's right on the edge of precipice when he withdraws his finger. Groaning and trembling, she unburies herself from his neck, bringing accusing eyes to fall upon him. He doesn't wait for her bitching to come. Instead, lifts her up and carries her to the king size bed, tossing her on the silk sheets then peeling out of his jeans, toeing them off then kicking them behind him. He's naked under the dark fabric. In a rush to get to the door, he hadn't had time to search for his boxers which she's sure is nestle between the kennel and queening chair. Bonnie props herself on her elbows, enjoying the view as Kai saunters stark naked towards the bed, his thick cock, granite hard, throbbing with need as it points directly at her. Even three feet away, Bonnie spots it, the bit of precum on the slit of his tip. Instinctively, she wets her lips. Oh how she wants to taste him. Sitting up, she feels herself nearly drooling at the mouth like a rabid fucking dog as he climbs into bed, his dark eyes heady with desire, apparently, just as worked up as she is. Bonnie reaches for him. Reading her mind, he swats her hand away. "Later" he promises, eyes drilling into her, "I want to see you cum first." With that said, Kai reaches for her ankles and pull her down on the bed. She expects him to peel off her panties. Instead, he splays her legs apart, settles between them, propping himself up to where he's in perfect alignment with her silk covered twat.

He brings his face down an inch shy of her crouch. Tiny breaths leave Bonnie's lips in anticipation as she prepares for the feel of his tongue on her. She can feel her clit throb against the thin fabric of her panties, the spike in her pulse as his nose grazes her. He inhales her musky scent, "Fuck." he curses, running the tip of his tongue along the edge of the material, teasing her. A drizzle of cum lands on the seat of the fabric, adding to the collection of moisture that's drenched the gusset of her thong. Kai pushes the fabric into the crack of her pussy, taking tiny nips at the silk separating her needy cunt from his perfect mouth. He blows hot air against the spot where her clit is located then begins planting soft kisses over her sex.

One of those elegant fingers of his, toys with the soaked through fabric of her lingerie, stroking her through the expensive silk which earns a soft whimper out of her. Her hips lift off the bed seeking more of the orgasmic friction. Finally he puts her out of her misery, pulling the soft fabric of her panties to the side, revealing her glistening mound, perfectly waxed and pouting provocatively.

"You're so wet" he notes in awe. She's not wet. She's filthily wet. There's a difference. She can feel her generous juices sliding down her ass crack.

In an even, measured voice, he probes, "Why are you so wet, Mrs. Fitz? The five rounds of fucking we did today wasn't enough for you? Are you that much of an insatiable slut?" He's peeking up at her through thick dark lashes, taunting eyes waiting for her response. She knows this game, it's the one where he wants her to beg for it, humiliate herself for his enjoyment, it gets him off to know she still feens for him even after he's called her a slut.

Bonnie doesn't fall into his trap. Irked his head has gotten so big and needing to bring him down a notch, she tosses her head back on the comforter and sighs boredly.

"It has nothing to do with you" she says in an even voice, so calm you wouldn't even know she's cursing him to the pits with her mind right now.

"What?" He blurts, his gray eyes narrowing on her in a bemused sort of way. It's expected. She's never challenged him on anything. Obedient Bonnie would feed his ego, give off the impression that he can treat her like shit and she would still pine for him. Today she's feeling rebellious.

"The state of my wetness.." she enunciates each word slowly, apathetic eyes never breaking contact.

A sardonic smirk lifts the corners of his luscious lips, "Is that right?" He ventures slowly with a bit of humor coating his words. "Who has you so wet, Mrs. Fitz? If not me?" His arrogance has no bounds.

Bonnie shrugs, as best as she can lying down, "I don't know, I was just thinking about your father and all that grey hair that I can't wait to run my fingers through. Such a silver fox, That one"

"You're a liar" except, he doesn't sound so amused now.

She studies his face, watching his smug smirk wilt away, "Why am I a liar?" She whips at him defiantly, decidedly irked. Screw the unbothered act. "Weren't you the one who accused me of wanting to fuck him?" Yes. This was payback.

He's a quiet as a church mouse, his expression cycling through looking wounded to being affronted to anguish then rage and finally disgust, to repeat it all over again. Bonnie takes advantage of his speechlessness.

"And fuck him I can't wait. When will he be back again?" Bonnie bites down on her lip and visibly shivers, "That age..all that experience..I bet he fucks like none other"

She hears him growl before watching him get up and storm away, "Where are you going? Don't leave. You aren't the Governor or anything but you'll do" And when he doesn't respond, Bonnie gets up to follow him. She tries not to salivate at the view of his perfect glutes, hurriedly bringing her eyes up to his back instead, his well-built, perfectly outlined back. All broad shouldered, strong and brawny. The body of an athlete. Lacrosse is to blame for that and the way the sinewy muscles flex as he struts away..

Sharp teeth sink down into pillowy flesh.

Yeah, this isn't any better..

Before she can snap her eyes up to settle on the back of his head, a body part that doesn't send lust surfing through her, he whips around and stops cold in his tracks, causing her to collide into him. With all the hard muscles making up his chest and abdominals she feels like she just smacked into cement.

"You're such a liar. You don't want him, just like you don't want your husband" he tells her, nostrils dialating, the coldness in his stare arctic enough to freeze fire.

Bonnie feels rage rev up inside her. This smug bastard has some nerve telling her what she did and didn't want.

He sneers in her face, lip curling, a low pulse in his voice when he speaks, "You're trying to get under my skin, teach me a lesson. But you're forgetting one thing, I'm the puppet master here" he educates her, jamming the finger he just fucked her with into his heavily perspirated, well-muscled chest.

Bonnie swallows at the attention he's bringing to the rippling expanse of perfection but also this is the first time he's admitted to playing games with her and thirdly because he's partly right, she wants no part of his father, the pervy bastard skeeves her out to no end. Her husband on the other hand..

"I love my husband" she states firmly, her features weighted by guilt, the fact she's even here explaining this to him..

He lifts his shoulders in a careless shrug as if to say, _and?_ "And I love my nana, doesn't mean I want to fuck her"

Bonnie glares but says nothing. Her silence renews his confidence.

"If he's so irresistible, if you love him _so_ much, why are you here with me, hm?"

He lifts a hand, running his knuckles down the side of her face. Normally there'd be warmth in the gesture, alighting heat bumps along her skin, now he's cold to touch, the icy caress numbing her flesh. Bonnie shivers. "Admit it," he looks down at her smugly, "He doesn't fuck you like I do. He doesn't have you screaming at the top of your lungs when he eats you out." His hand reaches behind her and lands on her bum. He grips the flesh, kneads it, in a possessive way that has her pulse quickening and her core throbbing. "I bet he's yet to feel how deliciously tight that marvelous ass of yours is.." He pulls away a half inch so she can see that nauseating smirk of his work across his lips, "Am I right?"

"You're such a piece of shit" she tells him jerking away, sending him a withering glare, the line of her jaw going hard.

"A piece of shit who's right" His smirk widens.

"Get away from me" she spits out disgusted.

"A minute ago you were down to fuck, what changed?"

She can't answer honestly, because it's what he wants, for her to admit he's gotten under her skin, that he indeed is actually more than just a fuck, because if she doesn't care why is she so worked up over nobody?

"You know what I think?" he begins, voice cool as a cucumber, adopting that affectless persona again, his mocking stare infuriating to the core. "I think I'm the best you've ever had but you're just too prideful to admit it"

To this Bonnie says nothing. She refuses to blow up his head even further.

Once he realizes she isn't going to answer, he backs her up until the back of her knees hits the bondage board he fucked her on earlier, well, tortured her on rather. Gently, he pushes her backward to where she's lying down on her back, peering up at him. He doesn't bother strapping her down. Instead, Kai drops to his knees in front of her, running his elegant hands up her thighs and slowly pulls off her panties. He flings the scrap of fabric behind him, his face unreadable as his hands finds the back of her knees and pulls her forward until she's resting at the edge of the bench. This would be the moment where he would order her to open up and she would eagerly oblige, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. Instead, he splays her open himself with his greedy grasping fingers, eyes devouring her with searing heat as he takes in her juicy puffy cunt.

By this point, he would have commented about how pretty her pussy was, how filthily wet she is. Instead, he dives in without preamble, his mouth immediately attaching to her swollen clit, easing open her freshly waxed lips to give her clit the attention it so rightfully deserves. He begins to suck and nibble on the sensitive nub causing riotous tremors to rack through out Bonnie's frame. She itches to reach up, tunnel her fingers through that beautiful head of hair of his, draw him even further into her cunt so she can ride his face like the wanton whore she is. Instead, practicing some restraint, her palms lie face down on the bench, her cat-like nails, sharply filed and threatening to claw it to shreds.

Kai detaches from her clit. And immediately Bonnie wants to protest, demand that he keep his mouth on her because it should be a law for him to eat her out at all times but then she feels the flat of his tongue run along the folds of her slippery sex. The texture. The utter skill of the act.

Her body immediately untenses, bones liquefy, a warmth spreading through her entire form as he runs his tongue up and down her over stimulated flesh, collecting all if her sweet nectar, creating shivers along her spine.

One hand reaches up to play with her breast, the dark nubs having hardened to pebbles. Bonnie can deny all she wants that Kai's just a fuck, nothing more but the way her body responds to even just the simplest of touches says otherwise.

Kai pinches and twist her pointed peaks while his other hand uses its index and middle finger to form a 'V', opening up her cunt even more so that he has better access to the slippery folds of her sex, his tongue sweeping along the length of her cleft before circling her clit aggressively, animalistic sounds rumbling in his throat.

She feels like she might pass out from pleasure. Is that a thing? Because she sure feel like that's where she's headed.

Her entire body hums like a live wire as Kai drags his teeth over her sex, nibbles on the flesh, igniting a tremble that ran through the length of her. Her muscles slowly unknot themselves, she hears him groan as he teases the swollen glazed opening of her cunt. She's so flushed and wet and quivering she's sure she makes quite the obscene visual. The torturous tease sends her opening fluttering. Bonnie moans and curses her frustration in which he puts her quickly out her misery, pushing a finger inside her, then two, her walls immediately clenching around him, desperate to milk the long elegant digits. There's no shit talking, smug comments about how needy she is, how wet her pussy is, he just continues to finger fuck her with determined strokes and suckle on her clit with his lips.

A little echo of pleasure flickers through her and she can feel the liquid stream out of her well oiled cunt. Kai's eager tongue, collecting the tangy nectar before it has a chance to trickle down to her ass crack. Speaking of ass cracks, Bonnie feels the hand that isn't curling inside her walls, trail down between her cheeks. A shiver runs through her as the tips of his fingers brushes along her puckered knot. He plays with her opening, gliding the tip in only a millimeter before quickly withdrawing it. Bonnie groans, shifting against his hand, she needs him to fill her up with his entire digit. Honestly, she needs to feels his nine inch shaft stretching her to the max but Bonnie if anything is patient. And because he pitied her, he begins to sink his index inside her sphincter, working her open steadily. He curls his finger inside once the digit is fully inside her and then when she's adjusted to the intrusion he adds a second finger. Desperate breaths leaves her lips as he fingers both her ass and cunt at the same time, not to mention the eager tongue that's flickering over her quivering clit. There's so much stimulation going on, she knows she's sure to come any second now.

In a sudden move, Kai flips Bonnie over, so she's laying on her stomach, "Get on your knees" he demands in a tone so swift and firm, it brooked no argument, not that she would have protested anyway.. Bonnie follows orders, crawling to her knees, parting her legs and kneeling on her elbows so he has a perfect view of her ass. He waste no time, biting into her lush romp before pulling her cheeks apart and dining on her ass. He eats her out with precision, sucking and nipping on her puckered knot, diving his finger into her drenched cunt and spreading the copious fluids onto her ass crack, working lubricant along her loosened pucker before proceeding to slurp it up with his greedy mouth. His free hand continues to finger her twat, stroking her needy cunt as his tongue pushes inside her sphincter.

He fucks her with his tongue, moaning as she gyrates her ass against his face.

Bonnie finds her self moaning too at the feel of his thick tongue inside her and fingers stroking her g-spot. Her nerve endings are firing all over. She feels it. The orgasms starting to build. A zillion little sensation coursing through her. He hasn't even used his dick on her yet and yet she's falling.

"Fuck" she screams when his tongue curls inside her. "God. Fuck, don't ever stop. Fuck, shit" she continue the obscenities, grinding against his tongue, quivering on the edge. Her fingers threatening to pierce through the leather of the bondage board.

"Right there. Yes" she pants, encouraging his avid fingers to continue their orgasmic strum. Squeezing her eyes shut, fast breaths woosh out of her shuddering lips. He's now worked a third finger inside her cunt, grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves, fingering her aggressively, pumping in and out of her in hard fast thrust.

"You gonna cum baby?" He asks but she knows he's already aware of this. He's eerily attuned to her body, always knowing just when she's approaching the precipice.

"Yes. Please, make me come." she rolls her hips, trembling and convulsing around his fingers, reaching her peak. Almost there. Fuck, she just needs.. "Oh, Kai. I need it so bad. Please, baby" she begs, pride long forgotten.

And suddenly it all ceases, the fucking of her cunt, the thrusting of his tongue in her tight ass, the sparks igniting throughout her body, the pitiful sobs, the curling of her toes, the tremors shaking her core..

He pulls away. His over heated flesh no longer touching hers. And suddenly there's a feeling of frost emitting from the room.

No no no...

Bonnie peels her lids open, turns around, her nostrils flaring the way his does when she's pushed him to the limit. Angry exhales expels from her, fire runs through her veins, just as much heat reflected in her glare. He's wearing a grin, all too happy with himself for getting one over on her again. She actually thought the bastard would let her come this time.

 _Silly rabbit_.

Point to Kai.

"Since I'm just a fuck, I'm sure you can find any old one to pull that orgasm out of you. My dad will be back in Portland on the tenth in case your still wondering" and with that he leaves the room, heads back to his desk and happily finishing his food as if nothing has just transpired.

* * *

They made up. Of course they did. It's what their relationships consisted of, fighting like arch nemesis then making up with earth shattering sex. The back and forth may have been too much for some but with Bonnie and Kai, it worked.

So here she is trembling in her five inch stilettos. Kai'd taken Bonnie to a real live action sex party. After playing in the dungeon for most of the night, they showered, got dress and headed out for a night on the town. Bonnie wasn't expecting when he told her to get dress that a sex party would be their destination. She had only read about it in erotica novels before but to be standing in one, up close in personal with The city's most depraved minds. Mouth salivating at the concentrated scent of sex in the air, green orbs widens to comical proportion as she takes in the sex acts being performed around her, skin prickling with goose bumps at the thought of she and her lover joining in on the fun surrounding them. If it hadn't been for the NDA's they signed and everyone relinquishing their phones upon entry, Bonnie would have never agreed to stay.

Kai touches her shoulders, the gentle caress pulling her from her reverie. Applying pressure, his strong hands swivels her around to face him, his normally grayish-blue eyes nearly black with lust, "You okay?"

Bonnie swallows, nodding, her mouth suddenly too dry to form words.

He leans in so his lips are brushing against the shell of her ear, "Do you want to play?" his question, prompting her to glance around the room, leather, leather and more leather flooded her field of vision, she suddenly realized with horrified realization she was painfully over dressed. She was wearing a freaking cocktail dress for heavens sake.

He reads her mind. "Don't worry about clothes. They're coming off anyway."

And they had. Right in front of more than two dozen pairs of eyes. When Kai fucks her right there in front of everyone to see, Bonnie isn't self conscious about her imperfections or the embarrassing sounds she makes when he hits the right spot. She lets go fully. Without limitations. Releasing all her inhibitions. And maybe it has something to do with the ecstasy Kai placed on her tongue an hour ago but all her walls were down.. She relished in the leering stares that surrounded her. Welcomed them as Kai worked at making her come. And when she did, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Bonnie doesn't know when or how they got back to his loft but when she awoke the next morning she was tucked safely in his arms. She laid there intent for a while, snuggled closely, naked limbs entwined with his own, the rise and fall of his chest bringing her a sense of comfort, his heated skin providing warmth to her shivering flesh. When she feels the pressing of her blatter and like she can't hold it any longer, Bonnie murmurs a quick be right back despite the light snores emitting from him.

She rushes off to the restroom, but not before slipping on her underwear. Trying the knob, she's greeted with resistance. She frowns. Why is the door locked? God, Bonnie hoped neither one of them, after getting up to pee last night, locked it accidentally in a drunken haze.

A posh voice answers on the other side, "Just a minute"

Bonnie entire body freezes.

Why was someone in Kai's apartment? What was going on? Who was this woman?

Just as Bonnie's about to let out a slew of questions, the door swings open, long brown hair and a cherubic face fills her line of vision.

"I used your tooth brush. Hope that's okay"

Bonnie shakes her head, confused. What was a stranger doing in Kai's apartment and why did she think it was okay to use a virtual strangers tooth brush?

"Who are you?" is what she says instead.

"Nora" the stranger pronounces slowly as if Bonnie was of the mentally challenged. "We met last night.." she continues just as slowly. And when Bonnie still hadn't shown any recollection of the brunette before her, brown eyes here, pouts, clearly insulted. "I met you and your boy toy at the party last night." Party? Well, that was a very PC way to describe the sex orgy they attended last night. "We.." she let the sentence hang in the air and Bonnie nearly groaned at what she feared was coming.

"We had sex.." Bonnie finally finished what the other woman was too shy to say. "You, Kai and I"

Her first threesome and Bonnie had no recollection of it. Great.

Confusion crumpled the other woman's features, "No, we didn't have a threesome. Your boyfriend didn't join in, he only watched as we, you know.." Again, she was letting the sentence hang for Bonnie to fill in the rest.

"Only watched?" She had to have heard wrong..

"Yeah, he um, seemed pretty content with that"

More frown lines appeared on her forehead. "You really don't remember, do you?" Now she just looks amused, her rich chocolate colored orbs glittering mirthfully.

"No, I was kinda out of it" she admits, shamefully.

A faint smile appears, riding up one side of her mouth, "Well, there's video, in case you need a refresher."

Bonnie felt bile rise.

"You filmed us?" she blurted, outraged. Who the fuck did this stranger think she was filming their sexcapades?

The smile that was blooming wilts and dies and in its place a frown forms, "No, not I.." and before the girl could finish her thought, because really that was all she needed to hear, Bonnie was already halfway to the bedroom.

"Where is it?" she screeches out, storming towards the bed Kai's practically one with.

Orgy girl hadn't followed. She guessed the brunette was too caught up in getting the hell out of there to care. Not that she blamed her.

"Huh?" He mutters groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks up at her confused, like this is his first time seeing her ever.

"The footage you filmed of us, you sick fuck"

And when he just stares at her mutely, blinking slowly. She holds out her palm, impatiently. "Your phone, hand it over"

"No" he shakes his head, sounding more alert now, some of the sleep in his voice starting to fade, the shrillness of her voice having served its purpose.

Her brows quip up into her hairline. "No? I swear to god if you-"

"Calm down" he cuts her off, yawning.

"Don't tell me to calm down, if a sex tape of me ever got out.."

"Why would I release a sextape of you?" He whips back at her, finally sitting up, dark eyes drilling into her own.

"I don't know. Why would anyone? Where's your phone?" He doesn't answer but it doesn't matter, she spots it laying on the night stand.

"What's your code?" she probes after sifting it off the Chennai imported wood and realizing it's locked.

And when he says nothing, "Code, now" the words are impatient but he doesn't seem to be in any rush with providing her with answers.

Bonnie breathes out slowly through her nose, silently counting back from ten.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this deranged. It's kinda hot" There goes that easy grin.

"Code, Malachai" the words pretty much spat out.

"That's private Mrs. Fitz. I can't just start giving out my passcode all willy nilly. That's just asking for trouble"

Bonnie lets the breaths dispel slowly, trying to calm herself, "Malachai" she warns, her voice climbing alarmingly high, despite her efforts to remain calm.

Seeing she's seconds from catching a murder charge, he finally relents, his tone having lost its spark. "Fine. Zero four twenty-five."

Bonnie tries to not think about the fact that his passcode happened to be her birthday, a birthday she doesn't remember ever telling him, instead, diving straight into his video footage.

"Don't swipe too far to the right, you might see some shit you don't want to see"

Was he quoting Drake at a time like this?

"It's not here" she laments frustrated after going through his videos twice to be sure.

Maybe he uploaded it to the cloud then erased the footage off his phone..seems like something he'd do. The thought causes her grip to close so tight on the phone that she thinks it's in jeopardy of crushing into a million itty bitty little pieces.

"It's not on the cloud" he answers, reading her thoughts.

Her eyes flicker up to his own. "I don't understand. She said there was footage"

"There is but you're looking through the wrong phone"

Bonnie shakes her head, confused. "But she said she didn't film us" Had that harlot lied to her? Bonnie was just about to storm out of the room to find the tramp when his words stopped her in her tracks.

"She didn't"

Bonnie's gaze narrowed on him. "Then who did?"

A beat.

"You"

* * *

Bonnie closes her eyes in horror. "Oh my god" unbelievably, she murmurs, "I did this" it's not a question, more a statement of disbelief.

When he doesn't reply or makes any acknowledgement that she's spoken, her eyes peel open, landing hard on his, "Why didn't you stop me?" comes the bitter accusation. Seriously though, why the fuck would he allow her act so out of character?

"Are you kidding me? Have you met you?" And before she could tell him to go screw himself, "Besides, do you know how much shit I was on last night? We all were." Right. She'd taken ecstasy. Another thing she didn't need to be reminded of right now. The only reason she wasn't lighting his ass up about _that_ is because she faintly recall it being her the one pressing to try the inhibition lowering drug but then again how could she resist when he'd made doing drugs look so good? "So what, you made a sextape?" He shrugs as if it's a everyday occurrence for him. "Don't beat yourself up about it. We had fun didn't we?"

"Fun?" she chokes out. Why was he making it seem like they went to Disneyland and experienced Space Mountain together. She'd taken X, for fucks sake, fucked her side in front of dozens at a sex cult, had a threesome, scratch that, had her first lesbian experience then taped every explicit act..fun was putting it mildly.

"Right. I forgot how anal you are " he comments and she wonders if that was an attempt at a double entendre. When she doesn't respond, just sits there in horror of what her life's become, he catches her chin, holds her stare, eyes exhibiting warmth, "It's okay. Everyone experiments at some point of their lives"

Not Bonnie. Up until now, her little fling with Kai was been the most gasp worthy thing she's ever done. Wait, rewind..does that mean he'd dabbled in dick before? Before she gets to ask him, Nora steps into the room, fully dressed, a shy look on her face as if she hadn't just attended a sex party last night, hadn't fucked Bonnie with that talented pink tongue of hers..

"I'm going to head out" she announces, her thumb gesturing behind her in the direction of the door.

Bonnie offers a stilted smile, unsure on what to say, but really, what was she supposed to do? Thank the girl for making her cum? What was the proper protocol with dealing with hook ups these days?

Kai speaks for her, "You don't have to leave" Bonnie head whips around so fast she's surprised she doesn't get whiplash.

He's grinning like an idiot and Bonnie is seriously thinking about murdering him right now.

Bonnie insides flare. How dare he invite another woman to stay over?

"Um" she hears the other woman hesitate causing her gaze to fall back on the girl, because honestly that's what she was, she couldn't be no older than twenty-one. The perfect age for Kai. Bonnie wants to gag.

Warm brown eyes meet hers, she's looking to Bonnie with hopeful eyes. Clearly, she needed to know Bonnie has the same feelings of wanting her to stay. Unfortunately for the girl, Bonnie doesn't. She squashes all hope with three simple words, "Nice meeting you" she dismisses the girl not even bothering with a feigned smile.

Nora gets the message loud and clear. After a glum, "You too" she heads out but not before tossing one last look back at Bonnie.

Bonnie turns away awkwardly the moment their eyes connect.

"Ruuude" Kai stretches out once they hear the sound of the door click shut.

Bonnie mouth parts in surprise, "I'm rude?" she illustrates with widened eyes, pointing at herself, appalled beyond articulation. "How fucking dare you invite her to stay.."

"It's called being polite"

"No, it's called being a perv. You just wanted to fuck her"

"Soo dramatic" he comments, rolling his eyes as if she's an irritating fly buzzing around him.

Bonnie doesn't let it go. Because there's the fact he hadn't denied it, "Seriously, since when do you give a shit about anyone's feelings but your own?"

"Are you calling me heartless?" His hand flies to his chest in feigned appalledness.

She rolls her eyes. "No, selfish. There's a difference"

He thinks about it for a minute then concedes, "Touché" All giddy, he pats the spot beside him then orders in a sunshiney voice, "Sit" Perfect white teeth flash her, "Consider this movie night."

* * *

"Oh my god" Bonnie groans as she watches the video of herself and Nora. It's all she can manage. Her mind still stuck on the fact that she actually hooked up with a woman last night, a virtual stranger at that!

"My thoughts exactly." Bonnie doesn't even have to glance up at him to see the X-rated grin on his face, she can hear it dripping all over his words.

"God" Bonnie groans, hand flying up to scrub her face. She's frustrated she not only cheated on her husband with not one person but two now.

How the hell did she get here?

Oh yeah, it was Kai's storm cloud eyes and silky voice that had her abiding to his every want and demand. Oh, and the Molly last night hadn't helped.

She lets the phone fall out of her hand an onto the bed.

"And that's not all of it" she hears him say beside her.

Her eyes whip over to him, "It's not?"

He shakes his head slowly. The nod he gives is in the direction of a tripod set up in the corner of the room. "Apparently, you were in quite the spontaneous mood last night. You wanted footage of every act"

Bonnie eyes fall close in horror.

How had she not seen the camera equipment set up before now? She guess the blind rage in which she stormed in here had blurred her vision.

"If you think that was hot.." Kai trails on, moving towards the tripod. Bonnie eyes flicks to him in annoyance.

"Kai, stop" she orders, hardly keeping her tone even, "I don't want to see it" she tells him, tiredly.

He glances up, eyes landing back on her as he lifts the camera from the stand, "Sure, you do" he tells her, completely ignoring the depletion in her tone. His smirk is so annoying, she's tempted to smack it off his face.

"No, I don't. Destroy it."

He gives her a horrified look as if she just asked him to offer up his soul to Satan.

"What?" He chokes out in horror. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to what's on it?"

"I've watched lesbian porn before Kai, I know what's on it." She's also started getting into male on male porn but that bit she leaves out.

"Ah. Ah." he scolds when she gets up and tries to snatch the camera from him.

Bonnie glares at him when he holds it out of her reach and after three unsuccessful attempts at claiming it from him, she pushes out a breath, positively heated.

He smirks at her murderous expression. "We're gonna watch it. End of. And if you still decide you want to destroy it afterwards, I'll even lend you my hammer." He smiles nauseatingly at her and Bonnie rolls her eyes which causes his smile to grow even more revolting because he knows it's her way of conceding.

They both head back to the bed. She plops down, dispelling a breath, her arms crossed, turning to lock eyes with him. " Kai-" she starts, but is cut off.

"What? Don't get shy on me now. " he admonishes, fiddling with the camera as she scoots closer next to him. She doesn't get up close and personal like she normally would, still pissed at how he'd forced her into this. "You were all for me watching last night" he reminds her with a lascivious grin.

Bonnie cringes and Kai pouts at her expression before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, clearly not at all satisfied with the distance she's put between them.

Kai's finally gotten the video rolling, it starts with Nora in the frame, lips flushed and swollen from the heavy make out session Bonnie'd just recorded with her phone. She's on the bed, propped on her shins, fully clothed, but there's no denying her state of arousal, her nipples are nearly slicing through her top.

A seductive smile leans the corners of her lips up, brown eyes radiating heat, a stain spreading over the pale flesh of her cheeks as Bonnie moves in closer with the camera.

Bonnie's struck. The girl's beautiful, that much is for sure. She can see why inebriated or not, she would find Nora worthy enough to share her first girl on girl experience with.

The minutes go by and Bonnie and Kai watch the video in silence as lips meet, clothes fly off, hands start venturing into more interesting places. When things start to get too heated, to the point where video Bonnie needs both of her hands, the camera is handed over to Kai.

Bonnie is stunned into silence at the acts that follow. Was this really her allowing another woman to touch her so intimately, allowing herself to do the same?

Despite Bonnie's stunned state, there's another feeling rushing through her, one that has quick breaths pillowing past her lips, the entirety of her body flushing, the beat of heart increasing..she can hear it pounding in her ear canal, feel her internal temperature rising as the lava flows through her veins. A bead of sweat pebbles her forehead, that's how hot she is. She wipes it away, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Who knew you were such a good camera man" she comments, trying to ease some of the tension. She still can't believe she's watching herself hook up with another woman.

"Well, you know me. Thorough is my middle name." Kai comments but it doesn't have its usual spark. Bonnie can tell he's getting worked up as well, the tent forming in his boxers evident of that.

He glances over at her and says, "Now hush, this is my favorite part"

Bonnie's just about to respond, rag on just how much of a perv he is when suddenly she sees why this is Kai's favorite part. Nora, the little minx, is on her knees now, head buried in between Bonnie's thighs, her pretty brown hair in Bonnie's grasp as she mewls and grinds herself into Nora's mouth.

Bonnie flushes at the other woman's tongue disappearing inside her snatch.

The environment that was just playful is now swath with enough carnal desire to light the complex to its fiery demise.

Bonnie glances at Kai, watches the bobbing of his throat as he swallows hard at the scene before him, eyes glued onto the screen like he's under a trance. She honestly believes the apartment could go up in a fiery blaze at this very moment and he wouldn't even notice.

It's the minuscule movement of his free hand twitching near his thigh that catches Bonnie's attention. He wants to touch himself, rub one out as he watches Nora suck on her pussy but is restraining himself for some reason.

She doesn't ponder as to why, just puts him out of his misery. Turning her body fully to face him and sitting on her knees, much like Nora was in the video Bonnie recorded with her cell, before things got x-rated. Bonnie leans forward, plants a lingering kiss on Kai's cheek. The gesture automatically gets his attention.

Ripping his eyes away from the screen, he turns so they're face to face. And the head shake comes almost immediately, "No, watch it." She encourages. "Don't get shy on me now." She says, using the same words he just used on her. She gestures down at the camera, "Watch her fuck me. It's what you wanted, right?"

Bonnie knows fully this was never about her watching the video but him, he's beyond manipulative, thinking he's slick with his words. Too bad for him Bonnie's no dummy, she's had weeks to learn his manipulative ways. She knows him like the back of her hand now.

His nostrils flare for a brief second before his blistering gaze is turning back to the screen. He doesn't like being told what to do. Tough, she thinks as her mouth moves to his neck. Soft kisses feather his skin, fingers glide up to his nape. She nibbles at the delicious flesh. Alternating between laving and suckling and using her teeth. She has plans to mark him up real good. Bonnie might not can receive passion marks but that doesn't mean she couldn't give them.

She'd planned to make it known to kitty Kat, Nora and any other chick that had their talons out that Kai was hers.

His skin is hot against her mouth as she drags the soft pillows over to the hollows of his throat. His muscles twitch under her touch. Her right hand snack over the soft material of his boxers as her lips finds his pulse point. She sucks on the erratic vibration, swirling and laving her tongue in circles as her adventurous fingers finally finds his bulge.

A moan leaves his lips as she rubs him over the soft material. He's straining against it so painfully so that Bonnie does him a favor, reaching into the slit of his boxers, she releases him from the confining fabric.

His cock spring to life and is hot and heavy in her palms, kicking and throbbing and begging to be touched, sucked, fucked whichever. Bonnie's sure Kai doesn't care which option she chooses just as long as she gets him off.

She goes with option number two, moving down his body, feathering kisses along his chest and abdomen until she reaches his cock, positioning her body so her mouth hovers over his dick.

Parting her lips, Bonnie darts out her tongue and licks the underside all the way up until she reaches the tip. He groans in response and makes another satisfied sound when she wraps her lips around the spongy head.

Hands finds the back of her head, he tunnels the digits through her long dark strands, fisting them so they're not in the way as she goes down on him.

"Fuck" he curses as Bonnie takes the length of him inside her mouth, he's fucking huge so the effort isn't easy.

Glancing up, Bonnie watches the contracting of his ab muscles as his hips rise to met her mouth, jaw pulsing as she plays with his balls, deep throats his dick.

Bonnie wouldn't say she's on pornstar level status where blow jobs are concerned but what she lacks in skill she more then make up for in enthusiasm and Kai seems to appreciate her efforts. All kind of salacious sounds hum at the back of his throat as she sheaths him with her wet hot mouth. Needing to taste him, really taste him, withdrawing from his dick, she wraps her lips around the tip alone, swirling her tongue over the velvety head of his cock. Moans emit from her as that familiar flavor hits her tongue, she must spend a whole five minutes just sucking the head alone, learning his taste again.

When she's satisfied she's committed it to memory, she pulls back, holding the base, she takes in the sight of his monster cock, admiring the veiny shaft, glistening with her saliva, flushed and throbbing in her firm grip. Watching a dribble of precum leak from his slit, she's on it before it could fully bead, licking a ring around the head before flicking the artful muscle over the small slit, collecting the sweet-salty nectar with her tongue - her desperate, ardent tongue. His hips jerk at the act, an intelligible sputter leaves his lips and that response is nothing like the one she gets when she starts to use both her mouth and hand, working his entire length, every bit of his nine inches, sucking and stroking, positively unraveling him.

Before, where his hands were used to prevent the curtain of her hair from getting in the way. Now, fist tightly wound around the silky strands, grip threatening to rip them from her scalp as he guides her to the pace he prefers.

"Fuck, Mrs. Fitz. I'm gonna..fuck."

Although the murmur is low and throaty, he sounds desperate as fuck. Tortured even. The fact that she's the cause of his unraveling has her core clenching, skin flushing, pulse racing. His words, so pretty they sound leaving his lips, motivate her to finishing the job.

Hollowing her cheeks, Bonnie picks up the pace, using her warm mouth as a vacuum to get him off.

Her efforts are rewarded with more senseless jumble, grunts and broken off moans that turn into sputtered pleas for her to make him cum..to never stop..His words a stream of contradictions and Bonnie's desperate to hear it. She has him where she wants him. Vulnerable and shaking and completely at her mercy. It thrills her to know that her tongue yields so much power. One flick of it and she can have him dissolving into a puddle on the floor. Right about now she can tell him to fork over the bulk of his trust fund to her and he'd gladly do it. Hell, he'd barter his soul with the devil if it meant she'd keep sucking..

Kai's pelvis jerks up, not the usual ruthless way it does when he's fucking her mouth, but like he's so far gone down the ecstasy bunny hole that he's completely lost control of all motor functions. Bonnie peeks up at him, his dark lashes fanning prettily over the tops of his cheeks, his perfect nose not so perfect as it flares wildly, his breathing becoming more intense as he reaches the precipice, jaw locked in that stubborn way when he's trying his damnedest to not relinquish that last sliver of dignity. Bonnie doesn't allow him that privilege. She has to take it because if the roles were reverse he wouldn't offer her the same courtesy. So here she is, allowing her tongue to lick and suck and flick and swallow his pulsing rod, lowering her head to take him in deeper, swallowing him down inch by inch, gurgle sounds fill the room as his dick hits the back of her throat.

When it's too much for him, when the encouraging murmurs turn into obscenities, when his hold on her hair is threatening to scalp her, when his body is wracked with shudders, then does he bust, coming hard in her mouth with a muted curse, warm semen coating her tongue, sending shivers down Bonnie's spine. Bonnie swallows, making sure she catches most of it, her body buzzing all over as the salty nectar slides down her throat.

Once his breathing slows, body relaxes, she releases him from her mouth, her eyes flicking up to his face. His after bust expression is always the best. The flush of pink spreading over his tan cheeks, the way his perfect bottom lip has plumped from the way his sharp teeth has sunken down on them multiple times in attempts to stamper down on the embarrassing pleas that were threatening to spew, that marvelous jawline locked into place..

His head falls back onto the head board giving her the perfect view of his chiseled features. She stares in wonderment. How can someone be so perfect? He must feel her gaze on him because the lids that were just now closed peel open.

He manages a slithery smile, his perfect mouth turning up at the corners slightly. "Fuck, Mrs. Fitz. You sure know how to get me off" comes the breathy response. She can tell he's still in recovery mode. "Dare I say the best head I've ever had.."

Bonnie flushes at the comment, her mind flashing to that night she stumbled upon Katherine blowing him off. Katherine was by no means an amateur, so the comment really boost her confidence.

He laughs at her reddening face, "Is that a blush, Mrs. Fitz?" He questions. Three seconds after he orgasms he's already teasing her.

The ass.

"Honestly, I don't know what's better, that tight little ass, your cunt or that pretty little mouth of yours"

Bonnie body heats at his words, she knows she should be beyond disgusted by the crass way he speaks but she isn't. Honestly, Kai's dirty talk is hot as hell.

Biting her lip, she stares at him, her heated pupils drill into his own, hoping her eyes are conveying what she wants it to and he gets the hint already. Now that she'd gotten him off, she expects the same. Reciprocity. That isn't too much to ask now, is it?

Slowly, his lips lean up in an knowing smirk. Kai's smart, she'd knew it wouldn't take him long to clue in.

"I know that look" he speaks, his tone that deep lazy timber that gets her pussy drooling. "You want to cum." He acknowledges, eyes never leaving hers. Bonnie part her lips but doesn't speak. He doesn't let her off, he wants her to verbalize her desires, how wanton she is for his cock. "Is that correct, Mrs. Fitz? You want me to make you cum?" a neatly trim brow rises on his forehead.

Bonnie nods and watches as a darkness shadows his features. "Tell me what you want. And maybe I'll consider it"

Her lungs tighten, heart expands in her chest. She knows that teasing tone. _Malachai_. He's returned and by the wicked look glittering his eyes she's not sure how she feels about it. That's a lie. She knows exactly how she felt about it. Mostly dread with a sprinkle of excitement seems to sum up her feelings. The thing with _Malachai_ , when he fucks her, _he fucks her,_ the option of her not cuming isn't even a option. He gets the job done. There may be some bruising along the way, however, he gets her there nonetheless.

The in-between though is what has her nervous.

Bonnie opens her mouth but quickly snaps it shut. There's so much that she wants that she doesn't know were to start. She's overwhelmed at the endless options.

"Tell me." he begins, a naughty grin on his lips. "You want my mouth, Mrs. Fitz? Wanna feel my tongue buried inside that pretty little snatch of yours?" He ventures, "Or do you want my fingers instead? Want daddy to play with that pussy, flicker the g-spot until you're cuming all over my fingers?"

The throbbing in her core is unbearable.

"Or" he plows on, his head tilting slightly to the left, "-do you want that tight hole of yours filled to the max with all nine inches of this cock meat?" He says, grabbing the base of his dick, beginning to slowly fuck his fist.

Bonnie whimpers, "All. I want it all." She nearly drools at the sight of his glorious penis coming to life again.

"Well, aren't you a greedy little slut?" He hurls her way and Bonnie flushes. "The thing is, I don't know if you deserve to be on the receiving end of such pleasure"

Bonnie mouth plops open. What? She'd just given him the best blow job of his life. _His_ words.

"Yeah, I've been thinking." Those eyes that were just playful a moment ago hardens, practically violates, "You were quite cruel to me the other night"

Bonnie doesn't bother to get clarification on which night he's referring to, she already knows. The night he blind sided her with questions about love.

He confirms her thoughts with his next response, "I asked you a question and you never answered." With good reason, imagine telling Kai she loved him, he'd act even more loonier than he already was. "I guess the non answer was answer enough, right?" He can hardly keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"Kai, please"

"That's sir to you" he spits, his icicle stare giving her the shivers.

"Sir, please.."

He cocks his head to one side, taunting eyes boring into her own, "Please, what?" He grits out, becoming annoyed.

"I thought we were having fun" she gets out, her voice small.

"We are" he answers, lengthening his words. His eyes taking on an owlish appearance. The picture of confusion.

"So why.."

Both brows on his forehead raises as he waits for her answer.

She blows out a dispirited breath, "Nevermind" all of a sudden everything feels so heavy.

Bonnie gets up to leave, "Did I say you could leave?"

She stills in her tracks. "No"

"No, what?"

Bonnie swallows. "No, sir"

"Come here" his tone is gentle, so much so she thinks _Kai's_ returned. She does what he says, the front of her thighs brushing against the bed.

She finds out how utterly wrong she is when the next words part from his lips.

In a harsh tone, he orders, heat blazing behind his eyes, "Get on the bed"

Immediately, Bonnie obeys, crawling into the bed, propping herself on her knees like a good sub, just the way he taught her, waiting for his next demand.

"I've decided I'm going to let you cum" he finally tells her standing up, eyes flickering over her face to catch her reaction. Internally, Bonnie squeals. Outwardly, Bonnie doesn't allow her expression to reflect how she's feeling on the inside. She's played this game far to often with him to know that if she seems too eager he'd only snatch his promise to allow her to come away just to be petty.

"I won't be using my mouth, my fingers or my cock to get you off"

Bonnie nods. Okay, so he planned on using toys on her, nothing was like the real thing but she'd take it. Like her Grams would say, beggars can't be choosers.

"And no, you won't be fucked with anything in my collection of fun." He informs her, reading her thoughts and squashing all hope in its tracks. "As a matter of fact they'll be no stimulation going on by you or me"

Her brows goes up, she purses her mouth then asks, "Well, how am I going to get off then?"

He glares at her, waiting on her to fix her mistake. "How am I going to get off then, sir?"

He saunters up to her, a slow, cruel smile forming on his lips, "With this" he chirps, using a sole finger to tap the side of her noggin.

* * *

Bonnie's hand cuffed to the bed, breath coming out in harsh pants, furious eyes gazing up at the ceiling, or trying to, the floor to ceiling distance of Le sex dungeon has to be at least fifth-teen feet. Laying flat on her back, Bonnie thinks of all the ways she could murder Kai and get away with it.

He left ten minutes ago for brunch, leaving her with the threat that she'd better had cum by the time he got back, which gives her at least twenty minutes to get the deed done. _"Or.."_ he left the sentence hanging. She knows if he arrives and she's as dry as the Sahara the repercussions that would follow would be..she doesn't even want to fathom the thought. It doesn't take a genius to know lashings and orgasm denial awaits her imminent future if she failed said task.

Expelling fire from her nose, she curses Kai for making her lie on her back before cuffing her, if she was facing the wall at least she could've humped a pillow until she came.

She forces herself to calm down. No way she was getting anywhere all worked up like this.

Closing her eyes, Bonnie clears away all panicked thoughts, taking slow deep breaths then releasing them. She selects a memory, pushes it to the forefront of her brain, letting it play out in her head like a picture show.

 _It's Kai. And her. In bed. She's lying on her back, on silk sheets, in nothing but mid thigh length fishnets, looking like every bit of the wanton whore she is. Her wrist and ankles encased securely in a spreader bar. She's fully exposed. Cunt glistening with her juices. Looking like a model right out of a BDSM catalogue. Kai is propped on his knees, peering down at her, a can of whip cream in his hand, a depraved gleam in his eyes. He smirks at her, a wicked one that promises so much sin. Shaking the can, he squirts a dollop of whip cream on each of her areoles which have hardened into stiffened peaks at this point. Not stopping there, he lowers the can down the length of her abdomen, making a trail of whip cream along the way, stopping only when he reaches her navel then filling her belly button up with the sugary topping. He then does the same with her needy cunt, covering the lips of her labia with cream whip before dolloping her clit._

 _A puff of breath pushes past Bonnie lips as Kai leans down and collects the sugary topping with his tongue, the tip of the ardent muscle circling both nubs before dragging his tongue down her torso then dipping it into her navel, sending her nerves into overdrive._

 _Bonnie bites her lip as he moves on, relishing the tingles that wrack her form. She can't help but squirm when he trails a hand down her perspirated flesh, his scorching touch causing goose bumps to prickle all over her flesh. Reaching her core, his free hand runs over her exposed cunt then teasingly along the edge of her labia. The whimper is needy as long nimble fingers seek out her wetness, mixing the whip cream with her own sweetness, she's completely drenched and he explores her slippery folds with concentrated worship. Bonnie closes her eyes, her body trembling as electrodes zip through her as he starts to rub her clit in that incredible way of his, pinching it, circling it and stroking until she's an inch from climaxing._

 _Biting down on her plump lip, a flush of warmth spreads through her. The shuddery sensations of his touch has her back arching, mewling as his finger glides into her pussy. He penetrates her hole. She feels the walls of her sex contract at the invasion, "That's right, milk them" he encourages, his voice low and rough like gravel and Bonnie does just that, taking him in her greedy pussy, using her muscles to grip him until he's knuckles deep in._

 _His fingers twist inside her, bathing itself in her wetness, bumping against her cervix, making her breathing come out more shallower._

 _He gives a few thrust before sliding them out of her, her nerves endings dancing at the stimulation, the two fingers completely drenched in her sticky wet cum and the sweet dessert. He brings his cum coated fingers up and Bonnie expects him to suck on them until they're clean of her essence. Instead, he inspects them with wonder in his eyes, as if her essence holds the key to everlasting life. "I love how wet you get for me" comes the husky confession. His eyes flicking up to hers, glittering with wicked hedonism, leaning forward until he's completely hovering her. The tips of his fingers barely touching her mouth, he applies more pressure, gliding the sticky mixture over her plump mouth._

 _And in a less demanding tone than he normally use, he orders, "Now be a good girl and clean them up" and Bonnie does, happily, greedily as he glides them slowly into her hot mouth. "Mmm" she moans, closing her eyes in pleasure as the tangy flavor of her sex and super sweet whip cream coats her tongue._

 _"You're so fucking hot, you know that?" She hears him praises, her lids peel open and she sees him, all feral grin and predatory. The carnal desire reflected in his pupils causes her to shiver._

 _She doesn't respond, mainly because the question's rhetoric but also how could she when he was looking at her with such wanton intensity? Instead, she releases his finger with an audible pop. A hum reverberating in her throat as she swallows her sweet cum._

 _His eyes continue to bore into her and Bonnie body flushes. She can't look away but also neither can he, trapping him further into her net, Bonnie runs an ardent tongue over her top lip, it's slow and seductive and has Kai letting out a tortured curse._

 _"You are too fucking much" he says at the act, eyes glazed and trained on her plump cupid's bow of a mouth._

 _There's no mistaking how turned on he is but she also detects a bit of bitterness coating his words? Bonnie bites down on her bottom lip, furrowing her brow, trying to figure out where the resentment is coming from._

 _"Do you know what you do to me?" And when she doesn't answer, "It's unfair, you know.." What isn't fair? She wants to blurt out but the glare she knows she'll get in return prevents her from doing so. He doesn't want a real answer, just venting, responding will only piss him off further and result in orgasm denial._

 _"The affect you have on me" he answers her silent question._

 _By now, the whip cream is long forgotten, Kai hand lowers and Bonnie eyes track his movement. He tugs on his zipper, popping the catch of his jeans, the rough fabric rustling as he unwraps himself. "I'm in a constant state of arousal because of you" he says, more like laments. He doesn't seem too happy by the fact. Hands slide into his boxers fishing out his cock. He isn't lying, he's a hard as steel._

 _"Do you know how difficult it is for me to concentrate on anything other than burying my dick inside of that sweet pussy of yours?" His words that night she trapped him in her bathroom and let him get her off comes back to her._

You ruined me..

 _"How I can't even go for a morning run anymore without getting hard?" he looks down at her with contempt in his eyes, "Because all I can think about while pounding the pavement is that day we met and how sexy you looked, even all sweaty and frantic, worrying if your little pooch would become roadkill." He takes the the tip of his dick and runs it along the lips of her pussy, saturating his cock with her wetness._

 _Bonnie moans, squirms in her restraints, trying but failing at stamping down on the pleasure that's spreading through her core as he teases her needy cunt._

 _"You make it nearly impossible for me to function, Mrs. Fitz" his dick stutters along her clit, rubbing the engorged head against the oversensitive nub, making every cell in her body ache with need. She can't help but cry out at the act, "Do you know that my day to day consist of nothing but thinking of you, of wanting you, of craving you" he pauses to give her a probing look, like he can't quite figure out how that happened. His hips buck, the tip of his engorge head pushing into her hot entrance, stretching her pulsing opening. "And for that you have to be punished" he promises. The last thing she sees before her lids shutter close is pure wickedness simmering in his dark eyes._

Bonnie feels the clenching of her cunt when she thinks about how deliciously full she felt when he finally buried himself inside her aching pussy.

Swallowing, her thoughts veer off to a different memory..

 _The sound of chains rattling fills the room she's sure as she tugs against her restraints. Her wrist and ankles are well encased in leather which is attach to metal chains which is attached to an 'X' cross like fixture that has her shackled to brick. Bonnie wooshes out a breath, her naked body shaking from the unknown. She doesn't know whether to fear or be turned on by what's to come next. The day having consisted of driving her to the edge of orgasm to only deny her from falling over the edge. Bonnie is not naive enough to think that any good could come from her being literally shackled to the wall, blind folded, headphones covering her ears blocking out all sounds. She feels like Helen fucking Keller, completely vulnerable and she's positively pissed._

 _Due to the lost of her sight and hearing her other senses are doubly heightened, so she knows when he's near. His scent gives him away. The fine hairs in her nostrils tingle, that scent, a mixture of cedar, musk and sandalwood with a hint of pineapple completely envelopes her senses, the delicious aroma ten times concentrated as he hovers close._

 _Bonnie lashes flutter open against silk, eyes desperately straining to see past the flimsy fabric. It's no use though, the silky material too dark, rendering her effort completely useless. She's been manacled for a half an hour now and he's yet to do anything, until now. "Kai" she calls, she knows he's close, his cologne evidence of that. So why hasn't he begun whatever twisted game his depraved mind has brought forth to play out in this sex dungeon if his?_

 _She feels the headphones lift from her ears._

 _"Mhmm?" he hums, a chill races over her skin as a sole finger travels along her collarbone._

 _A slow throb begins in her core, and Bonnie's immediately disgusted with herself, he has her chained up like a prisoner and she's turned on by it. Pushing out the morbid thoughts, the reminder that she's not quite right either, wetting her lips, she asks, "What are you going to do to me?"_

 _She sounds meek and uncertain and her revulsion with herself grows._

 _"What am I going to do?" He sing songs, the tips of his finger having traveled down to her full well shaped breast, leaving a streak of heat to skitter over her skin._

 _"What do you want me to do to you?" He turns the question around, cupping her ample mounds, his voice deep and low and laced with sex._

 _Licking her lips, Bonnie speaks, "Take off the blindfold"_

 _Gosh, why had she let him take away her sight? Chaining her up was one thing but allowing him to leave her chained up for an hour sightless, soundless, trembling and anxious, not knowing what his hedonistic mind would allow him to do next, now_ that _was a whole other level of stupidity._

 _"And take away all the fun" came the teasing tone._

 _"Kai-"_

 _Bonnie's cut off by the feel of lips pressing against hers. Immediately, she moans into his mouth, opening up to him, allowing his delicious tongue to plunder her eager mouth. Desire simmers low in her belly as he expertly manipulates her mouth, it's hungry and all consuming and the furious, possessive stokes leave her positively weak-kneed. She was sure if not for the leather encasing her ankles she would have dissolve into a heap of goo long ago. His free hand threads into her hair, softly pulling at the silky strands and Bonnie finds her wrist tugging against her restraints because all she yearns for is to do the same. Run her fingers through that thick head of hair of his, press him closer until they're practically one but she can't so she groans. Kai immediately pulls away, panting, proving she's not the only one affected. His mouth hovers over hers, "I'll free you if that's what you want" he says after regaining his composure, the heat from his breath tingling her skin._

 _Bonnie hiccups a breath, shivers when his pillowy lips brushes against her own, so faintly, "Just say the word" and by the word he means, 'Virginia', she couldn't think of a more fitting 'safe word' than Virginia. It was her home her entire life, was the only place she truly felt safe._

 _And before she could even think to speak, Kai presses against her, his naked flesh hot against her own, stealing her breath. Bones liquefy as the feel of every firm ridge of his abdomen slide against her naked torso. "What do you want?" He says into her neck, petal soft lips, so soft and sinful, pepper her flesh, pressing delicious kisses against the hollows of her throat._

 _Bonnie's lips part, but the words don't come, instead she sighs with pleasure. A minute ago she was positive she wanted to be freed but standing here with his mouth pressed against her pulse point, his fingers tweaking her nipples, teasing her into insanity, now she's not so sure anymore._

 _Kai takes Bonnie's silence as permission to kept her chained up. "Do you know how turned on I am at seeing you so vulnerable? I could do anything I wanted to you right now and no one could do anything to stop me"_

 _Bonnie gasps. Not because of the sick threat but because his right hand, the one that was just kneading the globes of her ass venture down to her pussy lips._

 _Wicked fingers teases her slick folds. "I'm gonna fuck you so good and when I'm done you're gonna beg for more" he brags into her ear, his teeth nipping at her sensitive lobe and Bonnie's breath catches, shivers at the heated words. If fucking Kai over the past few weeks has taught her anything is that he keeps his promises._

 _Her mouth waters at the thought of him shunting his thick shaft inside her..fucking her until she's milking him dry..but wait..she was in chains, forced into the standing position, ass facing the wall, hardly any room for any maneuvering. There's only an inch of space between serrated brick and her perky cheeks so fucking her traditionally was hardly an option..._

 _And then she feels it the tiny vibrations, hears the hum of the motor and she has her answer. He plans to fuck her with one of the many toys in his collection of fun._

 _Bonnie feels her core start to throb, thinking about how an hour ago she let a motorized fucking machine make her come and come and come until she was squirting all over his loft._

 _But this was hardly a thousand dollar fucking machine gliding over her nipples, the fact that it was portable was her first clue but also she could tell as it slid over her skin that whatever it was, it was small, pocket size, not nearly big enough to fuck up her insides unlike the eight inch dong that pounded away inside her tight walls just an hour ago._

 _Bonnie nearly frowns in disappointment. How was something so small supposed to get her off? Give her any kind of pleasure?_

 _She doesn't get to ponder long on the matter because moments later she feels the greatest sensation. Kai's placed the tip of the vibrator against her areolas causing the sweetest sensation to resonate at the point of contact._

 _"You're such a sexy bitch, Mrs. Fitz." The rumbling of his voice has her shivering under his lips. He trails wet sloppy kisses down the column of her neck, teeth grazing over her collarbone then down the creamy skin of her bosom. "Your body, what wet dreams are made of"_

 _Cupping her naked breast, he latches an eager mouth over the tight peak. Bonnie moans then curses as he suckles on her chocolate mound._

 _Bonnie's eyes close under the blindfold, she feels her breath pant past her lips, body shivering, heart galloping in her chest as he takes nips at her harden peaks, deliciously abusing her tits. The sensations so sweet, she can feel her juices start to run slowly down her leg._

 _She keens, chest rising and falling rapidly. His mouth orgasmic, the feel of his tongue swirling and nipping and grazing her flesh has got her nearly humping the air._

 _Becoming aware of her desperation, Kai detaches from her tingling bud, blowing air on the over sensitive peaks, that combined with the wetness left behind from his over eager mouth causes her to peak further._

 _The expanse of his large hand cups her heat. Bonnie sucks in a breath, she's practically throbbing in his hand._

 _He feels the vibrations pulsing within her cunt, in a voice as smooth as honey he utters, "You're such a needy whore, aren't you Mrs. Fitz?"_

 _The whispered words causes her pussy to throb harder, drool more needily, breathing come out harsher._

 _He dips a finger into her core, sliding it along her slick folds._ _The torturous way he drags the digits along her labia has her bucking against him._

 _"Look at you, dripping wet and I've barely even touched you yet"_

 _Bonnie mewls when the tip of his finger starts to toy with her entrance. "You want my fingers, don't you slut?" Bonnie bites down on her lip, desperate to stamp down on the pleas that's threatening to leave her lips. She feels his hot breath against the underside of her breast, he bites into the flesh extracting a cry out of her. And just as fast as he wounded her, he's soothing her, a long laving slippery tongue, licking at the injured skin. The warm delicious feel of his mouth transforming her cries of pain into ones of pleasure._

 _Swirling the artful muscle over her chocolate mounds, in a deep raspy voice he says, "Want me to bury them inside that pretty pussy of yours? Fuck you until you're cumming all over my fingers? Is that what you want you wanton slut?"_

 _Shivers skate over her skin at the slow meticulous way he circles her clit. She nods wantonly, feverishly, squirming in her restraints, "Please"_

 _His fingers stop their exploration, his mouth does the same and she's positively frustrated. She needs him to touch her, tongue her, fuck her until the neighbors hear her screams._

 _"Please, what?" The heat from his breath puffing against her skin, driving her mad._

 _"Please make me come" is whispered desperately._

 _The pinching of her clit alerts her she's said something wrong. "Sir," slips out her mouth like an obedient child, then not so child-like, "Please make come, sir. Please. I'll do anything you want, just please" she nearly sobs and she feels it, the smile against her breast, the curl of his lips causing her to bristle all over. He's satisfied he can get her to humiliate herself so easily, without second thought as long as there's the hope he'll make her cum._

 _She shudders when his finger finally sinks into her cunt. He fucks her good. Just like he promised. Bringing her to climax with the simplicity of his mouth on her breast, vibrator on her clit and fingers in her twat._

 _The tremors are still racking her form when he unchains her, lifts her blindfold. However, she's too wracked with pleasure to make use of her limbs. Bones liquefied, Bonnie falls to the floor or would have if Kai hadn't caught her. Strong arms heft her up, carry her and situate her in one of the sex swings where he proceeds to pummel into her needy cunt until she's screaming his name._

 _Bonnie's sure her cries can be heard even a block away and yet she can't stop them from pealing out. She'd expected a pound on the wall, a warning for them to shut up. Yet there was no disgruntled neighbor at their door step, threatening violence. No cop, throwing around his weight, promises of hauling them away for disturbing the peace. And Bonnie suddenly wonders if Kai rented every apartment on the floor, hell, in the complex just so he could live out his sick fantasies without any interference._

 _Eventually, the screams die out, not for the sake of common courtesy. The neighbors are far from her mind, self preservation is her reasoning. Because her vocal cords are stretched so tight she runs the risk of inflicting permanent damage if she continues on._

 _Kai head lowers, nuzzling her neck, he kisses her there, his five o' clock shadow prickling her over stimulated flesh. She feels his jagged breaths against her skin, the warmth his body brings, slick with sweat and cum from their fucking. He's quivering just like she is, spent, that fact alone doesn't stop him from restlessly rutting away inside her. Bonnie knows he came. The warmth of his seed coating her cervix proof of that yet he continues to get in a few final thrust._

 _This is no good. Bonnie needs him to stop torturing her. Him being inside her will only get her going again and Bonnie needs a break. A time out to regulate her breathing, lower the inferno blazing within her, regain some of her strength back, solidify her bones.._

 _"Kai" she pants, removing her hand from the balancing bar and placing a hand on his chest. The hard muscle of his pec damp beneath her palm. His heart races, threatening to break through his chest cavity. She allows her palm to slide down his perspirated flesh. "A little help" she finishes, shifting in the harness, drawing his dick out, or least trying to, he is nine inches after all._

 _A few moments pass before he's pulling out of her and helping her down out of the stirrups, only to pick her up again. Carrying her past a medieval dungeon style suspension bar in which Bonnie hopes she never find herself shackled to, he places her down in front of a wedge ramp and when she doesn't know what the fuck she's supposed to do, does she stand on it? Sit on it? Lie on it? She's clueless. Kai shakes his head disapprovingly and nudges her around so her back is facing his front and when she still doesn't know what he wants her to do he gives her a gentle push, guiding her until she face down ass up on the ramp. He doesn't even bother strapping her down which is a first today, well, second if she counts swing sex. Instead, takes the head of his dick, teases open her folds with the tip of his cock and glides it along her pussy._

 _Both of them groan at the sensation, it's orgasmic, the feel of his dick teasing along her entrance, their combined juices providing the perfect lubrication for the act._

 _"Oh my god, please" Bonnie pants then cries out when he continues to tease her, rubbing the head across her slippery clit, his hot length in his hand collecting every drop of nectar as it drools from her ready cunt._

 _Bonnie's hunger is so intense she feels like she's about to faint. And to think she thought she needed a break._

 _Feeling him play with her pussy like this was beyond torturous. Out of her mind with need, she whines, "Kaiiii" Ugh. she sounds so needy. So wanton. So desperate for him. She hates the sound yet she can't stop the humiliation, "Please baby. Fuck me pleaseee."_

 _He puts her out her misery, shoving his thick rigid member inside her hot ready portal. Hot blinding pressure sears her cunt, setting all her senses on fire._

 _Her opening pulses around his lengthening cock, a whoosh of breath flutters past her lips. No matter how many times he enters her passage her body will never get used to the way his girthy cock fills her up, so fully, so completely, stretching her in ways her husband never could._

 _Lips part as he starts to move, his thrust slow, measured, like he hears her thoughts and is being extra careful, his large hands searing to touch as they brand themselves onto the skin of her hips while he drives inside her tight cunt._

 _"You're so fucking tight" she hears him pant through tight lips. "And wet. Fuck you're wet"_

 _Bonnie face flushes. She's about to open her mouth, give him an ego boost he definitely doesn't need by telling him it's him who makes her so slippery wet but the electric touch of his index finger suddenly on her clit makes her cry out instead._

 _"You like that?" His voice laden in sex fills the room along with the squishy sounds and skin slapping. "You like me playing with your clit while I fuck that sweet pussy of yours?"_

 _Bonnie bites her lip as and nods, preventing expletives from escaping as his fingers work furiously at circling her mound. "What's that?" She hears the query from behind, his fingers letting up off the over stimulated bundle of nerves._

 _A slave to her lust, Bonnie mewls at the loss of contact. How pathetic she must sound for him to allow a chuckle to slip past his lips. His dark laughter taunts her. She wants nothing more than to strangle him for the ridicule but ultimately her desire for a nut out weighs her need for vengeance._

 _"Yes. Please. Please keep touching me" she sputters on pathetically, her squelching cunt drowning out the sound._

 _"You sure?" He catches it, mockery clear in his tone. Bonnie ignores it, focusing on the delicious feel of his cock sliding inside her cunt. When she doesn't answer, too caught up in sweet way he's drilling into her. He retaliates, withdrawing his dick from her portal at an agonizing slow pace to the point where he's almost completely pulled out, the pads of his fingers hovering over her mound, having stopped their orgasmic assault as well._

 _She buries her pride, pathetic words spill from pathetic lips. "Yes, baby please. I need it. I'm so close. Don't stop please. Make me come. Please daddy."_

 _He growls. "Fuck baby, I love it when you beg" he says before driving back into her receptive cunt. The pads of his fingers back to moving at blistering speed. Fire burns through her in a fierce wave as his thrust pick up speed becoming more viscous pound by pound._

 _Bonnie mewls into the ramp at the ruthlessness of it. He fucks her crudely. Moving inside her like he hates her, like his sole purpose is to ruin her. She hopes he does then maybe she wouldn't have face herself in the morning._

 _His voice is tight with urgency. "God, Mrs. Fitz. You don't know how good you feel" Orgasmic, if his grunts is anything to go by._

 _Garnering strength from where she doesn't know, Bonnie shudders out a breath, totes up her ass and bucks against him._

 _He moans at her meeting him halfway. Wanting to hear more of that lovely sound, Bonnie continue to rock against him, withering as pleasure blooms from the point of contact. As wrung out and exhausted she is, it's important for her to get him off as well as he does her. Kai's no lazy fuck and she'd hate if he thought of her that way._

 _"Fuck, I'll never give up this sweet pussy" he grunts out when Bonnie makes it a point of contracting her muscles around his thick shaft, her perfect pussy squeezing tight around his thick cock, gyrating and grinding her plump ass against his pelvis, giving her all as his thrust dig deeper inside her wanton cunt._

 _"You hear me, Mrs. Fitz? This pussy is mine" he says to her roughly, the callous tone surprising her but it's not as rough as the thrust he's driving into her._

 _Bonnie squeezes her eyes, blocks out his words. How can he say things like that when they both know she belongs to someone else? As if he can hear her thoughts, Kai's grip tightens around her thigh, bruising almost, his large hands scorching, branding her as they dig into her flesh. "You. belong. to. me." She hears the words hiss out through his teeth, the intensity of his message has her pulse accelerating. There's an edge of desperation there that she couldn't just chalk up to Kai getting too into his whole sex Dom role._

 _"Say it"_

 _Her throat constricts. And when he threatens to slip out of her again._

 _"I belong to you. I belong to you! Fuck!" she affirms desperately. Her heartbeat whipping into a rapid flutter, a slow burn making its way up her cheeks._

 _Hauling her closer, possessively, aggressively Kai fingers her clit, singeing her nerve endings in the process, his voice cold, calculated when he speaks, "Don't ever forget it" and with that he buries himself inside her to the hilt._

 _A long sigh of pleasure leaves her lips. He works her sweet spot, angling his dick so exquisitely she's nearly sobbing into the ramp._

You belong to me

 _His words burn into her._

You belong to me

 _Hands fisting fabric, Bonnie ignores the warning. Shakes away the dark note in his voice when the word uttered past his wicked lips. She has other things to concern herself with like how her internal temp has risen to furnace levels, causing sweat to form rivulets along her brow and upper lip, the pulsing of her swollen clit as he kneads the sensitive bud with his magical fingers. The tingling bliss that spreads through her, from womb to limb, how thick her moans are as they fill the room as she falls over the edge, comes undone around his throbbing cock, the animalistic growl that rips from his throat as he cums inside her, the shudders that ripple through her as his seed coats her sugary walls.._

 _Bonnie collapses, taking him down with her. Heavy pants part their lips as they try to to catch their breathing. Once their lungs are supplied with sufficient oxygen, haze of pleasure dissipated, Kai gathers her in his arms, his strong chiseled arms, as uncomfortable as it is on the weirdly shaped fucking chaise that is..Bonnie entire body relaxes into his form, sighing contently. Nuzzling into her hair, affectionate lips kiss her temple. Dick slowly softening, he mutters in a tender tone, "Mine" before drifting off to slumber._

Bonnie's minds goes on to play similar memories like this.

 _Kai strapped down to the Liberator esse. Bonnie fucking him as he struggles against his restraints. The way she teased the head of his dick with her wet cunt, taking him in slowly, her tight walls pulsing around him, coating him with her essence only for her to withdraw seconds later. He looked murderous all tied down and blindfolded, spitting profanities at her every time she'd give him a taste of her tight wet pussy only to snatch it away._

 _And then when she nearly makes him cum by this, she withdraws her cunt, slides down his frame and sucks him off, both moaning in pleasure as she laps at their combine juices until his seed is spilling into her mouth._

 _She got him off again, gifting him with her sweet wet pussy, riding him reverse cowgirl style until he's dripping out of her snatch._

It doesn't take her long to cum, the memories provided the perfect spank material combined with the squeezing of her thighs together in a way that has her pussy lips sliding against each other and pressing against her needy bud helps provide the right physical stimulation to get her off. She dissolves into spasms into his sheets. Euphoria floating through her bloodstream. Moaning at the top of her lungs. Kai walks in just seconds after that, carryout in his hand. He's heard her she knows, the slow smirk forming on his lips confirms this and even if she hadn't screamed out her release, the obvious panting and spasming from the aftershocks of her orgasms relayed the message loud and clear.

Bonnie watches him as he sets down the food and struts her way, his dark jeans suddenly tight around his crotch area and Bonnie can only imagine why.

His eyes are soft as he makes it to the bed and kneels beside her, a lazy finger stroking the curve of her cheek as the other slips between her legs. Bonnie curses then moans as his finger slides inside her folds. He leans in, his lips unbelievably close to her mouth, "I always knew you were resourceful" he says exploring her flooded folds. She purrs like a kitten but doesn't get to bask in his fingers long, because suddenly he's pulling away, taking the talented digits with him as he unbends into a stand beside the bed. She nearly moans in disappointment but then he's tossing his shirt, unbuttoning his jeans.. "Now let's give you a real orgasm" he says dropping his pants.

* * *

"This is seriously the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life"

He's watching it again. For the third time. Bonnie's sex tape. She still couldn't believe she had one of those!

"You like that, do you?" A warmth tunnels though her at the thought that, Kai with his tons of partners and experience finds Bonnie, sexiest amongst all the depravity he's encountered, her cheeks cant help but flame.

He nods. "I like it a lot" he admits, looking up and at her, fingering a tuff of hair hanging in her face. He brushes it back, kisses her nose. Pulling back, Bonnie watches a dark look pass over his features, "So much so I'm tempted to call her up to get a replay of last night" he smirks then glances back to the lewd acts playing out on the screen.

The question is thrown out with false casualness, "You took her number?" Bonnie can't believe she's here with her lover, the both of them watching herself engage in relations with another woman and yet _she's_ the one jealous.

His gaze finally breaks away from the screen to look at her, "Yeah, so?" Narrowing his eyes on her, he smirks as if realizing something, "You're jealous.."

"No, of course not. It's just-"

"Liar." He accuses, cutting her off, smirking obnoxiously at discovering this little nugget.

Bonnie huffs out an exhale. He's right, she is jealous. She's absolutely brimming with the emotion. She needs to know though, so she asks as directly as possible, "Do you want to fuck her?"

He doesn't seem taken aback by the blunt question, maybe he knew it was coming. Despite the fact, he doesn't answer right away. Instead, allows his hands to travels up her heated flesh until he reaches the curve if her neck. He takes possession of it, bending it so the hollows of her throat is exposed, the pad of his thumb brushing back and forth along her sensitive flesh, the feather light caresses causing her internal temperature to rise. Leaning in, he kisses her neck. It's such an erotic, intimate gesture that when Kai's whispered words, "I want you" are dropped against her neck she believes him. There's a raw earnestness in his tone, it leaves her in absolute shudders. Pulling away to look her directly in the eyes, he murmurs in a soft cadence, "I only have eyes for you."

Even with him placating her she still can't help but pout. She doesn't like other women sniffing around Kai. He must realize this because he pulls back snickering, "God, you're fucking adorable when you're jealous"

His comment prompts a thought of her own, she can't believe she hadn't questioned it before, "Why aren't you jealous? You nearly blew a gasket at the thought of me fucking Ezra"

She watches as his face harden, again so sudden, one second playful, the next stone cold serious. "Don't fucking say his name" he spits darkly. So menacing, Bonnie gets chills.

She pushes down the terror she feels, she knows egging him is a dangerous idea but she does it anyway, "Ezra, Ezra, Ezra-" a bop of her head for each time she says his name, taunting him, payback for the way he continuously tortures her. She knows it's childish as fuck but hell, she doesn't care. Heck, he never does.

His features are positively murderous. The flaring of the nostrils, clenching of the jaw of his proud jaw, cold dark eyes drilling into her own so severely it looks like he's two seconds from snapping, "So help me God, Mrs. Fitz. If you say his name again-"

"What?" Now she's the one cutting him off, "What are you gonna do, hm?" Her brows go up. She gets in his face. She watches a smile slowly turn up the corners of his lips. "You gonna get the flogger? Mark me up nice and good? Withhold my orgasms? Shove your dick so far down my throat until I'm gagging for air?"

The smile widens, becomes even more sinister, "Oh, don't act like you don't enjoy it. You're as sick as I am." She opens her mouth to deny the accusation but he gets there first. "But no. None of the above" his reply has her brow lifting.

"What do you mean?" She stretches out slowly, curiosity coating her pupils.

"Exactly what I said." Now he's the one getting in her face, smiling like the joker. "Consider yourself cut off"

Bonnie feels her jaw drop, stares at him with slack mouth surprise. It takes her a whole minute before she's able to get words out, "What?" comes the shocked reply, a line appearing between her brows. "You're joking right?" she finishes. Yes Kai's withheld her orgasms before but to flat out cut her off, this was..

"Were you joking when you decided to taunt me the way you did just now?"

There's a long pregnant moment where she doesn't speak, just stares dumbfoundedly. Was this psychotic bastard seriously withholding sex from her as punishment for daring to defy him?

And when she finally speaks, the words "Fuck you" hurl out of her mouth with venomous intent.

"No dick for you..." is uttered slowly, like she doesn't have more than two working brain cells, "I thought we covered this already?" a look of confusion morphs his face. His attention doesn't stay on her long though, glancing down at the bed, he picks up his phone. "Doesn't mean no one else can benefit from my hardened state"

No he isn't..

He fiddles with his phone for a moment before bringing the receiver up to his ear, "Nora, hey, You busy right now?" Yes, he is..

Bonnie jaw drops. Did he really just dial Bonnie's hook up from last night?

"Cool. I was thinking about you. Wanna hang?" A beat. "Awesome. See you soon"

His eyes flicker to her the moment he's done setting up his booty call. Amusement dancing in his gunmetal orbs.

"Call her back and tell her don't bother showing or I'm leaving right now"

A slow smirk forms on his lips before the, "Bye" is dropped out, dismissing her without a second thought.

Bonnie nods, not bothering with a verbal response. He doesn't deserve one. Slowly, calmly, she gets out of bed, gets dressed, collects her things then exits the premises.

 **A/N Brutal I know. Told ya'll this was no love story. You've been fairly warned so please don't light me up in the comments. The next chapter should be up soon. And when I say soon I mean like next couple of days soon. The goal is before the years end. The good thing, its already written just needs to be edited.**

 **FYI Kai and Bonnie are both emotionally manipulative so don't go feeling sorry for Bonnie just yet**.

 **Also let me know in the comments, too much smut or nah?**


End file.
